


Back to the Beginning

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 113,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa and Scott are embarking on the "Thank You Canada Tour", the first tour they have ever produced. Travelling by bus across Canada, they decide to spice things up by going back to the beginning. A 30 city sex challenge. Buckle up for a sexy tour with our favorite ice dancers.





	1. You Earned It

Scott balanced two steaming coffee cups and a plate with a chocolate croissant as he wove in and out of the few tables at the coffee shop. Just a few more steps to his destination. Tessa was busy pulling her journal and a pen from her tote bag. He chuckled to himself, ‘always prepared’. He stood next to the table as Tessa grabbed the plate off the cups. Scott placed her cup and saucer in front of her and sat down with his own latte. 

”After our coffee, I thought we could check out this little store I read about. If that’s okay?” She asked sweetly. 

”Hmm mmm.” Scott gave his approval as he sipped his coffee. 

”I was doing some research for our new challenge and—“ Tessa looked at Scott. “What?”

”Research? Please share with the rest of the class how one does research for sex challenges.”

Tessa rolled her eyes playfully. “Easy. There’s this thing called ‘google’. I know at your advanced age you may not be privy to the workings of the internet but—“

”Advanced age? I wasn’t too old this morning after my run. Or did you forget?”

Tessa most certainly did not forget. Scott had woken fairly early to join Patrick for a quick run. When he snuck back into her room, she was still asleep having the most wonderful dream about Scott. Only it wasn’t a dream, he was really in her bed gently waking her with sweet kisses which led to a lazy but in a good way, sex romp.

”No I did not. My memory is quite intact, thank you very much.”

Scott smirked. “So you googled sex challenges and what did you find?”

Tessa chewed a small bite of her croissant. “It’s going to be harder than I thought. I mean most of the things suggested--” Tessa glanced around the area. She whispered the next part. “-- we’ve already done. Who knew our sex life was that...”

Scott chuckled. “muy caliente.”

Tessa giggled. “I was going to say inventive. I guess we may have to repeat some of the challenges but maybe just approach them differently? I did discover a few new ones. Like fun with food, morning sex, old school, treasure hunt.”

Scott’s eyes grew wide. As a teenaged girl, Tessa was naturally curious about boys. If she had a question, she would usually ask Scott, often on their long drives to Canton. But, she was still quite a good girl. She had a few hookups but for the most part she escaped her teen years with her reputation intact. Scott, on the other hand, had the reputation of a straight up horn dog. He had never really been at a loss for female company. So, the Universe would have to excuse him if he was taken aback by his girlfriend’s nonchalant recitation of various challenges that would lead to incredible sex as they sat in the middle of “Old Hand Coffee” in downtown Abbotsford. 17 year old cocky Scott Moir would have been stunned into silence.

”Okay then. Quite thorough Virtch.”

Tessa beamed at the compliment. “I thought our next step would be to pick new challenges and decide on some repeat ones.”

”Sounds good.”

Tessa and Scott spent the next 45 minutes creating enough challenges to last them through most of the tour, both agreeing they might just have to either skip a few cities or just find creative ways to have sex so they would have enough challenges for all 30 cities. They finished their coffees and headed over to Spruce Collective. 

Tessa took it upon herself to ask the owner if she knew much about the Seaside Pearl Winery. Patrick who had invested some of his money in a winery near Vancouver was interested in visiting the Seaside Pearl. The owner informed her it was quite popular and a gorgeous spot. The wine tastings took place in a converted chapel on the property which was also home to the vineyard, a garden, horses, and a barn. Tessa’s mind began to whirl as she thought about the first challenge. The winery sounded like the perfect place to execute it.

  


The next day the crew hopped into their rental van and headed about 20 minutes to the Seaside Pearl Winery. 

”So we will start with the wine tasting in the chapel and then we have about 45 minutes to explore the area before lunch is served.” Patrick informed the group. 

Tessa did some calculations in her head; the time frame was tight but not impossible. Getting away from the group might be the bigger issue; she would have to be resourceful. 

The property was gorgeous. Scott turned onto the brick paved driveway and drove through the enormous wrought-iron gates. He parked the van and everyone got out. Tessa shaded her eyes from the sun as she took in her surroundings. Mount Lehman in the distance with its snowcaps. The rolling hills of the vineyard and the massive trees and meadows for the horses.

The wine master, Jeff, greeted them and led them inside the chapel. A two-story building converted into a wine tasting space. On the second floor was the tasting room, a large table for 12 with a marble top. 

Jeff informed them he was waiting on one other couple to join them. Tessa excused herself to use the restroom and Kaitlyn joined her. After she washed her hands, Tessa set her purse on a nearby console table with a mirror hanging above it. She unzipped her bag and took out her lipstick. Kaitlyn joined her and placed her small purse next to Tessa’s accidentally knocking it over onto the floor. Out spilled Tessa’s iPhone, a mint, a pen, and a strip of four condoms. 

”Oh I am so sorry Tessa! Your phone! Is it okay? Here let me help you.”

”No!” Tessa snapped sharply as Kaitlyn recoiled. “I mean. It’s okay… no worries. Sorry I snapped.” Tessa said more gently as she hurriedly tried to shove the condoms into her bag.

Kaitlyn glanced down and froze. What was her friend doing with condoms in her bag? I mean safe sex was always a priority but they were at a winetasting. What was Tessa up to?

”No worries, everything is fine. It’s all good, Kait.” Tessa squeezed her friend’s arm as she popped back up to finish applying her lipstick.

”Oh th-at’s good.” Kaitlyn answered hoping her friend wouldn’t notice the slight tremor in her voice.

The two women walked out to join their friends. The other couple had arrived and Jeff led everyone upstairs to the room. Kaitlyn threw Andrew a look and he smiled back unsure what she was telling him. 

”Andrew come sit by me?” Kaitlyn asked. Tessa raised her eyebrow at Scott who stifled a grin.

The other couple was in their 40s and from Calgary. Everyone went around the table introducing themselves. Carl and his wife Barb were both teachers on a quick vacation. They did recognize Elvis. Barb admitted to having a bit of a schoolgirl crush which Carl found quite amusing and asked Elvis to teach him some of his moves from the Enter the Dragon free dance. 

”Everything okay?” Andrew whispered to Kaitlyn.

”Fine. I just—never mind. It’s fine.” She added quickly and smiled at him.

”So today’s schedule includes the wine tasting and then you’ll have about 45 minutes to explore our property. We have horses, a vegetable garden, flower gardens, pastures, a barn—or feel free to take a glass of wine to the back patio and just relax. We’ll have our lunch near the vineyard at a lovely community table. Okay. So let’s start with a white wine.” Jeff held up a bottle as he explained its characteristics. 

Patrick jotted down notes in a small journal he had brought with him. Tessa took a small sip. She enjoyed the wine. It was fruity and on the lighter side. The temperature was on the cool side when they left the hotel so Scott had thrown on his jean jacket. But, he removed it when they sat down. Now, in a long-sleeved pullover shirt, he had pushed the sleeves up his forearms exposing one of Tessa’s weaknesses. She shifted in her seat trying to maintain her composure. 

She was reaching for her glass with her right hand when she felt Scott’s hand on her left forearm. She nearly jumped out of her skin at his touch. Tessa tried to laugh it off. She turned to look at him and gave him a warm smile. 

”Would you pass me a napkin?” He asked her.

”Sure.” She reached over and grabbed a small one and handed it over. 

Scott opened it and wiped up some of the wine that had spilled out when he swirled his glass. He folded it over and placed it to the side and turned his body towards her. She could smell the lemon verbena body wash he borrowed from her that morning and she felt her resolve weakening by the minute. Jeff was describing the next wine in front of them, a crisp white that was heavier than the first. Scott leaned forward.

”I remember the last winery we went to.”

Tessa stiffened. She remembered too. It was an old castle and they had defiled a centuries old wooden table that was a family heirloom. She also remembered being frightened there was a security tape of said encounter, but thankfully there wasn’t one. Hopefully, this was where the stroll down memory lane would end. No such luck.

”I know you remember what we did.” Scott whispered.

”Let’s try this one.” Jeff instructed. “Notice how it feels in your mouth.”

”Mmmm.” Scott lightly growled. Tessa closed her eyes and prayed for strength.

”How would you describe that? Anyone? Patrick—you have some background in wine.”

”Definitely has more body. It’s not as delicate. Good fruit quality.”

”Nice. Anyone else? How about a novice? Scott?”

Scott sat up a bit. “I don’t know the exact wine lingo but I would say this feels good in my mouth. The taste of the first one seems to kind of disappear but this one seems to linger on my tongue---” He licked his lips like he was savoring it.

Tessa wanted to scream out loud, Jesus Christ who the hell describes wine this way. Fuck off Moir.

Scott continued and placed his arm next to Tessa’s so they were barely touching but she could feel the warmth of his skin. She looked at him. “Not sure if this makes sense but I feel like this one is wetter than the first.” He looked right at Tessa.

Tessa knew there was no way she would make it through this wine tasting if Scott continued speaking. She jumped in. “I think it’s quite lovely. I would have it with pasta.”

Good job Tessa she told herself. Good job steering the conversation back onto more conservative territory.

”Or fish.” Scott offered still looking at her. “I’d drink it with fish tacos. Would that be okay Jeff?”

”Absolutely. It would be great with fish or fish tacos.” Jeff agreed while laughing.

No way would anyone pair this wine with fish tacos. Scott was clearly making this shit up just to get under her skin and it was working. Jeff was clearly lying about being a sommelier, she reasoned. No self-respecting wine expert would pair a wine with tacos. The double entendre was ridiculously transparent. Tessa glared at Scott. Jeff returned to describing the characteristics of the wine and asking for opinions.

”I might buy a bottle of this stuff. Bet it would pair well with eating you…” Scott told her in a quiet husky voice.

”Shut up.” Tessa hissed.

Jeff held up a bottle of red. “Shall we? This is our signature red. We love to pair it with beef. It stands up to meat and cuts through the richness.”

”Discuss it among yourselves—and then let’s share our thoughts.”

Tessa took a sip as Scott turned to her.

”So tell me T—I know you like eating meat. What about this wine?”

Tessa swallowed the wine with a large gulping sound. She sputtered and started coughing.

”Careful… having trouble _swallowing_ ?” Scott admonished her as he hit the last word with emphasis.

”I swear to God.” She muttered under her breath.

Scott sniffed his wine and took a small sip. “I can see why they’d pair this with beef. I think it would go well with something substantial. Thick cut.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Tessa sighed. Only Scott would turn their wine tasting into an overtly sexual game of wordplay. Well he was in for quite the surprise when this wine tasting was over. She crossed her legs hoping to ease her growing discomfort.

Jeff brought her out of her sexual trance. ”Thoughts?”

Andrew explained why he preferred this wine to the red. Kaitlyn nodded her head in agreement. She enjoyed how it was dry but still flavorful.

Tessa leaned back in her chair and relaxed as Carl explained how he noted hints of raspberry in the wine. She never saw the coup de grace coming. 

Scott rubbed his fingers up and down the marble table and quietly asked, “T—how much do you think this table weighs?”

”Huh? Weighs? I don’t know. Why?” She answered distractedly.

He looked at her and smiled. “Just thinking about that table back in Antwerp. Ya know. The one we fucked on.”

”Tessa—would you like to share your thoughts? I saw you and Scott chatting.” Jeff inquired.

Why yes, Jeff, I would like to share my thoughts. My boyfriend is quite sentimental. He was just reminding me of our last trip to a winery. We were treated to the most extraordinary private tour of the wine cellar where instead of appreciating the very expensive and very old bottles of wine, we appreciated the workmanship of a wooden table that served as a sturdy platform upon which my boyfriend fucked me into oblivion as he often does in public places. Usually, we get busy in bathrooms but a centuries old castle served as a lovely backdrop to our lewd activities that night.

”Scott was mentioning how the wine would go well with a steak. Scott’s a true meat and potatoes kind of guy.”

Their friends laughed. Shortly after, Jeff excused them to explore the grounds. Before Scott could commit to hanging out with Andrew and Patrick, Tessa grabbed his arm.

”I thought we could check out the sights ourselves.”

”Yeah, Patrick and Andrew are going to head over to the vineyard. We can—“

Tessa gave him a pointed look. “I thought WE could explore. On our own.”

Scott looked at her quizzically. Dear Lord, how dense was this man? Finally, it dawned on him. “Oh—OH! Good idea T.”

As the group walked outside, Tessa turned to Patrick and Andrew. “Scott and I have to handle a call from Sarah. It can’t wait. Also, Jeff told me one of their horses gave birth a few days ago—he wanted to show me, so Scott and I are going to make the call and then I’m going to meet up with Jeff. Scott’ll find you guys in the vineyard, is that cool?”

Patrick and Andrew looked at each other. Patrick spoke up. “Do you need me on the call with Sarah?”

”Nah. It’s just logistics stuff for the meet and greet. No worries. You enjoy exploring. We’ll fill you in.” Tessa answered surprised at her own smoothness.

”Cool. See you in a bit.”

Tessa turned to Scott and they made their way down the stone path. 

As they walked, Scott pointed to the horses roaming around the pasture. “They’re so beautiful, eh? So why all the secrecy? And the lies?”

Tessa bit her lip and smiled. “You’ll see.”

Tessa looked around and grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him towards the barn. 

”Tess—“

”C’mon.”

Tessa and Scott walked through the barn’s enormous entrance. On one side were a few stalls for the horses. Along the wall on the other side were lassos, bridles, and three saddles on saddle racks. They walked a bit farther into the barn until finally they reached the last stall. Tucked into the opposite corner from the stall appeared to be a room. Tessa pulled Scott towards it and peered inside. It looked like a rustic living space except no one was living there. There was a table and two chairs and in the corner against the wall was a small twin bed frame with mattress, and a folded blanket. She turned to face Scott and walked backwards into the room and reached for his hand. 

”Tess…”

”You said you always had a fantasy of sex in a barn. Something about fooling around with your buddy Lucas’s sister in their family barn.”

”T—there are people all over this place. What if somebody comes back? Our track record is not that great when it comes to sex in public.”

”No one is going to come here. Did you see anyone around?”

”Well, no. But—“

”Scott—“ Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck. “ _you_ teased me the entire wine tasting. You knew what you were doing. Now it’s my turn.” She kissed the underside of his jaw and made her way to a spot behind his ear. She whispered. “I want to make your fantasy a reality.”

Scott moaned. He couldn’t resist Tessa when she was like this, hell—he couldn’t resist her any time. He followed her into the room and kicked the door shut with his sneaker. Challenge one was about to start.

Scott began to back her up into the wall as he slotted his mouth over hers. She parted her lips and let their tongues tangle.

”We’re going to have to be quick. We don’t have a lot of time before lunch.” She whispered over his lips as he took a small break from devouring her.

He hoisted her up onto the table. What was it with this man and tables? The legs shook slightly.

”If I fall…” She breathlessly whispered. 

”I won’t let you fall.” Scott pulled back as he cupped her face. Tessa’s hands made quick work of his belt buckle and button. She slid his zipper down and reached into his boxers to stroke him. Scott’s eyes closed and he quietly moaned. After a few tantalizing strokes, he opened his eyes and untucked her ‘Rosé All Day’ t-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans. He slowly unzipped them. He lifted her off the table and his hand reached into her jeans between her legs.

Tessa’s head lolled back as she lost concentration. His fingers felt amazing. 

”Pants off.” She throatily demanded.

”Mine or yours?” Scott teased.

”Scott…” Tessa whined.

He began to shimmy her pants and underwear down to the ground. But, she stopped him. He looked confused. She escaped his grasp and pushed him into the table. Suddenly, Tessa’s hands were shoving his jeans down and his boxers quickly followed. His dick was hard and Tessa took advantage of the moment to stroke him up and down.

He shirked off his jean jacket and let it land on table. He moaned out her name as she dropped to the ground on her knees. 

Scott chuckled as he felt the tip of her tongue trace a pattern down his shaft. The challenge was “first sexual fantasy”—and although Scott admitted he couldn’t really remember his first fantasy he did admit to always having a thing for barns ever since he and Lucas’s sister got to third base in one.

  
_Two days ago…_  


”Okay so the first challenge is first fantasies. What’s yours?” Tessa asked.

”I’m not sure I remember mine.” Scott remarked.

”Do you have that many fantasies?” Tessa snarked.

”I have a lot where you’re concerned.”

”Nice save.”

Scott sipped his latte. “I do remember one. So when we came back from Canton during a break—I think I was like 17 almost 18. I went to visit Lucas. We were all drinking one night. His sister Camille was with us and some of her friends. I hadn’t seen her in a couple of years. She was a grade above us. Sweet girl. Anyhow, she flirted with me all night. 

”I can only imagine you flirted back.” Tessa raised an eyebrow.

”I’m sure I did.” Scott looked sheepish.

”And?”

”So we were all drinking, I was buzzed. Not sure how we wound up in the barn but Cami and I were inside the barn by ourselves. She started kissing me and we started getting all hot and heavy and she jacked me off. For an Ilderton boy, that’s kind of a rite of passage. I was just about to return the favor when we heard voices. Lucas, Joey, and Ty had come looking for us and so we had to cut it short. I remember I barely got my jeans up before we got caught. It was pretty hot. So I guess fucking in a barn is kind of a turn on. Always has been.”

”So like I’m the farmer’s daughter and you’re the new ranch hand?”

”Jeez Tess. You make it sound like a cheesy porn. But yeah okay. I’m just a simple country boy.”

”You are most definitely not a simple country boy. And, aren’t all porns cheesy?” Tessa replied as she scrawled a few notes in her journal.

”Very funny. Your turn, Virtch. Lay it on me. What’s your fantasy?”

Tessa shared a fantasy she had since she was in her early 20s. She just left out the part where she had always dreamt Scott would be the one to make it come true. She reasoned with herself it was a bad time in her life, she was a foolish young woman who was coming to terms with feelings for her somewhat bad boy of a skating partner. Scott and Cassandra had just become an item and there were a lot of whispers and accusations about her being a ' version of Tessa' and Scott picked her to make Tessa jealous which wasn’t true. Still, Tessa remembered those sexy images of Scott carrying out her fantasy.

  


Scott closed his eyes as he felt Tessa’s tongue lick a stripe up the side of his cock. This moment was better than any teenage fantasy he could ever imagine. He opened his eyes to find Tessa’s mouth about to engulf him. Her sweet pink lips parted into an ‘o’ and her green eyes taking on a wicked dimension. He licked his bottom lip. Tessa glanced up at him and slid her mouth down over his cock. Wet, hot and just the right amount of pressure from her tongue. Scott wasn’t going to last. 

Tessa used her teeth to lightly graze him as she pulled back earning her a slow and low moan from Scott. Time to up the ante, she told herself. She loosely gripped him with her hand as she slipped her mouth over him again. Working in tandem with her hand, she stroked him while sucking him off. 

Scott clutched the edge of the table as he sank back against it. Tessa let him go with a soft pop. And, then began a slow slide down his shaft. Inch by inch taking him deeper and deeper until he thought he felt the back of her throat.

”G--ahd. This is amaz--ing. You’re amazing.” Scott told her breathlessly.

Tessa chuckled—her mouth full of him. He could feel the vibrations shoot from his dick deep into his stomach. Tessa pressed her lips around him and slid up and down along his shaft. She let the weight of him lay against her tongue as she worked him harder and harder. Scott began panting. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the table as hard as he could. He could feel his release simmering. 

”Mmmmm.” Tessa moaned around him as Scott began to rock into her. He tried desperately not to shove himself into her face but she was making it so difficult to maintain some semblance of calmness.

Scott let go of the table and threaded his hands through the sides of her hair. She bobbed up and down on him. She grabbed his hands and placed them back on the table and held them in place as she thrust her mouth over him faster and faster. Scott cried out a warning to her that she ignored.

”Unh unh.” She throatily responded.

Scott’s throat was dry from panting and he was barely hanging on. His head fell back as he began bucking into her mouth unable to hold back. Obscene noises echoed through the room. Scott forced his eyes open and looked down as Tessa looked up. She locked eyes with him daring him to watch her get him off. Neither looked away. Scott’s face was scrunched in ecstasy as he tried to hold off his release a little longer. Ever the competitors, they wanted the other to break first. Scott knew he was going to lose but he never wanted to lose so badly before. He let go.

Tessa heard his pleasure before she felt it as Scott growled out a moan so fierce and animalistic it nearly made her come. His warm release came seconds later as he rocked into her. She greedily devoured him which sent Scott down a spiral of white hot euphoria.

Tessa delicately wiped her mouth as Scott dropped his head back and tried to get his breathing under control. 

Tessa stood up and was staring at him with the sweetest smile when he finally looked at her. 

”Jesus. I--- I need a minute.“

Tessa smirked. She wasn’t finished. She hoped she had timed it correctly. Scott leaned in and nipped at her mouth. He kissed her neck and inhaled deeply. The faint scent of her lotion stirred something inside of him, or it could be the fact that she had just started stroking him again.

”I brought condoms.” She licked the shell of his ear. She grabbed her bag and held it between them as she unzipped it and pulled out the strip of four. 

Scott snorted. “How many times did you anticipate us doing this?”

Tessa grinned. “I just grabbed them and threw them in.”

He picked her up and dropped her onto his jacket. Scott separated a packet along the perforation and ripped it open. He slipped it over his cock. Tessa’s right hand snaked between their bodies and she lined him up as he cradled her lower back as he eased into her.

Feeling him slide in was too much for Tessa. Her head jerked forward and she bit Scott’s shoulder and mumbled “Cowboy up” which garnered a laugh from Scott.

Tessa leaned back and braced herself on the table as Scott cupped her back and continued pounding into her. Every thrust was a reminder of just how much this man wanted her, as if his continual guttural moans followed by her name weren’t indication enough. He hit a particular sensitive spot deep within her and Tessa shot up and clutched his back with her fingertips. The air around them felt electric and heated. A tingle spread across Tessa’s lower half. She began rocking into Scott harder and harder chasing the feeling down. 

”God you feel so good.” Scott grunted as he leaned over her and snuck his hand under her shirt.

Tessa sucked in her breath as he swiped the pad of his thumb over her nipple. He pushed her shirt and bralette up. His mouth and tongue working in unison—licking and sucking. He used his teeth to delicately pull on her nipple. Tessa’s hand flew to the back of his head and gripped a tuft of his hair. 

Scott let her nipple go with a soft pop and used the tip of his tongue to flick over it again and again, faster and faster. Tessa’s moans became more insistent and she grew wetter. Her hands tugged on the hem of his long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the table behind her. She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. 

Scott pulled her close to him. “Turn around.”

Tessa’s eyes grew wide and then she lowered her lashes.

”It’s your fantasy.” She told him, her green eyes full of fire.

She hopped down and turned around and looked over shoulder at him, his pupils were enlarged nearly taking over his irises. His eyes looked predatory. Tessa felt like she was caught in the crosshairs of a hunter. Scott wrapped his arm around her waist, his pinkie finger stroking her piercing. She bit down on her lip as she felt Scott’s cock nudging around her entrance. He was teasing her and she was aching for him. She pushed back a little trying to get him to commit. He gave her hips a squeeze as he re-entered her. She fell forward gripping the top of the table as he filled her. The wood felt rough under her hands as she steadied herself as Scott rocked into her.

Every thrust brought her closer to her orgasm, she could feel his breaths getting more frantic as he sped up. Even though this was supposed to be his fantasy, she was enjoying it just as much. The idea they could be caught any moment heightened her pleasure. And, clearly Scott was on a mission. She snuck a glance at his forearms. The veins pronounced as he flexed his fingers while gripping her. His hands rough against her soft skin. God she could stare at his hands all day. Scott felt her walls close in around him as he dragged his cock out of her. She was responding so eagerly to everything he did. He kissed her neck as he told her he was about to come undone. His breaths ragged in her ear.

”Hold on.” He warned her as he began to piston into her.

Her cries pierced the silence inside the little room. She clenched around Scott’s cock as he rammed harder and harder, his hands holding onto her hips as he fucked into her. Tessa was losing control, she could feel herself plunging into a sex-induced desperation as Scott’s finger pressed down on her clit and then eased up. She was whimpering now, her head thrown back against the hard plane of his shoulder and chest. Tessa was so close; the tingle that began a few moments ago was now teetering on the brink of a massive orgasm. Tessa launched forward, her clit pressed against a seam of his jean jacket as Scott pushed into her. Scott pumped into her once, a second time and then he yanked her back onto him as he roared out and exploded. Tessa’s fingertips clutched the tabletop as her pussy walls quivered and her legs trembled-- and then she contracted holding him inside of her as she screamed out his name. Someone was going to hear them. In fact, Tessa thought she had heard some rustling out in the stable area, but she shook the idea out of her head. She was being paranoid.

Tessa collapsed back against Scott, her chest heaving. He snuck in a few neck kisses. A gentle breeze danced across the room cooling them off. Neither said a word.

Finally Tessa twisted around and looped her arms casually around his neck. “So…”

Scott leaned in and kissed her. “That…”

Another kiss. “was”

And another kiss. “un-fucking-believeable.”

Tessa giggled. Not the most appropriate reaction given what they had just done to each other. Scott slipped the condom off and dropped it on the wrapper he left on the table. She reached behind her for his discarded shirt and handed it over to him. He slipped it over his head and poked his arms through the sleeves. Tessa pulled on her underwear and jeans and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears. Scott buttoned his jeans and grabbed Tessa’s forearm as she reached for her purse. He cradled her face in his hands and delivered a kiss that stole her breath away. It started out slowly—romantic even. But, after a few grazes and nips he pushed his tongue in roughly and consumed her wholly like a wildfire chewing through a forest. She felt like she needed oxygen but was afraid to stop kissing him back—it all felt so perfect. 

”Thank you.” His words ghosted over her lips as his forehead touched hers. She nodded.

Scott snatched his jacket off the table and put it on and swiped the condom and wrapper off the table and opened the door. He lifted a few papers off a heap inside a nearly filled trash bin just outside the door and hid the evidence of their tryst. Tessa spotted a bottle of hand sanitizer on a shelf. She squirted some into her hand and then Scott’s. 

”We should go find Patrick before he comes looking.” Tessa suggested. 

They started to walk back to the vineyard when Scott grabbed a hold of her pinky and tugged her towards him.

”I can’t wait til it’s your turn.” He whispered into her ear before kissing the side of her head. Tessa couldn’t believe she was getting excited again but it had always been like that with Scott. His voice, his touch, his hands, his scent—everything aroused her. Everything about him was a giant turn on. Even something simple like running his hands through his hair.

  


Tessa remembered a day from the summer of 2017. Scott’s hair was hockey player long; he had refused to cut it despite Marie France’s gentle suggestions and eventual pleas. Tessa skated to the boards to grab a tissue. Even though she had been in ice rinks since she was 6, the cold air still made her nose run. She left Scott spinning and executing spread eagles in the middle of the ice. She folded the tissue and pressed it to her nose and watched him glide, his edges perfect. Tessa never heard Maddie behind her. Scott stopped and swept back his hair with his hands. Subconsciously, Tessa licked her lips.

”Thirsting over your partner.” Maddie stated, almost wistfully.

”Wha—“ Tessa looked over at her startled.

”Not judging you Tessa. Just observing.”

”I’m not-- thirsting.” Tessa insisted.

”And I’m not judging. But, you are. Thirsting, that is. I get it. Scott looks hot. His hair has got that flow. His skating is beyond. Those spread eagles. Plus, he looks at you like he wants to throw you against the boards and fuck you senseless.”

Tessa erupted into laughter. “Maddie!”

”Whatevs. I have seen you two skate. That Bieber number—it’s basically a three minute session of ‘let’s feel Tessa up’. But, you know, you’re not thirsting.”

Scott looked over at them and raised his eyebrows. He was getting restless. He swiped his hair back again and Tessa sighed. Maddie was right, but she would never admit that to her. So what if she let her hands linger longer in his hair. So what if she mentioned to Scott that she liked it longer. So what if she felt a certain something when he ran his fingers through his hair. 

”Not thirsting Maddie.” She smiled at the younger woman as she skated off. More like dying of thirst. She was the Sahara and Scott was an oasis. 

  


Jeff found Scott and Tessa at the edge of the pasture. 

”Ready to see Penny, Tessa?”

”Yes. I am so excited.” She gushed.

”What about you Scott? You gonna join us?”

”I’m supposed to catch up with Patrick and Andrew at the vineyard.”

”Oh they’re with Rich. I’ll just text him and they can all meet us at the barn.”

Tessa gave Scott a look at the word ‘barn’.

A few minutes later, Tessa and Scott found themselves inside the barn for the second time that day. 

”Rog—there you are. Been looking for you!” Jeff told the other gentleman. “Everyone this is my brother, Roger. Roger, this is Tessa, Scott, Patrick, and Andrew.”

Roger smiled and greeted everyone warmly as he held onto a rein that was keeping the colt secure.

”Sorry. I was about to drop Penny off earlier, but the door—“ he gestured to the small room Tessa and Scott had just used. “was shut and I could hear loud voices. I didn’t want to intrude. Thought either you or Reena were in there.” He raised his eyebrow.

”Nope wasn’t us. Huh. Wonder who was in there. Maybe one of the vineyard workers.” Jeff looked confused. ”Well in any event. This is Penny. She’s our newest colt. Come and pet her. She’s a real lovebug.”

Everyone gathered around Penny and took turns petting her. Roger handed the reins over to Rich and stood with Jeff to the side so they could talk business.

”Wonder who it was in that room? We don’t use it at all. What kind of loud voices? Were they fighting?” Jeff whispered to him.

”Didn’t sound like business at all. It sounded like… ya know. Definitely a man and woman. And, she was quite happy. That’s why I thought it was maybe you and Reena.” He remarked under his breath with a quick wink.

”Jesus. Fuck.”

”Exactly.” Roger laughed.

Patrick was standing next to the brothers and could hear the conversation. Tessa and Scott were also within earshot. Patrick watched as Tessa shifted on her foot and glanced at Scott. Patrick thought he saw her cheeks redden. Scott gave her a smile as he shoved his hands into his jean jacket. Patrick didn’t miss a beat but kept his mouth shut. Phone call from Sarah, my ass, he thought. They both looked guilty as hell. These two were like a couple of horny teenagers. They couldn’t make it through a wine tasting.

After a few moments of asking questions about Penny, Jeff led everyone back to the patio for lunch.

Patrick sat down and waited for his chance. He wasn’t a petty man. But, he also did enjoy the idea of making his friends squirm a bit. He turned towards Scott.

”Hey. The call with Sarah. How did it go?”

Scott shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth giving himself some time to think.

”Good.” He said as he swallowed the bite. “She just wanted to know how many tables we needed for the meet and greet. Who was going to sit with who, that kind of stuff.”

”Oh. Okay. What did you tell her?”

”Tell her?”

”Yeah who is sitting with whom?”

Scott looked at Tessa sitting next to him. Nice try, buddy—Patrick thought. She can’t save you. Tessa was in a conversation with Barb about Newfoundland. Barb wanted to take Carl there for a vacation later in the year and was asking Tessa for recommendations.

”Well uh. We, uh, we thought of course Tess and I would sit together. And, Poje and Kaitlyn. Meagan and Eric, of course.”

”Hmm mm.” Patrick nodded. “And who am I with?”

”You? You would be with K-O?”

”Sounds good.”

Scott shoved another forkful of salad into his mouth. What was it with all the questions from Patrick? And honestly this was all Tessa’s fault. She had lied to their oldest friend. She should be the one to explain this. Instead, he was stammering over himself to make his lies believable. 

”T—T. Excuse me.” Scott tapped her arm.

Tessa said something to Barb and looked over at Scott and opened her eyes wide in response. “Yes.”

”Yeah uh Chiddy wants to know about the call from Sarah. The one about the seating arrangements for the meet and greet.”

Tessa looked confused for a moment but recovered quickly. “Oh yes. What about it, Patrick?”

”Just wanted to know where I’d be sitting.”

”Well I imagine at a table.” Tessa laughed at her own joke. 

”Funny Tess.” 

”Well we haven’t really decided.” Tessa replied as she took a sip of her water.

Scott gave her a look. She quickly adjusted. “But, we thought—you could sit alo--.” Scott shook his head no, almost imperceptibly. “with Elv-“ Scott coughed. “ with Kaetlyn. You and Kaetlyn.” Scott rolled his eyes. 

”Did you now? Sounds like a solid choice.” Patrick chuckled at Tessa’s slipup.

Tessa snagged a large gulp of water. Scott wiped his mouth with his napkin. He was beyond nervous. He had no clue why. There wasn’t any way Patrick could have known what they had been up to. He needed to relax. 

The main course arrived. Guests had their choice of chicken, steak, or vegetarian. Scott cut into his steak and took a bite. It was cooked perfectly. He was thoroughly enjoying it. He quietly offered some to Tessa with a very pointed and sexual comment about trying his meat. Tessa giggled and after trying it told him his meat tasted amazing.

Patrick just shook his head. He wasn’t sure how he would make it on tour with these two idiots. He was grateful Javi wasn’t along for this ride. He would be apoplectic. 

  


”Last practice skate everyone. En faire un bon.” Marie-France smiled. She was quite proud of this little team. Even though she only coached Tessa and Scott, she had become very fond of their colleagues. They worked hard, respected one another immensely, and were dedicated to putting on a great show.

”Everyone looks good.” Sam nodded towards the ice where the skaters were making their way through ‘Diamonds’. “Even Tessa and Scott seem to have fixed whatever was causing issues.”

Marie-France nodded with a bit of a smirk on her face. The issue was one she and Patrice were familiar with—mixing business and pleasure and not keeping the two worlds separate. When Patrice first confessed ‘I cannot live without you, I don’t want to live without you’ to Marie, she rolled her eyes. Her mother admonished her sharply when she recounted the story to her later that evening on the phone. The man was in love with her and it was obvious to everyone except Marie-France. He had loved her before they even began skating together. Stop being foolish her mother told her. You will not find a better man, he looks at you like you are his whole world. And you are lying if you don’t think you feel the same way. Marie-France thought about it that night and realized quite quickly she did love Patrice—fiercely and with wild abandon. He was everything she wanted in a man. Smart, kind, affectionate. But he was also steady and true. He was considerate, polite to her mother, funny, and above all he worshipped Marie-France but not so much that he lost himself or weakened his stance. Marie-France found Patrice the next morning at the ice rink. A few hours before practice she confessed her love for him. They kissed. She blushed at the thought of that first kiss. The way Patrice’s hands found her face, she had never been kissed that way before. She rather enjoyed it. She was a passionate, fiery, and happy woman. She laughed loudly and often. She thought she was too much for the quieter Patrice. But, he never tried to tamp down her personality. He let her be her. And, that was the greatest way he knew how to tell her he loved her. He proposed two weeks later. And, now 10 years into their marriage, a little girl completing their family—Marie-France felt her life was never better. She wished the same kind of love for her “babies” as she affectionately called Tessa and Scott. Scott was so much like her. Emotional, the life of the party, kind-hearted, and quick to temper. Tessa was more like Patrice. Contemplative, thoughtful, and level-headed. She watched them grow closer. She and Patrice knew where things would wind up. She hoped they would be able to handle it. At times, she wasn’t sure. Patrice thought it would take much longer. He would tell her Tessa would be the one to hold back, unsure and unwilling to ruin their partnership. Scott would be devastated if it didn’t work out. And, now here they were. She knew how crazy they were for each other. She also knew they were under immense pressure and scrutiny. She watched as Scott lifted Tessa and held her close. She pulled her phone from her pocket and fired off a quick text to Patrice. 

_Je t’aime plus que la lune et les étoiles_

A few moments later his response.

_Vous êtes mon monde mon amour._

Marie-France couldn’t wait to see her husband and their sweet child, Billie-Rose. A few more days and she would be home. She looked forward to baking with Billie-Rose and sipping a glass of wine with Patrice and then slipping away to their bedroom for some much needed husband-wife time. 

An hour later, Marie-France excused the group. They would meet up later for one last group dinner before tomorrow’s start of the tour. Danielle was still snapping photos. Tessa asked her to send her a few so she could post them to Instagram.

Everyone started to skate off the ice. Scott held Tessa back. 

”Hang on a minute. I wanted to work on something.”

Tessa was tired. She really wanted to shower and then eat a good meal. What in the world could they possibly work on?

”You guys go ahead, T and I are going to work on a couple of things. But, dinner at 7:15. Let’s meet in the lobby. We’ll take an Uber back to the hotel.”

Everyone made their way to the locker rooms. Scott disappeared to talk to the rink manager. When he returned, everyone was gone and the lights started to turn off except for a few perimeter ones. 

”So what did you want to work on?” Tessa inquired, a bit of anger from exhaustion seeping into her voice.

”A few lifts, some turns---“

”Okay. Which one.” Tessa looked at Scott.

Music started to play. Tessa didn’t recognize it immediately, as it wasn’t one attached to their routines. Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ice.

  
_You make it look like it’s magic. 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you…_

  


Tessa gave him a sideways look as he gathered her in his arms and spun them around.

  
_I'm never confused. Hey, hey. I'm so used to being used_

  


He set her down. “You know everyone left. It’s just you and me.” He told her as they skated around.

”Where’s Tim?” Tessa asked referring to the arena manager. 

”Told him you and I needed to work on some stuff. He had a meeting so he left and is coming back in about 90 minutes.”

  
_So I love when you call unexpected. 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

  


”You pick this song?” She asked.

”Yeah.”

Tessa pulled her lower lip with her teeth. They had wanted to skate to ‘The Weeknd’ for a while but his lyrics were not family-friendly. The mere fact this song appeared in the movie ‘Fifty Shades of Grey” really made it wholly inappropriate. She had no idea what Scott was up to.

Scott whispered in her ear. “I bet I can make you come without touching you.”

“Hah! Right…” Tessa skated backwards away from him. She was not going to make this easy for him.

  
_Cause, girl, you're perfect. You're always worth it. And you deserve it. The way you work it_

  


Scott skated after her. Her laughter floated into the rafters and echoed. He loved that sound. Tessa eluded his grasp and wound up in the center of the ice. Scott skated over to the side as Tessa ran through a few movements. He loved watching her. She moved so gracefully, yet she had strength to her. It was like she was performing just for him. 

  
_'Cause, girl, you earned it. Girl, you earned it, yeah_

  


Scott crooked his pointer at her and gestured to her. Tessa shook her head no.

He gestured again.

Tessa skated towards him, her green eyes raking over his body appreciatively. He was in all black. Black t-shirt, black skate pants. She stopped in front of him. He smiled, the crow’s feet around his eyes standing out.

”Told you I could make you come without touching you.” He said with a smug look on his face.

Tessa thought for a beat and then burst into laughter. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Very funny. And, for your next joke…”

”No joke. Now, I’m really going to make you come.” He huskily told her, his hand sliding from her hip across her back and down over her ass.

Tessa’s breath hitched. It was happening. Her fantasy. 

  
_Three days ago…._

”Very funny. Your turn, Virtch. Lay it on me. What’s your fantasy?”

Tessa sipped her coffee. This was not something she ever thought she would share with Scott, partly because she had a boyfriend when she first imagined it. But, mostly because it involved Scott and not her boyfriend. 

”Well we spend so much of our time in ice rinks and—“

”I knew it! But wait—we’ve already had sex in a rink. A couple of times.”

”My fantasy isn’t about the rink.” Tessa began to blush. She nervously looked around the coffee shop. Why was sharing her fantasy so hard? Scott wasn’t going to judge her.

”T—“

”Okay please don’t judge me. I have always wanted to see what it would be like to have sex on the ice. You know after a practice. We’re done for the day. But, he says we need to work on a few things. He makes sure we’re alone.”

Scott’s watching her. Paying close attention to her story. He also feels a streak of jealousy coming on. Who is this ‘he’ Tessa keeps referring to? 

”And, so we practice a bit. Nothing big, maybe a few spins or lifts. And, then he takes me to the boards. And, he starts teasing me. His hands at first on my neck—“

Scott’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. She really has given this a lot of thought. He wonders how old she was when she created this alternate world. And just exactly who did she picture teasing her.

”We start to fool around and then we—you know.”

”On the ice?” Scott asks.

”Yeah.”

”How do you not slip and fall? I mean I get it’s a fantasy but…”

”We just manage.”

”Okay then. Wow, T. That’s quite a fantasy.”

Tessa silently prays he won’t ask her who the mystery man is, she knows she can’t lie. If she does lie, it will kill Scott to think she was fantasizing all those years about another man and if she tells him the truth, what would he really think?

  


Scott’s thumb traces a path across Tessa’s collar bone. She shivers under his touch. His thumb continues down her arm. Tessa watches. He crowds the space between them. She can smell the heady mixture of his sweat and soap. She feels the wetness between her legs. 

Scott spins them slightly and the hard surface of the boards presses into her back. He leans in and licks a stripe up her neck and finds the pulse point. He attaches his lips to it and sucks gently. Tessa arches her neck hoping he won’t stop. The breath from his nose causes her stray hairs to blow slightly back. His hands find her waist as his mouth slides to hers. She opens and lets him take what he wants because it’s what she wants too. Her hands card through his hair and their skates are fighting gravity. He’s positioned his skates outside of hers-- caging her in, but they’re going to have find a way to anchor themselves if the fantasy is going to become reality. She trusts Scott has figured out the physics of it all. 

Scott hoists her up onto the boards. She recognizes his orange workout towel hanging over the side. She’s slightly disappointed that he won’t try this with both of them on the ice but she knows he’s probably being cautious. How would they explain an injury to Marie-France and the others? Scott tugs on her leggings as she lifts herself up off the ledge helping him to lower them. Scott swings the half door until it is perpendicular to Tessa’s back and it catches open. He nudges Tessa down. She slowly eases herself back onto it, her abs flexing. Scott helps her. Her left hand grips a nearby pony wall. Her right hand rests on her hip. Surprisingly, it’s not uncomfortable. He positions the towel under her and she thinks it’s a sweet gesture. He uses one hand to hold her in place as his other slides her thong down past her knees. 

Tessa takes a few deep breaths. She licks her lips and swallows. She can’t see what Scott is doing and the anticipation is killing her. His free hand smooths up her inner thigh, goosebumps prickle her skin. He slides the hand from her stomach to just under thigh and mimics the gesture on the other side. The unmistakable heat from his mouth hits her core as his nose nudges her center. He drags his tongue slowly, painstakingly, up her slit. She was not expecting that. But, what a wonderful surprise. Feather light flicks of the tip of his tongue cause her breath to catch in her throat. He’s humming now and the vibrations are an added bonus. She’s holding onto the wall with a death grip. She knows Scott won’t drop her but she feels like she’s 50 feet in the air on a tightrope. Now THAT would be one hell of a fantasy. 

Scott holds her in place under her thighs while he continues eating her out. She tries to watch him work, but he warns her to lay back. Even in this awkward position, he’s still able to get her off. He nips at her clit, pressing his tongue over it. She bites the back of her hand as he curls his tongue and drags it along her folds. He lets the tip of his tongue lick lightly along the crease between her thigh and pelvis area. He drags his tongue horizontally across her center. Her moans are just jumbled messes of his name and God and a certain curse word. He shoves his tongue inside of her and she lets go of the wall in order to keep him buried between her legs. If he hadn’t been holding her, she would have fallen off the ledge. She has never appreciated his hands more than right now. Well, that’s a lie but still…

”More.” It’s all she can manage to say as she reaches for the wall again.

Scott chuckles against her center. He starts licking her quickly, he can tell she won’t last much longer. He flicks his tongue faster and faster as Tessa circles her hips playing a cat and mouse game with his tongue. She opens her mouth to scream but it’s silent, just a high pitched whistle as she comes hard against his tongue and mouth, her wetness seeping out from her center. He cleans her up and then helps her sit up.

He’s got a sly grin on his face when she looks at him. Full of pride. She places a hand on his shoulder and rolls her eyes.

She swallows, the dryness of her throat causes a tickle to act up. He hands her a water bottle. She unscrews it and takes a few sips. She reaches out and pulls him closer. Her hands wander down the front of his t-shirt and untie the drawstring at his waist. 

He helps her down onto the ice, her leggings and thong still around her ankles. She’s starting to really feel the cold. She curls her fingers into his waistband and pushes them down. He slides his briefs down. Her teeth are starting to chatter.

”S’ cold. I know.” Scott tells her. “Let’s warm you up.” He moves the towel so it hangs over the wall.

He pushes her into the towel, she can feel how worn it is—the terrycloth is smooth and soft. He strokes himself hard and then he’s inside her. One of his hands is gripping the wall for stability, the other is on her waist. He’s thrusting up and she can see firsthand how powerful his quads are—he’s anchored in place and Tessa wraps her arms around his shoulders and meets his thrusts. 

Her moans don’t seem out of place as ‘The Hills’ kicks in on the PA. She’s not sure how they will ever top this. Sloppy wet noises, she can feel the towel starting to slide down the wall. Scott’s skates are banging into the boards every so often. He’s grunting now and Tessa can sense her release is impending. Waves of pleasure stir deep inside of her as she squeezes his cock. 

”Fu-ck.” He spits out.

She squeezes him again just because she can. He slams into her and she chokes back a scream. She places her hand on top of his on the wall and manages to interlock their fingers. She can only imagine what they must look like, two hungry lovers fucking it out—skin slapping against skin and ragged moans. It sounds so dirty. Scott rolls his hips into her getting even deeper. She pushes the back of her skates into the boards which gives Scott even more leverage and the ability to speed up his strokes. He’s bottoming out on every upward thrust.

”I’m close.” She tells him.

”Me too.” He grunts.

Tessa can see a slight sheen on Scott’s face. He leans in and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues sink into each other’s mouths just like other body parts. Scott reaches between them, it’s a daring move. His finger glides over her clit and then swipes again. She’s putty in his hands. Tessa grabs tighter around his shoulders and throws her head back and cries out his name as she comes. Scott is close behind—he grabs the boards with both hands and pins her between him and the wall as he shoots off into her. She can feel him coat her walls and she is caught off guard by another release. Scott pumps into her a few times and then holds her in place flush to his body as his cock twitches in happiness. 

”I love you.” His voice so low she almost misses it. Her heart swells, her stomach does flip flops. He’s said it before. He says it every day and every night. Every time is different. But, it still makes her feel giddy. 

”Love you too.” She tells him as she cradles his face in her hands and looks up at him. She realizes they are the perfect height for each other. Three inch difference. She fits into the space between his jaw and collarbone perfectly. It’s her home. 

He can’t get over how green her eyes look right now. They are shining with lust. He did that. He can’t believe he gets to have sex with Tessa Virtue. Sure, everyone thinks he was the cool kid and Tessa the nerd. Partly true, but he can’t get over the fact that she wants him. She craves him. She tells him that. And, he believes her because he craves her too. He feels so lucky.

  


”So—first fantasy challenge is complete. I’d say it was a success.” Scott remarked as they packed up their gym bags. 

Tessa snorts. She can barely feel her legs. “Totally.”

Scott calls them an Uber and they walk outside to meet it. 

  


Tessa is famished by the time dinner rolls around. She digs into her salmon with gusto. Scott who is seated across from her laughs to himself. She catches his eye and winks. No one wants the evening to end but the first show is tomorrow night and they need their rest. They head back to the hotel. 

Scott had suggested they sleep in their own rooms but Tessa looked so adorable as she pouted that he quickly gave in. He slid his key card into the slot and walked inside her room. Tessa emerged from the bathroom wearing his Toronto Maple Leafs shirt, fresh faced and ready for bed. His cock stirred at the sight. Tessa shuffled over to him and gave him a quick peck.

They settled into bed and faced each other in the dark.

”You know we never decided if we were scoring each other for these challenges.” Scott told her.

”Hmmm. Do you want to?”

”I mean I guess we could for fun. We could always score and the winner gets a prize at the end of the tour.”

”What kind of prize?” Tessa’s voice sounded playful.

Scott laughed. “I was thinking a really nice dinner. Winner picks. Anything.”

”Sounds good to me.” 

”I do have a question.”

”Okay.”

”How old were you when you first had this ice rink fantasy?”

Tessa worried her lip. “Ummm. Maybe like 23 or 24.”

”Huh.” Scott didn’t even have to think to do the math. “You kept saying “he” and “we” when you told me about your fantasy. He starts teasing you. He takes you to the boards. We start fooling around. It’s like you were fantasizing about someone specific. I was just wondering who this mystery man is.” Scott waited. Please don’t let it be Fedor. Please don’t let it be Fedor. But she was dating Ryan at the time.

Tessa swallowed. She exhaled. “You said you had _a_ question."

Scott barreled ahead. ”It wasn’t Fedor, was it? I mean if it was- fine. But, I just—unless it was someone else. Maybe Ryan? I mean that’s fine too. It’s your fantasy. It doesn’t mean any—“

”It was you.” Tessa blurted out stopping Scott in his tracks.

”Wha-?” He’s thrown for a loop.

”It was you. The fantasy was about you.” Tessa flopped onto her back and covered her face. 

”T--. Tess. Look at me.”

”Unh unh.” Her answer muffled by her hands covering her face which is red hot from embarrassment.

”Babe, please. Just look at me.”

She spread her fingers apart and glanced to her left through the slatted spaces.

”So it was me?”

Tessa nodded her head. “Yes.” She responded weakly.

”Wow.” Scott sighed. “I mean wow. Holy shit.”

”I had no intention of telling you.”

”Why?”

”What do you mean why? I was fantasizing about you. And you had a girlfriend. I had a boyfriend. And we were in a good place with our friendship. I was not about to tell you I wanted you to fuck me on the ice.”

”I am flattered.”

”God. This is so---“ Tessa doesn’t even know what else to say.

They laid quietly for a moment. 

”Thank you for telling me T.” He brushed his hand across her cheek.

”You’re welcome.”

”Was it as good as in your fantasy?”

”Scotttt.”

”I’ll take that as a yes.”

She swatted his arm. “Let’s just score.”

”Okay. So, you wanna go first?” He asks.

”No, you can go.”

”Well I have to give you points for pulling it off. At our wine tasting. The execution was amazing and the technical skills were gold-medal worthy. I am impressed, Kiddo. I give you a 201.”

Tessa blushed at the compliments. “Thank you. I am very proud of myself. And we didn’t get caught! As for you my friend, I would say your execution was perfect. The technique, the level of difficulty—it all was mind-blowing. I have to give you this challenge, just based on the difficulty making it happen on the ice. So you get 201.01.”

”Woo hoo! I won!”

”You could say you _earned_ it.” She tried so hard to deliver the line without cracking up.

”Uh ho! Look at you Virtch… making jokes. You think you’re pretty funny huh. Funny girl. Hysterical.”

Tessa cut him off with a kiss.


	2. Naughty By Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott's first challenge--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive response to this series! It means so much to me. So, here we go with the challenges. I have to give it up to @happyverve who asked that instead of scoring, our two ice dancers have to execute a technical element with each challenge. What a great idea. On top of it, they asked that I consider working in some real life emotions-- not to make everything so perfect. Not every chapter will have angst or drama but I will try to incorporate some real life challenges for our ice dancers to overcome.  
> On a side note, I did enjoy Tessa's interview with Anastasia. I still think Scott and Tessa don't know what to do with each other. Maybe they're just friends-- maybe they were together last year-- I don't know. I do know what they have is incredibly special, rare, and honestly I am not sure how they keep their hands off each other.

_Nasty boys don't mean a thing… Oh you nasty boys ___

Tessa whipped her head to the left and stared down the ice at Andrew, Patrick, and Scott. She raised one eyebrow and gave them a coy look. She skated back into her position near Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn, her stomach doing flip flops as the crowd went wild. The guys shirked off their bright yellow vests and tossed them rinkside. She knew what was about to happen and yet she was still giddy.

The beginning notes of Ginuwine’s “Pony” started up. Scott spun around to face the crowd. _Now or never buddy, here we go._ Scott ripped his shirt in half. He could barely hear the music over the screams of the crowd. 

Tessa rubbed her thighs together. She loved watching Scott skate, but this skate—this skate was an all-out assault on her well-being. 

”Holy shit do you hear these women screaming Tess?” Kaitlyn exclaimed through her smile. 

”I know. It’s amazing. But, don’t worry, the guys won’t win.” Tessa responded hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. When she, Scott, and Marie-France had originally conceived the idea of a guy-girl skate off, Tessa envisioned something playful and would get the crowd going. It certainly sounded like it was working. Almost too well, she feared.

  


_July…_

”So Tessa— have you spoken with Scott about the guy-girl skate off?” Marie-France asked, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Tessa adjusted her phone. She was sitting on her bed at a resort in Mexico. She was there for a girls’ bachelorette weekend photo spread produced by her friend, Jessica Mulroney. She had come back to her room after the morning shoot to FaceTime with Marie-France and take a brief nap.

”Yep. We like it. Have you and Sam picked music?” Tessa asked.

”Yes. I have a few song choices in mind. We want to open with the gals skating to Shania Twain’s “I Feel Like A Woman”. The guys will follow up with “We Will Rock You.”

Tessa scribbled notes quickly on a piece of paper from the pad provided by the hotel. 

”And then you will skate to “Nasty”—it’s flirty and fun. And for the guys, we…” Marie-France began to chuckle.

”You what?” Tessa asked unable to resist laughing with Marie-France.

”We liked your idea of a Magic Mike-inspired skate, so we picked “Pony”. You know like in the movie.”

”Oh my goodness! Marie—“

”Sam showed me a bit of the choreo. He wants them to rip their shirts off. And do some sexy dancing moves. Patrice tried it out. It’s—um--- it’s good.” Marie-France winked.

Tessa giggled. She couldn’t imagine Patrice doing sexy moves. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Scott. She bit her lip. The idea of Scott skating to that song certainly sounded intriguing and combined with ripping their shirts off, well-- she wholeheartedly approved of that.

”I love it.”

”Do you think Scott will love it? Andrew and Patrick too?”

Tessa nearly admitted Scott would do anything she asked him to, but caught herself in time. “I am sure they will have questions, but it’ll be fine.”

They chatted for a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes.

Tessa typed a quick text.

_Spoke to MF… quick question. Do you have a saddle?_

She followed it with a cowboy emoji and a dancing man.

A few moments later an answer popped up.

_You need a ride?_

Tessa laughed. She hit the icon for Scott’s number.

”Hey there.” Scott answered.

”Hey…”

”So what’s up? Why did you need to know if I had a saddle?”

”Marie-France and Sam have been working on the skate off and they came up with a concept and songs.” Tessa explained the first three songs. “And then you guys would skate to “Pony”.”

”Huh. Okay…”

”You’d rip your shirts off and—“

”We’d what? Rip our shirts off? T—no. Are you kidding? I’m in no shape to be ripping my shirt off.”

”Now we both know that’s not true.” Tessa purred.

”You seeing me shirtless is different than thousands of women.”

”The fans are not going to judge. Besides Chid and Andrew are doing it too. Trust me this is going to be fine. The fans are going to lose their minds over this. I mean unless you’re scared of losing every night to us.”

Scott snorted. “Lose? Never. Actually I think this is a brilliant idea. The arena will be packed to the rafters with women. I can already taste victory.”

”Glad you’re so confident. It’ll be even sweeter when we kick your butts and win every single night.” She retorted.

  


Tessa watched as Scott pulled the suspenders forward as he skated towards the front row. The suspenders were the perfect touch. Tessa always was a sucker for suspenders. She could feel the fabric in her hand, the tension as she pulled one back--- she heard Kaitlyn whisper they were on again. No more fantasizing about her partner.

  


By the time Scott climbed the stairs of the bus, he was in a weird state of excitement and exhaustion. The first night of the tour was magical, the meet and greet was extraordinary and now he was dog-ass tired but also starving. And horny. That damn ‘Diamonds’ catsuit. It fit Tessa like a glove and she looked gorgeous. 

There was no way they were going to be able to have sex on this bus, not with Elvis as their roommate. Hopefully he would be a sound sleeper or at the very least an early to bed kind of guy.

”So which bunk are you taking Scott?” Elvis asked.

”Ah, I think I’ll take the one on the left at the back.”

”And Tessa?”

”Not sure.”

”I know you guys said I should take the big bedroom but I feel badly. We’re all in this together. I think Tess should have it.”

”That’s very nice of you El, but no way. You have no idea what it means to us to have you on this tour. You’re the legend. You take the room.” _And with you safely behind a closed door, I have a better chance of getting to fuck my girlfriend_ he thought.

”If you’re sure…and Tess is sure.”

”If I’m sure about what?” Tessa asked upon hearing her name. She climbed into the luxury tour bus.

”I was telling Scott I feel badly about taking the bedroom.”

”Stop. Don’t. We want you to have it.” Tessa squeezed Elvis’s arm.

”Besides you’re like 72, it’s disrespectful if we don’t give it to you.” Scott teased and dodged Elvis’s fake punch.

Half an hour later, Elvis was in the back bedroom on the phone with his wife. Tessa had changed into a pajama set. Scott was in sweatpants and a ‘Hip’ t-shirt. 

”You hungry?” Scott asked Tessa as he rummaged in the pantry cabinets. “Because I am starving.”

”Yes.” She joined him.

”We have popcorn, pretzels, trail mix, some dried fruit. Protein bars.” Scott opened the fridge. “Uh—yogurt. Almond milk.” 

”I want a burger and fries.” Tessa whined.

”Well I don’t have a magic wand…”

Tessa smiled and slid closer to him. She reached over and cupped him through his sweatpants. “Actually-- you do.”

”Fuck.” Scott hissed and looked over at the closed door. Why didn’t they just decide to ride alone on the bus? Elvis would have been fine. He would have fit on the bus with the others. And, then he and Tessa would have been free to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. He snapped his head towards Ben their bus driver. He was busy concentrating on the road.

Scott’s phone lit up on the counter. Patrick was calling.

”Hey man. What’s up?”

Tessa still hadn’t removed her hand. Scott kept backing his lower half away from her but she was determined to hang on. 

”Ye-ah. Okay, sure. I’ll let Ben know.” He stammered out an answer as Tessa continued rubbing him.

Scott hit end and then grabbed her hand and pulled it off his body. Tessa smirked.

”What did Patrick want?”

”A burger and fries. Tom is pulling into the next McDonald’s so they can all get food. Seems no one wants the healthy snacks we insisted we pack the buses with. So I guess your wish is coming true.”

”That’s not my only wish.” She brushed past him towards her bunk and storage area. 

Scott swept his hands through his hair. He was never going to make it through this tour. He’d have to sit alone in his bunk with an ice pack on his crotch. He couldn’t remember ever wanting someone as much as he wanted Tessa. Not even Jessica and she was his first real girlfriend and they had gone at it like they were trying to break records. Back then, it was all about quantity not quality. With Tessa, it was both. It was everything. She was his fantasy come to life. Sex with Tessa was fun, sexy, dirty, satisfying, and definitely mind-blowing. He loved that first moment sliding inside of her. They fit together perfectly. The first time they fucked, he was on the verge of crying, screaming, and coming at the same time. He had won the lottery. The first time he made her come he felt like he was back on the podium. He half expected a judge to hand him a medal. Now, months later, their sex had an added element. Love. He always knew a part of him was in love with Tessa. From the time they were little kids, he thought she was the smartest, most beautiful, and most amazing girl in the world. When he was younger he didn’t always treat her that way and he still regretted it. Now, that they had added sex into the mix, their relationship felt different. Now when he looked at her—whether he was on top pumping slowly into her or the split second after their releases—he felt it. A surge of emotions. A sense of gratitude. Scott Moir was more than 100 percent in love with Tessa Virtue. 

Tessa was making little singsong noises as she happily ate a cheeseburger and fries. The normally health conscious skater enjoyed the occasional junk food as much as anyone. Scott tried to convince her to share fries with him instead of getting her own-- warning her that she didn’t do well with fried foods so late at night. But, she ignored him. Now, she ate the salty, hot, and crispy potatoes grabbing two at a time and double-dipping them in ketchup. 

Elvis and Scott were discussing places to visit in Kelowna. Tessa was only half-listening as she gave her greasy dinner most of her attention. She licked the salt off her fingers. Scott winked at her and she covered her mouth with her hand and at least had the decency to blush. Elvis got up to toss out his wrapper.

”Alright kids, I am off to read a bit and then bed. Thank you for this and I will see you both in the morning. Don’t stay up too late. Sleep well.”

”You too man.”

Scott popped the last bite of his burger in his mouth knowing he would regret his choice in the morning. He had half of his fries left over. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small hand reach into the container and snag a fry. The second time it happened, he shut the burger container over the hand. 

”Ow!”

”That didn’t hurt Tess.”

”It hurt my pride.”

”You’re a little thief. And you’re going to feel sick in the morning.”

”You weren’t going to finish them. You haven’t touched them in five minutes.”

Scott reopened the box. Tessa eyed him as she snagged a few more fries.

”Wanna do the crossword with me?” She asked Scott as she finished her cheeseburger and crumpled her burger wrapper. 

”Sure.”

Tessa got up and retrieved the puzzle from her bunk. She sat next to Scott and placed the folded newspaper between them. 

”Okay 24 down. Milne’s Christopher.”

”Hmmm.”

”Robin. Christopher Robin.” Tessa said proudly.

”Oh like Winnie the Pooh.” Scott nodded. “Well done.”

”Nickname related to Teddy. Four letters.”

’”Theo.” Scott offered as he sipped his water.

”It fits.”

”’Course it does.” He flirted.

”French word for girl. Starts with F.”

”Fille. F-I-L-L-E.” He spelled it out. 

Tessa smiled as she carefully wrote the letters in the boxes. She secretly loved doing crosswords with Scott. She found him most irresistible when he was performing an intellectual activity.

”36 down is Lisa as in Mona Lisa.” Tessa said out loud.

”42 down is REM. Dreamer’s sleep stage. Three letters.” Scott countered.

Tessa shifted a bit on the bench seat. 

”And 58 across is uke. Guitar cousin. Also three letters.” Scott pointed to the spaces.

Tessa dutifully filled in the letters. “Nice work Scott.” Tessa rocked a bit.

Scott smiled to himself. He leaned over the puzzle sliding closer to Tessa. He could see her hand grip the pen a bit tighter. He knew he was getting to her. Much like he enjoyed the sexy librarian vibe she gave off when she was working, he knew she got turned on when he displayed his puzzle-solving skills.

”Let’s work on this corner.” Tessa suggested as she waved the pen over the empty top right corner.

”Okay. Here hand me the puzzle. I’ll fill in the answers.”

Tessa handed over the puzzle and pen as Scott leaned back against the bench.

”4 down. Three letters. Opposite of cold.”

”Hot.”

”Fits. Good. 5 down. Three letters. Not dry.”

”Wet?” Tessa asked.

”Hmmm. Yup.”

”8 across. Open blank.”

”Sesame?”

”No…”

”How many letters?”

”Four. There’s an ‘e’ at the end.”

Tessa thought for a second. “Oh! Open wide. Wide.”

”Yeah that works. Woo hoo.”

”Next clue is digit. There’s an ‘r’ as the last letter.”

”Number.”

”I thought that too but it doesn’t work. Huh.”

Tessa tapped the table as she thought. Digit. Digit. “Finger?”

”F-I-N—works.”

”Massage.”

”Are you asking or offering?” Tessa quipped.

Scott laughed. “Three letters.”

”R-U-B.” She replied, sounding each letter out as flirtatiously as she could.

Scott smiled and raised his eyebrow.

”Eight across. Rooster.” 

”I’m so on to you.” Tessa whispered.

”Huh?”

”Your little crossword game. Hot. Wet. Finger. Rub. And now rooster or should I say cock?”

”You accusing me of something Virtch?”

”These are fake clues.”

”How dare you!”

”Please. Besides how many eight acrosses are there? You’ve already had two.”

Scott grinned as he put the paper down. He leaned forward. “Last one. Eight across. Six letters. What I’m about to give you.”

”Not if I give you one first.” She reached over and snaked her hand down the front of his sweatpants. 

”Tess---“

”Scott.”

She began gently massaging him. He closed his eyes, a sharp intake of his breath. Tessa whispered in his ear as she stroked. “O-R-G—“

Scott moaned quietly. “We can’t do this here. Ben’s right there and Elvis could walk out.”

Tessa withdrew her hand. She slid out from the bench and walked to the bathroom. Scott adjusted himself and followed her. He watched the front to make sure Ben couldn’t see them going into the small space together.

Safely inside the bathroom, Scott attacked Tessa’s mouth as he pushed her pajama shorts down and slid his fingers inside of her. She stifled a moan as best she could. 

”O-R-G—“ Scott punctuated each thrust with a letter. Tessa whimpered. “A-S-M.”

”I swear I thought Elvis would never go to bed.” Tessa whispered.

”Remind me again why we decided to share the bus with him. We’re sneaking around like teenagers.”

”But it’s… Oh God!” Tessa clutched Scott’s shoulder and began to ride his hand.

Tessa was sloppy wet and Scott was dying for his own relief. He slipped his fingers out and pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them behind him, his heel hitting the vanity causing him to curse. He lifted Tessa up and spun her around landing against the door. Her shorts fell to the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She reached between them and positioned him. He slid in and Tessa’s head hit the door. Scott soon developed a bucking rhythm that satisfied them both. 

Elvis was reading his book when he heard a thumping. He chalked it up to the sounds of the bus. He would mention it to Ben in the morning. Maybe it was a piece of luggage.

Tessa’s moans were getting lost in Scott’s mouth. He had covered hers with his when it became loudly obvious she couldn’t keep quiet. Fucking in the smallish space was tougher than either of them thought. The bus was fairly steady but it did rock a bit. Scott spread his feet farther apart to gain more traction. He hoisted Tessa higher up on the door. Tessa looped her arms around his neck and held on. She was so close to coming. Scott braced a hand against the door as he thrust upwards harder and harder. Tessa’s eyes fluttered closed as her release took over spreading warmth from her belly to her core. 

”Hmmmm….” She bit his shoulder.

Scott slammed into her and held her in place as he jerked twice. Tessa kept rocking, her walls quivering in excitement. Scott let her down gently. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully. She could feel his cock twitch against her leg.

They cleaned up and got dressed which proved to be much harder than getting undressed. Scott must have hit his elbow at least three times. 

”Shit.” He spat when he smacked it for the fourth time. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I can’t wait until we get to spend the night in a hotel tomorrow night.”

Tessa laughed. “It’s the first night and we’re already struggling.”

”So the big question.” Scott began. “How am I gonna sleep without you by my side.”

Scott gave her puppy dog eyes. Tessa nearly surrendered to another round but shooed him out the door.

Tessa looked down at her bunk. It was small. She was small too but this bed was really small. She felt Scott’s hands touch her hips.

”It’s small but we’ll make it work for a bit. Slide in Virtch.” He swatted her butt.

Tessa climbed into bed and slid over to the wall and lay on her side facing out. Scott slid in next to her and lay on his side. She smoothed his hair down on his head. He closed his eyes, content at being petted. She carded her hands through it. She loved his hair. Thick and soft. It was a little short but it would grow while they toured. Scott opened his eyes.

”Secrets time T.”

Tessa sighed. Scott revealed he “stole” one of Tessa’s t-shirts because it smelled like her and he currently had it hidden under his pillow in his bunk. He loved when people named their pets ordinary human names (like here’s our cat Dave or meet our dog Colin). He teared up whenever he heard “Long Time Running”. He kissed Tessa’s eyelids, the corners of her mouth, her forehead. 

”We should get some rest. Second show is tomorrow.” Scott whispered. “I love you Tessa.”

”I love you.” Tessa nipped at his mouth. Scott finally slipped out and returned to his bunk. Tessa pulled the cover over her shoulder and settled in. Scott pulled the t-shirt from its hiding place under his pillow and sniffed. Lemon verbena and Tessa’s scent. He cuddled it close and fell asleep.

  


Tessa watched intently as Eric played the piano and Patrick practiced. She loved watching Eric play. He was incredibly talented and Patrick always skated so beautifully to the music. 

”Eric is so good.” Kaitlyn gushed.

”He is. So, how was the bus? Did you get any sleep?” Tessa inquired.

”Yeah. Meagan snores so that’s a surprise. A lot of noise for such a tiny woman.”

”Are you serious?” Tessa giggled.

”Eric must have woken her up at least five times before she finally stopped for good. Andrew is having a little trouble fitting in the bunk but it’s fine. We’ve decided to let him and Eric take turns sleeping in the bigger bed since they are so tall.”

”Aw, that’s nice.”

”And you? How did you guys do?”

Tessa briefly remembered their little session in the bathroom. “Good. I mean I wouldn’t want to sleep on the bus every night, thank goodness for hotel rooms. We gave Elvis the bedroom.”

”Where did you and Scott sleep?” Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow suggestively.

”In separate bunks, thank you.”

”Tight fit. Huh.”

”Yeah.”

”So what’s on the agenda for tomorrow? Have you decided what you want to do here?”

”Yeah Scott really wants to do the bridge walk. Myra Canyon. He read about it. They have bike tours too. Sounds fun. Nature walks. Spots for picnics.

”Oh sounds perfect.”

Practice ended and everyone headed to the hotel. Scott decided to take a quick shower. He changed into sweat pants and stayed shirtless as he opened his laptop. He googled ‘Kelowna’ and ‘Myra Canyon’. He did a bit of research. He was going first for challenge 2, Nature. He remembered their first nature challenge. A hike in Toronto with a very wet and sexy ending. Tessa had shared she had been a Girl Guide when she was younger. Scott was no Boy Scout, he laughed at the double meaning, but he was at home in the outdoors. He couldn’t wait to show Tessa just how much. Now that they had decided to add technical elements to the challenges, the stakes were a bit higher. 

  


_Earlier that morning…_

“So I was thinking.” Tessa turned to Scott as he laced up his skates.

”You want to run away with me to a small village in France and make soap and raise our children.”

”Tempting. And quite specific. But no.”

”What if instead of scoring each other, we add technical elements to our challenges. You know how we have to do certain combos or dance sequences, I thought we could do that.”

”Okay but how would we do that? Add a twizzle before you switch positions? Do a little Finn step before I bend you over the counter?”

Tessa began to giggle. She remembered her mother’s advice to not just a find a man who was kind and smart and treated her well but one that made her laugh. A lot. Scott always made her laugh. For 21 years, his dumb jokes had her cracking up. Even if no one else understood why.

”Not bad ideas but I was thinking more along the lines of props or certain elements. Like our Nature challenge. Maybe it needs to happen in a certain element of nature like a stream or a forest. Or blindfolded or on a cliff.”

”On a cliff blindfolded.” Scott shot back.

”Seriously? You dork.”

”You wound me T. But, I do like the idea. So…” He sat up. “The nature challenge—did you have anything in mind?”

”Well I think we need to pick for the other. So, I’ll choose your element—, I think you should have to execute your challenge some place off the beaten path, so to speak.”

”What does that mean?”

”Well like a place that’s unexpected. I am confident you’ll find something.”

”Okay. Challenge accepted. Now for you. Hmmm. Gotta make it good. Give me a moment.”

Scott pondered the idea of Tessa using a prop or a toy. But he wasn’t so sure how easily she could use either of those items in nature. So he decided on a place. 

”Your challenge needs to take place in a forest.”

”Well that sounds very fairytale’ish.”

”Right up your alley Buttercup.”

”Funny. Wesley.”

  


”I can’t believe how beautiful she is in person.”

”Look at how he’s staring at her. I swear to God they’re in love. He can’t stop touching her.”

Tessa could hear the fans as they waited in line for the meet and greet. Snippets of conversations. Mostly about how good Scott looked and how he stared at Tessa. Or how pretty and tiny she appeared. 

”Hey Guys.” Andrew walked over to their table. “After this, I thought we could all head to my room for a nightcap.”

”Sure.”

”Aw, I’m tired.”

Tessa and Scott answered at the same time stepping over each other’s words.

”You go ahead Scott—I just really want to crawl into bed.”

”Are you sure? You feel okay?” Scott asked concern etched on his face.

”Yeah. Just tired.”

”Okay. Count me in Poj.”

”Cool. Room 4546.” He smiled and walked back to Kaitlyn.

”You sure you feel okay?” Scott pressed.

”Yeah. I just want to relax. Read my book. You go. Have fun. Don’t drink too much, please.”

”I won’t. Do you want company tonight?”

”Always.” She squeezed his forearm.

  


”And then Chiddy’s dad looks at me and says ‘Why did you think it was appropriate to bring our barely 16 year old son to a nightclub and let him drink?’ I was like what the fuck? Chid’s 16? Nah. I was scared shitless. I thought he was 19 like me. His parents were furious and he wasn’t allowed to hang out with me. I was considered a “bad influence.” Scott threw air quotes around the last two words. “Never mind that it was HIS idea to hit the nightclub up.”

Andrew twisted the cap off two beers. He handed one to Scott who thanked him. It was their third of the night. He felt fine, maybe a little buzzed. The group also had done two shots of tequila. He checked his phone. It was 12:30. He should really head to his room and then Tessa’s. He’d finish the beer and then leave. He loved these moments. Hanging out with his friends, shooting the shit, telling stories. They had loads of stories. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Heading to bed. Let yourself in. Hope you’re having fun._

  


_Finishing this last beer and then I’ll come over. Xo_

  


_Okay. Don’t forget we have an early start tomorrow. No hangovers. You have a performance._

She added a laughing face emoji.

Scott grinned.

”What’s making you so happy dude?” Andrew questioned him.

”Huh? Nothin’.” Scott replied and took a slug of his beer.

”Is it a girl?” Andrew whispered dramatically, the effects of a third beer surfacing. “Ohhhh. Moir has a girlfriend.”

”Whatever.” Scott laughed.

Eric, Kaetlyn, and Kaitlyn were sitting in the room. Patrick, Andrew, and Scott were on the balcony. Patrick excused himself to go to the restroom leaving Andrew and Scott alone. Scott slouched on this chair, his legs stretched out in front. 

”Is it a girl?” Andrew prodded.

”What makes you think it’s a girl, Poj?” Scott peeled the label off his beer.

”I dunno. You’re grinning like a goofball. And you haven’t had one in a long time, all during the comeback. I figured it was time.”

”That was by choice.”

”Still. So spill…”

”There’s nothing to spill.”

”Okay so it’s new. Where did you meet her?”

”Nowhere.”

”What does she do?”

”Nothing.”

”Hey Chid. Do you know anything about Moir’s secret girlfriend?”

”If she’s a secret, how would I know?” Patrick retorted as he sat at the end of the lounger.

”Good point. But you know all of his secrets.”

”Not this one, I’m afraid.”

Scott drained his beer. “Okay fellas. I gotta go. Time for bed.”

”I’ll find out Scott. You know I will.” Andrew teased. He had his suspicions based on things he saw and also things Kaitlyn had told him.

”Sure you will. Sure you will.”

Scott said his goodnights to the others and made his way to his room. The buzz from the beers and tequila swirling around his head. He changed for bed and padded down the hall just as Patrick rounded the corner headed for his room.

The two men stood in the hallway looking at each other. Patrick knew Scott’s room was in the opposite direction. He also knew Tessa’s room was between them. His room was across from Tessa’s. Scott smiled. Patrick smiled. Scott walked up to Tessa’s door.

”Night Chid.” He inserted the key card as Patrick wished him a good night. 

Patrick opened his room door. “Idiots.” He muttered under his breath as he shook his head in disbelief.

Scott walked into Tessa’s room. She was asleep, her soft breaths audible but just barely over the quiet music playing. He snagged a water bottle sitting on the table and uncapped it and took a few swallows. His eyes darted down to the papers on the table along with Tessa’s laptop. He narrowed his eyes. A folder caught his attention. It was one of those packets universities hand out to prospective students. McGill Desautels Faculty of Management. McGill. Scott picked up the folder. McGill. He and Tessa had talked about her getting her MBA. He knew she wanted to pursue it. But, whenever they talked about it, that’s all it was—talk. But, he also pictured her going to school in Toronto or maybe an online program. He opened the folder. He looked back at the bed to see if Tessa was awake. She wasn’t.

Tucked into the left pocket was information about tuition, classes—typical university information. In the right pocket was a letter. 

_Dear Miss Virtue. Thank you for your interest in the MBA program at McGill University Desautels Faculty of Management. We are currently accepting applications for Spring of 2019 and Fall of 2019._

2019\. That was just a few months away. Was she planning on discussing this? Spring. He heard rustling. He noticed a high-quality note card paper-clipped to the letter.

_Tessa—it was lovely speaking with you. I am thrilled to hear McGill is your first choice. We would be very lucky to have you as an MBA candidate. Let’s stay in touch and when you’re back in Montreal come by for a tour. Tasha_

He shut the folder and placed it back on the table. He turned around to find Tessa stretching. Her creamy skin teasing him, luring him towards her. She opened her eyes. That gorgeous green. Why did he have to fall in love with a woman so irresistible?

”Hey you…” Her voice full of sleep.

”Hey.”

”Why are you all of the way over there? When I’m here.” She flirted.

Scott stood his ground. Tessa blinked. Why wasn’t he moving?

”Scott—c’mere.” She smiled. He didn’t.

”Were you going to tell me? About—“ He flicked his thumb in the direction of the folder. “—about school. McGill. McGill in Montreal.”

Tessa could hear the edge in his voice. She hadn’t meant to keep it from Scott. In reality, she was looking at several schools. But, McGill was probably her top choice. 

”I was planning on it. I just got the materials before we left.”

”We left a week ago Tessa.”

He was using her full name. Her heart began pounding.

”I know. Again, I was going to tell you. It’s only one school I am looking at.”

”But you are considering it.”

”Yes. You knew that.”

Scott nodded. She was right. He knew McGill was on the list. He just didn’t think about it too closely, didn’t think about the consequences. What McGill really meant.

”I can see you’re mad. I just---“

”It’s in Montreal.” Scott interrupted. His courage or foolishness, depending on how you looked at, increasing thanks to his overindulgence of alcohol.

”I know where it is Scott.” Tessa got out of the bed and walked closer to him. “You’re considering coaching with Marie-France and Patrice. That’s in Montreal.”

”I haven’t decided. I thought we would decide that together.”

Tessa could smell the yeasty by-product of drinking beer mixed with the mint from his toothpaste. It was unpleasant but made more so by his accusatory tone.

”I feel like you made this decision without me.”

”Scott—I haven’t made a decision.”

”Tasha thinks you have.”

Tessa opened her eyes wide. The only way he could have known---

”Did you snoop? Did you look through my folder?”

Scott looked guilty. His eyes travelled around the room. 

”Answer me. Did you?”

”Yes.” He said defiantly. “You left it on the table. I noticed it.”

”Why would you do that?”

”I thought we didn’t have secrets.”

”We don’t. But, how could you?”

The after effects of three beers doing their job in his system made this conversation more contentious than necessary. Scott was also slightly nauseous. At this point, he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the excess alcohol or his imagined fear of Tessa leaving him behind.

”How could _you_? You said we would make this decision together.” He sounded whiney and slightly inebriated.

”I am not discussing this at nearly one in the morning.”

”Sounds like you weren’t planning on discussing it at all.”

Scott hated himself right now. God why couldn’t he shut up.

”Excuse me.” Tessa glared at him. “I am going to cut you some slack because you’re obviously a bit tipsy from your night. Let’s just go to bed.” She started to walk past him to the bathroom when he grabbed her forearm and held her in place.

”Just answer this. If I decided not to coach with Marie-France and Patch would you still go to McGill?”

”I am not playing this game.”

”It’s not a game. It’s our future. Because I want to spend the future with you and I can’t do that if we’re not together. In the same city.”

”This is not productive. J-F would say this—“

”I know. But, I need to know.”

”You’re looking to pick a fight. I won’t let you.”

”I am looking for honesty. Just tell me.”

Tessa closed her eyes. She ran her tongue over her front teeth. She counted to ten in her head.

”I want to go to the best school I can. I want to go where I can learn the most and thrive. If that’s McGill, then yes, I will go there.” She sounded like the brochure. She braced herself.

”Even if I’m in Ilderton.”

”I hope you’re in Montreal coaching.” Tessa looked down at the carpet and then into his eyes. “But, if you’re not keen on that and would rather plant your roots closer to home, I wouldn’t stop you.”

”I see.”

”No, I don’t think you do.”

Scott dropped her arm. He turned around and walked to the door and the last thing she heard as her first tear fell was the door latching shut.

Scott made it two steps into his room before his tears started. Hot, fat tears. He choked back a sob. He was not the kind of guy who sobbed. But, he was a crier. He sat on the bed and cried silent tears. He knew he had fucked up. He did the very thing he swore he wouldn’t do. He turned his back on Tessa. He picked a fight with her. He tossed aside everything J-F had worked on with them. And, for what? A bruised ego. Because he couldn’t control his alcohol intake. Because his girlfriend had dreams. Dreams that she had worked hard for and deserved. Dreams that did include him. But he acted like an ass. He made it about him and not her. Minutes passed, soon an hour. He had barely moved. His phone vibrated but he ignored it. He was numb. When he looked at the clock radio on the nightstand, it read 1:55. Blue numbers telling him he was way past the acceptable time one lets pass by before he kicks himself in the ass and apologizes to the one good and true thing in his life.

Scott made his way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror. Red eyes and a swollen, red nose. He looked like a drunk. He felt like an asshole. 

He blew his nose and made a decision. He walked back into the bedroom and opened his front door and found himself face to face with Tessa.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She brushed past him into the room. He quietly shut the door.

”How dare you!” She whispered loudly. Her voice hoarse from crying.

Scott watched her, wearing a path in the carpet like she was a caged animal. He had to approach this gently.

”We were doing so well, Scott. We were on the same page.”

”I know.” He mumbled.

”You knew—“ she pointed a finger at him. “I was looking at McGill and also Toronto and even Northwestern online. I haven’t made a decision. But, you automatically assumed that me in Montreal means the end of us. The absolute lack of credit you give me, you give us—the lack of faith is—it’s hurtful. It’s wrong.”

”Tess—“

”No. No more mind games. I’ve had my fill.” She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

”Let me try to—“

”To what? Explain? I don’t have a need for an explanation from you. Nor a meaningless apology. The only thing I want from you is to tell me why you’re trying to sabotage us.” The tears threatened to spill over and Tessa’s voice cracked with emotion.

”I’m not.” Scott crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I got mad. I saw the folder. I saw the note. Yes, I snooped. It was wrong. But, I saw it. And, it hurt. I suddenly saw you—your dreams. Dreams I know you want and worked hard for and deserve. Dreams that I know include me. But, a part of me—a selfish, inconsiderate part of me saw a flash of the future. You in Montreal and I wasn’t there. You were making plans and I didn’t even know about them.”

”We did talk about them Scott. I wouldn’t do anything without you.” Tessa replied twisting her ring around and around.

”When you said you would still go to Montreal even if I was in Ilderton that’s doing something without me.” He snapped.

”So you would really hold me back? You would stop me from going somewhere that benefitted me because your ego is wounded? Are you serious right now? How selfish can you possibly be? Wait—don’t answer that. We all know exactly the depths of your selfishness.”

  


_2008_

”I have to have surgery.” Tessa quietly revealed.

”Why? When?”

”The doctors call it chronic exertion compartment syndrome. My muscles are overworked and have nowhere to go. It’s why I’m constantly in pain. But, Dr. Willits says he can fix it. It means I’ll be out for like six weeks.”

”Out? Like no skating.”

God what was wrong with him. She was terrified. A doctor was about to cut her legs open and he was being his typical dense and obnoxious self. Just this once could he think about her?

”Sorry Tess.” He faltered. He sounded on the verge of tears. “You’re going to be fine. I mean what can I do? To help. Tell me.”

That’s better she thought.

”Nothing really. Just keep practicing. And--”

”And what…”

”Wait for me.”

”Wait for you?”

”Yes. Please don’t get another partner while I’m gone.”

”Never Tess. You’re it. I promise.”

He hugged her tight. Three days later, she woke up from surgery. Her mom told her she did well. She looked around the small hospital room but didn’t see Scott. She didn’t see him later that day or even the next. Not a call. Not a text. But, she heard plenty from everyone else. Scott was practicing with a sandbag attached to a broom handle. But, he also was supposedly considering offers from several other girls. Marina had brought them around. He hadn’t skated with any of them. He and Jessica were getting pretty serious. Tessa was furious. Her mother encouraged her to call him, but she refused. What would she say? I was a broken doll and you left me behind. And could she blame him? No one wants to play with busted secondhand dolls. 

The house phone rang. Once. Twice. Her mother answered.

”Oh hi Alma. How are you?”

Tessa’s ear perked up. She could only hear one side of the conversation.

”She’s doing better. Physically.” Her voice lowered. Tessa slipped the blanket off her lower half and crept silently towards the kitchen.

”Well like I said physically she is recovering nicely. Some pain but it’s manageable. Dr. Willits is quite pleased. Mentally, she’s not good.”

Noises of affirmation from her mother. 

”She’s hurt—I asked her to call him but she refuses.” Silence. “Yep. I know.”

Tessa shifted her weight to her other leg.

”No one blames you Alma. I promise. They have to sort this out like you said. She got a call from Meryl who told her Scott was practicing with another girl. It about crushed her. I know it wasn’t true. I tried to tell her that. But, you know how these two are--.” A quick pause. “Exactly. She’s home now. No appointments today.” Silence. Her legs were beginning to throb. “Have him stop by. She’ll be here. They need to get this settled. It’s gone on long enough. They are too close to do this. Okay…” 

Tessa made her way back to the couch. No way was Scott Moir allowed in her house. He had written her off and she was done with him. Only that wasn’t true. Not even close. She missed him. He had disappeared six weeks ago but she still needed him. She didn’t care how desperate she looked. 

A few hours later when the doorbell rang Tessa hated how her heart betrayed her. He showed up looking contrite with a bag of chocolate. He sat on the opposite end of the couch. She waited. He fidgeted. She waited some more. Her mother had gone out to run an errand as soon as Scott arrived to presumably give them some privacy to deal with their elephants in the room.

”I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being there for you Tessa. I should have. I just--- I was fucking chickenshit. I got scared. I made it about me. I want you to know I never would skate with anyone else. I promise.”

Tessa sat quietly. “I don’t appreciate how you treated me.”

”So we’re good?” Scott asked tentatively.

Tessa exhaled. She inhaled. If these last six weeks taught her anything, it was that she was tough—fucking steel.

”No, we’re not good. You left me. All alone. We’re partners. I was terrified. And, I needed you. I need you. I need to know you will be there for me. I need to know that we matter to each other, that I matter to you. How will we make it to the Olympics if we can’t even handle this. This is huge. But, the Olympics are enormous. I am so angry at you.“ Tessa sniffled and collected herself. She looked at him. He couldn’t even look at her. “I’m not angry anymore. I know I didn’t call or text but I’m the one who was hurt. You owed me that much.” Her voice was shaky, it took a lot for her to call Scott out.

Scott slowly looked at her, his eyes wide and nervous. Tessa never yelled. She never spoke harshly. 

She picked up where she left off. ”So here’s what I need. I need you to give a shit. About me. About us. I need you to step up. I need you to support me. Do you think you can do that? Can you step up? Can you be there for me?”

Scott assured her he could and would. It would be several months and a dozen counseling sessions for that to really happen. And, when it did, they came back united. Powerful. Unbreakable. Gold medal winning Virtue-Moir.

  


Scott looked like he had been slapped across the face. An actual slap would have hurt a lot less, he thought. They never brought up 2008. Ever. Scott never forgave himself for 2008. Tessa did. He knew she hadn’t forgotten. But, now he wasn’t so sure she really had forgiven him.

Tessa swallowed. Tears filled her eyes. She swiped them away quickly but they were soon replaced with more. She refused to back down.

”I told you I was looking at McGill.”

”Looking. Not talking to admissions people. That’s pretty fucking serious T.”

”I am serious.”

The space between them barely a foot in length but feeling more like the expanse of the Grand Canyon.

Scott rubbed his face with his hand and smoothed back his hair. His mouth tasted like an old sock. He smelled like days old laundry—the result of sweating from crying and the alcohol seeping out of his pores. 

”I’m all in here, T. Always have been.”

”And I’m not? You’re allowed to follow your dreams but I have to somehow diminish mine? I shouldn’t pursue something that excites me because your ego is feeling trampled upon.”

”Your value is not tied into a degree. That’s not what I’m saying. You know that.”

”I don’t. I do know I asked you not to drink a lot tonight and yet you did. You show up to my hotel room, half drunk, looking for sex but finding a fight instead and now here we are.”

”I did not show up half drunk looking for sex. You invited me over. Besides you’re my girlfriend—“

Tessa didn’t let him finish. “What does that mean? You get to take what you want. You get to start a fight just because and I have to fight back. A fight you started because you read my mail without my permission and jumped to your own drunken conclusions.”

”I’m not drunk Tessa.”

”How many beers did you have?”

”It doesn’t matter. I’m not drunk. And for you to even hint that I would just take sex from you like some fucking douchebag. I would never do that to you. Jesus Christ. I—I’m not that guy, T.” 

”How much did you drink?”

”Why? So you can accuse me of drinking too much?”

”Listen to yourself.”

”You listen to yourself.”

They were going tit for tat. Neither one stopping to consider how they sounded, the meaning of their words, the depths to which they were willing to go to hurt one another.

Tessa waved her hands around. ”There is no talking to you right now. It’s like 2:30 in the morning; we have to get up early. I’m going to go back to my room.”

Scott knew he should stop her. He should apologize and make things right. He shouldn’t let her walk out the door. Stop her. Stop her. Tessa turned towards the door. She walked towards it. Stop her. Stop her. Just say her name. Her hand reached for the doorknob. T. Tess. Tessa. She pushed the handle down and pulled it open.

”T—“ His voice a whisper.

She didn’t hear him. She walked out.

He flew out of the chair and over to the door grabbing it before it latched shut. He flung it open and looked down the hallway. She was gone. He ran down the hallway not even caring or remembering that his door would lock and he didn’t have his keycard. He had to find her. 

How could she have disappeared so quickly? He was seconds behind her. He made it to her door and knocked. He waited. No answer. He knocked again. He called her name softly. He knocked again. He reached into his sweatpants for his phone. _Shit. Fuck._ He left it on the table in his room. His room. His locked room that he couldn’t get into unless he got a replacement key. 

His shoulders sagged. He cursed himself. He stood in the empty hallway and collected his thoughts. He weighed his options. Clearly, she was ignoring him. He knocked one more time. He decided to head downstairs to the front desk. He walked over to the elevator corridor. He pressed the down button and waited. 

”Hi… I—uh—I locked myself out of my room. Moir. Room 6201.”

”Do you have ID, Sir?”

”Uh sorry I don’t actually. It’s in my room.” Scott smiled. The clerk was a young woman. Surely he could charm a key out of her. “I really need to get back into my room, Laura.” He smiled again, giving her the full Scott Moir treatment. “I know it’s late and I know you have protocols to follow. But, I really need to get to bed.”

”Well I’m not really supposed to give out duplicate keys without an ID.”

”I know. I get that. I do. But—do you have internet on that computer Laura?”

”Yes. Why?”

”If you google Scott Moir, ice dancer, you’ll see me.” God he was obnoxious. Jesus—Tessa was right, he was an ass.

Laura giggled. “I know who you are.”

”You do? Oh cool. So---“

”Hang on.” She grabbed a keycard and swiped it into a small machine. She began typing on the keyboard. She handed the key over to Scott.

”Thank you Laura. You’re a lifesaver.”

”You’re welcome. Hang on to this one.”

”I will” He held it up to her. “I promise. And thanks again.”

Scott slid the card into the slot and opened his door. He grabbed his phone and texted Tessa. He waited what he thought was an appropriate amount of time. One minute. She didn’t respond. He texted again. And again. Ten minutes passed. He bit his thumbnail. He deserved this silent treatment.

He swiped his phone open and pressed the button for her number. It rang. On the third ring he heard her voice.

”What…” She said softly but firmly.

”I—T…”

”What do you want Scott.”

”I came by your room. I knocked. I’ve texted you. You didn’t answer. I need to see you. Please let me in.”

”No.”

”T—I know you’re pissed. You have every right to be. Please let me in so we can talk.”

”No.”

”Tess. I am coming down. I won’t go away.”

He shoved his new keycard in his pocket and opened the door and made his way down to her door.

He knocked. “Tess—I am here. Let me in.” He told her into the phone.

”I can’t.”

”Look. I know you’re angry and you want to go to bed. I can’t though. I need to talk to you. I need to apologize. I need to see you. Please Tess... please.” He tapped his foot up and down—nervous energy swirling around him. 

”I told you I can’t.”

”Can’t. Or won’t? Tess--- please.“ Scott sounded heartbroken and desperate.

”I’m not there.” She sighed.

”What does that mean?”

”It means I’m not in my room. I went to clear my head.”

”At 3 in the morning? Tessa—it’s fucking dangerous out there. Where are you? I will come to you.”

”I’m not on the street. I’m on the second floor. I’m at the pool.”

”Please stay there. Please. I’ll be right there.”

Scott pushed ‘end’ and hit the elevator button. He got off on the second floor and read the signs directing him to the pool. He pushed open the door and looked around. It was dark. He walked along the decking. He finally spotted her in the far corner on a lounger. 

Tessa looked up at him. She seemed so small. Her hair was in a topknot, stray hairs flying around. Her arms hugging her bent legs. Her phone sat next to her.

He stood above her. He didn’t know what to say. She raised an eyebrow. 

”Can I sit down?”

Tessa shrugged a shoulder. Scott took it as a ‘yes’ and sat in the middle of the lounger, as close to her as he could get. Close up, he could see how puffy her eyes were, how swollen and red her nose was, he saw the crumpled tissue nearby. She sounded stuffed up. A fresh round of tears appeared in her eyes and she used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe them away.

He did that. He made her cry. Nothing in the world made him feel worse than knowing he caused Tessa to cry. 

”Babe.” He reached out and used his thumb to swipe her cheek. His hand landed on hers. She shifted and his hand fell to her lap. “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have looked through your mail. It was a dick move. I want you to go to whatever school will be best for you. I could not live with myself if you didn’t do what you wanted. I can’t and shouldn’t be the reason you don’t go to McGill. I was being selfish and a fucking asshole. I should have trusted in us. In you and in me.”

Scott’s nose began to run and he wiped it with the side of his forefinger.

Tessa’s features softened. “I thought you were happy I wanted to get my MBA. You always tell me how proud you are of me.”

Scott sniffled. “I am. I am so proud of you.”

”You’re the one who said we need to pursue what makes us happy—some projects we do together like the tour, Hello Fresh, speaking engagements, but we also have to go after solo projects. It has never bothered you before. We’ve always had different interests.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “We’ve never been this serious before. About each other.” His shoulders sagged. “I am so in love with you T. It overwhelms me. In the best way.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

He looked over at her. Sometimes being with someone who knows you better than you know yourself can be challenging, he thought. “I guess I realized that after the tour we wouldn’t really be doing anything together. I mean we have a few events but nothing big. No big project keeping us together. I don’t have anything planned. And, that’s on purpose. I want to just relax. But if you go to McGill and I follow you then I’d be doing what I always do—following my girlfriend around like a lapdog with no real purpose.”

”First of all, you’re not following me like a lapdog. You have a job offer from Gadbois. And there is no way I can handle school in the spring. I wouldn’t even consider school until next fall. My upcoming schedule is jammed with all of my partnership stuff. Besides, I’ll barely be home in London for a day or two a month.”

”So if I do stay in Ilderton, I’ll see you once a month for a day?”

”I thought you could join me on some events-- fly out with me on occasion.”

”That’s what I mean. You’re out there working and I’m like some kept man. I thought we’d at least go on vacation this winter. Travel a bit. Just you and me.”

”You’re not a kept man. And we can still take some time for vacation. But, eventually you’ll be coaching and helping your family out. I know you have seminars lined up for teaching in the beginning of the year.”

She was right. He couldn’t have it both ways. He had his opportunities and Tessa had hers. They wouldn’t always align but if he took the job with Gadbois, he wouldn’t really see her much anyhow if she had all of these commitments. So why was he fretting about all of this? Nothing had happened yet. She wasn’t planning on leaving him. She was plotting the course for her future. A future that she had made clear over and over included him.

Scott swallowed thickly. Enough of this shit already. He grabbed her hands in his.

”I love you. I am so sorry for hurting you.”

”I know. And I _am_ sorry for not telling you about McGill sooner. I wasn’t trying to hide it. I was going to ask for your advice about which school would be best.”

”Tess—you are the most brilliant woman I know. You don’t need my help to make this decision. You go where the best opportunity is—it’s that simple. If it’s McGill, we’ll figure it out. You have to do this for you.”

Tessa nodded her head. “Come here.”

He scooted closer. She cupped his neck. “I love you. I love you so much. I know you love me. I don’t like hurting each other. We will figure this out.”

Scott closed his eyes and nodded his head. He opened them and smiled at her, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

”Now kiss me.” She whispered.

His lips ghosted over hers. Soft, gentle. She yielded to him. As if it was the first time their mouths had ever experienced the joy of connecting with one another. Scott crawled over her as she turned on her side so they could snuggle.

Tessa felt the lounger dip as Scott scooted in behind her. He spooned her, his right arm snuggled her closer. She could feel his breath on her neck. Not unpleasant but she knew Scott had drank more than he was willing to admit. A discussion for another day. She pushed back slightly and settled in.

The morning light peaked through the curtains of the room. Scott stretched and scrubbed his hands down his face. He didn’t feel all that great. His neck was sore. His body ached. He could thank his idiotic behavior and a 30 minute nap on a pool lounger and what amounted to only three hours of sleep. He looked over at Tessa. Her brunette hair spread out across the pillow, her features delicate. He threw the cover off and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror. Damn hotel lighting. He also shouldn’t drink so much. He walked back into the room. Tessa was still sleeping. He thought about his conversation with Andrew last night. Scott knew Kaitlyn knew about the two of them which meant Andrew probably knew. He was just such a nice guy he wouldn’t force Scott to reveal their relationship. But, he also didn’t mind teasing Scott. Fifteen years of friendship gives one certain liberties.

Tessa woke up with no idea how she ended up in her bed. Her eyes found Scott. 

Scott smiled at her as she got up from the bed and tossed her top at him as she breezed by.

”Going to take a shower. There’s room if you want to join me.”

She didn’t even need to ask.

Scott reached for the body wash and began to clean Tessa’s back. 

He finished and she took the body wash. She squirted some out and began to wash his chest. 

”So did you and the boys have fun last night?” She asked.

”Yeah. Told old stories. Poje asked if I had a secret girlfriend.”

”What?”

”Yeah he caught me smiling after your text. So he went fishing. Didn’t catch anything.”

”Do you think he knows?”

”Of course he knows. Kaitlyn told him as soon as she knew. He’s just too nice to confront us.”

”So, how far is Myra from here?” She swiped the washcloth over his chest again and began a downward descent that Scott put a quick end to. He wanted to save his energy for the upcoming challenge.

”About 45 minutes away.”

”How should I dress?”

”I’d bring a jacket. It might be cool up there. It is a ‘higher’ elevation.” Scott waggled his eyebrows at her.

They finished their shower, got dressed, and joined their friends in the lobby for a quick breakfast. The group hopped in the van and headed for Myra Canyon. 

The Myra Canyon trestles were part of the Kettle Valley Railway. The scenic hike ran along quite a steep canyon. The 18 trestle bridges were built by hand and the views along the way were spectacular. And, this time of year the leaves on the trees looked painted in shades of deep gold, pale yellow, burnt orange, and a barn red. The air was crisp and there was no mistake fall was here. Two hours of climbing led to a great reward—a picturesque spot high above the canyon. 

”It’s the perfect spot.” Kaetlyn gushed at the view. “Should we eat now or explore the area first then eat?”

”Let’s explore.” Scott suggested.

Tessa grinned. The anticipation made her aroused. She wondered when he might execute the challenge. What would it be? She leaned a bit closer to him, the unmistakable scent of his sweat and her body wash invaded her nostrils. She crossed her leg in front of the other, her pussy was already throbbing. 

”Well it’s noon. Shall we meet back here at 1?” Eric said.

Everyone agreed and went their own ways. Tessa and Scott ended up walking with Elvis and Eric. Tessa wondered how Scott planned to ditch them. Elvis studied a sign indicating they were heading into an area that was home to wildlife. He enjoyed watching birds and decided he wanted to head towards a bench where he thought he could spot some. Eric offered to go with him. Scott and Tessa excused themselves and were left alone.

”So where to?” Tessa asked.

”Patience.”

Tessa slipped her hand into Scott’s. He squeezed.

”It’s just up this way.” Scott led her around a curve and in the distance was a tunnel. 

Tessa looked out over the side of the canyon. They passed an elevation sign that read 3,000 feet. As they arrived at the tunnel, Tessa stopped to enjoy one last look at the leaves in their full autumnal glory. 

Scott snaked his arms around her and hugged her tight. He pressed his lips to the back of her head. She sighed and leaned back against his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes. Scott resting his chin on her head and then her shoulder as they enjoyed the beautiful surroundings. Tessa closed her eyes and felt the breeze. She soon felt something hard poking her. 

Scott tilted his head and licked her neck. He whispered in her ear. “Beautiful view.” He pushed his hard cock into her lower back. She inhaled sharply. He nipped her earlobe. She felt wetness between her legs. 

”Follow me.”

Tessa thought she’d follow Scott into an inferno if it meant he would fuck her right now. The approached the tunnel. Dark as night. There wasn’t even a light at the end of it, she thought with a chuckle. As they drew closer, she realized she really couldn’t see anything. Scott let her hand go and walked ahead of her slightly. Inside the black space Tessa reached out for Scott, but he wasn’t there. The air in the tunnel was cooler than outside. She could hear Scott breathing and heard his sneakers making contact with the pavement but for all intents and purposes she was blind. She put her hands up in front of her body as she made her way deeper into the tunnel. She prayed she wouldn’t trip. 

”Scott?” She called to him. There was no answer. She tried again. “Scott. Where are you?”

”Right here. Follow my voice.” He replied huskily.

”Scott—“ Tessa sounded nervous. She couldn’t see anything.

Tessa was about to say something when she felt his hand brush hers. She tried to grab it but only got a fistful of air. Another feather-light touch, this time against her hip. She turned to her left but she still couldn’t make out anything. A hand slid down her arm. She relaxed. 

”Scott…” She whispered.

”Shhhh. Don’t say anything. Not a sound.”

His hands traveled up her arms leaving goosebumps in their wake. His thumbs skimmed over her nipples. Even through her lightweight addidas jacket his touch ignited every cell of her body. One thumb slid across her neck and landed on her pulse point while the other continued circling her nipple and brushing across it. She bit her lip. The pitch black darkness added an element of mystery that only heightened her other senses. Her breathing became shallower. She heard him unzip her jacket and felt the sides fall open. He lifted the hem of her tank top exposing her torso inch by inch to the cool air. She felt his tongue lick around her piercing. A slight tug and Tessa moaned. She carded her fingers through his hair. Using the tip of his tongue, he flicked the stud in her bellybutton and placed ghost-like kisses in a trail up to her breasts. She marveled at how well he worked in the dark. He pushed her sports bra up. Her nipples hardened from exposure. He sucked and nipped and bit the pebbled buds. Tessa hissed, it sounded much louder because of the echo. She wondered where the cyclists were—she knew about a dozen of them had passed them on their hike. She prayed Elvis and Eric didn’t come to look for them.

A realization crossed her mind-- Scott intended to have sex with her in this tunnel but she had no idea how he planned to accomplish that. His tongue began flicking over her nipple so she lost her focus. She felt his lips on her collarbone, then her neck, and finally her mouth. He parted her lips and massaged her tongue with his—taking his time. His hands threaded in her hair holding her in place. She reached between them and stroked him. She couldn’t believe how hard he was—he felt like the steel used to build the trestles. 

He began to back her up, his hands on her waistband guiding her. She reached out for him; her hands smoothing over his shirt, the slight indent of his abs, the swell of his pecs. Then he was gone and she was left with a wall of darkness in front of her. Her leggings and then her underwear skimmed down her legs. She reached blindly behind her and her hand slapped the smooth stone of the tunnel, cold to the touch. It was so quiet in the tunnel. Her heart began to beat a little faster. The longer he kept her waiting, the more she craved his touch. Her arousal was building. And, then-- his hot, wet tongue pressed against her core. Tessa’s moan garbled as it tried to leave her throat—the sensation so unexpected. 

She heard the gentle laps of his tongue as he spread her apart and ate her out. It felt unlike anything she had ever experienced. The darkness preventing her from seeing Scott’s next moves. She pushed her fingertips into the stone trying to steady herself. Scott’s fingers spreading her outer folds as he continued tasting her. He inhaled deeply and his contented sighs reverberated through her body. He teased her opening with his finger. Tessa whimpered. He blew on her center. She hissed and then he shoved his tongue deep inside of her, she jerked up on her tiptoes and shoved the back of her hand into her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. 

Unable to stop herself, Tessa grinded on his face. Shameless and wanton. A tingle began forming in her core. An itch she needed scratched. She rocked her hips, his tongue exploring her depths. She knew what she needed, just a few more seconds until she got it. Instead, Scott pulled back. His tongue licked stripes up her folds. Tessa could sense her orgasm retreating slightly. Scott laid his tongue flat against her and dragged it from the bottom of her slit to the top. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes rolled back. God he was outdoing himself. 

She was so caught up in the moment she hadn’t realized he was no longer touching her. She reached out into the dark void and came up emptyhanded. Where was he? Seconds ticked by—Tessa was soaking wet—a combination of his mouth’s handiwork and her own desires. She thought she heard something. She swiped again into the space in front of her. His hand landed on her inner thigh, he gently tapped her legs apart. Then he was back again, his mouth millimeters from hers, her scent faintly on his lips as he leaned in and kissed her. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. He entered her slightly. Just barely. She exhaled into his mouth--her inner walls contracted in anticipation. He slid out. He pushed in again, a little more than last time. Her breath was ragged. She reached out for him gripping the front of his t-shirt and closed her hands into fists as he pushed in farther. Her need for him was endless. He slid into her, slowly—inch by inch. He adjusted his stance and pushed in deeper. He rocked into her. Slowly. She squeezed his cock. He palmed her ass roughly and pulled her close to him as he jerked into her several times. He pulled out fast. 

Seconds passed. It might as well have been years. Tessa waited. Her breaths halting and tense. Her patience paid off as he slowly slid back into her. The telltale signs of pleasure pulsated throughout her body. She felt like she was on fire. Scott began pumping into her. Halfway in and then out. His mouth closed over hers. His tongue and cock moved in unison. Her fingers were still clutching his shirt front. Scott increased the pace. He thrusted into her. Hard. Fierce. Deep.

Tessa threw her head back. She knew she was close. She could feel it. Her walls began to give way. Scott pulled out. Tessa inhaled sharply. 

”I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard. But you have to be quiet. Okay.”

Tessa nodded. She kept forgetting he couldn’t see her. She opened her mouth to tell him yes when he swiftly re-entered her and her body reacted as Scott held her up. Hard powerful thrusts practically brought her to her knees. The intensity between them was palpable. Scott sucked on her neck as he rocked into her. He was marking her in a place that would be hard to cover up. She was grateful they had the next few days off so the evidence of their tryst could fade. She whispered for him to go harder. 

”I’m gonna come.” She eked out.

”Not yet.”

”I can’t---.” Her words swallowed by his mouth kissing her again.

The darkness, the hiddenness—all of it was too much for Tessa. Her release teetered on the edge. Scott could hear her struggling to hold her orgasm off. She begged him around his open mouthed kisses to let her have her release. He growled out a no. Her legs began to shake, her body began to tremble. He repeated the same two words over and over. Not yet. Not yet. It was so unfair. She told him so. Every fiber of her body was ready to uncoil and let loose. She was so caught up in the way he filled her, she nearly missed him whispering the words ‘come’ and ‘be quiet’. 

Tessa did try to be quiet. She tried so hard to honor the vow of silence he asked of her. But, that was impossible. Her body acted on its own. A tidal wave of pleasure. Earth shattering cries cracked across the tunnel. From her lungs. Her throat. Deep within her. She came incredibly hard—she knew she was soaking him. His own release shot into her so powerfully it triggered another guttural scream followed by a low moan as she bucked into him trying to coax a second orgasm from him. She collapsed into his arms. 

”What did you do to me?” Her voice scratchy.

”Fucked you senseless.” He responded with a gentle kiss—a departure from the raw pounding her body had just enjoyed.

Scott pulled a hand towel from the hotel out of his backpack and cleaned up Tessa and then himself. She reached down and pulled up her underwear and leggings. Her legs ached from being frozen in the same position. She bent her knees trying to get the blood flowing to them.

”You gonna need me to piggyback you outta here, T?”

”I should make you-- given what you did to me…” she snarked back. 

Scott slung his backpack over his shoulders as Tessa zipped up her jacket. They stopped at the edge of the tunnel, the change from dark to light causing them to squint.

”Wait—“ Tessa tugged his arm.

Scott turned towards her. She reached up and pecked his lips. “You really nailed this challenge… “

”I did, didn’t I.”

”God you are so smug sometimes.”

”Seriously? I think I have a right to be. You asked for nature, you added the technical difficulty of what was it again—oh yeah—someplace off the beaten path. You have to admit the tunnel was perfect. And—“

”Okay. Okay.”

Tessa nodded towards Elvis and Eric who were making their way towards them. 

”And—“ He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You came so hard—you lost feeling in your legs.”

Tessa slipped her phone out of her pocket and snapped a photo of the two of them with their tunnel in the background. She posted it that night to Instagram with the simple caption, “Naughty by Nature”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa tackles the nature challenge in a forest.


	3. Tessa the Treehugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has to complete her nature challenge. But first some fun on the bus and then an interesting memory comes back to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your response has been so heartwarming and lovely. Thank you! This chapter is just pure fun and sexy times. A bit of angst is on the horizon. Let me know in the comments what you think. You know I welcome the good and the constructive criticism.

”Umbrella!”

”Rain!”

”Umbrellas of Cherbourg?” Scott shouted. 

Tessa shook her head as her laughter carried across the bus. She tapped the marker harder on the paper. She drew squiggly lines coming out of the mouth of one of the stick figures.

”Oh wait… is that a stripper?” Scott asked. Tessa couldn’t stop laughing.

”No!” She said breaking one of the rules of the game.

”That’s a pole, Tess. Oh wait is it---what’s that stripper movie? The one where she’s a dancer.”

”Honey?” Kaetlyn replied.

”30 seconds.” Patrick shouted.

Tessa shook her head no and kept pointing at the stick figures’ feet.

”What is that movie called? _She’s a maniac, a maniac_...” He snapped his fingers in quick succession. “Oh Flashdance! It’s Flashdance!!”

Tessa rolled her eyes. “It’s not a stripper Scott.”

”Am I crazy? That’s a pole, right Poj?” He turned to Andrew.

”Looks like a pole.”

Tessa fixed the pole drawing and added a little cap to the top of the cylinder she drew. She made quick little vertical dashes around the pole and the stick figure.

”15 seconds.” Patrick warned.

Tessa looked Scott square in the eye and drew his attention to her marker tapping on the stick figure’s mouth. She drew a few musical notes coming out of the mouth.

 _C’mon Scott you know this. Just think._ She silently urged him.

”10, 9, 8…”

_C’mon babe—you got it._

”7,6, guys you better hurry. Or we can steal.”

”Umbrella, rain… musical notes?” Scott repeated. “Oh, oh… Singing in the Rain. Singing in the Rain!”

”Yesss!” Tessa threw her arms in the air and steadied herself as the bus hit a small bump. Scott stood up and high fived her.

”Aggggg!” Elvis groaned. 

”With two seconds to spare, Moir. Well done buddy.” Patrick praised him.

Hour four of a 12 hour journey to Edmonton and the friends were all on the same bus playing a rousing game of Pictionary. Tessa, Scott, Andrew, and Kaetlyn versus Eric, Meagan, Elvis, Kaitlyn, and Patrick. 

Tessa scooted next to Scott on the couch while Kaitlyn flipped the paper over and pulled a new word from the baseball hat they were using as a container.

”It totally looked like a stripper pole.” Scott whispered to Tessa.

“It was a street lamp. You know like what he dances around in the rain. Stripper pole? When was the last time you saw a stripper pole?” She snorted.

”What is that? Is it six people?” Eric asked Katilyn.

”Oh you didn’t know?” Scott watched Kaitlyn draw as he posed the question to Tessa.

”Know what? You and the boys have been sneaking around and checking out strip joints?”

”Oh it’s a family. Is it The Brady Bunch?” Elvis shouted.

Scott chuckled. “I have a girlfriend now. She’s very sexy. And, she’s an amazing dancer. I don’t need a stripper. Though it does give me an idea.”

”We are not installing a pole on the bus.”

”I swear you are determined to not let me have fun.”

She held her water bottle over her mouth shielding her from prying eyes. ”So not true. Just you wait ‘til Edmonton—“ She pressed herself closer to his side.

”Friends.” Scott whispered.

”Always.”

”No. I mean-- yes. We are.” He nodded his head towards Kaitlyn. “Friends. Six people. And that’s a fountain. Though it looks like a massive dick rising from a stage.”

Tessa howled with laugher. Kaitlyn shot her a look. Tessa tried her best to look contrite.

”What is that? Is it a rocket?” Andrew whispered to Scott and Tessa, a confused look on his face.

Scott laughed. Tessa began giggling again. 

Kaitlyn drew hearts between a male and female stick figure. Then she drew what she thought looked like water spraying out of the fountain.

”The massive dick is coming. Look at it. Damn!” Scott whispered as he and Tessa dissolved into hysterics falling on each other. Scott began wheezing.

”Did the rocket blast off?” Andrew said out loud to no one in particular.

Scott snorted. Tessa had tears streaming down her face. She was shaking from laughter.

”30 seconds.” Kaetlyn shouted.

Exasperated, Kaitlyn drew a box with a ‘vee’ on top of it. She rapidly pointed between the new drawing and the stick figures.

”TV show.” Patrick shouted. Kaitlyn nodded her vigorously.

”Oh Friends! Friends!” Patrick jumped up.

”Yes! Yes! Thank you Patrick!”

”How in the hell is that ‘Friends’?” Andrew shouted out. “What the hell does a rocket shooting off have to do with the show?”

”It’s not a rocket. It’s a fountain.” Kaitlyn retorted. “See that’s water coming out of the fountain.”

”Or a giant cock… “ Scott whispered to Tessa, his lips pressed to her ear as he snuck in a small kiss to her hair.

Tessa giggled softly.

”Later I’ll show you MY fountain.” He told her as he got up and winked at her.

Tessa grinned at him.

”Want more water T?”

”Yes, please. Thanks.”

Scott opened the fridge and grabbed another water bottle. He handed it to Tessa and went to use the restroom. Kaitlyn plopped down next to Andrew.

”It was a fountain. You know like the opening credits. ‘I’ll be there for you’.“ She sang out loud and clapped to the beat of the theme song.

”The important thing is you tried.” Andrew deadpanned.

”Patrick got it.”

”He got lucky, Kait. No offense but that does not look like a fountain.”

”Tessa—it looks like a fountain, right? You got it.”

”Actually, Scott got it right away.”

”See! Scott got it right away.” Kaitlyn repeated.

”It looked like a giant ass dick on a stage—coming. But, yeah I knew it was ‘Friends’.” Scott told her as he took his spot again next to Tessa.

”It what? It most certainly does NOT—“ Kaitlyn looked at the paper. She sat quietly for a second. “Oh my God. Oh God. It does look like a big dick. Shit. Moir!”

”It’s okay Kait. You were very generous in your drawing. Who are you hanging out with?”

Tessa’s giggle fit started again. 

Andrew laughed. “Me.”

The four friends cracked up and Scott shouted. “Wooohoooo! Poje coming up big!”

  


Tessa applied her night cream to her face and swiped some tinted rose Fresh lip balm on her lips. She loosened her bun and rooted around in her cosmetic bag for her lavender hand lotion from France. She had spent way too much money on it, but she justified it by saying she deserved to be surrounded by a few fine things as she travelled. She worked hard for her money and these little touches always brought a sense of comfort to her.

She packed up the bag and gave one last look in the mirror, dried off the sink area and walked out and went to deposit her things in her storage area. Elvis was already in his bedroom. Scott was in the lounge area watching a sports highlight show. 

She grabbed a magazine and decided to join Scott rather than relax in her bunk. She slid into the bench across the aisle from Scott who was fully engrossed in the show. She gave him a cursory glance as she settled in. She opened her magazine and began to read.

A good amount of time passed as Tessa finished an article about creating the perfect home office. She had been considering renovating her office so she could be more productive and actually do tour business, other business ventures, and schoolwork from one location. She stared off into space as she contemplated the size and type of desk she was interested in.

Scott sighed and stretched. He lifted up his t-shirt and scratched his stomach. Tessa’s eyes gravitated towards him. She chewed on her lip as soon as she saw the slight dip in his hip and the veins in his forearm as he absentmindedly reached higher to scratch his oblique area. 

Didn’t he say something about showing me his fountain earlier, she thought. She never remembered being this horny around any of her boyfriends. She never lusted this way, she certainly didn’t get aroused at the drop of a hat like she did around Scott. She didn’t even get this way when she was pining for him in her late teens-early twenties. She scolded herself for turning into a giggly hormone-laden schoolgirl. 

Tessa tucked a subscription card in her magazine to hold her place. She stood up.

”Hey. I think I’m going to head to bed.”

”Okay.” Scott smiled at her. “C’mere.”

She stood next to his bench. He leaned up and beckoned her to meet him half way. He pulled her towards his face and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on her mouth. Tessa sighed and ruffled his hair.

Once she was under her blanket, she tried to fall asleep. She did her breathing exercises and forced her mind to go blank. She heard Scott shut off the television and the cabin went dark. He walked by creating a breeze that ever so slightly jostled her privacy curtain. His bunk creaked as he got in. 

It was of no use. Tessa couldn’t fall asleep. She had been tossing and turning for the last 45 minutes. She threw back the cover. She knew only one thing would help her sleep. She pushed herself out of the bunk and made her way down to Scott’s. The bus was quiet except for road noises. The faint strains of music came from Scott’s bunk area. Ever since he was a little boy, he liked to fall asleep to music. Sometimes it was country, most of the time it was a playlist of slow songs—it always contained a few that Tessa had picked out.

She debated waking him up. She knew he needed rest, she did too. She reasoned she wasn’t after sex necessarily, just companionship. But, if they wound up having sex-- God she sounded like she was ordering an escort for the evening. She nervously chewed on her pinky nail.

Scott slid his privacy curtain back startling her. 

All of her pure thoughts went out the window as soon as she saw his bare chest and his torso. His blanket low around his waist. The way he looked at her.

He lifted a corner up and Tessa climbed in. 

Scott expected her to lie down next to him, but instead Tessa straddled him. Apparently, whatever was causing her to pace in front of his bunk was not her usual restlessness.

She leaned over and captured his lips. This wasn’t about forming a connection or strengthening their bond. Tessa just needed sex, plain and simple. His hands wrapped around her waist as she explored his mouth. He let her take the lead. She felt his cock grow hard as she slowly grinded in a circle.

”How are we gonna do this with Dad” he flicked his thumb towards Elvis’s room. “just a few feet away.”

”We’ll have to be quiet.” She reached for the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down his legs as far as she could. He used his feet to shimmy them off the rest of the way. Scott slid the spaghetti strap of her tank top off her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. 

Her hand slipped into the pocket of her pajama bottoms and pulled a condom out. She ripped open the packet and he took the condom and slipped it on as Tessa did her best Cirque du Soleil flexibility challenge and pulled her pants off. She bumped her head on the roof of the bunk.

”Ow!” She barked and rubbed the crown of her head.

”Shhh… “ Scott whispered as he rubbed her head gently and gave her little kisses.

Tessa braced a hand on each side of Scott’s pillow and lifted her lower body as Scott held himself in position for her. As soon as he entered her, Tessa forgot about the pain from the head butt and focused all of her attention on achieving her goal.

She slowly moved up and down on Scott—she rotated her hips then rocked back and forth. Neither of them made a sound. But, the mattress was another story, it couldn’t keep quiet-- squeaking as they fucked. He hoped it didn’t wake Elvis.

Tessa never considered herself to be a naughty girl. She was not one to do anything dangerous unless you counted twirling end over end or flipping in the air with blades attached to her feet. She took risks but calculated ones. But, tonight, Tessa loved the idea that at any moment Elvis could walk out and catch them. She hadn’t bothered to pull the privacy curtain closed all the way, she left it half open. The danger element only upped the stakes for her and turned her on even more. 

Scott reached under the comforter and found Tessa’s clit and began to stroke it. Tessa’s eyelashes fluttered in response as she kept moving over him. Scott noticed the curtain situation and reached to shut it. Tessa’s hand darted out and stopped him. She shook her head no. Scott raised his eyebrows. Clearly, she wasn’t worried about Elvis catching them. He briefly thought about how they would handle that but then Tessa squeezed his cock and brought his attention back to her. Scott used his thumb to swipe over her clit. Tessa was close to the edge, the precipice of ecstasy. 

Scott’s teasing was non-stop. Tessa felt her body begin to alight, she adjusted her position to get more traction. Instead of a slow, steady grinding, she bounced up and down on him. Her heart rate increased, she was seconds away from reaching her destination. She held her breath as her orgasm exploded. Scott watched her face contort as she struggled to stay quiet—her walls tight around his cock. Scott thrusted up into her as his mouth fell open and he strained to stay silent. Tessa collapsed onto him, pieces of her hair tickling his face as she rocked into him over and over. She leaned to the side and tried to catch her breath. He slid one hand under the back of her tank top and spread it across her shoulder blade then maneuvered his other hand under the front of her tank top and played with her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Soon, her tank top was gone. He kept up a steady pace as he whispered filthy things in her ear. She gasped into his mouth as she came again.

Tessa kissed Scott’s neck, travelled under his jaw to his earlobe. She nipped and licked the shell. She kissed back the way she came then across his cheekbone. Her mouth found his and they shared a deep kiss. He had read somewhere the tongue was the most powerful muscle in the human body—Tessa proved that. She pulled away and smoothed his hair back. He went to slide out but Tessa gripped his cock tightly. God it felt good so he stayed inside of her for a few more minutes.

”We gotta move, sorry.” Scott told her as he tapped her shoulder lightly.

He left Tessa behind as he went to the bathroom to throw away the condom. Tessa took the moment to get dressed again. She laid in his bunk until he returned.

”You wanna cuddle?” He asked, the hopefulness evident in his eyes.

”What if I fall asleep? We’ll get caught.” She looked concerned.

”What’s Elvis gonna say? Besides the curtain will be closed. Or you can go back to your bunk. Where it’s lonely. Cause I’m not there.” He whipped out the puppy dog eyes.

Her decision quickly made, Tessa snuggled into Scott and he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Like a lullaby, the bus’s movement, the music, and Scott’s closeness worked like a charm. Tessa was fast asleep within minutes. 

Brake squeals and the bus stopping jolted Tessa awake. She lifted her head and smacked it on the roof of the bunk. She hissed. And then she panicked. The darkened bus was now bright and she could hear voices. She tipped her head back to find Scott with a contented look on his face like the happiest puppy in the world. 

”Scott—“ She whispered as she tried to rouse him.

”Hmmphgh.” His nose twitched as he settled more fully into his pillow.

_Don’t think so buddy._

“Scott—get up.” Tessa shook him.

A deep inhale and then a yawn. Scott’s eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to being woken from a deep sleep.

His eyes landed on Tessa and he smiled. She didn’t need to glance down to know he was as hard as a rock. He usually was in the morning and he usually wanted to capitalize on it. He shifted and made a move.

She put her hand up to stop him.

”Her bunk is empty and so is the bathroom. She didn’t just disappear. Maybe she slept in a different bunk.” Elvis said.

”Could be.” Ben the bus driver replied.

Tessa made a face. In her haste to alleviate her inability to sleep, she forgot to close the curtain on her bunk. She honestly thought they’d cuddle for half an hour and then she’d go back to her own bunk. She cursed herself but mostly Scott. Up until he drew his curtain back she was seeking nothing more than his amazing talents at being a world class snuggler. But, then she saw his bare chest, the faint imprint of his abs and her needs changed to wanting Scott inside of her.

”You were supposed to wake me up.” She sounded annoyed at him.

”Are you seriously mad at me right now? You climbed into my bunk and fucked ME.” Scott retorted. “I thought you just wanted to cuddle.”

”I did. But then…”

Scott raised an eyebrow.

Tessa shrugged her shoulders. She was not going to admit how weak she was for him.

”Well now what?” She asked.

Scott leaned over and quietly pushed the curtain out of the way. He tried to get a sense of where Elvis was located. Just a few more centimeters and he’d have a clean view down the middle of the bus. The bus jerked forward as it accelerated and Scott teetered. Tessa, concerned he was going to fall out of the bed, reached her arm across his waist to steady him. But he shifted, and her hand ended up landing next to his dick. He yelped in surprise and shot up and smacked the top of his head. Tessa squealed and clamped her hand over her mouth.

”Sounds like they’re awake.” Elvis remarked.

Scott gave Tessa a wide-eyed look as she mouthed ‘sorry’.

”You stay here you dangerous woman. I’ll climb out and distract Elvis. And you can make your escape when it’s safe.”

”How will I know when that is?”

”I’ll use a code word.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, their sex life was turning into a spy movie.

”Like what word, double oh seven?”

Scott rolled his eyes at her. “How about I ask him about the weather?”

”Wouldn’t you do that anyhow?”

”That’s the point Tess. Make it seem natural.”

”Fine. Go.”

Scott pushed the curtain back slowly and eased out of this bunk as Tessa pressed herself as close to the wall of the bus as she could. Elvis heard the curtain and looked down the aisle.

”Good morning Scott.”

”Hey Elvis, Ben. Good morning.”

Scott shuffled down the aisle and smoothed his hair down. He tried to be as nonchalant as possible as he stood bare-chested in his boxers. Keep the conversation away from Tessa. Easy peasy. “Sleep well man?”

”I did. Thanks. You?” Elvis asked.

”Yeah. So Ben—did we make it to Edmonton?”

”We’re almost at the hotel. About 15 minutes away.”

”Cool. So El—you ready or do you need the bathroom?”

”Nope, used it already. All yours. Where’s Tess? She’s not in her bunk or the bathroom.”

He was not having any luck getting him to budge. Time for a new tactic. Scott started by ignoring Elvis’s questions about Tessa’s whereabouts.

Tessa didn’t dare move from her spot. What was taking Scott so long? Her bladder was about to betray her. How hard could it be to distract Elvis? Tessa breathed in and out—if Scott didn’t get this situation under control, Tessa was positive she was going to have an accident. She could hear them talking about the day’s activities. Tessa clenched her legs together. 

”So what’s the weather supposed to be like today?” Scott asked.

”Not sure. I can look it up.”

Tessa moved as slowly as she could. The bunk creaked. She stopped and waited. She peeled the curtain back and looked out. She saw Scott. He saw her and waved her out as Elvis looked up from his computer.

”Hey so uh where’s Tess? Her bunk is empty?”

”Huh?” Scott asked.

”Tessa. Virtue. Your partner.”

Scott laughed. “Yes. Tess. She’s gotta be around here.” He watched Tessa climb out from the bunk. She placed a foot on the floor and then another.

”Maybe she’s in the bathroom?”

Elvis looked over at the door. “Don’t think so.” He typed quickly on his laptop.

Tessa was walking down the aisle.

”Good morning boys!” She beamed.

”Hey Tess.” Elvis replied.

”Morning.” Scott smiled at her.

”So are we almost there?”

”Yep. Ben says 15 more minutes to the hotel.”

”Sounds good. I could use a quick shower.” Tessa confessed.

”Well I’m going to go throw on some clothes.” Scott stated.

”Me too.” Tessa said and turned around.

Elvis nodded and looked up. He did a double take. Scott noticed Elvis’s quizzical expression and followed the direction he was looking. And that’s when he saw the cause of Elvis’s bafflement. Tessa’s tank top was on inside out and the tag was clearly visible. And her pajama pants were on backwards—the drawstring was hanging down just above her butt. Shit. Scott jumped behind her in an attempt to hide the obvious mistake. 

”Rough night Tess?” Elvis chuckled.

Tessa froze and Scott bumped into her back.

”Rough night?” Tessa asked.

”Yeah. You have all your clothes on inside out or backwards.” Elvis laughed.

Tessa looked down. She looked over her shoulder at Scott and glared. “Oh. Look at that.” She replied. “I’m such a mess. I got dressed in the dark last night. Clearly.”

Elvis snorted. “Happens to the best of us. By the way, says here-- it’s gonna be pretty darn cold. About 6 degrees. And cloudy. Overcast.”

”That is cold for our hike.” Tessa lamented.

”Yeah—Eric said something last night about going to the Mall and maybe a movie instead, if the weather turned.” Elvis responded.

Tessa frowned. She had been looking forward to their excursion and now she was being deterred by the weather.

”Well let’s have breakfast and reevaluate after.” Scott suggested resisting the overwhelming urge to pat Tessa on the rear end.

  


”It’s a bit cold for me.“ Meagan said. “I think I would rather go to the Mall. But, if everyone wants to go to Terwelligar Park, I’m up for it. You guys pick.”

”What about you Chid?” Eric asked.

”Maybe we can do both. You know it’s early. We can go to the Mall first and then if we want we can go to the Park after lunch. Or stay at the Mall and catch a movie.”

”Great idea.” Tessa agreed. It would give her time to find what she needed for her challenge.

  


“So we just are planning a quick hike and picnic. Nothing too crazy. I assume this blanket will be warm enough?” Tessa scrunched the blue and green plaid fabric between her fingers.

”It is quite warm. My husband and I have these blankets at our cottage. We use them on the deck.” The saleswoman affirmed.

”And so Terwillegar Park? I—uh I’m looking for a secluded area.”

Tessa casually asked as she picked up two blankets. Scott was on the other side of the store. He really was not helping matters. He refused to go off with the guys as she had not so subtly suggested. His mere presence combined with the purchase of two blankets might not have been enough to trigger any salacious thoughts the saleswoman—Margaret--- may have conjured but now that Tessa was asking about secluded areas, certainly Margaret would draw her own conclusions. Tessa would just have to keep Scott away from this woman and pray that Margaret had no interest in ice dancing. So far so good. Scott was checking out some camping gear—never gonna happen, by the way—and Margaret had shown no indication she recognized Tessa.

”How secluded? You said you were planning a picnic for you and your friend?”

_That’s the thing Margaret—he’s not so much my friend as my boyfriend that I have to wow with a sex challenge. Please don’t judge our need to spice up our sex life._

”Yes. I just wanted a quieter place where we could enjoy nature while we eat.”

_That doesn’t sound at all like I plan on feasting on him._

”There are several spots that are accessible yet private. Let me get you a map and show you.”

Tessa followed Margaret to the front. Margaret searched a collection of maps until she found the one she wanted. She pulled it out and placed it on the counter. 

”So this is the park entrance and the launch ramp. You go down here and then go about two miles down. Just follow the signs for Beaver Outlook, or at least that’s what everyone calls it. You can find any number of lovely spots. That are secluded. For your picnic.”

Margaret did sound slightly incredulous about the picnic idea—perhaps because it was so cold outside and the weather was turning.

”I see. Okay. And so do we need mosquito repellant or tick spray?”

”No. Ticks can live in the cold but there aren’t ticks that I know of or mosquitos in that area. Also, I assume you’ll be all bundled up. It’s cold today and windy.” Margaret gave her a look.

Tessa smiled and nodded. “Of course. Well I think that covers it.”

Margaret headed towards the register when a small black jar with modern writing on the label a shelf over that caught Tessa’s eye.

Tessa opened the tub and smoothed a finger over the contents. She rubbed it into her skin. She sniffed. It smelled like a lemon tree. She read the label and then plucked a jar off the shelf. 

Margaret began to ring up Tessa’s purchases. Tessa looked around the store and didn’t spot Scott. Maybe he wandered outside into the Mall area. She gave another quick glance. She tapped her credit card on the counter.

Margaret picked up the tub to scan it and caught Tessa’s eye.

”I like organic products.” Tessa offered.

”Yes. An employee of mine swears by it. She’s used it quite a bit with good results.”

”Hey T. I was thinking we need this.”

_What the man needed was a collar with a bell. He was always popping up undetected at the worst moments._

Tessa looked over to find Scott holding up a lantern. He placed it next to the purchases.

”Why in the world would we need a lantern?”

_And why in the world are you walking over here? Go away. Let me buy our sex challenge props in peace._

Scott looked down at the purchases. Two blankets, a waterproof pouch, a wine flask, and a tub of something.

Margaret glanced up and saw Scott. She looked at Tessa. 

”I thought we could use the lantern on the bus. You know so if we’re up late—doing stuff-- and don’t want to turn the lights on.”

_Doing stuff and don’t want the lights on? Nice work Captain Obvious, no chance of Margaret guessing the phrase “doing stuff” means sex. Even a fifth grader would be on to you._

Tessa stared at Scott as he smiled at her.

”So that will be 143-47.” Margaret interrupted.

Tessa handed her card to Margaret.

”Wait, the lantern. Let me pay for the stuff.” He reached for his wallet.

”Scott—we don’t need a lantern. And, you don’t need to pay.” Tessa placed her hand on his arm.

Scott continued on paying no attention to Tessa’s statement. “Excuse me. What’s your name?”

”Margaret.”

”Margaret—you have what I am sure is experience with these matters. We’re on a bus for an extended trip. Don’t you think we need a lantern so we don’t disturb everyone with our nighttime activities? We can use it to make our way around in the dark? Much better than just feeling our way around, right Margaret? Also, take my card, not hers.”

_What experience would Margaret have with these matters? Scott and his nighttime activities. His daytime activities clearly included being his usual flirtatious, loud self. And she was more than capable of paying for the items._

”My husband and I have an RV.” Margaret smiled warmly at Scott as she swiped Tessa’s credit card.

_Of course you do Margaret. Leave it to me to find the one salesperson that has firsthand experience with these matters. And of course, she’s in the sweet spot of Scott’s fan base. Older women who find him utterly charming. Like my mother. But, at least she used Tessa’s credit card._

”And we find it quite helpful to have the lantern. We use it as a nightlight, so to speak, when we want to watch a movie in the dark and don’t want the lights on and we use it when we sit outside.”

”See T. Margaret uses a lantern. She finds it helpful.”

”Fine. Ring up the lantern as well, please. Thank you Margaret.”

”Already did.” Margaret smiled at her as if she knew Tessa would give in to Scott’s plea.

”So Margaret. Are you from Edmonton?” Scott asked.

He just can’t help himself. Tessa inwardly rolled her eyes. Classic Scott Moir. Make the person you’re talking to feel special. It wasn’t as if he was being fake, he was sincere. Scott loved people. He was introverted for the most part, but he enjoyed talking to people and making that one on one connection. Margaret was lapping it up. 

_Same girl, same-- Tessa thought._

”I am.”

”Oilers fan?”

”Yes. Leafs fan?”

_So Margaret did know who they were. Shit._

”Your t-shirt.” She gestured to his shirt he was wearing under his unzipped hoodie.

_Oh, maybe not._

”Yeah. Go Leafs!”

Tessa relaxed. They were in the clear. Scott was just flirting with a lovely older woman. She was nothing more than a helpful salesperson. She had no clue she was dealing with Olymp-.

_Wait, what did Margaret just say?_

Tessa had tuned out Scott and Margaret so she now missed Margaret’s last statement.

”Well thank you. Tessa and I are so grateful. I don’t think it’s fully sunk in.”

_Fully sunk in? What did she miss?_

”Right T?” He looked at her.

She nodded but her expression told him she had not heard a word Margaret had said.

”Margaret was saying how much she loved watching us at the Olympics.”

”Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.”

Tessa tried not to look guilty as sin as Margaret loaded up her purchases. Maybe she could have passed off the items as a fun little picnic but blankets, the wine flask, and the other purchase. Margaret seemed rather non-plussed but Tessa knew better.

”Hey what’s this stuff?” Scott reached across the birch wood counter but Margaret slipped it into the bag.

Tessa swallowed. “It’s a—nothing. It’s for me.”

Margaret handed the bag to Tessa. “Thank you for your purchase. Do you want the receipt with you or in the bag, Miss Virtue?”

”I’ll take it. Thank you so much Margaret. You have been so helpful.”

”Well enjoy your outdoor adventure.” She smiled.

”Bye Margaret.” Scott smiled back.

Tessa and Scott walked out the door. Margaret’s co-worker, Samantha, walked up.

”Was that Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir?”

”Yes. It was.”

”What did they buy?”

”Blankets, wine flask, and the Garden of Eden massage balm.” Margaret told her with a raised eyebrow. “Tessa said she was going to visit Terwillegar Park. Wanted a secluded spot for a picnic with her friend.”

Samantha snorted. “Blankets and Garden of Eden massage balm. Someone is definitely getting busy!”

A few moments later Tessa spotted Eric and Patrick and dropped Scott off with them. She told him she would text him when she was ready to leave for the park.

She checked the mall directory for a wine or alcohol store and found one. She purchased a bottle and also some cheese and crackers, some prosciutto, and dried fruit. She added a chocolate bar to her pile. While she waited for the clerk to ring her up, she texted Scott she was ready for the park.

Much to Tessa’s chagrin, everyone decided to tag along, but they all wanted to do different things, so it wouldn’t be too much of an issue. It meant she and Scott could sneak off and no one would really care. Patrick ordered two cars to take them to Terwillegar Park.

Tessa had transferred her purchases to a canvas tote bag. At the park, the friends split into two groups—those who wanted to follow the trail around the park to a footbridge and those who wanted to rent paddleboats. 

”I’d love to do the paddleboat.” Tessa told Scott. “I mean if you’re game.”

”Me too.” Elvis said.

”Sounds good.” Kaetlyn replied.

Tessa tensed up as she realized their friends were suddenly a third wheel on their sexcapade.

”Paddleboating it is.” Patrick sideyed Scott. _You two probably have some kinky shit planned anyhow._ He shook his head as he looked at Tessa’s tote bag thinking about their golfing mishap.

The group rented two paddleboats. Patrick rode on the back of the boat while Elvis and Kaetlyn paddled. He watched as they pulled away farther and farther from the shoreline.

”So, how do you plan on getting rid of our friends?” Scott asked Tessa as they navigated the boat to the middle of the lake area. The wind was starting to pick up. The boat had a canopy that kept some of the gusts at bay.

”I don’t. We’ll go on our adventure and they can do theirs.”

Patrick watched as Tessa and Scott paddled behind him. He could hear Tessa’s laughter float across the water. He smiled. If there was one thing Scott Moir could do really, really well besides skate—it was make Tessa Virtue laugh. The kind of laugh that bolsters a man’s ego so he thinks he’s hilarious. The kind of laugh that years of telling the same jokes never tarnishes. As a single’s skater, he didn’t have that relationship with a partner, except Liz. He didn’t have to deal with fans’ speculation about a relationship nor ridicule if things weren’t what they wanted. He knew over the years Scott didn’t handle his relationship with Tessa well. Especially when he had a girlfriend. Scott had no idea how to deal with one woman, let alone two. He often neglected Tessa or inadvertently hurt her. Tessa for her part either skipped dating altogether or just closed up and played the “it’s all okay with me” card. Now, that they had decided to move forward in their relationship, Patrick enjoyed observing them when they thought no one was watching. Casual glances, winks, touches. Basically the two of them on a Tuesday. But, Patrick knew it was more than that.

”The area Margaret recommended to me is just up this way on the right hand side.” Tessa told Scott as she scanned the side of the lake. She pointed to the docking area just a ways up. 

She texted Patrick she and Scott were going to stop shortly. She had brought a snack and was hungry. She invited Patrick and the others to stop as well and join them. Just to be polite, if Patrick knew what was good for him, he would find a way to be scarce.

_You guys go ahead, we had snacks at the mall. We’re gonna keep going. Meet up later._  


_Sounds good. We’re stopping over here on the right by the paddleboat docking sign—we’ll meet you here later_  


_Cool_

Tessa and Scott docked their paddleboat with help from the park employees. Scott grabbed the tote and they walked towards the forest.

The last of the fall leaves clung to giant trees creating a canopy. It felt magical. The cold autumnal air swirled around them. Tessa rubbed her hands together. The deeper they walked into the forest, the quieter and colder it got. Twigs snapping under their feet and the occasional bird call were the only sounds they heard. 

”Why the pouty face T?”

”I’m a bit concerned about the weather. I don’t want a repeat of Toronto.”

”Okaaay.” He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

”The hike. Kaitlyn showing up with Gabby. The rain. p>

”I just remember the incredible sex.”

Tessa gave him a look.

”Guess you’ll just have to get creative.” He knocked her shoulder with his. “Or we’ll just have to find the nearest tree and fuck quick up against it.”

Tessa laughed. She pulled his arm and yanked him to the side of the trail. No one was around. She went a few steps farther in and found the perfect spot. She looked towards the trail. The circumference of the tree trunk kept prying eyes at bay. 

She backed up Scott into the tree. The tote dropped from his shoulder to the ground. Tessa’s fingers curled into the elastic waistband of Scott’s hiking pants and her hand dipped into his boxer briefs and began stroking him. .

”I had plans.” She whispered. “But—I have to make adjustments.” Tessa emphasized the last word as she applied pressure to Scott’s shaft. 

”I approve of your ad-just-ments.” Scott grunted as Tessa stroked harder.

Scott cupped Tessa’s face and kissed her deeply, their tongues lazily pushing against one another. Scott snaked his hand into Tessa’s workout leggings and found her wet. He pushed two fingers inside of her.

”You’re distracting me.” Tessa breathlessly whispered to him.

”You want me to stop?” He asked as his fingers pumped in and out.

”No.” Tessa replied sharply enjoying their tit for tat.

Scott pulled Tessa’s body closer to his, his breaths hot and wet on her face as they worked each other. He looked down and watched Tessa’s hand moving around in his pants, her thumb flicked over the tip of his cock. He clenched his jaw as the wind picked up. His left hand rested on her hip bone, his right hand was buried inside of her.

”So good, Tess. God.”

The breeze blew the hairs around her face, the leaves rustled about them. Their bodies pressed to one another—Tessa heard the crunching of twigs and leaves. Then voices.

Her hand stilled inside his pants. She gripped him. She was so afraid of getting caught.

”Maybe we should have our picnic. It’s only 12:30 so I imagine more people will be coming this way.” Tessa whispered.

Scott sighed. He knew it was a good idea, but the idea he preferred involved her finishing him off.

Tessa pulled her hand out and kissed the tip of Scott’s nose. “I’ll remember my place. I wanna eat.” The double entendre was not lost on Scott.

They spread out one blanket. Tessa unwrapped the food. Scott was impressed with Tessa’s hospitality. 

”This looks great T.” He smiled at her.

Tessa smiled back and then she frowned. ”Oh crap. I forgot wine glasses. I knew I forgot something.” Tessa’s shoulders slumped.

”We’ll drink from the bottle. Like we did in high school.” Scott shrugged it off.

Scott stacked a piece of prosciutto and a slice of cheese. He snagged a cracker. Tessa sipped the wine. They sat quietly for a few moments enjoying the surroundings and the company.

”So Russell emailed me and wanted to know if we would do a round robin for CTV. “

”Sure. How many?”

”I think there will be at least five cities. We would do satellite but then I think there may be about three in person?”

”Okay.” Scott took a slug of the wine and wiped his mouth with the pads of his fingers.

Tessa shivered. Scott scooted towards her on the blanket. “Should have brought Tim’s instead of wine.” He chuckled.

Tessa smiled wistfully.

”Whatcha thinking about?” Scott asked.

”Last time we were in Regina. Exactly a year ago – we won Skate Canada. It was the first time everyone got to see Moulin Rouge.”

”Yeah. I remember being so tired after that skate. I knew we had something special. It was also the first time I believed if we kept that up we would win in PyeongChang. You were something else that day.”

Tessa blushed under the weight of the compliment. Every time she looked back at significant moments in their comeback, she not only remembered their skates or certain moments from practice but she remembered how she felt about Scott back then. How her feelings were magnifying each day of the comeback as they spent more and more time together. 

It was the same for Scott. He couldn’t think about 2017 without acknowledging just how much he wanted Tessa that year. Everything she did ignited a desire inside of him. 

  
_Summer 2017_

Scott walked in and looked for his buddies. Home for just a weekend, he was looking forward to the night. It had been months since he had been to Ilderton. The King Edward pub was his favorite spot in his hometown. 

Sitting at a corner table with two pitchers of beer were his friends. Matt, Tyler, CJ, Devin, and McNugget. McNugget’s real name was Chase McNary but everyone called him McNugget. When they were in 8th grade, he ate Chicken McNuggets every day after hockey practice. The name stuck. 

”Moir!” His friends practically shouted. They all embraced and Scott took his seat.

”So how’s Montreal?” CJ asked.

”Good. Really good. We love it. Training is fucking hard. But, we’re managing.”

”Having a hot as hell partner helps, eh?” Devin snorted.

”Yeah, having Tessa probably makes 5:30am practice worth it. Are you guys just living together now?” McNugget asked.

”No.” Scott slugged him.

”Dude, just fuck off. You’re a filthy liar. The last three times I called you, you were either heading to her place, at her place, or she was at yours.”

”We spend a lot of time together. We don’t know anyone else really. And, you know she can’t cook.”

”Oh so like you’re her personal cook. I see. Doesn’t make sense. You know what else doesn’t make sense, swearing off women.”

”I did not swear off women. I’m just not doing a relationship. I wanna concentrate on training. Having a girlfriend is a shit idea.”

”So what about Tessa?”

”She’s not doing a relationship either. It was her idea and it just made sense.”

Matt who was always the quietest of the bunch took a sip of his beer and watched their friends torment and tease Scott about his skating partner. Matt had known Scott since sixth grade. It also meant he knew Tessa as well. He observed how they interacted with one another. No matter what Scott said or how Tessa acted, he could tell there was something there.

”All I know is if I had a partner that let me touch her all of the time and she looked like Tess—I’d be so on that.” Devin snarked.

”Bro, if Tessa was in front of you right now, you’d piss yourself. You wouldn’t know the first thing about anything. She’s too hot and classy for your ugly ass. Moir’s barely passable and he’s like four numbers above your country ass.” Tyler quipped.

”Fuck off. I’d know exactly what to do with her.” Devin retorted. “Moir’s had her for like 20 years and doesn’t know fuck all what to do with her.”

Scott’s jaw clenched. He loved his friends dearly but he hated when they objectified Tessa. Damn that SportsNet magazine spread. That black bikini gave them all thoughts—thoughts that kept him up at night and also lead to a series of text messages that all ended with him telling his friends they should have intercourse with various farm animals. That was four years ago but they couldn’t let it go.

Soon the conversations drifted about and Matt edged his chair closer to Scott so they could have a little one on one chat. 

”So, Scott—how is Montreal really?”

”It’s good. It’s really hard, Matty. Training is kicking my fucking ass. Tess is like Superwoman. I have no idea where she gets her energy from. She’s balls to the wall and I’m killing myself to keep up with her.

”And how are you guys? In a good place?”

”Yeah. We are.” Scott spun his beer glass around. He was allowed one alcoholic beverage a week so he was nursing this beer like a baby bottle. He thought about Tessa. Earlier that week, he had gone over to make dinner. He had a key to her apartment and she had one for his. 

”What is it?” Matt inquired.

”Something happened earlier this week.”

Matt raised his eyebrow, smirked and sipped his beer.

”No. We did not.” Scott huffed.

”So… what happened then?”

”I went over to make dinner. You know Tess is hopeless in a kitchen. And it’s just easier since we’re eating the same craptastic food. Anyhow, I have a key to her place.”

Matt shook his head.

”Dude. It’s not like that. She has a key to my place. It’s easier this way.”

”I have known you for 18 years and I don’t have a key to your place.” Matt muttered.

”I live in Montreal.”

Matt shrugged and nodded for Scott to continue.

”Anyhow, I let myself in and she wasn’t around. So I called out her name and she didn’t answer.”

”And?”

_Three days earlier…_

Shutting the door behind him, Scott flipped the deadbolt to a locked position. He walked into the kitchen and checked the pre-printed menu on Tessa’s refrigerator. Chicken, rice, and veggies. Scott smiled at the idea of carbs. Tessa was nowhere around.

Without thinking, Scott left the kitchen and crossed the living room and headed to Tessa’s room. He walked in and found her asleep in her bed. Her hair piled on top of her head. She must have been exhausted. Her leggings were crumpled in a ball on the floor, her workout top was on the end of the bed. Tessa shifted from her side to her back and the blanket fell off her shoulder.

Scott tried to avert his eyes but it was too late. Lying in front of him was Tessa—his very much platonic skating partner, his Tutu, his Tess, his T, his Virtch dog—topless.

He knew he should look away but he couldn’t. She looked perfect. Her breasts were tiny but perfect. Her nipples were pink and perfect. They were hard and teasing Scott. Jesus Christ, he was being a creep. But, he couldn’t stop staring. He didn’t want to. He wanted to pull the blanket down and crawl into the bed. And then he spotted them. Next to her leggings. Her panties. A nude color thong. 

Fuck. She was naked. Scott could feel his cock waking up. Down boy. You fucking traitor. Scott swept his hair back. Stop staring. Tessa stirred and Scott froze. He waited to see if she would wake up. Maybe he should leave and then slam the front door shut and wake her up. Yes, he should definitely leave. Tessa moved around. She was always so restless. The comforter edged downward bringing Tessa’s abs into view. Scott could just make out the top of her piercing. 

His cock was now long gone. Hard and twitching. He licked his lips. He should leave and go make dinner. That would be the appropriate thing. Far more appropriate than staring at his best friend and skating partner with a hard on like some fucking Tinder douche. What was it that Maddie called them? Fuck boys. 

Before he knew it, his hand was reaching for Tessa’s comforter. He would cover her up. He grabbed the duvet and began to gently pull it up. His pinky sliding along her soft, creamy porcelain skin. God she was soft. His hand slid higher and higher. Scott swallowed. Just a little higher. His pinky brushed over the bottom of her breast and then across her nipple. God it was too much. Shit, she was going to wake up and find him feeling her up with a huge ass hard on like those sickos they watched on “Dateline”.

He let his pinky gently rub her nipple. What was wrong with him? She was asleep. This was so wrong. He knew it was wrong. He felt terrible. And then she said it.

”Mmmm Scott. So good.”

Wait, what? Was she awake? What was going on?

Scott took his hand back and waited. Tessa adjusted herself in the bed and sighed.

”Right there. Mmmm.”

Scott was stunned. Tessa was having a dream. About him. He licked his bottom lip. He decided to try out his theory.

”Yeah. Like that?” He whispered.

”Yes. Harder.”

Well fuck me, he thought. Tessa was having a fantasy and he was the star of it. This was unbelievable. He knew he should leave now but he had to see how far it was going to go. 

Tessa’s hand slipped under the blanket. Scott watched as it snaked lower and lower. He could see the blanket pushing in and out as Tessa rubbed. Jesus, this was hot as hell. 

Scott tugged at his own sweatpants trying to calm his dick down. But, she said his name again. So softly. And, his dick like every other part of Scott loved Tessa. 

”Oh Scott.”

That was it. Scott had to leave. He couldn’t do this to Tessa. He backed out of her room. He made it out the door and he heard her rustle. He could tell she was awake. He didn’t say a word. He stood in the hallway, adjusting himself and praying his dick would just go soft.

He heard a loud sigh and a bit of a moan. Then, a drawer sliding open. Scott turned his head towards her bedroom door and heard the unmistakable sound of a vibrator. Go to the kitchen. Fuck that, go back to your apartment. Go anywhere. 

”Ohhh. Ohhh.” Her voice carried from her bedroom.

Scott closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Ten feet from him, just on the other side of the wall, Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue was knocking one out. And she was moaning his name.

”Oh Scott. Yes. Yes. Oh. Oh. Oh. Mm….mmmmm.”

Scott was desperate to look. He wanted to see Tessa, head thrown back, her eyes shut tight, her mouth open and moaning as she pumped his imaginary dick inside herself. You egotistical fucking asshole. He tugged on his dick which was now harder than when he first saw her topless. He weighed his options. On a scale of one to “you belong in jail for creeping this hard”, he debated how bad it would be to jerk himself off. He needed to. He was never going to make it to the kitchen. He needed relief. 

Fuck it. He shoved his hand in his sweatpants, pulled out his cock and gripped it. He smeared his precum around and began stroking. 

”Oh. Oh. Oh.” 

He could hear her. Her voice strained and desperate. He stroked harder. He could hear the filthy sounds his dick made as he worked himself. Hopefully, Tessa was too into her battery operated Scott dick to hear him. God he was close already.

”Mmm. MMMM. Oh Oh Oh Oh.” Her voice rising. Scott pumped even harder. He was almost there. Just a few more strokes.

”OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHHH!” Tessa cried out over and over. “Scott. Scottttttt!!! OHHHHH!”

Scott jerked twice and felt his come hit his palm as he tried to stop it from hitting the floor or wall.

The vibrator shut off just as he grunted quietly, his orgasm finishing.

”Hello?” Her voice tentatively called out.

Shit. Shit. Now what? He was standing in her hallway, the evidence of his beat off in his hand, ready to spill over. He had to leave. She couldn’t find him in the hallway. Their partnership would be over. She would report him to the police. He could see the news now, “Olympic gold medallist Scott Moir caught masturbating in partner’s hallway”. His mother would freak out. He would have to move to some foreign country or worse, Florida. Isn’t that where all sex offenders go? Swampland, USA. He waddled as best he could to the kitchen. He grabbed a few paper towels and wiped off his hand and his dick. He washed up.

Tessa leaned up and looked around. Was someone in the house? She was having the most amazingly delicious dream about Scott. More of a fantasy, really. He was eating her out. It was a recurring fantasy. They’d be at a training session in the gym. They were the last ones there. Scott would walk into the women’s locker room and Tessa would be in the middle of changing. Scott would stride right over to her, rip her panties off and devour her. His tongue fucking her so good. She would always wake up and use her vibrator to finish herself off. Close her eyes and imagine it was Scott. 

She heard water running in the kitchen. Shit. Was that Scott? Of course it was. He had a key. Had he heard her? God she would die of embarrassment. He would never want to skate with her. He would be so embarrassed for her. How would she ever explain using her vibrator to pretend it was him? She reasoned that if he was still in the kitchen, he hadn’t heard her. Maybe he just arrived.

She walked to her small chair and wrapped her robe around her and made her way to the kitchen.

Scott was standing in front of the fridge, bent over—pulling out food from a shelf. God his ass looked amazing. She wanted to feel it between her hands. Gripping it as he pounded into her. She crossed her legs.

”He-ey.” Her voice hoarse and broken.

Scott popped up and turned around. “Hey you. What’s up Buttercup?”

He hoped he sounded casual enough and not at all like he had just tugged one out listening to her fuck herself while pretending it was him. They were so fucked up. Their fans were right. J-F was right. They needed boundaries and honesty. Well maybe not too much honesty.

”When did you –uh get here?”

Scott swallowed. “A few minutes ago?”

”Oh okay. Sorry I was uh-- napping.”

Is that what you’re calling it now, Scott thought to himself.

”Cool. Cool. Well, I’m gonna make the chicken.”

”Okay. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?”

”Nope. Go for it.”

Tessa turned on her heel and walked back to her room. Scott thought about the paper towels in the garbage. And, then he thought about Tessa in the shower. For fuck’s sake, just stop.

  


Matt just stared at Scott. He knew his best friend had always been attracted to Tessa, but this—this was more than attraction. This was fucked up. These two idiots jacked off—one pretending to have sex with the other and one masturbating to it. What in all of the fucking hell was this?

”Matt—please say something.”

Matt swallowed. He sighed. His eyes darted around the bar. “I have no words.”

”Great. It’s worse than I thought.”

”Dude what were you thinking?”

”I have no idea. I know I’m fucking disgusting. But, I don’t. I just.”

”Did you tell her?”

”Are you fucking crazy? Hey Tess—while you were sleeping in bed, I decided to jack off.”

”She wasn’t sleeping. She was fucking herself with her dildo. Her dildo named Scott.”

”No. I have not told her. I will never tell her.”

”She might find it—flattering?”

”In what world would she find it flattering? It’s like a dick pic. No one wants it.”

”Yeah but if she was rubbing one out thinking about you---“

Scott sipped his beer. He scrubbed his hand down his face. CJ gave him a look and he waved him off with a smile.

”I think I’m in love with her.” Scott said quietly.

Matt’s head snapped towards him. “No shit, Sherlock. You have been since you were 8. She’s in love with you. You two are fucking idiots. It’ll be thirty years from now and you’ll still be playing this game. Just tell her. Just grow a sack and tell her you love her—trust me she loves you Moir. I have no idea why because you’re an idiot and you have paraded chick after chick in front of her. And, clearly she’s too good for you. She’s brilliant, beautiful, kind. But, you are the best guy I know. No lie. You’re like the greatest dude ever. I swear. And you’re moderately good looking so she won’t be repulsed by you.”

”Great pep talk asshole.”

”Do it. Maybe not now, but maybe after the Olympics. Just get yourself ready. Because this woman is worth it. You’ve waited your whole life for her. Don’t fuck it up. Just love the fuck out of her.”

  


”What are you thinking about?” Tessa eyed him suspiciously.

”I have a confession to make.”

”Oh yeah. You ate the last container of my yogurt? You don’t really like country music?” She inched closer to Scott until she was straddling him.

”Uh that was Elvis and I’m a country boy for life!” He kissed her nose.

Tessa bit into a piece of dried mango and gave him the other half.

”So. Remember last summer before the Olympics.” Scott asked her as he chewed on the mango.

”Which part? Summer lasts three months.” Tessa kissed the area below his ear.

”Right before we went home for that one weekend. Anyhow, I—I came over to make dinner. Like I did practically every night. And—“ Scott lost his train of thought for a second as Tessa licked and nipped his earlobe. “Okay first let me say I did not mean for this to happen.” Scott whispered against Tessa’s mouth. “I may have heard you, uh, playingwithyourvibrator.” He finished as fast as he could.

Tessa stopped kissing him. She pulled away slightly and blinked owlishly at Scott. “Wha-at?” Her voice anything but steady. ”You heard me? How did you hear me?”

”I was in the hallway.”

Tessa turned beet red. She knew exactly where Scott was going with this story. Last summer she had a recurring fantasy dream about Scott. And it always ended with her and her vibrator.

”I see.”

”Don’t be mad. It just happened. I shouldn’t have just walked into your apartment. It wasn’t a big deal. I just thought you should know.”

Scott captured her lips and hoped Tessa would be satisfied with that confession. It was true, a few details were missing but they weren’t important.

”Well if we’re confessing. Here’s mine. I was thinking about you.” Tessa whispered as Scott’s lips pressed against her.

”Hmmm.” Scott murmured. He pulled back slightly—their foreheads still touching.

”I used to have this dream over and over about you. And, when I’d wake up I needed—relief. I had that idea not to date people so I had no choice but to make use of my vibrator.”

”And yet you pretended not to know that Kaitlyn had given you one?”

”I never said I didn’t know what a vibrator was—I was not about to tell you I used one regularly and pretended it was you on occasion.”

”On occasion? From what I heard it sounded like you did it pretty often.”

Tessa nipped at his lip. “Excuse me?”

Shit. He got overzealous. He got overconfident. Her and her damn lips—so distracting. 

Scott looked down. Tessa grinded against him. “Spill Scott.”

Scott chuckled at her choice of words, if she only knew. Well, she was about to.

Scott sniffed. “So the truth is—I found you sleeping and you know how restless you are.”

”Yes—the whole world does.”

Scott grimaced. You make one little slip-up and you never live it down. “You were restless and flipping around and the blanket slipped off and you were—I saw your boobs.”

Tessa’s laugh burst from her chest. Boobs—how old was he? It was like when she got a bra for the first time and Scott felt it through her shirt. He was so nervous when his hand skimmed over the back strap and he stammered and stuttered. Never mind that she didn’t really need the bra, she just wanted to feel like the other girls.

”C’mon T.”

”You saw my boobs? And? That’s it?”

Scott shook his head no. Tessa shifted in his lap. Scott’s cock twitched.

”I went to cover you up and— I feel like a fucking pervert.”

Scott confessed to Tessa how he “accidentally” touched her while she was sleeping and how sorry he was and he knew it was wrong. He didn’t mean for it to happen and the whole thing was fucked up and he just kept apologizing.

”And then you said my name. I thought you caught me but you---.” Scott tried to hide his smirk.

He continued. “And then you stuck your hand under the covers and went to town.”

Tessa’s eyes grew wide. “I went to town?”

”Yeah, you know—you played with yourself and kept moaning and saying my name.”

”I did not.”

”Yes. You did.”

”And you watched me?”

Scott tried to guess what she was thinking so he could give her the best answer possible. “For a second. But then I left.”

”What about the vibrator?”

”I was walking away when I heard you get up and that’s when I heard it.”

Tessa nodded. She looked at him. “And you hung out and listened.”

Hung out. Again, her choice of words was spot on. “I know I sound like a total doorknob. You gotta see it from my perspective. You were getting yourself off and fantasizing about me. To a guy, that’s hot. That’s like hotter than hot. You have nothing to be ashamed about.”

”So you just stood in my hallway and listened.”

Scott nodded but there was something in his eyes. Tessa didn’t quite believe him. “Scott—“ she snuggled into his neck. She sucked gently on the pulse point. She heard him growl. She grinded down on him and whispered in his ear. “Tell me what really happened in that hallway.”

Scott sighed. This was a side of Tessa he never knew existed until they started their relationship. Their fans would have been shocked by this Tessa. She was the embodiment of Carmen. Well that was a lie. He knew about Tessa’s “Carmen”. She teased him all of 2012 with the flagrantly sexual temptress. He knew that “Carmen” was beneath the pristine layers of the “public” Tessa. Tessa began pressing down on his lap and rotating her hips. She could feel his length through his pants. He was hitting her center. Her pleasure was building.

Tessa reached for Scott’s waistband and tugged. He helped her scoot his pants and boxer briefs down his legs. She rose up on her knees and slid her leggings and panties down. Scott reached for the other blanket and wrapped it around her waist like a skirt.

”Tell me what you did.” Tessa whispered against his lips as she sank down onto his cock.

”I stuck my hand—“ Scott whispered as he rolled up into Tessa eliciting a moan. “in my pants.”

”And? Did you stroke yourself hard or soft?”

”God Tess—I don’t remember.” He remembered everything about that night. The weight of his cock in his hand. How he could smell her in the hallway—her body wash intermingling with her sweat and turning him on as he pushed himself harder and harder.

Was it fast?” She bounced on him.

Tessa slowed down and rocked. “Or was it slow?”

”Faster.”

Tessa picked up her pace. Her hips rocking back and forth.

”Was I saying anything?” Tessa asked.

”Yes. You said my name.” He told her as he stared her down.

”Like this? Scott.” She whispered gently.

Scott shook his head no as he gripped her hips and held her in place as he thrust up into her.

”Ohhhhh Scottttt.” She moaned out. She felt Scott jerk into her. Bingo. She nailed it.

”Mmmm. Scotttt. Right there.” She had him in her sights.

Their lovemaking was mimicking their Carmen routine. The give and take. Carmen tracking down Don Jose and then Don Jose so enchanted by her and lust-filled because of her—turning the tables on Carmen.

Scott slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it up. His thumb brushed across her nipple as she hissed. His tongue flicked over it as she rose up on him. He pulled her back down and filled his mouth with her breast. He sucked hard and sloppily. He bathed her with his tongue and bit gently on her nipple, tugging it slightly and then blowing on it. He licked between her breasts with the tip of his tongue. Tessa threw her head back and moaned his name. 

She clasped his face in her hands and explored his mouth with her tongue as she rocked harder and harder on him.

”Turn around--“ Scott grunted.

Tessa maneuvered around and pushed her leggings down farther. Scott grabbed her hips and guided her back. Reverse cowgirl was not something they did very often. Tessa felt the tip of Scott’s cock. He rubbed it against her entrance. She rose up on her knees as the blanket fell forward. Scott laid it across their laps. He grabbed Tessa’s hips and steadied her. He swiped his fingers between her legs, she was soaking wet. He spread her juices around her folds. He pressed his finger into her and then inside of her. He curled it and found her g-spot. Tessa mewled. She reached between her legs and rested her hand on Scott’s as he fucked her with his finger. She pushed his hand out of the way and wrapped her hand around Scott’s cock. She slid down onto him. She was so wet, he slid in deep.

Scott leaned forward. “You said my name over and over. You came saying my name. I made you come.”

Tessa let herself fall back against his chest. God he was torturing her. Her release was right there. Scott wrapped his arms around her as Tessa continued to ride him. He could feel her walls tense up and her breathing became higher pitched. 

As if he knew exactly what it would take to make her fall apart in his arms, Scott went in for the final thrust—like Don Jose. “I came in that hallway listening to you. I came thinking about fucking you. Just like I’m about to do now.”

Tessa learned a thing or two playing a woman who was used to getting her way. She parried back. “Not yet.”

They fucked hard as the wind whipped up. Leaves rustling louder and louder drowning out the sounds of the hikers who were passing by. Neither of them caring if they were sheltered enough from prying eyes. All they cared about was seeing how far they could take the other, how long they could hold off pleasure, how achingly desperate they could make each other feel. Tessa’s phone beeped to let her know she received a text message. She stopped riding Scott long enough to dig under the blanket and retrieve it. Patrick and the others were about to dock. Scott snatched the phone out of her hand and tucked it away.

”Not yet.”

How she loved when he took control, how possessive he got when he wanted her, how singularly focused he became when he thought he didn’t have all of her attention. She bit her lip as he thrusted harder into her. She was falling apart. She was ready to let go. But, Scott wouldn’t let her. He was giving her just enough rope and then he was reeling it back in. Three times now she was on the verge of exploding and three times he pulled her back from the edge. It was maddening and exhilarating. 

”Make me come.” She demanded.

There was his Carmen now. Bossy, fiery, and all bite. He cupped her breast in one hand, slotting her nipple between his forefinger and middle finger and squeezing it. She hissed. He slipped his other hand under the blanket and found her clit. He rubbed the pad of his finger over it as she whimpered. The storm was building inside of her and was matching the one building around them. 

Scott thrust up and hit the right spot as his finger pressed on her clit. Tessa let go of a primal cry as she rose up and slammed down on his cock, her release spilling out of her. She could care less if anyone heard her, if her own mother stumbled upon them. Her orgasm was so earth shatteringly good she never wanted it to end. Scott jerked into her, on the last thrust—she felt his come spurt into her powerfully. She exhaled with a wailing moan as she came again and slumped back against Scott.

They sat there, panting and nuzzling. Finally, Tessa texted Patrick back. They would meet them at the dock in ten minutes.

They packed up and were about to head up to the trail when Scott took the opportunity to steal another kiss from Tessa. He pushed her into the trunk of the tree. His kiss so exquisitely perfect he nearly made her come again. 

”How was your hike?” Kaetlyn asked blissfully unaware that not 15 minutes prior Scott was balls deep in Tessa and fucking her into oblivion. Patrick smirked.

”It was so beautiful. We hiked along this trail in the forest and then found a nice little clearing spot and had a picnic.” Tessa told her.

”Oh stay still.” Kaetlyn stopped Tessa. “You have something in your hair.” She reached up and pulled gently producing a piece of bark.

Tessa looked down at it and back up at Kaeltyn.

”You must have leaned up against a tree and not realized it Tess.”

”Yes. You must have not realized that Tess. You also have bark on the back of your jacket.” Patrick shot Scott a look who flipped him off.

”Aw, Tess our little treehugger.” Scott snaked his arm around her shoulders and snuggled her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a new challenge. Also, that tub of massage balm has not been forgotten and Scott's cousin crosses a line that upsets Tessa.


	4. Turn Down Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Scott, and the gang take a quick trip to Lake Louise where they are joined by a surprise guest. Things get heated and they are forced to confront some difficult truths. Will a late-night visitor tear them apart or can they get back on track?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over and the new chapter is up and it's a doozy. It's long, really long-- and I thought about breaking it up into two chapters, but I think it works this way. You'll let me know, of course. It's filled with angst, hard truths, and a bit of smut. I rarely offer up disclaimers. But, in this case, I feel it's necessary. I worked really hard on this chapter. I edited it many times over. I wanted it to ring true. I hope I achieved it. I don't tell you this so you will praise me, I say this because this chapter will be the last one with angst for a while. I second guessed myself at every turn, which is a hard way to write. I need a little lightness for a change. : )

Steam swirled around her. The white subway tiles slick under her fingertips. The vibrant scent of lemon verbena filled her nostrils. A hot shower was exactly what she needed to wake up for the big day ahead. She skipped her morning workout, she earned the day off. She replaced it with something equally caloric-burning but way more fun. Scott had Tessa pinned to the shower wall as he bucked into her from behind. She was seconds from coming. One more well-placed thrust and she let go. Scott quickly followed. He kissed the back of her head

”You ready for our adventure?” He asked.

”This wasn’t it?” She teased.

They had a seven day gap from Kelowna to the next stop in Prince George. So far, they had taken advantage of Edmonton, especially its secluded picnic areas. And, now everyone was heading out for a quick trip to Lake Louise. Scott’s cousin Cara had organized a girls' trip to the stunning location for her and a few friends. When she texted Scott to let him know about the trip and she would be offline for a few days and he would have to handle his own Social Media, they agreed it would be a fun detour for the skaters as well. A two-day adventure in Banff was exactly the kind of break they would all need before the tour kicked into high gear. The group booked a flight from Edmonton to Calgary and then they rented two SUVs to make the two-hour drive to meet up with Cara and her friends.

Patrick used his connections to get them all first class rooms at the Fairmont Chateau Lake Louise. He had a friend who managed the hotel—Mark, who had promised the group the best rooms. And, he wasn’t lying. Everyone’s accommodation was a Junior Suite room.

Tessa practically squealed when she saw the view from her room—as she flung open her balcony doors she came face to face with a glacier. Her breath caught in her lungs at its majesty. She felt small and full of wonder as she looked across the sky blue lake and onto the massive ice floe. She made note of the balcony’s privacy and its double lounger. She smiled as she thought of all of the ways she and Scott could enjoy the outdoors.

Next door, Scott was equally awestruck by the enormity of the scenery. He had been to Banff before and even Lake Louise but it was like any awesome view—no matter how many times you saw it, even if it was in your own backyard, you never tired of it.

The plan was for everyone to meet up in 15 minutes to head to the Lake Louise Ski Resort for a gondola ride followed by dinner in the evening. Tomorrow they would have a bit of free time in the morning and then they would hike to the Lake Agnes Tea House for tea and snacks. A late dinner at a hip restaurant that Eric knew of and the next morning they would head back to Calgary for a flight to Prince George. It was a full itinerary but Tessa was so excited to spend time with their friends.

Tessa was slipping on her sneakers when Scott knocked. She opened the door and smiled. God he looked good, she thought. He was wearing jeans, a hoodie sweatshirt, and had on hiking boots. He was carrying his jean jacket. She debated whether to strip him naked and spend the afternoon thoroughly fucking him but she really did want to go on that gondola ride at the ski resort.

”You ready?” He asked.

”Yeah. Just one thing.” She stood on her tiptoes and cupped the back of his head and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately.

”Wanna skip the ski resort?” He whispered against her neck as he took up residence in his favorite spot.

”You have no idea how tempting that offer is, but I really want to go on that gondola ride.”

”Fine, but later—“ He finished his thought by kissing her deeply.

Tessa grabbed her Chanel bag and they headed out the door. As they waited for the elevator, Scott slipped his hand into Tessa’s. They wouldn’t be able to be this affectionate in a few minutes so he tried to get it out of his system. A foolish endeavor as he would never get her out of his system. She was embedded in every cell of his body.

The doors opened and they unclasped hands and stepped inside. The car took them seven flights down to the lobby. They walked towards the entrance. 

Tessa was telling Scott a funny story her mother had shared about Poppy and her kittens, Tessa and Scott. Seems the kittens were engaging in very adult behavior.

”So Poppy came home from school and she found Tessa and Scott dry humping on the couch.”

”Sounds like us.”

Tessa giggled. ”Casey had his hands full trying to explain to Poppy what the kittens were doing. He was beside himself.”

”What did he tell her?”

Tessa stopped short and went quiet. Scott looked at her, Tessa was stunned into silence.

”T? What is it?”

”It’s… It’s--” Tessa whispered, her voice faltering.

”T—what?” He followed her line of sight. His eyes grew wide. Standing on the other side of the lobby alongside their tour mates were Cara and her friends Shelly and Tina. Next to Tina was Jackie Mascarin. 

”Did you know?” Tessa asked.

”No. Of course not. I didn’t. I—I had no idea.”

Tessa swallowed the lump in her throat. She refused to allow her true feelings to show in this moment. And in this moment she was questioning Cara’s thought process. Why in the world would she bring Jackie along? Tessa knew she could trust Scott. But, since when had Cara become so buddy-buddy with Jackie. Wasn’t she living in Florida? To say Tessa was displeased at this new development was an understatement.

”Scott! Tessa!” Cara warmly embraced her cousin and his skating partner. She stepped back. ”You remember Shelly and Tina and of course, you know Jackie.”

Tessa smiled. She wasn’t sure if everyone could sense the tension that had blanketed the group. 

Shelly spoke first. “Good to see you both. Haven’t seen you since the Ilderton party. How’s the tour?”

”It’s good so far. Only two days in… but we’re pumped.” Scott tried to bring a bit of levity to the situation.

Tessa kept her gaze directed at Scott. It was a trick she had learned when she was particularly nervous about a situation. As long as she could see him, her nerves never got the best of her.

”Good to see you again Scott.” Jackie smiled. 

”You too. How’s Florida?”

”Hot. Humid. But good. Working a lot. And, then Cara called and asked if I wanted to get away for a few days and I love Banff so here we are!” She smiled at Tessa.

”What do you do—for a living?” Tessa asked jumping right into the conversation.

”Oh I’m a P-A. Physician’s assistant. I help the doctor, see patients, look over charts. That kind of stuff.”

”That sounds very rewarding.”

”Can be. I like it. The hours are super flexible and the pay is good. I love to travel and it allows me to do that. I love the doctor I work for so that makes it nice.”

”That does sound nice. And you like Florida?”

”I do. I love it. I have a good group of friends. I was—married. But, I’m getting divorced. It’s fine, really. I do not miss Canada at all. Too cold. Have you ever been to Florida?”

”Yes. It was a bit humid for me. I see beach photos and I’m tempted to visit but then I remember the humidity.” Tessa chuckled. 

Scott relaxed a bit. This seemed to be going okay, mostly because Tessa was in media mode, interacting but on a superficial level. 

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. Scott shifted from foot to foot. This felt beyond awkward again. The “Mr. D” moment come to life and yet no one had written any funny lines for them to say—only real life emotions.

Just as the lull in the conversation reached a peak, Patrick spoke up. “The bus is outside waiting to take us to the ski resort. We should head out.”

Kaitlyn watched her friend. She knew about Jackie and how much it bothered Tessa that Scott had driven her home a few times. Kaitlyn was so caught up in her thoughts she nearly walked into a glass door.

”Kait—be careful.” Andrew grabbed her arm.

”Oh… thanks! Hey what do you know about Jackie?”

”Nothing really. She was Scott’s partner before Tessa, if you can even call her that. They skated together for six months. That’s all I know. Why?”

Kaitlyn debated whether to tell Andrew about their friends. She didn’t want to create a situation. On the other hand, Tessa looked positively shell-shocked. She made a promise to keep an eye on her. Maybe it wouldn’t be a thing, but it certainly can’t be the most comfortable scenario.

Kaitlyn sat next to Tessa on the bus. Scott joined Patrick towards the back where Cara and her friends sat down.

”So Jackie? I assume you didn’t know.” Kaitlyn whispered.

”Not a clue. Scott didn’t either.”

”It’s so bizarre. I mean out of all the people…”

”I know.”

”Does Cara know about you and Scott?”

Tessa knew exactly what Kaitlyn was hinting at, that if Cara didn’t know, that somehow she had brought Jackie along for a specific reason—and that reason was Scott.

”We haven’t told her, at least not yet.”

Kaitlyn lowered her voice even more, “Have you thought about maybe just maybe-- telling people or letting it out casually?”

”I don’t know Kait. I go back and forth. But, I just feel if we tell people then everything becomes about us—even more than it already is, you know. I fear the fans and media would just become overly invasive. It’s bad enough now, but it’s manageable. I know Scott is not thrilled about keeping it quiet. But, he understands it’s necessary for now.”

Kaitlyn nodded. Tessa chewed on the inside of her cheek. He was patient, but that wouldn’t last forever. Eventually, he would want to go public and Tessa had to be ready. She couldn’t put him off for much longer.

The bus pulled into the parking lot at the ski resort. Snow-capped mountains surrounded the area and groups of tourists milled about enjoying the views.

The group walked into the main lodge. Cara had booked the gondola ride and went up to the front desk to pick up the tickets. Tessa found herself standing next to Tina, Shelly, and Jackie.

”So Tessa—tell us about the tour so far.” Shelly asked.

”We kicked it off in Abbotsford and then Kelowna. Prince George is up in a few days. It’s been so amazing. It’s the first tour Scott and I have produced ourselves, Patrick is helping. And, it’s just so rewarding to be able to stretch our creative muscles and try something besides competitive skating. We wanted to do something different than other skate shows. Scott and I have thought about a tour for years and talked and talked about it so to see all of our hard work come to fruition is so lovely.”

”The fans must be so excited. You’re doing Moulin Rouge?, I assume.”

”We are. And, a few other fun things too. Scott and I do an off-ice dance number.”

”I’ve seen some stuff online, it looks great.” Jackie said. “Love the guy-girl skate-off. The Magic Mike routine is something else.”

”Oh what’s that?” Tina asked.

Tessa laughed. “We have a guy-girl skate-off and the guys do a routine to “Pony” by Ginuwine. They do a little sexy routine and rip their t-shirts open. So far the crowd loves it.”

”That sounds very Scott—“ Shelly interjected. “He’s such a goofball. He probably manages to actually pull it off. He’s grown up to be the hot Moir brother.”

Tessa chuckled. “He would love that title.”

Shelly was Cara’s oldest friend. They had gone to pre-school together. She was at all of the Moir family functions. Tessa liked her, she was a successful real estate agent and everyone in town knew her. Cara’s other longtime friend, Tina, was from London and had been friendly in high school with Jordan. Tessa remembered her coming to their house a couple of times. She had moved away for college and law school and was back working at a London law firm. 

Tina giggled. ”Did he ever! I remember how annoying he used to be at the rink. Always acting like an idiot. Skating around and throwing shit at the girls. The women at my law firm certainly enjoyed watching him at the Olympics. It became like its own sport.”

Tessa smiled politely.

”Sorry Tessa. That was obnoxious of me. But, you must hear it all of the time.”

”Sometimes.” Tessa conceded with a smile. 

Tessa could feel Jackie’s eyes on her. She looked over at her. Jackie smiled. Tessa returned it. What are you up to Jackie? I know it’s something, she thought. Cara walked over to the group. 

”Okay all ready? Let’s go!”

Everyone piled into a gondola and watched out the windows as the mountains seemed to push in closer and the lodge and the buildings grew smaller. Scott slipped over by Tessa.

”Hey.”

”Hey.” She smiled at him. 

”So everything okay? Saw you chatting with the girls.”

”Yes. Shelly was pointing out that you have grown up to be the hot Moir brother. And, Tina’s law office all want you.”

”What?” He shook his head. He’d never understand being considered the “hot” guy. Scott thought he was decent looking. He never had trouble finding pretty girls to date. He knew he was funny or fairly funny. But, he also believed his nose was too big. His eyebrows were a study in comedy. His hair was probably his best feature. He would never understand how he managed to snag Tessa. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. When she said his name or smiled at him, every part of his body responded. He desperately wanted to kiss her right now.

”I agree with them. You are the hot Moir brother.”

”You say this even though you wanted to skate with Danny.”

”I was seven.”

”Your tastes have changed?” Scott asked.

”You could say that.” She smirked as she felt her body respond to his flirtation.

”We never discussed the next challenge.”

”You want to do that surrounded by our friends.”

”Sure. Why not?”

”Do you have something in mind?”

Scott nodded. “Food.”

”Food? That’s a pretty broad topic.”

”So you wanna help me get specific.”

”Give me some time to think about it.”

”Actually, I think we should set a time limit. This challenge needs to be finished before we leave Prince George.”

”Are you in a rush?” Tessa raised an eyebrow.

”Nope. Just want something to look forward to.”

Tessa nodded. She saw Jackie watching them. Jackie looked away and continued her conversation with Patrick. Tessa just didn’t feel right. She just couldn’t figure out what that was and it was bothering her.

”So sweet cousin and his lovely business partner.” Cara interrupted their conversation.

”Hey you…”

”This is some view, eh?” Scott watched out the window of the gondola.

”It is. Oh—speaking of views-- fans seems to be enjoying the view of you, Andrew, and Patrick.”

Scott groaned. “Guess you’ll see for yourself when we hit London.”

”Forgive me if I’m more interested in Andrew than my cousin. Besides, videos of you pulling your Magic Mike are all over the place.” Cara winked.

”Pulling my Magic Mike—that’s quite the loaded comment.” Scott gave her a lopsided grin.

”You’re an ass.” She swatted at him.

”But I’m your favorite Moir boy.”

”Maybe.”

Tessa always loved the easy banter between the cousins. They were close and it warmed her heart to see Scott with his family.

”I’m so glad you guys came. It’s gonna be months before I get to see you again.” Cara lamented. Like all of the Moirs, family was important to her. She didn’t stray far from hers; she worked with her mother and aunt. She still had dinner every Sunday at her mom’s house. 

”Aw, look at you—you really do love me.” Scott teased her.

”Be nice to your cousin.” Tessa playfully admonished him.

”Thank you Tess. Now maybe you can convince him to give Jackie a try.”

Tessa’s laughter caught in her throat, her heart stopped and plummeted to the floor. 

”I’m sorry?” She inquired.

Scott looked uncomfortable. He began to protest. “Cara—I told you I wasn’t interested.”

”I know you said you weren’t looking for anything right now.” Cara looked at Tessa like she was trying to convince her. “And, I know he has his hands full with the tour but since he doesn’t have a ton of plans when it’s over, I thought maybe he’d like someone to hang out with—no pressure. Just something casual.”

”But she isn’t divorced yet from what I understand.” Tessa stated.

”Technically, but she’s been separated for a while. And, when we all hung out earlier in the summer—you two seemed to hit it off well.” She raised her eyebrows at Scott.

”We hung out a few times, I’m not sure that qualifies as hitting it off.” Scott shrugged.

”I’m not telling you to marry the woman, I am just saying you both have a lot in common—you’re a relatively good looking guy who can be funny and charming when you want. You should have someone to spend time with. Give Tessa here a break from all of your horrible jokes and goofiness. Right Tess?”

_No, no, no. Tessa thought. You’re wrong. I still love your cousin’s horrible jokes and goofiness. I think he’s handsome and sweet and smart and he makes me feel amazing._

Tessa didn’t have time to answer before Shelly walked over to join their group and interrupted Cara. ”I know you haven’t seen him in a few months but you are missing this view. This is gorgeous. How have I never been to Banff?”

Tessa was so caught off guard. Was Cara trying to set Scott up? She was playing matchmaker. Like an out of focus scene in a film that shifts into focus, things became crystal clear to Tessa. Cara wasn’t just trying play matchmaker, she had brought Jackie with her for the sole purpose of setting them up. And, Scott didn’t seem too surprised.

Scott looked at her. She felt his hand on her lower back, he rubbed it up and down. She fought the bitter tears rising up. 

Scott leaned forward. “She doesn’t know about us. Don’t be mad at her.”

Tessa nodded her head. It was the only response she could give—she feared if she opened her mouth she would unleash a fury on Cara. Poor Cara. It wasn’t her fault. She had no idea Scott and Tessa were dating. Tessa had thought someone in the family would have leaked it to her but they must have taken the ‘keep it to yourself’ oath quite seriously.

The gondola stopped at the top of the mountain and the doors slid open. Everyone got off and took in the view. High above the ski resort, the air was much cooler and there was a small amount of snow on the ground. Tessa walked over to a railing. She slipped her phone out of her purse and snapped a photo. 

”Guys let’s get a group photo!” Cara suggested.

As everyone took their places, Cara shifted out of line. “Hey Jackie come over here.”

Jackie moved to stand between Scott and Cara. Scott could feel Tessa stiffen next to him. He curled his fingers around her and pressed trying to let her know it was okay. Jackie wedged in between the cousins and threw her arms around them. The gondola operator snapped two photos and handed Cara back her phone. 

”I’ll send you all the photo.” She told them.

The group spent some time walking around and enjoying the view. Scott and Andrew were checking out the glacier view when Jackie walked over to them.

”It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked.

”It sure is. Have you been before?” Andrew asked.

”Yeah. I went snowboarding last winter.”

”You snowboard?” Scott asked.

”Not super well, but yeah. Do you?”

”No. Never been. Skate Canada kinda frowns upon any activity they think is dangerous and can affect your sport. Plus, Tess would murder me if I got injured.”

”You have to try it. It’s so much fun. My friends and I are planning another trip this winter. You should come. I’ll teach you how to do it.”

”Yeah. Thanks. Appreciate that. Not sure where I’ll be this winter…”

Tessa kept an eye on Jackie and Scott. She was laughing at something he said. How easily he charmed people. Don’t be too charming, Scott. She watched as Jackie casually touched Scott’s arm and squeezed. Tessa resisted the urge to make her way over to them. Trust in Scott. As if he knew what she was thinking he glanced over at Tessa. He made eye contact and winked. 

It was time to leave and they took the return journey to the ski resort and back to the hotel. Tessa still had more questions than answers and she had no idea what the night had in store. 

  


Tessa stared at her phone screen. She zoomed out on the photo and cursed as she placed the device on the table. Cara had sent the group photo. She couldn’t believe the audacity of Jackie. She had her head tilted towards Scott and from the angle it looked like she was snuggling up to him. It looked like they were dating. Even Kaitlyn had texted her.

_WTH? Is it me or does it look like Jackie is Scott’s GF in this photo? She left no room for Jesus._

Tessa laughed but she had to agree it did look suspicious.

She shook her head and walked into her bathroom to do her makeup. She selected a loose pink sweater with a shorter hemline in front and a pair of dark jeans. She slipped on her gray suede heels. A quick swipe of mauve lip gloss and a last look at her hair. She wore it down and pinned up the sides like Kelly taught her. Everyone was meeting in the lobby and going to the restaurant. Before she walked out, she spritzed a bit of her perfume in the air and walked through it. She knew Scott loved the scent. 

The restaurant was Banff meets rustic. As everyone took their seats, Tessa couldn’t help but notice Jackie took the seat next to Scott. A round of drinks was ordered. As they waited for them to arrive, Tessa felt Scott’s hand slide into her lap. She reached under the tablecloth and found it. He pushed over her thigh and let his fingers dip into the space between. His fingers stroked her through the thick denim. She clenched her thighs together trapping his hand. He continued stroking. The server dropped off the drinks and as he handed Scott his beer he gave a quick downward glance to Scott’s arm in Tessa’s space. Scott pulled his hand back and smiled at getting caught. 

Shelly sipped her negroni. “So Scott I had no idea you and Jackie were partners?”

Scott and Jackie looked at each other and chuckled.

”A long, long time ago.” Jackie said sipping her margarita. “For like what? A few months?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah like six or something. We competed twice.”

”What happened?”

Tessa grabbed her water glass. Had she known the evening would take this turn she would have ordered a little something stronger than water to make it more palatable.

”Nothing really. I just didn’t really like skating all that much.” Jackie said.

”No. You dumped me. I forgot my steps and Jackie got mad and dumped me.” Scott interjected.

”Okay I wasn’t that mean. You were more interested in skating as fast as you could and not learning the steps. I let you go for your own good. You were too immature for me.”

”He seems to have figured it out, right Tessa?” Tina smiled.

”Oh he forgot the steps with me too.”

”The difference was Tessa learned my steps too and taught me.” Scott gave Tessa a sweet smile.

”But even Tessa had to be convinced.” Cara joined in. “When she was little, she wrote in her diary that she wanted to go to the Olympics with Danny.”

”I think she made out just fine. She got there, didn’t she?” Scott retorted.

”Speaking of which, you guys were amazing at the Olympics.” Shelly said.

”Thank you.” Tessa smiled.

Dinner was lively and enjoyable. Shelly suggested everyone go out to a fun bar a friend recommended. “It sounds like a blast. Coyote Ugly meets Roadhouse with a touch of Vanderpump Rules.”

Scott leaned over to Tessa. “What is she even saying?”

Tessa laughed. “I’m not sure. But, I’m tired. You can go out with them though.”

”Not without you. Come out. Let’s have one drink at this Coyote Roadhouse Rules place and then we can go back to the hotel and we can play bouncer and girl who’s willing to do anything to get into the bar.”

”Smooth. That game doesn’t sound at all misogynistic.”

”Fine. You can be the bouncer and I’ll do whatever you want to get into your bar. As long as it involves me and you and our body parts…”

His breath was hot against her ear. She bit her lip. One little drink might be fun. She and Scott rarely went out together. 

30 minutes later, Tessa slid into a leather booth at “The Outpost”. The atmosphere was not really Tessa’s cup of tea. But, she had Scott order her a cranberry and vodka. He had switched to bourbon straight up. She sat at the table with Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Shelly. Elvis, Eric, and Meagan had decided to go back to the hotel. 

Andrew, Scott, Patrick, Cara, Tina, and Jackie were playing darts nearby.

Tessa watched as Scott’s team which included Andrew and Tina faced off against Patrick, Cara, and Jackie. Scott stepped up.

”C’mon Moir. Let’s see if you can hit the bullseye.” Jackie taunted.

”I assure you I have no issues hitting the mark.” He responded.

Tessa cringed a bit but chalked it up to his competitive nature and the bourbon.

”So, Kaitlyn. Are you seeing anyone?” Shelly asked.

”No. It’s so hard with my schedule.”

”What about Andrew?”

”Uh—no. We’re just good friends.”

”Like Tessa and Scott?”

”Yeah.” Kaitlyn looked at Tessa. “Kinda like Tess and Scott.”

”Well I don’t know how you gals do it. You both have fucking hot partners. And, they spend all day rubbing up on you and you aren’t fucking. That’s some hella restraint.”

Kaetlyn giggled into her gin and tonic. She didn’t think it had anything to do with restraint. She was fairly confident Scott and Tessa _were_ fucking. And, it was only a matter of time for Andrew and Kaitlyn, unless they had been for years-- they did live together.

”Scott and I have been skating together for so long. We’re such good friends. But that’s it.” Tessa offered.

”Okay no offense Tessa. But, I have been Cara’s best friend for like 30 years. Scott looked like he was 13 when he was 21. But, during the Olympics he was straight up fire. His ass is amazing. That’s the Negroni talking, so forgive me. I shouldn’t be drinking this much. But, anyhow. That costume—the black one for your first skate, shit—I told Cara that Scott was positively fuckable in that outfit. Jesus. I am embarrassing myself. Who wants another drink?” She signaled to the server to bring another round for everyone.

Kaetlyn giggled again. “That was a good costume, Tess.”

”Yeah. He looked great.” Tessa agreed.

”Made me wanna drop my panties.” Shelly sipped her Negroni. “Sorry. When I drink, I get nasty. I need to learn.” She laughed.

”It’s fine.” Tessa waved her hand around to let Shelly know it was okay. The server brought a second round of drinks to the table and turned his attention to the others.

Over at the dartboard, things were getting heated. Tina suggested they up the ante. Losers buy shots. Andrew threw his darts and put his team up by 50 points.

Jackie slid over to Scott. “You’re surprisingly good.” She smiled at him.

”Thanks. We have a dart board at home. In my parents’ house.”

”Ohhhhhh!” Patrick shouted as Cara hit a bullseye. “Your turn Scott.”

Cara handed him the darts.

Jackie smiled. “Good luck. Don’t miss.” She sang out.

”Thanks, but you’re going down.”

”If you’re lucky.” She smirked.

Scott looked uncomfortable as he walked towards the throw line.

Tessa took a large gulp of her drink. The alcohol was barely noticeable but Tessa knew it was in there. She could feel it taking affect.

Scott landed the first dart and a second one for a total of 75 points. He threw the other darts and earned another 75 points.

A few more back and forth rounds and the game was over. Scott’s team lost by 10 points. They had to buy the other team shots. Scott walked to the bar to get them. Jackie followed. 

”Nine shots—tequila, please.” He figured he buy a round for everyone.

”Wow was that first time you’ve ever lost a competition?” She teased him.

”Funny.” He pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card. 

”Don’t forget the lime and salt.” She whispered and smiled at him. “They’re the best part.”

The bartender lined up the shots and lime wedges along with a shaker of salt. Scott called everyone over to the bar

”Here we go. Shots of tequila.” Scott announced and he handed them out along with limes.

”Okay, one—two…” Cara started.

”Wait, wait.” Tina shouted. “We gotta do this right. Lick it, stick it, drink it, suck it.”

”What are you talking about?” Shelly slurred out, her third Negroni hitting her hard.

”Jackie will demonstrate. Scott come here.” Tina grabbed Scott’s hand and yanked him forward.

_Oh hell no. Scott will not be your guinea pig, Tessa wanted to scream._

Her head felt like it was floating. Three cranberry vodkas will do that to you.

”Lick his wrist, Jackie.”

Scott swallowed. This was not a good idea, it was the worst idea ever.

”Yeah—uh this is—. I mean…” Scott stuttered.

”C’mon, it’s just for fun.” Tina wouldn’t let go of his hand.

”Here, put the lime in your mouth Moir.” Tina pushed her lime wedge towards his mouth.

Scott began to protest. “Let me just hold it.”

”Fuck that. Open wide.” Tina ordered. Scott grabbed the lime and put it in his mouth.

Jackie grabbed his free hand and licked his wrist. Tessa shot daggers at her. Scott did not miss the look.

Tina handed Jackie a salt shaker. “Stick it”

Jackie shook some salt onto the spot she had just licked wet.

”Down the hatch girl. Swallow it all!”

Tessa kept her eyes on the two of them.

Jackie knocked back the shot and grimaced as the liquid burned her throat.

”Suck it girl!!!” Tina shouted.

Jackie went up on her tiptoes and wrapped her hand around the back of Scott’s neck and sucked on the lime. Tina and Shelly whooped. When Jackie pulled back, she took the lime with her. She looked like she had won the lottery and Scott was the grand prize. She gave him a little side hug and placed her hand on his chest and whooped too. Scott smiled politely.

”Your turn Scott.” Tina announced. “Who’s volunteering as tribute?” She laughed drunkenly at her own joke.

”I am.” Tessa said boldly as eight pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

Scott saw the fire in her eyes. He knew she was buzzed. Jackie pursed her lips at her as if to say ‘let’s see what you got.’ Tessa inhaled and let her eyes rake over Scott.

”Alright you know the drill. Lime in the mouth.” Tina told her.

”Actually I have a better idea.” Tessa replied coolly.

She turned to Scott. “Help me up.” She nodded to the bar.

”T---“

”Help me up, cowboy.” She touched his chest lightly.

”You heard the lady!” Tina ordered.

Scott wrapped his hands around Tessa’s waist and lifted her up on the bar.

”What are you doing?” He whispered.

”You’re doing a shot.”

Tessa lay down and lifted her sweater up. Her piercing shined in the light. 

”Go for it.” She dared Scott.

”Whoa. Tessa Virtue—damn girl.” Shelly clapped. “This is hotter than Moulin Rouge.”

”Are you sure?” Scott asked Tessa.

”This lime won’t suck itself.” Tessa stuck the wedge in your mouth.

Scott leaned over and licked across her abs and hip area. He sprinkled the salt. 

She turned her head and smiled at him. Scott leaned down once again and licked the salt off Tessa’s abs. Tessa closed her eyes at the contact. Cara’s mouth dropped open slightly. Patrick rolled his eyes. Kaetlyn knocked his shoulder and laughed. Jackie ran her tongue under her top lip, annoyed that Tessa felt the need to show her up. 

Scott drained the shot glass and dove in to grab the wedge. His hand rested on the side of her waist as their lips touched briefly.

Scott dropped the lime on the bar and helped Tessa up. 

The group cheered as Scott lifted Tessa and placed her on the floor. 

”Damn.” Shelly whispered to Cara. “I think Jackie’s got some competition.”

”They do this kinda crap all the time, means nothing.” Cara responded.

Tessa threw a smile at Jackie. Jackie smiled back. Tessa steadied herself using Scott’s arm.

”Wait Tessa—it’s your turn. Scott, keep your sweet little ass up here. Okay, dealer’s choice. How do you want it Tess?”

”Oh I’m fine. I really think I’ve had enough to drink.” Tessa protested. Her head felt like it was swimming. And, this was the last thing she wanted to do—a body shot off Scott in public.

”Fuck that. When was the last time you let loose? You’ve been in Olympic mode for too long honey. Let off some steam.”

Tessa debated the situation for a few seconds. “Fine. Where’s my shot?”

”That’s it, girl.”

Tessa patted the stool nearest to her. Scott sat down and faced her. She picked up a wedge of lime and handed it to him. In her heels and with him sitting, Tessa was a few inches taller than him. She grabbed the salt shaker. Scott held out his wrist and Tessa smiled. She leaned down and licked along his neck to under his ear—the spot she knew drove him insane. She could hear the sharp intake of his breath. She tilted his head to the side and sprinkled some salt. She flattened her tongue and licked up his neck and then she did it again just because she could. Scott involuntarily grabbed onto her waist. Tessa tipped the shot glass to her lips. She was never a fan of tequila. It tasted disgusting to her but she swallowed the vile liquid. She held Scott’s head in place with her two hands as she moved her mouth over Scott’s squeezing every bit of juice from the lime. It looked pornographic. Tessa could hear the hollering and whooping behind her. She pulled back, the lime wedge nestled between her lips. She dropped it on the bar and high-fived Scott who was grinning like he won gold again.

The group finished their shots and a few began to dance to the music coming from the sound system. Others hung out at the bar. A short time later, Tessa had to pee. She walked into the restroom and opened a stall. She laid a paper cover down and unzipped her jeans. Her hands flew to the walls of the stall as she lost her balance momentarily. She needed to drink more water. She chastised herself for getting to this point.

The door opened and someone entered the stall next to her. 

Tessa finished and walked out to wash her hands. A toilet flushed and she heard the stall unlatch. Out walked Jackie.

”Hey…” Tessa smiled.

”Hi.”

”Having fun?” Tessa asked.

”Yeah. You?”

”Yeah.” Tessa answered.

”I get the feeling this is not really your scene.” Jackie pressed.

”Not really. I’m more of a homebody. You know--- reading in my hotel room kinda gal. I don’t drink a lot. Maybe champagne or wine on occasion.”

”Yeah I figured Scott talked you into this.”

”A little bit. We don’t really get a chance to go out like this a lot.”

Jackie finished wiping her hands on a paper towel. “I’m sure you’ve guessed what Cara is up to. Why she invited me here.”

”I know you guys are friends and she wanted a girls’ trip.”

”Yeah. True, but also I’ve been separated for a while now and she thought Scott and I might hit it off. It’s silly. I mean I live in another country. And I am not looking for anything serious. I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you.”

”I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking me.” Tessa replied.

”This is coming out wrong.” Jackie laughed. “Cara thought I was Scott’s type. She said he hadn’t been with anyone for a couple of years—too busy trying to win a gold medal. Anyhow, Scott mentioned to Cara he was looking to find someone—so she thought she’d help.”

_Looking for someone, he already found someone or so I thought, Tessa told herself._

”Oh. When did he say this?”

”A month ago. We booked the trip and Cara said she was going to invite Scott and everybody and she said it would be a great time to meet him and see if anything was there between us. We had hung out a bit this summer. Nothing happened, but we did have a good time. Cara said because other people would be here it wouldn’t be this big pressure-filled situation.”

”I see.”

_A month ago? Tessa could barely register that a month ago her boyfriend was looking for someone to share his life with. What did that make her?_

”I know you and Scott are just friends. Close friends. After that tequila shot, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t interfering.”

Tessa ignored the implication. ”Well you’d have to ask Scott, but I don’t think he’s looking for anyone right now. We have the tour. He wouldn’t really have time for a relationship.” 

”I know. It’s just that I was getting a vibe from him that he was interested. I thought you might be able to help me. You know him so well. I’m not looking for anything serious at all. I was hoping you might put in a good word for me, ya know be a wing woman for me. I like him and I’d like to get to know him better.”

Tessa felt her body respond. She envisioned herself choking the life out of Jackie. She was asking Tessa to basically hook her up with Scott. Her Scott. This was rich beyond belief.

”I don’t think that would be a good idea, Jackie.” Tessa told her. “I--- we—Scott and I don’t get involved in each other’s love lives. I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that. And, besides—as I told you, he’s so busy right now.”

”Are you and Scott a thing?”

”What?”

”Are you and Scott together? I only ask because you seem pretty determined to not help me and as I said that little display with the tequila shot was a lot. And, I can’t figure out why you’d do all that unless you want him for yourself or you two are already a thing. Cara said you’re just friends. If you’re more, I can back off.”

For a split second, Tessa thought she might confess to Jackie. “No, we’re good friends. I just—I have to look out for him Jackie. What he does, whom he spends time with—affects my life too. He and I spend so much time together. We have a unique relationship. Whomever he’s with has to understand that.”

”I get it. But, you guys are transitioning out of each other's lives. I imagine after the tour you won’t spend a ton of time together.”

”We haven’t talked about it really, our next steps.”

”Well, anyhow. I like him. I think he’s funny and sweet. And he’s really cute. So, I just wanted to run it by you. Now that I know you guys are just friends, I’m gonna go for it.”

_Your funeral, Tessa thought._

”I would really caution you Jackie. I mean I know Scott. Yes, he’s funny and sweet and loves to have a good time, but he’s quite focused on the tour, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

”Like I said, I’m not looking for a husband, just a good time and we’ll see where it goes. Thanks for the advice, Tessa.”

”Yeah sure.”

Jackie walked out the door leaving Tessa to stew in her feelings. A million thoughts raced through her mind—all of them at odds with each other. She certainly was not going to engage in some kind of warfare over Scott but she also was not about to sit through Jackie executing her “Operation Snag Scott”. And, of course nagging at the back of her mind like that loose thread on a sweater was the idea that a month ago Scott had told Cara he was looking to find someone. She knew in her heart it was just him trying to discourage his cousin from finding out about them, but also this was his cousin. He was so close to her. Tessa wouldn’t have minded had he told Cara about the two of them. Then again, the small argument they had the other week over her applying to McGill made more sense. Maybe he was starting to have doubts, especially if Tessa was reluctant to tell people about them. She didn’t think he was trying to hedge his bets, he loved Tessa. But, still. She checked her makeup in the mirror and left the restroom unsure of what to do next.

Tessa walked towards their booth and noticed Scott was on the makeshift dance floor. Where else would he be? The man loved to dance. She stood still and watched him move to the music, keenly aware she was staring. A few steps in front of him moving along to the beat was Jackie. Tossing her hair and shimmying in her halter top that fit her petite muscular frame nicely. She was an objectively pretty woman. Despite being on the shorter side she wasn’t particularly delicate. Tessa knew by her Social Media posts, she enjoyed Cross Fit and any outdoor activity. She also liked to party. She loved to travel and her ex appeared to be a Trump supporter—reason enough to dump his ass. 

The song ended and a new one began. Tessa couldn’t remember who sang it but she knew Scott had treated her to his version of it on their countless trips to and from Canton.

_She's sittin' by the water where the river gets wide. Thinkin' 'bout swimming to the other side. Got a "Malboro" red, and a can of cold "Bud". Toes squished down in the Arkansas mud._

Jackie sang along and moved her hips, inching closer to Scott. Tessa couldn’t look away. Scott sang out loud.

_Hey Mister! Yeah, I kissed her! Son! You ought to see her sister!_

Jackie closed the gap between her and Scott. She threw her hands around his neck which looked awkward to Tessa given the height difference. Tessa and Scott were exactly three inches apart in height. The near perfect ratio for ice dancing and for other activities. When Tessa wore heels like she did now they were even, perhaps the scale even tipped in her favor. The ratio between Jackie and Scott was almost comical like Eric and Meagan.

_Ya' gotta give a little something to a cold dog cat. Finding him a woman who can shake like that…_

Everyone on the dance floor sang the chorus out loud. Jackie backed up off Scott and swayed her hips suggestively.

_Hottie! She's a hottie! Got a smokin' little body! String bikini and a barbed-wire tat. She's a rockin' that cowboy hat !_  
_Hottie! She's a hottie! and just a little bit naughty!_

Tessa walked over to the booth and found her glass of water. She gulped half of it down. Kaitlyn was at the table with Patrick. Patrick got into country music because of Scott. He was humming along and tapping his hand to the beat on his jeans.

Tessa smiled at them and sat down. The trio watched their friends sing and make fools of themselves. The song ended and the group made their way to the booth. Scott was glistening from the workout. Tessa handed him her water and he thanked her. He finished it quickly. 

”Hydrate Moir and then we go back out.” Jackie told him.

”Oh I need a break.” He laughed.

Tina began chatting with Tessa giving Jackie opportunity to spend more time with Scott. No matter how hard Tessa tried to extricate herself from Tina, nothing worked. She was forced to watch Jackie flirt subtly and not so subtly with Scott. Scott, who had switched to water a while ago, was careful not to return her affection. But, still Tessa felt her blood boil. It wasn’t jealousy. It was about staking her claim. She questioned her decision to keep their relationship quiet. 

A song started. Tessa recognized it immediately. It reminded her of her relationship with Scott. She had mentioned it to him one afternoon during the summer. They listened to it a few times and even thought about skating to it.

”Virtch?” Scott put his hand out to her. Tessa stared at his hand dumbly for a second before she realized he was asking her to dance.

Like she had so many times during the past 21 years, she placed her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

_I will always remember the day you kissed my lips. Light as a feather_  
_And it went just like this_  
_No, it's never been better_  
_Than the summer of 2002_

Scott pulled Tessa close to his body. Her chin level with his shoulder, she looked him in the eyes. See, the perfect height for other activities, she grinned.

Through his teeth he spoke to her. “I love this song. Reminds me of us.” He leaned forward so his lips were ghosting her ear. “I wanna kiss you right now.”

”I want to do other things with you right now.” Tessa volleyed back.

Scott chuckled softly. “What’s the restroom situation like here?”

_We were only eleven, but acting like grownups_  
_Like we are in the present, drinking from plastic cups_  
_Singing, "love is forever and ever"_

”Not ideal.” She responded.

Scott pressed himself to Tessa. “That’s too bad.”

”For you, it seems.” Tessa replied as she felt his lower half harden slightly.

”After this song, we should see if everyone wants to leave.” Scott suggested.

Tessa pulled back and noticed movement to the side of them. Andrew and Kaitlyn had joined them and were dancing together and Jackie and Patrick were partnered up.

_Oops I got ninety-nine problems singing bye, bye, bye_  
_Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me_  
_Better hit me, baby, one more time_

Scott looked directly into Tessa’s eyes and gave her that half smile she loved so much. He quickly turned it into the goofy wide grin he gave her when she was being too serious and needed to relax. He switched it back to the loving one he reserved just for her when he thought no one was watching. She felt so lucky to be the recipient of it. He sang to her.

_On the day we fell in love_  
_On the day we fell in love_

In that moment, Tessa felt a shift in her thinking. No longer did she feel this reluctance to tell the world she had found love with her skating partner. Certainly, the fans would be thrilled.

The song ended. Scott turned to Patrick. “Chid—We should head back to the hotel.”

”Yeah.”

Jackie smiled. She walked over to Tina and Shelly. The three of them high fived and cheered.

  


Tessa couldn’t believe she had let Patrick and Kaitlyn talk her into this situation. It was one in the morning and while she was a night owl, usually it was to read a book or to have sex with Scott. Kaitlyn had convinced her to join the group by simply saying she didn’t trust Jackie. She seemed nice enough but she also was a bit handsy with Scott and didn’t Tessa notice it as well and perhaps leaving her alone with him was not a good idea. Plus, they could sleep in the next day since the hike to the tea shop wasn’t until late morning.

Kaitlyn and Tessa were the last to arrive. Everyone else-- Tina, Shelly, Cara, Jackie, Andrew, Kaetlyn, and Scott—were all there. They were hanging out and someone had brought music and Drake was currently sharing how his success was ‘God’s Plan’. 

Patrick walked out from a side door.

”Look what I found! Let’s string the net and play!”

Scott and Andrew got to work stringing a net across the pool while the girls took the opportunity to hop out. They had a bottle of wine on a table and plastic cups. Tessa took a moment to notice Jackie wore a bikini—a sports halter type. She was quite fit—she had abs, but she didn’t have the long and lean muscles Tessa got from Pilates and an Olympic workout. 

Kaitlyn pulled her t-shirt off and revealed a black bikini with a high-waisted bottom. She adjusted the top half. Andrew and Scott finished the stringing and waited in the water. 

”Glass of wine, Kait? Tessa?” Shelly offered.

”None for me, thank you.” Tessa replied.

”None for me either. I had plenty tonight.”

Tessa grabbed the hem of her cover-up and pulled it over her head to reveal a stunning red bikini. She had worn it specifically because it wasn’t too sexy but just enough to show off her assets. The scoop neck top cut low and the bottom sat across her hips. She knew she looked good. She knew Scott would be paying attention. He loved this suit. He told her as much at the cottage one afternoon right before he fucked her on the floor of the kitchen unable to control himself after seeing her in it.

She glanced over at him casually and she saw the predatory look in his eyes. She knew he remembered it. Mission accomplished. 

”Love the suit, Tess” Tina told her. “God to have those abs. What the hell? Do you do Pilates all damn day? How many crunches?”

”Aw, thank you. You’re too funny. They’re left over from the Olympics when my diet and exercise routine were way more on point.”

”Well if this is you out of shape, fuck it all for the rest of us.”

Tessa smiled and shook her head no. 

”Who’s up for playing?” Patrick asked from the side of the pool.

”I’m staying right here.” Tina stated. “I am in no condition to play volleyball.”

”I’ll play.” Jackie announced. 

”Me too.” Shelly followed her into the water.

”Tess? Kaitlyn?” Andrew called out.

”No-- you boys have fun.” Kaitlyn told him.

”Coming…” Cara told them as she finished her wine.

Tessa watched as they chose sides. She noticed that Jackie had moved to Scott’s team which included Kaetlyn and Andrew. 

”You ready for this Cara?” Scott shouted.

”I believe I kicked your ass at every family event, Sporto.”

”Bullshit.”

Tessa laughed. If there was one thing Moirs loved to do besides play games was talk trash. Charlie and Danny were excellent at it, but Scott was the best. Being the youngest of her siblings as well only made Tessa appreciate that skill even more.

The game started and there was loads of trash talking and splashing and jumping out to grab a loose ball. Tessa noticed Jackie didn’t miss a chance to touch Scott. 

She sipped her water as she talked to Shelly and Kaitlyn. 

”Kaitlyn—we’re struggling. You wanna help us?” Patrick asked.

Kaitlyn cocked her head. She was just about to say no when Andrew made a snarky comment about her being better on frozen water.

”I can’t wait to hand your ass to you Mongoose.”

She got up and headed to water.

Tessa and Tina sat quietly for a few minutes watching the game.

”Saw your sister about two weeks ago.” Tina told her.

”Oh? Where?”

”A friend from work convinced a group of us to take this Barre class. She said her instructor was amazing. So, I show up and who walks in but Jo. She looks terrific. She proceeded to kick our asses. I have never sweated like that before and I couldn’t walk for two days.”

”Yeah.” Tessa laughed. “I took her class and it kicked my butt.”

”Well I feel better if a gold medallist had trouble.”

”I kinda think Jo might be in better shape than me.” Tessa laughed.

Tina sipped her wine. She grabbed her hair into a ponytail and wrapped an elastic around it.

”So, what’s the deal with you and Scott?”

”I’m not sure what you mean. We’re partners. That’s all.”

”That tequila shot was not a partner thing. That was very much a “back off my man and fuck you very much” thing.”

Tessa kept her eyes on the water. “No. It was nothing. Like when we’re on ice. We're telling a story. We're just very comfortable with one another.”

”Well you know Cara invited Jackie because she’s into Scott.”

Tessa looked over at Tina. “She did mention something to me in the restroom, Jackie that is. Not sure how far she’ll get. Scott is really busy with the tour.”

”Well don’t look now but I think your skating partner is getting busy in a different way.”

Tessa turned towards the water. Kaetlyn was now on Andrew’s shoulders and Shelly was on top of Patrick. She watched Jackie laugh at Scott as she nudged him to squat in the water as she climbed onto his shoulders. Tessa bit the tip of her tongue. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Jackie steadied herself as Scott stood up in the water and made his way towards Andrew and Kaetlyn. Andrew handed the ball to Jackie.

”Beep beep beep. Back it up Scott.” Jackie laughed.

Tessa sat quietly watching her boyfriend get manhandled by his first skating partner. Scott did a good job of dodging Jackie’s flirtations—but he did look to be enjoying himself a little bit. Tessa thought back to what Cara had said—how Jackie and Scott had a lot in common. She didn’t think partying and working out constituted having things in common since 95 percent of the public enjoyed those things. Based on that, Scott could be a perfect match for practically anyone in North America. 

Tessa looked at her phone. It was 1:15 and she was tired. She was about to call it a night when she heard Cara shout out ‘last point’.

Jackie still on Scott’s shoulders raised her arm and punched the ball across the net. Shelly hit it back. Kaetlyn lobbed it over. Cara smacked it towards Jackie but it came in low in front of Scott. He tried to hit it but he slipped on the bottom of the pool and Jackie teetered. She went to grab his hands but she began to slip off. Scott tried to stop her and wound up catching her around the waist. Jackie wrapped her arms around his shoulders—she couldn’t stop laughing. Scott was laughing too. When Scott missed the ball, Andrew dove for it and knocked it over the net. Patrick missed it giving Scott’s team the win. As they celebrated with high fives, Jackie took the chance to give Scott a quick peck on the cheek and then she swam to the side. Scott watched her swim off and then turned towards Tessa and Tina. Tina was sipping wine. Tessa looked at him and then away. 

Scott couldn’t believe Tessa was mad. He didn’t do anything. He had rejected Jackie all night. It was becoming more and more difficult, not because he was interested but because Jackie was so insistent. He internally grumbled that if Tessa had just let him be open with Cara and the rest of the world, he wouldn’t be in the position of having to make up excuses as to why he wasn’t interested in Jackie.

Everyone got out and began to towel off. Tessa stood up and slipped her cover up over her head. It got stuck and she tried to yank it down. She felt a hand tug gently and it loosened. The same hand ran down her naked back and over the top of her butt. She poked her head through and saw Scott smiling at her. 

”Thanks.” She glanced at him.

  


As soon as he got to his room, Scott texted Tessa that he was coming down.

She responded that she was tired.

_I just wanna cuddle. I sleep better with you in my arms Virtch._  
_Ok_

Scott grabbed a few things for the morning and walked down the hallway. He was two doors away from Tessa’s when the elevator dinged open. He sped up but the person was faster.

As he made it to Tessa’s door, he slipped his key card in and turned the handle to open it when Jackie turned the corner. Scott jumped.

”Hey stranger.” Jackie purred.

The door was slightly ajar. Tessa could hear voices outside her door. She wondered what was delaying Scott so she moved closer so she could hear better.

”Oh hey Jackie.”

Tessa rolled her eyes. 

”I was actually coming to look for you. I thought your room was 724.”

_How in the hell did she know what room he was in?_

”Uh, yeah. So what’s up? What did you need?”

”I was hoping you weren’t too tired—“

Tessa heard a weird pause and she moved even closer. Why couldn’t they talk louder.

”Yeah I don’t think so. I’m pretty beat and I just want to head to sleep. But thanks.”

”One drink won’t hurt you. You can tell me more about wanting to coach. You didn’t get to finish your story from earlier.”

Tessa was now fuming. What story about coaching? She couldn’t take it anymore. To hell with what anyone thought about them. She was not about to stand here and listen to her boyfriend and some woman talk about arranging a late night drink date.

Tessa pulled the door open catching Scott off balance.

”Hey Scott—“ She smiled at him. She turned her attention to Jackie. “Oh hi Jackie. Is everything okay?”

Scott just stared at Tessa. Jackie looked caught off guard but she quickly regained her composure.

”Oh it’s all good. I was just seeing if Scott wanted to hang out a bit. But it’s fine.”

”Scott was just coming to get some Advil from me. To ward off any hangover. If you wanna wait a second I can grab it and then you two can do whatever it is you were going to do.”

”Okay. Sure.” Jackie eyed the stuff in Scott’s hand.

Tessa blinked. She was calling Jackie’s bluff but she managed to call Tessa’s. Tessa turned and walked into her bathroom. She fumbled with the Advil bottle and dumped out three pills. She made it back to the door. Scott turned to look at her. Tessa put out her hand.

”Here you go.” Tessa’s hand trembled as she handed over the pills. “Sleep well.” And she closed her door.

Scott turned to Jackie. His girlfriend kicked him out. He was about to say goodnight when Jackie happily said, “I guess we can have that drink now.”

Scott knew he should say no, but Tessa had just dismissed him. He was also still slightly buzzed from the evening's activities. He nodded and turned back towards his room.

Jackie followed him. He opened the door and let her in first. It was similar to hers. She placed the bottle of bourbon on the table. She could see he was tidy, no clothes on the floor. His bed was made. 

Scott grabbed two glasses and poured them each a small amount of bourbon. He walked to the sliding door leading to the balcony and opened it. He thought the farther away from a bed the safer he was.

They sat down on the loungers.

”So—“ Scott began.

”So---“ Jackie smiled as she sipped her bourbon.

”What do you wanna know?” Scott asked.

”Are you going to coach in Montreal or Ilderton?”

Maybe she was really interested in his coaching, he thought. “Uh, I haven’t decided. Marie and Patch, our coaches, they offered me a job when I am ready. I could always coach for my family. It just depends on—“ He trailed off. He never finished. Where he coached depended on Tessa.

Back in her room, Tessa raged. She was mad at herself. She was mad at Scott. She picked up her phone. She pressed her sister’s number and waited.

”Tess—are you okay.”

”Jo? I need your help.”

”What did you two idiots do now?”

”Why do you always assume when I call you it’s about Scott and me?”

”So you’re calling me at 1:30 in the morning because?”

Tessa sniffed and chuckled. “I really screwed up. I was being petty and obstinate.”

”Wow. Obstinate—that’s a new one for you. Back it up. What happened?”

”You know how I’ve been dead set on not telling anyone about Scott and me. But, now I think it was wrong. I think we should let people know.”

”Why are you changing your mind?”

”I love him. He loves me.”

”He’s always loved you. And you’ve always loved him. So what’s the real reason?”

”Right now, he’s having a drink with Jackie Mascarin. In his hotel room.”

”What the fuck? For real?”

”Yes. I told him to.”

”What the hell Tessa? Why?”

”It’s a mess. Turns out Cara invited Jackie to this trip. She is literally trying to set them up.”

”She told you that?”

”Yes.”

”Why?”

”Because she wanted my help with it.”

”No, I mean why is she setting them up? Doesn’t she know about you and Scott?”

”Apparently not. For once the Moirs are keeping a secret. No one told her. But, I guess Scott told her he was looking for someone to spend time with.”

”Why would he tell her that?”

”I’m not really sure, maybe to keep Cara off his back? Jackie told me Scott had a conversation with Cara a month ago and that’s what he said.”

”What the hell does she know!”

”Like I said I think Scott told Cara that just to keep her at bay and to keep us a secret.”

”So why is Scott with Jackie right now?”

”We went out for dinner.”

  
************

”What’s it like to win the Olympics?”

”Wow. That’s a question. I don’t even know how to describe it. Your whole body is numb and tingling. I don’t remember a lot. I try to. Each one was different. Vancouver—we were such babies. But, it was exhilarating. Our home ice—it felt like—God I don’t know. I think I was too immature to fully appreciate it. Sochi was different. We were so proud of what we accomplished. But, also we were dealing with some shit from our coaches.”

”Do you think they really preferred Charlie and Meryl?”

”I think Marina was in a tough position. She had us and she had them. They lost to us in 2010 and I think she felt badly about that. But, also she just--- she kinda checked out where we were concerned. She made decisions about our skates that we didn’t agree with and we should have done more to speak up.”

”Is that why you ran off and just partied? Tyler said you got in over your head.”

”I did. I fucking partied for like three months straight. I skated in some shows. But, I didn’t want to. I just followed my girlfriend—Kaitlyn—around to curling tournaments. I drank a shit ton. I bought that house that I wanted Charlie to renovate with me. It was bad.”

”How bad?”

Scott swallowed. “My dad dragged me out of the King Ed pub at least half a dozen times. My mom was scared shitless I was going to end up in a ditch.”

”Where was Tessa?” Jackie eyed him over the glass.

”Busy. She had university and sponsorships. But mostly I kept it from her. I didn’t want her to know I was such a fuck up. She was working so hard on those work collaborations. I didn’t want to mess anything up for her. And, I just didn’t want her to feel responsible for me.”

Scott sipped his bourbon. He found Jackie very easy to talk to, she listened well and asked good questions.

  
************

”After dinner, we headed to this bar. Scott convinced me to go. We never really go out that often. So we're drinking and hanging out. He was playing darts. They made some kind of bet and loser had to buy shots. So, Shelly—Cara’s friend—“

”Oh yeah, the real estate agent.”

”Yeah. Well she decides to turn it into some game about licking and sucking…”

”Lick it, stick it, drink it, suck it.”

”Yes. Why do you--- Anyhow, she pulls Jackie over to demonstrate the game on Scott. And, Jackie licks Scott and does her shot.”

”Where?”

”What?”

”Where did she lick him?”

”His wrist.”

”Okay. And did Scott lick her?”

”No. Shelly asked for a tribute.”

Tessa explained how she volunteered to be Scott’s shot buddy because she was not about to let some other woman have that role. She told Jordan about laying down on the bar, the shot off her stomach and how she returned the favor using Scott.

”Jesus—Tessie. And you wonder why everyone assumes you guys are fucking?”

”Whatever. I had to do something.”

”No you didn’t. You wanted to. You were jealous.”

”A little bit, maybe. But, also who does she think she is?”

”Well, she doesn’t know about you and Scott so she’s flirting. So what happened next?”

  
************

”I was so lost. I felt lost and ashamed. Scotland was a turning point. We got back on track, me and Tess. We recommitted to sport and to each other. PyeongChang was unreal. A fairytale.” He looked wistful as he stared off into the night remembering the high of winning that last gold.

”I’m really happy for you. I never imagined all those years ago this is what would happen. You would be an Olympic gold medallist. Three times. It all worked out for you.”

”I know. I was kind of an idiot when we were younger. I am sorry about that.”

”It’s fine.” She waved her hand half-heartedly.

”I’m proud of you Jackie. You did well too. You’re helping people. You seem happy.”

”Yeah it all works out. Besides coaching… what else do you have on your agenda?”

”I want to get married and start a family. Not right away but in the next few years.” Scott realized what he had said. “Sorry—I know you’re going through a—rough time.”

”It’s cool. Divorced at 34. Not the end of the world. We had a good marriage until it wasn’t.”

Scott couldn’t imagine getting divorced. His parents were still married, both of his brothers were in happy marriages. He wondered if it was really in the cards for him. He thought about Tessa.

Jackie finished her bourbon and looked over at Scott. He returned the look. She licked her lips. 

”So…” she began.

  
************

”So she corners me in the restroom and basically tells me she came on the trip because of Scott. That Cara wanted them to be able to explore their feelings for each other. Like what feelings? He’s my boyfriend. He has no feelings for her. But she has plenty of feelings for him. She asked me to help her.”

”Help her do what?”

”Get Scott. She's very much interested in him. Not long term, mind you. She just got out of a marriage and is not looking for a serious relationship. She wants something light and fun.”

”What did you tell her?”

”That I would help her. I even offered to buy her condoms and let them use my hotel room.” Tessa snorted. “What the hell do you think I told her? I told her no. That I thought Scott was too focused on the tour.”

Jordan ignored Tessa’s snappiness. She knew her sister was angry, angry at herself. If she had just listened to Jordan who told her that hiding her relationship would only cause trouble. It’s one thing to be private but when you’re coy, private, and in denial—feelings get hurt.

”She thanked me for my advice and then proceeded to go out and try to get him.”

”What did Scott do?”

”Nothing. He’s been polite to her. Maybe a little too friendly at times but typical Scott. I’m more worried that he told Cara he was looking for someone. Like what does that even mean? And don’t tell me to ask him because I can’t right now.”

”Because he’s in his hotel room with another woman.”

”Jo—please.”

  
************

Scott swallowed. He knew Jackie wanted more than he was willing to give. He loved Tessa. He would never cheat on her. She was his world.

”I’m going to get another bourbon. Want one?” Jackie popped up.

”Uh—no, I’m good.”

Jackie disappeared into the room. Scott stood up and walked over to the railing and looked out at the night view. The darkness of the sky against the white capped mountains. The still cool water of the lake. The breeze whipped up. It was chilly but Scott ignored it. He wondered what Tessa was doing. Probably talking to Jordan. 

Jackie slid in next to him holding her glass.

”It’s a beautiful view.” Jackie murmured.

”It sure is.”

They stood side by side watching the leaves rustle in the trees and the owls hoot to each other.

”I like you.” Jackie said quietly.

She turned to him. She put her glass on the railing and her hand on his arm.

Scott looked down at it. He looked back up at her. She moved closer. He didn’t move. She leaned up.

  
************

”I know this is not her fault. Logically, I know that. I’m angry at myself because I refused to make us public and I figured out why. It’s like we talked about a few weeks ago—not feeling that mommy clock ticking. I know Scott wants a family and I want him to have that. I love him. And I think I will get there, I’m just not feeling it yet and I don’t want to destroy this fairytale he has in his head. It took me a while to admit this.”

"It’s a hard thing to admit. And, Scott is not looking at this like a fairytale. He wants to put down roots with you. He wants to know you’re heading in the same direction. Telling others makes this real for you and makes the idea of marriage and kids more real. You didn’t close the door on those things. You just shut the door in his face--literally. You need to talk to him.”

”I know.”

”Tessa—I love you, you are my sister. But you seriously need to grow up. You can’t keep doing this to Scott. He is ready to commit. Has been for months. He would climb to the top of the CN Tower and profess his love for you. He’d take out a full page ad in the Sun. You’re the one who wanted to keep it under wraps. You can’t keep stringing him along.”

”I am not stringing him along. I am committed. I—“

”Did you tell him about McGill?”

”He found out before I could tell him. It was very unfortunate. But, it’s okay now.”

”O-kay. We’ll table McGill for now. Let me ask you. Realistically how many times do you think you and Scott can handle these little bumps? The sneaking around, the lying by omission? Before he says it’s too much. He has told you time and time again he wants to coach, he wants to get married, he wants a family. He wants that with you. You have to talk to him, really once and for all and tell him your fears.”

”I just don’t want him to be disappointed.”

”That is a risk. But doesn't he deserve to know? Is he worth it?"

Tessa nodded and realized Jordan couldn’t see her. “Yes. He’s worth it. Absolutely.”

  
************

Jackie closed the gap between her and Scott. She pressed her lips to his. She nipped at his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She moved her mouth over his. She pushed her tongue against his lips.

It took Scott a few seconds to realize what she was doing. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

”No… I—we can’t.”

”Sure we can.” She moved back towards him and kissed him hard.

Scott didn’t resist but he didn’t kiss her back either. Her lips were soft but not like Tessa’s. She tasted like bourbon, not like Tessa. She reached for the hem of his sweatshirt and began to pull it up. He stilled her hands.

”It’s okay. I want to.” She told him.

”Jackie—we’ve both had too much to drink.”

”I’m not too drunk.” She wriggled out of his grasp and reached under his sweatshirt and danced her fingertips around his waistband of his sweatpants. She played with the dip near his hips tracing it with her pointer.

He pulled her hands out. Tessa. Good God. What was he doing.

  
************

”Still, he has another woman in his room. And, I know he would never hurt you. Intentionally.”

”So what? You want me to go down to his room, barge in and demand she leave. She’s probably not even there.”

”We both know you don’t believe that entirely. We both know you are worried. Worried that he will grow tired of your quote unquote ‘need for privacy’. I get it. I really do. But, the longer you keep this relationship in the dark the more you keep the light out and allow other forces to shape your story. And the more you actually wind up pushing Scott away. I know you don’t want that.”

Tessa’s lip trembled. She was worried a little bit. She shouldn’t have told Scott to leave. She also should have been more confident and less worried about the end result of people finding out about them. She didn’t need to be fearful or ashamed. And now here she was at nearly three in the morning in her room talking to her sister when her boyfriend was down in his room with another woman. She knew what she had to do. She hung up with Jordan. She blew her nose. She just needed to collect her thoughts.

  
************

”Jackie—”

”It's totally okay, I don’t want anything serious. Let’s keep it casual.” She eyed the bed. “I’m down for a friend with benefits deal. I have a similar arrangement with a doctor friend of mine. Just sex. No strings.”

”I can’t. I’m not that guy.”

Jackie looked at him.

”I think you’re great Jackie. But, I--- Cara was wrong. The thing is…”

Scott swiped his hand down his face.

”There is someone. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now.”

”Is it serious?”

”Yes.”

”Well if it’s so serious… then what’s up with you and Tessa? She didn’t mention you had a girlfriend. I thought you two were so close. So either you’re lying or… “

”I’m not lying. I have a girlfriend.”

”A girlfriend your best friend knows nothing about?”

”Tessa knows. She just knows I’m private about my personal life.”

”I’m not the media or your fans. I wouldn’t care if you had a girlfriend. You don’t act like you have a girlfriend.”

”What does that mean?”

”For starters, that little display at the bar with Tessa. Body shots? And now I’m here in your hotel room with you. Alone. Drinking. Not sure your girlfriend would approve.” Jackie raised her eyebrows.

”She wouldn’t so that’s why I think it’s best if you go.”

”Huh. So tell me, Scott, your girlfriend is okay with whatever it is you and Tessa have going on.”

”Jackie--please.”

”No woman is that confident.”

”Well she is. And, I’ve already betrayed her enough by having you in my room. You should really go.”

Jackie leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Whoever she is, she’s lucky.”

Jackie opened the door and turned left towards the elevator. She shook her hair out and looked up. Tessa was a few feet in front of her heading towards Scott’s room.

Tessa stopped. Jackie was walking towards her. From Scott’s room. She felt like she was in one of those fun houses at the fair where everything is altered. Jackie walked right by her acknowledging her with a wry smile. Tessa kept walking. She stood in front of Scott’s door. She debated whether to knock. She had no idea what happened between Scott and Jackie but she could guess. But, she refused to go down that road.

Tessa walked back towards her room. She wasn’t sure she could do this right now. Her feet felt like they were going to give out, her knees wanted to buckle. It reminded her of 2010 when she could barely walk ten steps without burning pain. She opened her door and practically sprinted to her bathroom and splashed cool water on her face. She patted it dry and then she slumped against the shower door and slid down to the floor. 

She lay down on the cool tile and closed her eyes. There was a perfectly good explanation for Jackie still being in Scott’s room. And, that smile meant nothing. She did it to mess with you, she told herself. She leaned up and grabbed her phone off the marble counter and checked it. No messages. Her finger hovered over Scott’s name. She returned the phone to the counter and pulled herself up. She grabbed the phone and walked into the bedroom. She pulled down her comforter and changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. She was exhausted. Tomorrow she would tell Scott how she felt. 

Scott brushed his teeth and cursed at himself. Stupid Moir. Really fucking stupid. If Tessa found out Jackie had come for a drink, she’d be unhappy but if she found out they kissed—really more that Jackie had kissed him—she’d freak out. Or worse. He had to tell her. He didn’t want to risk losing her. But, if she found out another way, that would be it. She’d never trust him again. Why did he even let Jackie follow him? He knew what she wanted. The answer was not what he wanted to hear. Tessa rejected him and his ego was bruised. Plus, Jackie was easy. She wanted nothing complicated. She wanted a good time. Scott loved easy. Tessa was not easy. Nothing about them was easy. Their business relationship, their friendship, their relationship—it was all complex and challenging. It was also the best thing in his life. Ever. They pushed each other, they supported each other, they loved each other. He needed that. He was a grown man not a teenager. He needed an adult relationship. No longer did he need to rely on relationships that masked themselves as serious but were really just a sad attempt at serious. His relationship with Tessa was real and serious. They had been through so much and they just needed to be honest and stop playing games and trying to be people they weren’t—they were in love. They were going to make mistakes. But, they needed to own up to those mistakes, to stop being insecure. They needed to be gentle with each other and patient. And to not kiss other people. God he was an ass.

He laid in bed on his back thinking about the conversation he had with his mom a month before PyeongChang. Out of all the Moir boys, she had the most special relationship with Scott. They were so alike.

His mom had warned him his relationship with Tessa was much more than he thought it was—that he and Tessa wouldn’t realize what they really meant to one another until it was all over. She never meddled. She offered her honest opinion.

  
_December 2017_

”Kate agrees with me. I just think you need to be aware.”

”I think we’re pretty aware of how special our partnership is—we’ve got an Olympics to win, we don’t have time to reflect on all of that right now. On the 21st I will reflect.”

”That will be too late, Scott.” Alma told him as she sipped her coffee.

Scott and Tessa had flown home for a quick weekend to see family before PyeongChang. After this weekend, they wouldn’t see or really be in touch with family until after their Olympic skates. They were sitting in the kitchen of Alma and Joe’s house drinking coffee. 

”Listen to me. Just this once.”

”Mom, I listen to you all of the time. I’m good. I know what I want. We’re doing some tours, we have the Great Kitchen Party trip, a secret tour to reveal and plan, and I just really want some time off.”

”But what about you and Tessa?”

”What about me and Tess? She’s got her sponsorships, she wants to get her MBA. We’re good.”

”You won’t see each other every day.”

”I know that.”

”Won’t that be weird? Scott—look at me. This is it. You are done after PyeongChang. No more competitions. You and Tessa need to find ways to keep each other in one another’s lives. You don’t do well without each other.”

Scott swallowed and rubbed his thumb on his coffee mug. “This isn’t Sochi. I’m in a better place.”

”I’m not just talking Sochi. You have grown so much closer. You’re so intertwined. You have been in this bubble. All I am saying it’s going to be harder than you think.”

”Give us some credit. We worked with J-F on this. We know. We’re prepared. We got this.”

”I see. So you told J-F you’re in love with Tessa.” Alma stared at her son.

Scott’s mouth opened and closed. “What? No. I’m—I’m—that’s not true Mom. Now you sound like the crazy media people.“

”Scott—I am your mother. I have watched you and Tessa since you were six and eight. I know what you both say to us and to the media and I don’t believe a word of it. This whole narrative of platonic business partners and it’s ‘just for the ice’ is crap. Your father told me all about that night he yanked you out of the pub. What you said to him about Tess.”

Scott looked away into the kitchen.

”Look at me.” Alma said gently.

Scott looked back, tears threatening to spill over. Sometimes he hated how easily he cried. But if there was one person besides Tessa that he felt he could be vulnerable with—it was his mother. She understood emotions, she had them in spades. She understood Scott on a level that was other worldly.

”I don’t blame you. You shouldn’t either. You were both so young. You never had a chance. This beautiful little girl skated into your life and you never had a chance. And moved away so young and we let you. Kate and I worried but we trusted you. And now, here you are. And I know love when I see it. I know you love Tessa—but it’s more than that. You are in love with her. So the way I see it, you have two choices. You accept this and move on—move on from each other in that way. Or you be brave, really brave, and you tell Tessa.”

Scott wiped his eyes. His voice cracked. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

”Well that’s a chance you have to take, but I know she does.”

  


Scott slapped the bed with his hands. He needed to sleep. He missed Tessa. The feeling of her body as she snuggled into him. The way she wrapped herself around him seeking out his warmth, his comfort, his strength. He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. He fell into a light sleep.

  


Tessa pulled her hair into a bun. She applied her mascara and a bit of light pink lip gloss. She had a restless night, barely any sleep. Just small fits. She still had not heard from Scott. She also hadn’t reached out to him. She went to the gym in the morning and did a quick elliptical workout. She had oatmeal with fruit in her room and she read her book on the balcony.

Scott grabbed his baseball cap and shoved it down on his head. He grabbed his zip up hoodie and headed out the door. He went for a run that morning and had breakfast with Patrick afterwards. He showered and then got ready for the hike.

When he got to the lobby, Tessa was already there talking with Kaitlyn and Andrew. His stomach churned. A hand touched his arm and he jumped back. He looked over to see Jackie.

”Sleep well?” She smiled.

Tessa glanced towards Scott and saw Jackie. Jackie was grinning from ear to ear. Tessa felt nauseous. Cara called everyone over and they made their way to the bus.

The hike to the Lake Agnes Tea House would take two hours at most. At the top, there was a flight of wooden stairs that would lead them to the teahouse and then they would have a lovely snack with a spectacular view.

People naturally paired off in groups and enjoyed the sights. Tessa and Scott stayed away from one another—neither knowing how to approach the other. 

Scott walked side by side with Cara. He loved his cousin. He didn’t have a sister and she was the closest thing to one.

”So uh I need to talk to you.” Scott began.

”Okay. Is everything alright?”

”Yeah. Of course. I just wanted to tell you something.”

Cara looked at him. She knew he wasn’t sick. She knew from Jackie that something had happened last night but it didn’t seem like it was what Jackie wanted.

”So, you know me and Tess—“

”Yes, I am aware you have a skating partner named Tessa.”

He rolled his eyes. “Anyhow, so—me and Tessa. We’ve spending time together lately, hanging out and whatever. You know in the past it’s never been romantic.”

”Yeah, none of us understand why not but that’s between you guys.” Cara thought he sounded nervous.

”True. So this comeback was a big deal in a lot of ways. You know how fucked up I was after Sochi. I couldn’t let that happen again. So T and I saw a couple’s counselor. It really helped us. We spent so much time together and we rebuilt our friendship and business partnership and we just got closer than we ever have before.”

Cara nodded. “That’s nice.”

”It is. So, uh-- after PyeongChang, we were at Tessa’s one night and uh-- something happened.”

Cara looked at her cousin. She could only guess what had happened.

”We kissed. And we didn’t mean for it to happen but it did.”

Cara stopped walking. It took Scott a second to realize she wasn’t beside him anymore. He stopped and turned around. Cara’s mouth opened and she stared at Scott. He walked the few steps back down to her.

”Are you fucking kidding me? You’re just now telling me?” She hissed as she pulled her sunglasses off.

”No. I’m not kidding. Cara—“

”So that’s why you’re blowing off Jackie because you kissed Tessa? Scott--”

”We didn’t just kiss. Would I make this such a big deal if that’s all we did?”

She rolled her eyes. “Spill Scott. All of it.”

”So we kissed. And when we went away on tour this summer, we ya know. And now—“

”You slept together?”

”There wasn’t a lot of sleeping but yeah—“ He chuckled and looked around to make sure no one could hear them. Cara gave him an annoyed look.

”Like are you still sleeping together? Or was it a ‘what happens on tour stays on tour’--?”

”Not exactly. We’re dating. We’re together.”

”Holy shit.” Cara folded her arms across her chest and took in the view while she thought about what Scott had revealed.

”Look we wanted to keep this private so we haven’t told a lot of people. We thought since my mom knew, it meant your mom did and that she may have told you.”

”Well she didn’t. I feel like an asshole for trying to push Jackie on you.” She sat for a second. “Wait. Jackie told me she went to your room last night and you all had a drink. She said she took things too far and you stopped her. What the hell happened? Did you cheat on Tessa?” She smacked him across his arm.

”NO! I mean—things did escalate, but I stopped them. I needed you to know about T and me because you’re of my best friends. But, you can’t tell anyone. This can’t get out. Tessa and I don’t want anyone to know yet.”

Cara nodded. “Wow.” She paused. “Just… I--. About damn time Scott. You’ve been in love with Tessa for years and she’s loved you. It’s so obvious but since you two were so hellbent on it not happening, the rest of us just went along with it.” She hugged Scott tightly and whispered in his ear. “I’m happy for you guys. Please don’t fuck it up. We all like Tessa a lot. We’d pick her over you, FYI. And it would be kinda fun to have another Tessa Moir in the family.”

”Slow down. We’re not there yet.” Scott hugged her back.

”You’re happy?” Cara asked knowing the answer as it was written all over Scott’s face.

”So happy. God Cara—I love T so much. I’m so in love with her. I always knew she was an incredible woman, she’s gorgeous and amazing. She’s brilliant. But, it’s even better than I ever imagined. I see my future with her. I see us making a family. I just—she’s worth it. She’s so absolutely fucking worth it.”

Tessa walked by herself for most of the hike. Kaitlyn sensed her friend needed her space so she let her have it. Tessa’s thoughts were scrambled. She knew she and Scott needed to sort this out. It had gone on too long. This hike was the sort of activity they would have enjoyed together. Who was she kidding? This was the sort of activity where they would have wandered off from the group for a quick sex session. She giggled to herself. 

She slid her phone out of her pocket. She snapped a quick selfie and then she texted Scott.

_Let’s talk after the hike._

_We need to. Your room or mine? Or maybe we go for a walk_

_Walk? After a hike? We do have to skate in a few days._ She added a laughing emoji and the old woman

_Good point. Whose room_  
_Yours_

_Ok_

  


They arrived at the world famous Lake Agnes Tea House. They ordered teas and snacks and found places to sit outside. Tessa excused herself to use the restroom. Cara watched her walk off and decided to take the opportunity before her. She waited for Tessa outside the restroom.

”Oh hey Cara.” Tessa smiled as she walked down the few porch steps.

”Hi. Got a minute?”

”Sure.”

The two women walked to a railing that protected teahouse customers from falling over the rocky cliffside.

”It’s none of my business but I just wanted to tell you that I am happy for you and Scott. He told me.”

”He what?” Tessa sputtered.

”He told me about the two of you. Don’t be mad at him. He wanted me to know so I would cool off with the whole “Jackie” thing. I won’t tell anyone. You should know-- I’ve never heard Scott talk about a woman the way he talked about you. He is so head over heels massively in love with you. It’s really sweet. I mean he’s always had a lot of feelings but this guy is way in over his head with you.”

Tessa was taken aback. To hear someone else describe the way Scott felt about her and that he had verbalized it meant so much to her. It also solidified that she was making the right decision.

”I feel the same. He’s just so amazing. It’s really quite hysterical how it all worked out after all of these years.”

Cara pulled Tessa close for a hug. “He would do anything for you. Remember that. And no matter what, we all love you Tessa. Forever.”

  


For the second time in less than 24 hours, Tessa walked down the hall to Scott’s room to have a conversation that would change the course of their relationship.

She rapped on the door twice and he opened it.

Tessa walked in. She realized she hadn’t kissed him in nearly 48 hours and her body was craving him. His touch, his love. 

The door to his balcony was open and she could see the skies had grown overcast. Music drifted around the room. 

”I missed you.” Tessa said quickly.

”I missed you too. So much.” He smiled.

The air felt thick with words that needed to be said.

”You want to go sit outside? Or is too cold?” Scott asked.

”No, I think it’s fine. If I get cold, you can warm me up.” She walked outside.

Scott smirked.

Tessa sat on the lounger and she patted the space in front of her and Scott took a seat.

Tessa inhaled and looked over to the side. “So I’ve been thinking. I have a lot to say and I need you to let me get it out.”

Tessa flitted her gaze back to Scott. “You’ve been so patient about keeping us a secret. And, I know it’s been a challenge. I felt by telling people about us it was opening us up to scrutiny. Giving others permission to weigh in on our relationship. I didn’t want that—I don’t want that. We get enough of that already. But, then I thought why do I care what others have to say about our relationship? You can never control other people’s reactions or actions, just your own. We always say on the ice, ‘for us’ and the same is true now. This is for us. No one else. So let them judge us and comment. I know I love you with all of my heart. I know you feel the same. And, I know there will be ups and downs and I’m ready for all of it.”

Tessa swallowed back her tears. Scott reached for one of her hands and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

She continued. ”Thank you for putting up with me. For letting me have time to process this. What I’m trying to say is--- if you want to tell people about us, I’m okay with it. I’m not saying we have to sit everyone down or make some formal announcement. I just think that we take it one step at a time, like you said. Let it happen organically." She paused. "There’s also something else I need to tell you.”

”Why now?” Scott looked at her.

Tessa chewed her lip. Why wasn’t he jumping up and down? This was what he wanted.

”I’m sorry, I guess I thought you’d be happier.”

”I am happy, I just want to know what made you change your mind.”

”I—I don’t know. I just realized there was no need to hide anymore. If it happens, it happens. We love each other. I don’t care what people think.”

”This wouldn’t have anything to do with Cara trying to set me up with Jackie?’

”I don’t care about Jackie.”

Scott swallowed. “Tess—“

”What’s going on?” Tessa pulled her hand back.

Scott sat for a second.

”I saw Jackie leave your room last night. Tell me something did not happen Scott.”

Scott’s eye twitched, he didn’t know the two women had crossed paths. Guilt washed over him. He knew Tessa would see what happened as a betrayal. 

”Nothing happened. I—we just talked.”

”Okay. So why do you look so guilty?”

”Tess—stop.”

”Either something happened or something didn’t.”

Scott weighed his options. Honesty was the best policy. “She tried to kiss me. She misinterpreted the moment.”

Or near honesty.

”She tried to—kiss you? Like what—how did she try?”

”She just tried and I pushed her back.”

”Well that was very mature of you.”

”Tessa. That’s not helping.”

”Not helping? What’s not helping is you let this woman into your hotel room in the first place, knowing she’s been trying to get with you all night. What did you think was going to happen? Here in your hotel room.”

”T—I didn’t do anything. I stopped her. I told her no and I sent her away.”

”But not before she misinterpreted a situation.”

”We were talking and she was a little drunk and I just took care of it.”

”What situation did she misinterpret?”

”I told you what happened. Most guys wouldn’t even tell their girlfriend.”

”Oh well I am so happy that your measuring stick for how you should behave in this relationship is that you’re better than most guys. How about just not getting into this situation in the first place?”

”I told her I was seeing someone and she backed off.”

”Well I feel so much better knowing that she won’t try to climb into your bed.”

”I get that you’re upset and I don’t blame you, but I’m telling you nothing happened.”

Tessa’s eyes blazed with fire as she looked at Scott. “You don’t blame me? I should hope not. I’m not the one who let some guy into my hotel room at 3 in the morning and wound up having to push him off me.”

”That’s a very loose interpretation of what happened. You did send me away- just to be clear.”

”I did but I didn’t think I needed to tell you to keep your dick in your pants too.” 

”My dick stayed in my pants, thank you very much.”

”Scott—this is the last time I will ask. If something happened last night, no matter what, I need you to tell me.”

A crack of thunder made them both jump. Scott looked up towards the sky. Once he uttered the words he knew they would do damage. But, Tessa had the right to know.

”Jackie kissed me.”

Tessa was silent. The blood pounding in her head so loudly she couldn’t hear Scott’s next few words. She closed her eyes. She felt the tears burning behind her eyelids.

”Tess—look at me.”

Tessa opened her eyes and the tears spilled onto her cheeks. She felt like she had been kicked in the gut.

”I pushed her away. I didn’t kiss her back. I told her to stop. I told her I was seeing someone. If I could take it back, I would. I feel like a piece of shit, I need you to know that.”

”Is this my fault? Did I make you do this? I--”

”Listen to me. This is not your fault. It’s mine. It was a stupid fucking thing. An accident.”

”But you said Jackie misinterpreted the situation. She could have only misinterpreted it if there was something to misinterpret in the first place.”

Scott scrubbed his hand down his face. “Tess—I’m so sorry. We were talking and I should have shut it all down sooner. I shouldn’t have let her come to my room in the first place. I’m sure it gave her the impression that I was into her.”

”Part of you must have wanted something; why else would you invite her? Did you want to sleep with her?”

”Absolutely not. Why would you even think that?”

”Are you attracted to her?”

”No.”

”You guys have a lot in common.”

”Not really. Maybe in the past I would have been attracted to her. To someone like her. But, I don’t want Jackie.”

”Did you like it?”

”What?”

”Did you like her kissing you? Did you enjoy it?”

”No. Tess—why are you doing this? I swear to God I don’t want Jackie.”

Tessa said nothing as she tried to come to terms with what Scott had just confessed.

”I believe you.” Tessa nodded her head. And, she did. 

Scott sighed. “Thank you.”

”But, I need to know she’s out of our lives. I need to know I’m enough for you. If this—if I’m not what you want, I need you to be honest with me.“

”I want you. Only you.”

Tessa sighed as she recalled how Cara told her how Scott was crazy for her, how he talked about being head over heels in love with her. She thought about all of the times Scott talked about her to the press. How everyone should have a Tessa, how he came back to skating because he wanted to be close to her, how she gave him strength, how he really loved doing it with his partner(a particular favorite), and how he loved her. She thought of all the ways he showed her his love. The cards, the little notes, the cups of coffee, how he stroked her hair at night until she fell asleep, how he warmed her hands up during practice. Such sweet ways. And she thought of the ways he demonstrated his desire for her. The way he growled out her name when he was deep inside of her fucking her hard, the way he kissed her sweetly as he made love to her, the way he said her name when he spilled inside of her. 

Tessa bit her lip. ” I—do I have anything to be worried about? I mean it Scott, please be honest.”

Scott licked his bottom lip and scratched his chest. “It’s not what you think.”

”So what is it?”

”I was telling Jackie about wanting to coach and getting married and starting a family. I know I want those things. I don’t take either of them lightly, it means something to me. I realized I may be pushing you to do something you don’t want.”

”What are you saying?”

”I’m the one who always talks about marriage and kids. You never really bring it up. I wonder if that’s why you’re so scared to tell people about us. Do you think as soon as we tell people I’m going to propose? For the record, I’m not there yet.”

Tessa chewed on the inside of her cheek. Funny how well Scott knew her. “That’s the other thing I wanted to discuss with you.”

Tessa exhaled a shaky breath. “Sometimes when I think about marriage and kids, I see us so clearly and other times I just don’t know. It’s not about you. It’s me. I just don’t have that maternal instinct, yet. I mean I like kids. But, not like you do. I love Poppy with all my heart and she’s so much fun. But, I watch you with your nieces and nephews and the look on your face. It comes so easily to you. What if it doesn’t happen for me? If I don’t get that maternal urge—you’ll have wasted all of this time.”

”You are not a waste of time, Tess.”

A few stray hairs blew into Tessa’s mouth, she brushed them back. “You deserve someone who will be your equal partner in life.”

”Are you saying you never want a family?” Scott asked fearing the answer.

Tessa swallowed. “I— I do. I just worry that I don’t feel it as strongly as you do—like I can’t see it like you do.”

”Is it because of your parents’ divorce?”

”Probably that’s part of it. I look at my mom and she was amazing. She is amazing. She raised us to be independent and free thinking. I see her and I don’t know how she did it. She took care of us, cooked dinner every night, worked, got her MBA, and she still made it to all of our activities. She did that all by herself. I can’t even boil water without practically burning the house down.”

”You wouldn’t be alone. I’d be there right by your side. Equals.”

”But, Scott—what if I’m not meant to be a mom?”

”Is that what you think?”

”Sometimes. Jordan and I talk about it. That somehow the ‘mom gene’ skipped us. Casey and Kevin are so family-oriented.”

”And what does Jordan say?”

”That she hasn’t found the right person but when she does she’ll feel differently. It makes sense. I mean I never thought about marriage or kids at all—until---”

”Until what?”

”Until us. Now, I do think about it. I think about it with you. I never really let myself think about those things before because I never had someone in my life that I wanted those things with. Until you.”

Scott picked at the scar on his palm from Tessa’s skate.

”People change. What you wanted five years ago is nothing like what you ended up with. Your dreams change. All it takes is one person to make you see your life differently. Close your eyes.” Scott told her.

Tessa closed them.

”Think back five years ago. What did you think life was going to look like for you?”

”I figured I’d be getting my MBA or doing something business related.”

”Did you see yourself winning the Olympics again?”

”No.”

”Was it even something you thought about?”

”God no.”

”Did you picture yourself married?”

”No. I didn’t see that happening with Ryan. Or anyone.”

”Where did you see me?”

”Maybe married. Kids. Coaching. I had no idea really.”

”What did you see for us?”

”I hoped we’d still be in each other’s lives.”

”You know what I pictured for myself?”

Tessa opened her eyes.

Scott continued. “Not marriage and not a family.

Tessa’s eyes opened wide. She thought that’s all Scott wanted. He had jumped into a relationship with Kaitlyn. They were together for a long time. Everyone said they were headed down that road. To hear him say that wasn’t the truth made her pause.

”Marriage—the concept of it felt like something I had to do not something I wanted to do. I convinced myself of it. I had a girlfriend, and she was great. All my buddies were married and had kids. I thought I had to do it. I lied to myself. Everybody thought I wanted marriage and kids but I never really wanted it then. Couldn’t see it as a future because I wasn’t with the person who was my future.”

”What happened to change your mind?”

”When we first started therapy, I just thought it would be like before. We’d talk about the importance of respecting each other, how we don’t place blame, we’re a team. The usual stuff. But, it wasn’t like that. J-F challenged us to find ourselves, our authentic selves. As time went on, I was able to clearly see what I wanted for myself. I worked through my issues. But, my future still felt like a vision—not a reality. J-F told me that would change when I found the right person. These last few months with you has changed that. You made it a reality. You made it seem like the life I want—a partner, kids—is all possible. Someday. You’re the right person for me.”

Tessa played with her ring. “That’s quite the epiphany.”

Scott carded his hand through his hair. “We’re different people, T. We approach everything so differently. And from the beginning of this new phase of our relationship, it’s like we’ve been on these parallel paths. I don’t want that. I want them to intersect. I want our lives to be together not alongside each other. What is it you really want Tess? Don’t be scared, just tell me.”

Tessa felt a jolt pass through her body. She couldn’t explain it. Scott was right; that despite the best of intentions, the dreams you make—they change. They morph into new dreams. Nothing is ever written in stone. Her mother got married thinking it would be forever. She didn’t think her marriage would end and she’d be left to raise four kids. She never thought an MBA was a possibility. But, she did it. Tessa looked at how her own life had swerved in a dozen different directions. And Jordan was right too. When you find the right person, everything shifts. Being with Scott shifted everything. She did want marriage and a family with Scott. She didn’t need a timetable or a vision board. She just needed to trust herself and Scott. And, she did. Scott was her future.

Tessa began to speak. Her voice was quiet but confident. “I want a life with you. I want to wake up in the morning and your face is the first I see. I want yours to be the last face I see before I go to bed at night. I want to share all of my hopes and dreams with you. I want to make a family with you. I want us. That’s my future.”

Scott sat quietly as the thunderclouds rumbled overhead.

”Tess- we’ve both made mistakes and we will make more. When I say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that I want us to have babies, that I want to grow old and play Jeopardy and sit on rocking chairs and watch our grandchildren—that is not a mistake. That is the truth. It’s my truth. All I needed to know was that we shared a future, whenever we get there—we get there.”

Tessa nodded. She believed Scott. They had come so far. A feeling of sureness and calmness came over her.

Another clap of thunder. The wind whipped around. The rain started to fall.

”We should probably go inside.” Scott stood up.He helped Tessa to her feet and they stepped back into the bedroom. He closed the balcony door as a familiar song started.

_Does your mother tell you things? Long, long when I'm gone?  
Who you talking to? Is she telling you I'm the one?_

Scott turned around and Tessa walked right into his arms.

_It's a grave mistake and I'm wide awake_

Tessa’s voice was muffled by Scott’s sweatshirt.

”What did you say?” He asked her as he pulled back.

”Do you know why I fell in love with you? 

”Because I’m hysterically funny and incredibly handsome.”

Tessa swatted him. “I used to have this perfect media-friendly answer ready. But, the truth is so much more simple. I fell in love with you because you make it easy. Which is ironic I know—because nothing about this relationship has been easy. But falling in love with you has been the easiest thing ever.”

Scott leaned forward and kissed Tessa. He kissed her gently and with purpose.

”Look at me T. What happened last night will never happen again. I would never hurt you intentionally. I made a bad decision. I’m happy you want to tell people but I’m fine with holding off for now. I think we just make it through the tour and then whatever happens, happens. It’s just us. No one else.” 

”Just us.” She whispered. “Always.“

He kissed her twice sealing the deal.

The wind began to whip up more rattling the windows slightly. Tessa’s phone buzzed. She ignored it and kissed Scott back. Seconds later, Scott’s phone buzzed.

”You should get that.” He said against her lips.

Tessa checked her phone. It was Kaitlyn. It was nearly time for dinner and she wanted to know what Tessa was wearing.

”I better go change for dinner.” Tessa told him.

”Okay.” He swiped his phone open and saw they had 30 minutes before they were meeting for dinner and that he had a text from John, one of the crew drivers that they had arrived in Prince George.

”See you in 30.” She kissed him slowly. “I love you.”

  


Dinner was delicious. Everyone was pretty tired from the hike and the server warned them a huge storm was expected to come in overnight.

When they got back to the hotel, a few in the group went to the bar for drinks. Tessa excused herself citing she just wanted a hot bath and to curl up with her book. She hugged everyone and went upstairs.

She called to room service and placed an order. She dug into her suitcase and found something just perfect for the evening she had planned. She washed her face and changed. 

Room service arrived and she tipped the hotel employee.

Scott thought he heard a knock at his door. He was busy getting ready for bed. Tessa had seemed pretty tired and he figured she would take a bath and then call him if she wanted company.

Scott looked through the peephole. “Who is it?”

A weird voice. “Turn down service.”

What the heck? “I didn’t order that.”

”Turn down service for Mr. Moir.”

Maybe it was just a perk of the hotel. He opened the door to find no one there. 

”Hello?” He said confused.

Tessa stepped around the wall carrying a tray. “I thought you could use a little turn down service.”

Scott felt his cock twitch.

She brushed past him in her travel robe and flip flops. He wondered what was on the tray hidden under the silver domes.

Tessa set the tray down on the table and walked to the bed. She pulled down the comforter and folded back a corner. She fluffed up the pillows.

Scott watched her, growing more excited by the minute. 

Tessa walked back over to the table and lifted the domes one by one. Scott stepped closer so he could see. In the center were two bowls each filled with three generous scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. A smaller bowl had fluffy whipped cream, a small pitcher was nearby and a small bowl with maraschino cherries. Two spoons rested next to the bowls.

Tessa turned around. “Ice cream sundaes.”

Scott smiled. “Nice.”

”Want me to make yours?”

”Nah I got it.” He replied as he walked to her.

Tessa picked up the small pitcher and poured some chocolate sauce on the ice cream, she spooned some whipped cream on as well, and dropped a few cherries.

”Here. Make yours.” Tessa moved a bit so Scott could slide in.

Scott reached for the tie on her robe catching Tessa off guard. “Don’t move.” He told her.

He pulled and the robe fell open revealing an emerald green chemise with lace along the bustline. Scott’s hand pushed the robe off her shoulders and to the floor. He brushed back a few hairs that were skimming her shoulders. He kissed her neck. Tessa sighed. Scott lifted the hem of the chemise and slid it up her thighs stopping at her waist. His other hand stroked her through her panties. 

Tessa moaned. This wasn’t exactly what she had planned. She thought they would enjoy their dessert and then have a little fun, but leave it to Scott to take matters into his own hands. 

”You’re fucking wet.” He told her.

Tessa’s breath hitched as both of his hands bunched up her chemise and pulled it up over her head. 

”Don’t you want your sundae?” She asked him trying to get her plans back on track.

”Definitely.” He responded and reached for the chocolate sauce. He raised the pitcher and let the sauce drip down onto her shoulder. A thin trail made its way over her breast and nipple and down her abs. 

”Scott---“

He leaned down and licked up her stomach and over her nipple and breast and up her shoulder leaving smears of the sauce in his wake. Tessa moaned quietly.

”Needs more chocolate.” He poured more sauce on her other shoulder..

He licked the same path up on the opposite of her body. He put the sauce down and licked around her nipple, pulling it into his mouth as he sucked it clean. Tessa’s head lolled to the side as she whimpered. 

Scott cupped Tessa’s face and kissed her deeply backing her up towards the bed. The back of her legs hit the mattress and he pushed her down onto the bed. He curled his fingers onto the waistband of her panties and practically ripped them off. 

”Stay.” He told her as he kissed her breast.

Tessa didn’t move. She tried to calm down but she could feel her body betraying her, her pussy wet with desire. 

Scott returned carrying the sauce and the bowl of whipped cream. He placed the bowl on the bed. He poured the sauce across Tessa’s body in a haphazard pattern. She inhaled sharply as it hit her breasts, stomach, thighs, and her pussy. She bit her lip as she felt the sauce spread out. He placed the pitcher on the table. 

He smiled at her as he picked up the whipped cream and dropped fluffy clouds onto her body. The cold cream tickled her. He scooped up some cream with his finger.

”Open for me.” He told her as he held his finger near her mouth.

Tessa’s mouth watered as she leaned up and wrapped her lips around his finger. She pulled back and let go with a kissing sound. 

Scott disappeared and came back with a few cherries. He bit down on one. As he chewed it, he dangled one over her body and used it to carve out a trail through the sauce and cream starting at her core and making its way up her stomach and between her breasts—and over her nipple until he reached her mouth. She opened and tried to snag the cherry but as soon as she managed to grab it Scott pulled it away. He played with her for a few seconds finally letting her win.

”Now what?” She challenged him.

”Now I eat my sundae.”

Tessa squirmed as Scott lapped up the cream and sauce off the sides of her body. He tongued his way across her stomach, stopping to nip at her piercing. He crawled between her legs and caged her in as he leaned over her and flicked over her breasts. For a man who was not a fan of sweets, he certainly was enjoying his treat. 

Tessa opened her eyes and pulled Scott’s face down to hers. She could taste the sauce and cream as their tongues tangled. He kissed her neck and then placed a succession of kisses down her body pausing as he reached the last body part covered in sauce and whipped cream. Tessa leaned up on her elbows. 

Scott waggled his eyebrows at her, it reminded her of the Prince skate when he flirted with the judges and practically gave Marie-France a heart attack.

Marie had half-heartedly admonished him for being as she put it effronté. He apologized and tried to look contrite, but Marie didn’t buy it. Later, Tessa heard Marie tell Patrice that it definitely gave them a few extra points in the final scoring.

He pushed Tessa’s legs apart at the knees and hunched down like a cat about to pounce. He licked her inner thighs as Tessa’s breathing sped up. Tessa watched him as he licked closer and closer to her center. As soon as his tongue hit her center, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his face into her. He pulled back.

”You gotta let me work.” His voice gravelly.

Tessa flopped back onto the bed. “Okay...” 

It seemed to Tessa that Scott’s goal was to drive her mad and he was succeeding. She lost track of time but she knew Scott had been working her over for at least 15 minutes because when she last glanced at the alarm clock-radio on the nightstand it read 11:05 and now the blue numbers read 11:23. Her body was on fire and his tongue was buried inside of her and she wasn’t sure she’d last much longer. Scott’s fingers danced down the inside of her thigh and two of them joined his tongue. Tessa cried out—begging him to finish. 

He kissed the top of her pussy as his fingers pushed into her deep. Her back arched off the bed and Scott pulled his fingers out just as Tessa’s orgasm began. He lapped at her core as she came. The sensations sent her far over the edge, her fingers gripped the comforter and she took the Lord’s name in vain so loudly she scared herself.

Scott continued gently lapping until Tessa shakily lifted her right leg and half shoved her foot into his face. 

Scott lay next to her on his back as Tessa recovered. He reached over and began to play with her nipple.

”God… give me a minute.” She chuckled.

Scott snorted and took his hand back as Tessa rested for a few minutes. She scooted off the bed and grabbed her ice cream bowl and the chocolate sauce. She sat back down on the bed.

She dipped into the ice cream with her spoon and slid it into her mouth. Scott watched her. 

”You seriously are eating ice cream right now?”

She smiled. “Yup.” She rose up on her knees and straddled him. She grinded down on his boxer shorts. She could feel his cock hard between her legs. 

She balanced the bowl in her hand as the pitcher of sauce teetered against the rim. She lifted his t-shirt up exposing the lower half of his stomach—she pet the light patch of hair near his bellybutton. She drizzled chocolate sauce onto his stomach. The comforter was smeared with the remnants of Scott’s dessert. Tessa placed the bowl to the side of Scott and leaned the pitcher against her melting ice cream. She pulled Scott’s t-shirt off and tossed it behind her. She licked some of the sauce off him. 

Scott looked up as Tessa rewarded him with a filthy little smile as she began yanking his boxers down his legs. With them out of the way, she drizzled the remaining sauce all over his hard cock. 

They always say payback is a bitch and Scott agreed as Tessa treated him to the sexiest blowjob and handjob combo he had ever experienced. Her hands stroking him hard using the sauce as a lubricant while her mouth devoured him so deeply he was afraid he might choke her. Tessa felt his come hit her throat as he jerked into her and growled out her name.

She grinned at him when she was finished. He tossed her onto the bed and hopped onto the floor. He reached for her and threw her over his shoulder fireman style as Tessa’s laughter filled the room. He carried her to the bathroom and deposited her on the floor. He turned his shower on.

As the water heated up, they shared passionate and steamy kisses that left them both breathless. Scott pulled Tessa into the glass enclosed stall. He lathered up a washcloth and rinsed Tessa and himself off taking time to explore her body—despite knowing all of its secrets. Scott grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head and pinned them to the shower wall. She raised her left leg and wrapped it loosely around his waist. His cock in his hand—he pushed into Tessa. 

Scott was a man possessed. They had never made love with such ferocity and abandon. The intensity of his thrusts increased rapidly. Tessa clutched his back and gave in to the waves of pleasure overtaking her. Her body tingled all over as her walls clenched around him and she felt herself give way—her wetness gushed out of her as she screamed out. Scott pistoned his hips and spilled into her.

A phone call 15 minutes later to housekeeping for a new comforter and sheets created a slightly awkward situation.

The young woman sent to change the bedclothes glanced at the tray holding a bowl of melted ice cream and maraschino cherries—Scott was currently eating a cherry with a shit-eating grin as he explained to Tricia that Tessa had made an ice cream sundae and placed it on the bed and Scott hadn’t noticed and he knocked it over.

Tricia looked at them—their hair wet and Tessa in a t-shirt obviously too big for her. She raised an eyebrow and stripped the bed. She remade it and was now inserting the pillows into new cases.

”Thank you so much Tricia.” Scott smiled.

”You’re welcome Mister Moir.” She adjusted the pillows.

Tessa hid her smile as she watched Scott work his charm on the young woman who was not buying the 'great sundae accident' story Scott was selling. He had no shame as he reached for another cherry and looked directly at Tessa.

”Want a cherry Tess or have you had your fill?”

Tessa glared at him and smiled at Tricia. “I’m fine Scott.” She shook her head at him. 

This poor girl needed to get out of this room quickly or she might witness the greatest ice dancers ever engage in some very inappropriate behavior with sundae toppings.

Tricia gathered the soiled linens and went to place them in her cart outside when she glanced into the bathroom and saw used towels hung up.

”Want me to take the towels? I have fresh ones.”

”Yes, please. Thank you.” Tessa answered.

Tricia added the dirty towels to her growing pile and returned with fresh ones. She walked over to the table. “Let me get this out of your way.”

”You can leave the cherries.” Scott told her and winked at Tessa.

”Of course.” Tricia removed the tray and left the bowl of cherries behind. She wished them goodnight as Scott handed her a generous tip. She thanked him.

Tessa and Scott settled into bed as the storm began to stir outside. Tessa burrowed closer. 

”I’m counting this as my challenge.” Scott told her.

”Even though it was my idea? Thief.”

”You know I never was much of a dessert guy.”

Tessa burst out laughing. “Yeah, what changed your mind?”

”You.” He replied as he reached between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tour continues in Prince George and the food challenge continues. Hope to see you!


	5. I Want Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's up to bat for the next challenge and she has some very interesting things in store. And, Eric Radford plays detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me say I am not Tessa. It was pointed out to me there is a theory going around in tumblr that this fic is being written by her. Uh, nope. But, I did have a good laugh.  
> Thank you for the support on the last chapter. It was a long one and I know it had some heartbreak but you were very kind. This chapter is pure folly. I have no idea if any of these "adult" candy products exist, I made them up. I wanted to reward you all with a light and sexy chapter. Happy reading!

Eric sipped his venti vanilla latte and prayed it would give him a much needed caffeine boost. There was another two hours left before they landed in Prince George. He was exhausted. His next door neighbors in the hotel had woken him up around 2am with what he thought was a very spirited argument. 

  


_The night before…_

Eric shot up from his bed with a start. He had fallen into a deep sleep when muffled yelling that sounded like a woman cut through the wall across from his bed. What in the world? He couldn’t make out what she was shouting but it did alarm him. It stopped for a few seconds and then picked up again. He waited. She stopped abruptly. He settled back down onto the pillows. His heart was racing. He took deep breaths. He heard it again. This time, a quick succession of shouts, both male and female, and then nothing. How bizarre. 

His fiancé, Luis, often teased him about his vivid imagination and love of film noir as well as detective novels. Eric adored old black and white films; one of his favorites was “Rear Window”. He loved the idea of witnessing something sinister only to wonder if it really was the mind playing tricks.

Eric flipped back the comforter and padded over to the wall. He pressed his ear to it like a nosy neighbor in one of the films he was always enjoying. Nothing. How odd, seconds ago she had been screaming and now it was silent.

He lay down in his bed and tried to fall asleep. He gave up after 30 minutes and turned on the bedside light.

He picked up his phone and swiped it open. Not too early to call Luis in Spain. He pressed the icon for his fiancé’s number. Luis answered on the second ring.

”Hola mi novio. Qué pasó?”

”Babe, something weird is going on.”

”What time is it Eric?”

”2am—listen to me. I heard a woman screaming—“

”I am going to stop you there.”

”No, listen to me. I really heard a woman screaming through the wall.”

”Did you watch one of your detective shows before bed? Perhaps you dreamt it?”

”That doesn’t matter.” He had fallen asleep to a Law and Order rerun. “I did not dream a woman screaming, Luis. I know what I heard. She screamed and then she stopped. She screamed again, and then stopped. Then I heard a man shout.”

Luis decided to humor him because that’s what you do when you’re eight months away from marrying the love of your life. “What was she shouting?”

”That’s just it, I couldn’t make it out. It was quite muffled, the wall and all. But, I am a bit worried. I think I should call downstairs.”

”And tell them what? You heard a mystery woman screaming and then some man-- but it stopped. When was this?”

”About a half hour ago. Luis, what if something happened to her?”

”What do you think happened to her, Eric?”

Eric paced in front of his door. ”How should I know? That’s why I want to call the front desk. They can investigate.”

Eric heard a knock outside in the hallway and a woman’s voice announce she was with housekeeping.

Eric looked out his peephole and spotted a young woman with a cart. She had what appeared to be a comforter and sheets.

”Babe—babe—babe, housekeeping arrived. They are outside.”

”Did you call them?”

”Yes, I wanted clean towels at 2:30 in the morning, no I didn’t call them—but she has a comforter and sheets. Oh God do you think he did something and now has to clean up his mess?”

”Chinga! Are you serious?”

”Yes. It’s not that far-fetched. You hear all of the time about couples on their honeymoon and the wife vanishes and turns out the husband killed her and dumped her body in the woods. Or the husband throws his wife’s body overboard on a cruise ship or—“

”The husband smothers his husband for being ridiculous. Callaste… you need to stop. Nothing happened to this woman.”

”So why is housekeeping bringing a fresh comforter and sheets. I bet he murdered her and wrapped her body in the old comforter.”

”Eric—go to bed. You have to be up soon.”

”Fine. I love you.” Eric was annoyed but he would investigate on his own.

”Te amo. Bueno sueno mi amor.”

Eric pressed end on his phone and looked out the peephole. He watched the young woman drop the old comforter on the cart and disappear into the room. Eric quietly unlocked his door and threw the latch onto the frame so the door wouldn’t shut behind him. He crept over to the cart and yanked on the comforter. He could hear muffled voices in the room. He checked the number on the door. He would have to figure out a way to find out who was in that room. He looked back down at the comforter. He dropped it like it was on fire. What was that stain? Was it blood? Red streaks and brown. What the hell had happened?

The door to the room began to open and Eric jumped back into his room. The young girl deposited towels and a tray on the cart. What was on the tray? Bowls? He observed her grab a stack of fresh towels and go back into the room. 

Finally, she returned to her cart and wheeled off. He didn’t hear any sound coming from the room. Whatever happened was over. Eric sighed. Maybe Luis was right, maybe he did dream it. But, what was on that comforter and what was in the bowls? Eric wasn’t so sure it wasn’t something unseemly.

A few hours later Eric’s alarm sounded. He stretched and yawned. He had finally fallen asleep after his early morning excitement. He swung his legs off the bed and noticed the note pad. On it, he had scrawled, “screams. Man. Woman. Stained comforter. Bowls????” He also wrote the room number. He planned to chat with the front desk when he left. He walked over to his balcony and slid open the door. The sunrise was just starting, it promised to be gorgeous. He ducked back inside and called room service to deliver eggs, toast, and coffee.

He did an abbreviated morning yoga routine as he waited for breakfast. The attendant dropped his breakfast off and Eric decided he would enjoy it on the balcony. He took his tray outside and sat down. He opened the newspaper and read the front page as he ate. Next door, he heard the balcony door slide open. The wall between the two balconies was too high to see the people but he heard a man’s voice. It sounded familiar but it was too low for him to place it.

A woman’s laugh rang out. Eric’s ears perked up. He’d know that laugh anywhere. Tessa. Who was she with? He knew Patrick’s room number and Meagan’s but that was it. Who was Tessa with? Probably Scott. But, it was early for that. He finished his breakfast and poured another cup of coffee. He had just enough time to finish this cup before he had to get ready for the airport. 

”Oh! Oh! Oh!”

Eric’s head whipped to the left towards the balcony where Tessa was located. That definitely sounded like her. It sounded similar to the noises from last night. It sounded like—Jesus Christ. He knew that sound. No, no, no. He jumped up and pushed his chair back quickly. He folded the paper and slid open the door as fast as he could.

Tessa wasn’t stopping. Eric was shaking and laughing. Tessa was quite vocal, he thought. If he was correct as to who was making her scream, he assumed her loudness was due to 21 years of pent up sexual chemistry. He lifted up the tray and turned around to walk back inside his room. The used silverware slipped and began to fall. Eric reached for them and his hand teetered and the tray wobbled. The silverware clanked loudly on the balcony. The saucer for his cup fell and bounced twice, miraculously not breaking. 

”Shit! Shit!” He hissed. 

Apparently Tessa had finished at some point during his juggling routine. He heard her shush her companion. Eric froze. He walked the tray inside and came back out for the silverware and saucer. He shut the door quietly. He calmed himself down and went to get ready for his flight. 

  


Jackie and Cara waited for the elevator to take them to the lobby. Also waiting were two young women, one with a vacuum and the other carrying a set of towels.

”Good morning.” The woman with the cart greeted them.

”Good morning.” They responded.

The two hotel employees picked up their conversation where they had left off.

”So they had you change the comforter and sheets? At 3 in the morning? Did they say what happened?” The young woman with the vacuum whispered to her companion.

”Yeah. Something about her leaving an ice cream sundae on the bed and he knocked it over. But, they both looked like they had just showered. She obviously was wearing his Leafs t-shirt.”

Cara and Jackie were too tired to talk to one another so they just listened to the young women quietly converse with each other about their messy guests.

”Are you sure it was them?”

”I mean they weren’t wearing ice skates but they certainly looked like them.”

Cara’s ears perked up—a man and a woman, a Leafs t-shirt, and ice skates. No, it couldn’t be, she thought. She glanced at Jackie who seemed to be in her own world.

”Is he cute? Is she as beautiful as on her Instagram?”

”He’s pretty hot. Not gonna lie. I’d do him. And she is gorgeous, so tiny. Like not tiny height wise-- just thin but not too thin.”

”I am so jealous right now.”

Cara couldn’t believe it, the two hotel employees had to be discussing Scott and Tessa. She was certain Jackie heard every word, but was just playing it off. She’d have to be as dense as a two by four not to catch on.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened. All four stepped inside. Three other people were on the car already. Everyone squeezed in. Cara noticed the “L” button had been pressed already. 

The other riders were all talking but Cara could still hear the two employees if she tilted her head just so—she noticed Jackie had positioned herself in front of them. 

”Anyhow, he was eating cherries and was super flirty. Asking her if she wanted one. I swear to God they must have just done it. The way he looked at her.”

Jackie looked at Cara and smiled weakly. It was more than obvious to her now whom Scott was dating. Despite his denials and Tessa’s as well, they were together.

”But here’s the best part. Becca gets called to do a breakfast drop off—room 724 which is his room. So, she knocks on the door and she answers it. In a robe! And, then as Becca’s setting up the food, he pops out of the bathroom by accident with just a towel wrapped around his waist.”

”No! What did they say?”

”Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Becca says she nearly spilled the French press all over the table she was so shook. You know she’s a giant fan.”

Cara turned to Jackie as the doors opened and they exited. “Jackie—I had no—“

”I know. It’s fine. Really. Sounds like Becca is more shook than I am.” She laughed.

The two women walked into the lobby area and met up with Tina and Shelly.

45 minutes after his uncomfortable discovery on the balcony, Eric was checking out of the hotel. He was signing his bill when Scott walked up. He looked happy. Eric smirked. 

”Morning Eric. How are you?”

”Good. And you Scott? Did you sleep well?”

”I did. Really well. You?”

”For the most part. My neighbors had a little party last night.”

”Oh? That sucks. Did you get any sleep?”

”Some. I did enjoy my breakfast out on the balcony this morning—the sunrise was spectacular. Did you happen to catch it?”

”I did. It was pretty amazing.”

”They were back at it this morning.”

”What?”

”My neighbors. They were quite loud this morning.”

”Okay, you’re all checked out of room 726, Mister Radford. Here’s your receipt.” The desk clerk handed him a paper.

Scott chewed the inside of his cheek. He swallowed. Scott had woken Tessa up to see the sunrise. She had grumbled about the early hour and wanting more sleep until moments later she straddled Scott on a lounger and rode him to a searing orgasm as she screamed into the sunlit sky.

”Thank you.” He smiled and moved to the side so Scott could step up. 

”Hello Sir, checking out? What room?”

”724.” Scott whispered.

”I’m sorry Sir, did you say 724?” the clerk repeated loud enough for Eric to hear.

”Yes.” Scott nodded as he side eyed Eric. 

Tessa walked up to the two men. “Good morning Eric. How are you? Did you sleep well?”

”Mornin’ Tess. I was just telling Scott about my noisy neighbors.”

”Oh no. Were they very disruptive?”

”You could say that. They woke me up last night and again this morning.”

”Hey T.” Scott pulled his VISA debit card from his wallet. VISA had gifted Tessa and him several thousand dollars’ worth of cards as part of their sponsorships. He usually carried a $100 one with him. “Why don’t you run next door to that little coffee shop and get us coffee. Eric too. I’ll check you out.”

Eric smiled. “That’s not necessary.”

”It’s the least I can do, man. You not getting sleep and all.”

Tessa grinned. “C’mon Eric. We can get a little treat too.” She grabbed the card. “Thanks Scott. Latte good?”

”Yeah sure. Thanks.”

Eric put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Thank you. Very _neighborly_ of you.”

  


The way he looked at it, Eric earned his latte. As soon as he got to the airport he texted Luis.

_No one was murdered last night. Unless you count Tessa’s lady parts._  
_What????_  
_The woman screaming was Tessa. Guess whose room was next to mine._  
_If you say Scott Moir I WILL SCREAM_  
_The venti vanilla latte I am drinking courtesy of Scott says yes. They went for a second round this morning on the balcony while I was eating breakfast._  
_Holy shit. It’s about time_  
_Tessa doesn’t know I know. Doubt Scott will tell her._  
_At least you solved the mystery my sexy detective._

  


Tessa thought Scott had been acting funny. He told her it was nothing. He was just thinking about some tour logistics. There was no way he could tell her about Eric. She would be embarrassed, mortified really, and she would never be able to look at Eric again. As it was, Scott had trouble looking Eric in the eye.

They landed at the airport in Prince George and the hotel shuttle picked them up. Patrick had arranged for another winery tour at 4pm with a private dinner to follow. 

Tessa settled into the hotel room. She ate an apple she picked up in the lobby. She googled candy stores, and found one nearby. She grabbed her purse and headed back downstairs. She hoped she wouldn’t run into any of her tourmates. 

The walk wasn’t too bad, she made it to her destination in about 10 minutes. She stepped inside and couldn’t help but grin. It was like Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory—candy on every shelf, every bin, everywhere there was candy. Chocolate, gummies, sour patch, taffy, licorice. Her eyes flitted about taking it all in. It smelled divine. She picked up a basket and began to browse.

The nostalgia section was her first stop. She spotted what she was looking for and picked up a sample. She stretched the candy bracelet and slipped it over her wrist. She pulled it away to see if it would fit a man. She dropped a package of two bracelets into her basket. She also grabbed a few necklaces. She made her way to a display and chuckled. She tossed a few packets on top of the candy jewelry. She backtracked and picked up a few lollipop rings. 

Next, she headed to the licorice area and selected a few items. 

”Excuse me miss, would you like to try a chocolate truffle?” A woman about her mother’s age asked her.

”Are they all the same flavor?” Tessa asked as she looked at the silver tray.

”I have caramel, milk chocolate ganache filled, peanut butter crème, and hazelnut.”

”Oh I’ll try a hazelnut one, thank you.”

The woman handed her a hazelnut truffle in a paper cup. “Here take a caramel one as well. They’re my favorite. Is there anything I can help you find?”

Tessa held her truffles, one in each hand. There was no way she could ask this woman for help. Tessa would have to go on this scavenger hunt alone. 

”Oh that’s very kind of you. I’m just browsing.”

”Very well. If you need me, my name is Donna. Just let me know.”

Tessa smiled and thanked her. She walked towards the back of the store reasoning that what she was looking for was probably hidden back here. She was correct. A discreet sign told her she was in the right section.

She scanned the shelves surprised at the amount of sweets geared towards adult activities. Edible body paint, edible gold dust, naughty-shaped hard candy(she giggled at that sign), chocolate-dipped nuts(she snickered), chocolate-shaped penises(would the Easter bunny be offended?), and much more.

She picked up a few items and placed them in her basket. She added a few others and walked to the register.

Tessa was relieved to find a self-check area. She placed her basket on a shelf and began to scan her items. She was nearly done.

”Find everything you need?”

Tessa jumped and placed her hand over her heart. “Oh Donna. Yes, all good.” Tessa’s voice went up an octave.

”Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare—“ Donna looked at the item Tessa had clutched to her. 

Tessa couldn’t look at Donna. She tucked her lips in and cast her eyes downward. It certainly felt like her mother had caught her with her hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Tessa wrapped her hand tighter around the head of the six inch penis-shaped lollipop.

”Uh, a friend of mine is getting married. I thought this would be a good gag gift.” Tessa said quickly, realizing a beat too late what she said and what it implied. “A silly little gift, I mean.”

”It’s quite popular.” Donna replied. “We also have an eight inch one and a footer, if you’re really looking for a ‘gag’ gift.” Donna winked.

Tessa giggled and relaxed. No need to worry about Donna, she seemed rather easygoing.

Donna looked into Tessa’s basket which still contained about a half a dozen other adult-oriented candy items. Clearly, Tessa was not just shopping for a friend.

”I—“ Tessa couldn’t think of anything to say.

”No reason to be ashamed about buying a little something for yourself. Or a few little somethings. If you don’t mind, I have something else you might like.”

Tessa nodded. Great, now Donna was helping her plan her sweet sexy challenge with Scott. Wonder if she would charge her to come back to the hotel with Tessa to show her how to use the stuff. She smiled at the idea of what Scott’s face would look like if she showed up with Donna in tow. A traveling Dr. Ruth. 

Tessa scanned the rest of the items and Donna returned. “Here—this is super fun, edible, and always a crowd pleaser. One for you and one for him. I assume it’s a him?”

”Yes. Thank you.” Tessa smiled. She read the package and laughed. 

Tessa paid for the items and walked back to the hotel. She had just enough time to change for the tour and dinner. 

Scott waited for Tessa in the lobby. While she was gone for the afternoon, he went with Patrick to check in on the crew at the CN Centre. He made sure the stage was rigged and the dressing rooms were set up. He even fit in a little yoga with Elvis before he showered.

Tessa didn’t tell him where she was going; only that she had some shopping to do. He assumed she went to a bookstore or a stationery store—her two favorite places. 

Tessa stepped off the elevator and quickly found the group minus Kaitlyn, Andrew, and Eric. She smiled at Scott. He looked handsome in his light blue long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He had rolled up the sleeves. She knew very well he had done that on purpose—baiting her.

Scott was a great multi-tasker. He was able to skate, hold Tessa high in the air, and carry on a conversation with her. He also could tease her in different ways with both hands and his mouth. Right now, he appeared to be engrossed in a conversation with Elvis and Patrick but really he was also watching Tessa and trying to stave off a hard-on. 

Tessa wore an emerald green silk halter blouse with a collared neck. She left it untucked over a pair of black skinny pants with black flats. She carried a black jacket. Her hair was in a bun complemented by her smoky eyes and light rose lipstick. Scott was seriously thinking of ways to back out of dinner just to have Tessa all to himself.

”Hello boys.”

”Hi Tess. How are you?” Elvis greeted her. “You look beautiful as always.”

”Thank you Elvis. You look quite handsome yourself.”

The others showed up and everyone piled into the hotel shuttle van to make the 15 minute trip to the Northern Lights Estate Winery.

The shuttle driver dropped them off at the main building, a glass and wood multi-level modern structure. A winery employee greeted them and ushered them inside to wait for their tour guide.

Tessa was admiring the view of the Nechako River when she sensed Scott behind her. She could smell the lemon verbena body wash she bought for him in France. 

”You really look gorgeous, T.”

”Thank you. You really look gorgeous yourself.” She responded.

Scott was having a difficult time resisting Tessa’s bare arms. She had dusted a little iridescent powder on her shoulders and they glittered in the light from the setting sun. She also smelled faintly of chocolate.

He stood next to her and placed his hand on the railing. She watched him curl his fingers around the horizontal column. She felt her heart race at the sight of his forearms. 

”What a view.” He said.

”It absolutely is. The way the sun glints off the river and the trees rise up from the embankment. It’s stunning.”

Tessa looked at Scott and realized he wasn’t even looking out the window but at her. She smirked.

”Behave.”

”You might want to take your own advice.” He brushed the back of his forefinger down her arm.

Goosebumps appeared and Tessa glanced behind them as she wet her bottom lip. “No touching.” The catch in her voice giving away how she really felt.

”Oh is that so? Fine by me.”

He rested his hand on the railing. Tessa glanced down. She slid her hand slowly towards his until they were barely touching.

”Better watch it. I can feel you.” He warned her.

Tessa smirked at the double entendre. A woman called out to the group. They turned around and joined the others.

”Hello, I’m Christine Leroux and I am the winemaker here. We are so pleased to have you joining us this afternoon for a tour, wine sampling, and then the private dinner. Shall we start with the history of this winery?”

Christine explained the winery was owned by Pat and Brenda Bell. Brenda was born in Prince George and Pat in Vancouver. They met at college and worked in the hospitality industry. They moved back to Prince George about 20 years ago to open up a Wendy’s fast food restaurant. During the last two decades, they started a logging company and a trucking company. Pat ran for the Legislature and won. Brenda kept up their businesses. About five years ago, they had an idea to build BC’s most northern winery. With the help of their son Doug, they created Northern Lights.

”Our wines are different as they are produced using a variety of fruits and fruit blends as the main base versus grape wines. In our wines, you’ll taste blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry, apple, cherry, raspberry, and rhubarb. We have both red and white wines and also dessert wines. Let’s go outside so I can show you the orchard.”

Christine led the group down by the riverbank. The fruit orchard was stunning—two acres of berries and fruit trees. A table had been set up with bottles of wine and baskets of fruit. Nearby was a decorative charcuterie platter of cheese and meat. Three small round tables were set up. Three glasses sat at each place setting along with a plate of cheese, meat, and bread. A young man and woman stood nearby ready to pour wine.

”Meagan—this is your seat. We understand you are vegetarian so we made a special plate for you.” 

”Thank you. This is so nice.” Meagan smiled and sat down admiring her plate of cheese, bread, some pear and apple slices, and a variety of nuts. 

Christine waited for everyone to take their seats. ”This first wine is our bumbleberry. It is a sweet wine with a jam-like aroma and strong raspberry taste. Ben and Katie will pour our glasses. This is a good starter wine. It goes well with a mild sausage or a lighter tasting cheese. Meagan- I suggest the smoked almonds as a nice contrast or the cheese.”

Christine made her way through the next two wines, another red and a white. She turned over the discussion to answer questions. 

”That’s the end of the tour. We have about 30 minutes before dinner. Enjoy yourselves—as you can see the sun is setting. Feel free to get up and walk along the riverbank.”

Andrew turned to Kaitlyn. “Wanna go for a walk down by the riverbank?”

Kaitlyn smiled. “Sure.”

Tessa watched as her friends got up and walked towards the river. She knew they liked each other. It had been obvious for years now. They shared the same unbelievable chemistry as her and Scott but it was different, more romantic. Where she and Scott simmered or reached full boil, Kait and Andrew always maintained a sweetness to them. Maybe they would figure it out. They had decided to compete in the new year. Tessa wasn’t sure if they would want to go for another Olympics, this last one had crushed them. Not making a spot on the team skate had left them feeling beyond disappointed. Tessa had felt badly. There could only be one ice dance team. With their scores, Tessa and Scott were the obvious choice, still Kaitlyn and Andrew were ready to take on the challenge, if they had been asked.

Patrick was talking with Christine but everyone else joined Tessa and Kaetlyn at their table. Scott walked over and wordlessly sat between Tessa and Kaetlyn. The sun began to dip lower and lower. Tessa continued to look over at Kaitlyn and Andrew. They were laughing. Tessa smiled. She looked over at Scott who winked at her and turned his head towards the riverbank. When he looked back, it appeared as if every inch of Tessa’s skin glowed—the faintest hue of gold against her porcelain skin.

”They’re nervous for competition. They aren’t sure their free dance is where it should be.” Scott told her. “They asked me to look at it for them and offer my critique.”

”Wow. That’s got to feel good.” Tessa responded with a sweet smile. She was immensely proud of Scott and how other skaters sought out his advice.

”They’re skating to music Denis used—as a tribute to him. I’ve seen a bit of it on video, they look good. I think they just need a bit of polish and also there are a couple of places where they need to connect more with each other and the music.”

”They look to be connecting now.” Tessa nodded to the Kaitlyn and Andrew who were posing for a selfie.

Scott raised his eyebrows at her. “Care to make a little bet?”

”About what?”

”I say by Kitchner they’re together.”

”Are you seriously wanting to bet on whether Andrew and Kaitlyn hook up? You’re as bad as our fans!”

”I’ll take that bet.” Kaetlyn piped up.

Tessa looked wide-eyed at the youngest member of the tour. “Kaetlyn!”

”What? I totally agree with Scott. They’ve been flirting since Korea and even before that. I mean it makes sense. Not only do they skate together but they’re roommates. I mean there’s only so much sexual tension you can take before ‘boom boom you’re in bed’.”

Scott busted out laughing. “Sweet innocent looking, Kaetlyn. I knew you weren’t that innocent.”

Kaetlyn grinned. “So whaddya say Tess? Kitchner? Oh and what are we betting? Dinner? Money? By the way Tess, I love your ring. It’s gorgeous. ”

Tessa admired her new garnet bauble. An extra-large sphere set on a gold band.

”Thank you. I picked it up this afternoon at a little shop not too far from the hotel.”

”It’s funky. I like it.” Kaetlyn agreed. “What do you think about Kait and Andrew? Before or after Kitchner?”

”I say London.” Tessa answered after some thought.

Kaetlyn smiled. She had London pegged as the destination where Scott and Tessa would announce they were a couple—hometown crowd. She kept that nugget to herself. “Okay so hang on.” Kaetlyn slid her phone out from her purse and checked something. “Oh-kayyy. I am going with Sault Sainte Marie on the 25th.”

”What are we betting?” Scott asked. “Dinner?”

”Yes. Let’s do a dinner in Quebec City. Maybe Panache or some place like that?” Kaetlyn suggested. She has become more interested in food in recent years.

”Sounds good to me.” Scott agreed. “T?”

”Fine. But I want it to be known that I do feel a bit badly betting on our friends.”

_If you only knew…_ Kaetlyn thought.

Christine called everyone in for dinner. Three long farmhouse tables had been set up inside the Nechako room upstairs. It had a view of the river and Cottonwood Island Park. Tessa sat next to the Scott. He helped push her chair in. Eric smiled at the two of them. Scott smiled and looked away guiltily. 

Two other private parties were seated at the other tables. The noise level rose as servers poured water and red wine into glasses and dropped off baskets of warm, freshly baked bread. Scott turned to Tessa and saw again how her skin glowed. It was breathtaking.

The first course was a roasted Brussel sprouts salad served with the first wine ever produced at Northern Lights, a strong blend of blueberries and huckleberries. After finishing her salad, Tessa excused herself to use the restroom. Several other women had the same idea. Tessa was the last one left in the restroom. She stepped outside into the small alcove to find Scott waiting for her.

”Hi—“ She smiled. “Are you waiting for me?” Her voice taking on a flirty tone.

”Maybe.”

She grinned at him. He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and let his fingers curl around her ear delicately and down her neck and arm. Tessa shivered at the touch. When Scott withdrew his hand, he noticed specks of gold on his fingertips. He rubbed his fingertips together and again the faint smell of chocolate.

”It’s edible gold dust, chocolate scented.” She whispered in his ear and started to walk off. Scott reached out and wrapped his hand around her upper arm to stop her. She stayed in place facing the dining area and the wall of windows. His breath tickled her as he nuzzled the spot between her shoulder and neck. The tip of his tongue darted out. Tessa mewled at the contact. Scott inhaled and kissed behind her ear. The food challenge appears to have started, he thought. Clever and naughty Tessa.

A server was making her way towards them. Tessa swallowed. “Someone’s coming.” She whispered.

”Definitely.” He kissed her one last time and brushed past her and greeted the server with a smile and a warm hello.

Tessa cleared her throat and touched the spot Scott had just kissed. She could feel the wetness from his lips. She fiddled with her new ring as she made her way back to the table.

”Is the gold dust everywhere?” Scott quietly asked Tessa.

”Maybe.” She responded.

”I propose a toast.” Elvis began. Everyone raised their wine glasses. “To all of you—thank you for letting an old man tag along on your adventure. I look forward to the next six weeks with all of you. Thank you Tessa and Scott for putting together this tour. Your vision and determination is as spectacular as your skating.”

”Thank you El—we love you. This tour means the world to T and me. We are so honored you all agreed to come along. We can’t wait to go on the rest of this journey with you. We are practically sold out—and that’s a testament to all of you and your talents. Thank you.” Scott replied. 

Everyone began to clink glasses. Scott turned to Patrick and toasted him and then turned back to Tessa. She toasted him and he noticed a bracelet on her wrist. It looked childlike—nothing like what Tessa normally would wear. He felt like he had seen it before.

”To you Scott. Best business partner ever.” She smiled and winked.

”To you Tess. Best business partner ever.” He grinned. They each took a sip of wine. She noticed him eyeing her bracelet. In due time sweet man.

”This next wine is a strawberry rhubarb blend. We won Best in Category at the 2016 Championships with it. We are pairing it tonight with poached prawns over smashed pea pureé and roasted fingerling potatoes. The wine is called Seduction.”

Appropriate. Tessa chuckled. Scott glanced over at her and raised his eyebrows.

The look she gave him was pure fire. Kaitlyn touched her arm. “Your ring is so gorgeous Tess.”

”She got it this afternoon, at a little shop.” Scott replied.

”Don’t take this the wrong way, but it reminds me of those lollipop rings we got as kids. You know the ones. God I loved them.

Tessa laughed. “It does look like that doesn’t it? I thought the same thing when I saw it. I just loved the garnet color. I had to have it.”

Scott smirked. He had a theory developing and he couldn’t wait to test or rather “taste” it out.

Dinner continued with lively conversation and more wine. After the plates had been cleared, Scott pushed his chair back and moved it behind Tessa’s so he could talk to Andrew better. He rested his arm on the back of Tessa’s chair. Within minutes, he was absentmindedly stroking Tessa’s back, rubbing his fingertips up and down. Tessa felt the electricity between them. She knew she should stop him but she didn’t want to—it felt good to have his hands on her. 

Eric looked across the table at Patrick who merely rolled his eyes. They were the only ones left at their end of the table. Everyone else had shuffled around to talk with other people or had gone to the restroom.

”So, how’s wedding planning going?" Patrick asked Eric.

”Going well. We’ve found our location in Spain. Sending out save the date notices soon. By the way, I caught Tessa and Scott.”

Patrick narrowed his eyes. “Caught them? Doing what?”

”Each other.”

Patrick sighed and closed his eyes. “How?”

Eric recounted the first half of the “Murder Mystery at the Fairmont Chateau”.

”You thought a woman had been murdered in the room next to you? Eric—you have to stop watching your mystery shows.”

”Anyhow, the next morning I’m minding my own business eating breakfast on the balcony and I hear a man come out onto the balcony. And, then a woman joins him and starts laughing. You know Tessa’s laugh. Next thing I hear is her—screaming so to speak. Basically she was taking the Lord’s name in vain and it was Scott’s fault. 21 years of sexual frustration.”

”Do they know you heard them?”

”Yeah, that’s the best part. I was checking out and Scott struts up looking like he just had the best sex of his life—which he did. And, I tagged him ever so subtly.” Eric has Patrick in hysterics as he explains how he called out Scott. “Tessa doesn’t know. But, Scott hasn’t looked at me since we left Lake Louise.”

”Very neighborly—you kill me Eric. Well I can top that story.”

”How’s that possible unless you actually walked in on them actually doing it?”

Patrick tells him the story of the golf course sexts and how he and Javi ended up in a very inappropriate group chat.

”Are you fucking serious? I’d need my eyes bleached. Poor Javi.” Eric shakes his head.

”Javi still flinches a little when Tessa goes to hug him. It’s like finding out your sister has sex. I mean we’re all adults but these texts were so dirty. Like I couldn’t even process it was Tessa writing them.”

”Sorry for the interruption everyone, Chef and his team are working on dessert. That will be in about 20 minutes.” Christine disappeared back downstairs.

Tessa uses the restroom one more time and is disappointed when she walks out and Scott’s not waiting for her like last time. She even hangs out for a moment to see if he is in the men’s room. She reluctantly returns to her seat and finds him chatting with Kaitlyn and Andrew. She turns her attention to Eric as he pulls out the chair next to Kaitlyn.

”Hey guys.” He smiles.

”Raddie…” Kaitlyn rests her head on his shoulder and asks him about his new sponsor.

Eric is teaming up with a condo developer in Montreal—a lucrative contract that not only pays him a monthly stipend to promote the development but also gives him a two-bedroom condo in the building for two years.

”Will Luis move to Montreal?” Tessa inquires.

”For part of the year. Since I’ll be doing a lot of work with the IOC—I need to be in Montreal quite a bit. 

”And dessert is served. We have three options tonight, a chocolate cake with a ganache, a hazelnut torte, and a strawberry shortcake with a pastry custard filling.”

Tessa is torn between the chocolate cake and the strawberry shortcake. She decides on the chocolate cake. 

”I’ll have the strawberry shortcake.” Scott tells the server as Tessa looks expectantly at Scott.

”Since you’ve been so nice to me, I’ll share with you T.”

She grinned. Scott really knew her—understood her love for sweet treats.

The chocolate cake tasted sinful. The strawberry shortcake looked equally pleasure-inducing. Tessa bit her lip as she watched Scott eat his dessert. How did he make eating a sexual experience for her? A bit of the cake fell off his fork so nudged it back in place. He dipped the tip of his finger into his mouth and licked it clean.

Scott looked directly at Tessa. “Don’t worry you’ll have your turn tonight.” He licked his finger again and picked up a whole strawberry. He dragged the bright red fruit through custard and then the whipped cream before presenting it to Tessa.

Tessa never broke eye contact as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the strawberry. She bit down, her teeth making a scraping sound as the fruit split apart. Scott heard a small wet slurping noise as Tessa pulled back. Her pink tongue darting out to lick up any whipped cream that she may have on her lips. She used the edge of her forefinger to wipe under her mouth. 

”Mmmm. Delicious.” 

Tessa slid her fork into her dessert. “Here try mine.” She started to hand her fork to Scott but he opened his mouth and let her feed him.

Eric watched the display and thought about Javi. He turned to Kaitlyn. “Did I tell you about my neighbor at the hotel?”

”Oh the noisy one.” Tessa interjected. 

”Yes that one.”

Scott looked at Eric over the top of his coffee cup. Eric smiled at him.

”What were they doing?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Well I was sound asleep when I was woken up by a woman screaming. It was very abrupt. And it stopped. Then started up again. Then it stopped. A short while later, I heard a man shout and then the woman. I was so concerned I called Luis. He thought I was being paranoid.”

”I told you to stop watching those crime dramas.” Kaitlyn chuckled. “You always think you see something—“

”I know. But then housekeeping showed up.”

Tessa took a bite of her cake and listened to Eric’s story, she loved a good mystery.

”They removed a stained comforter from the room.”

”Stained with what?” Tessa asked her curiosity building.

”Care to hazard a guess Scott?” Eric asked.

Scott had to laugh and he had to hand it to Eric. Apparently a free latte was not enough, he wanted to send a message. Received, my friend. Loud and clear.

”I have no clue.” His voice rising slightly at the end, mustering enthusiasm as best he could.

”Ohhh this is so exciting.” Tessa remarked as she sipped her coffee.

”So I crept out of my room and I examined the comforter.”

”You didn’t!” Tessa exclaimed. 

”What was the stain, Detective or did you have to send it out to CSI?” Kaitlyn teased him.

”Well, I’m not sure to be honest. Maybe blood? Maybe chocolate.”

”What? That’s bizarre.” Kaitlyn scrunched her face in confusion.

”It certainly is.” Tessa agreed. “How weird is that Scott?”

”Totally.” Scott agreed with her.

”Well housekeeping left and I wound up finally falling asleep. Not a peep from my neighbors until--. The next morning I’m eating breakfast on the balcony during sunrise. And I hear them again, the same screaming.”

”Holy shit. Well obviously he didn’t murder her.” Kaitlyn snorted.

”What was all the yelling about?” Tessa asked.

Scott surreptitiously slipped his hand onto her lap. She startled and looked over at him. He just smiled.

”Seems my neighbors were not part of some weird murder mystery—“

Kaitlyn stared at Eric intently and Tessa raised an eyebrow.

”They were banging.”

”Banging? Banging what?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Each other, silly. They were totally boning.”

”Holy fuck. No way.” Kaitlyn giggled.

Tessa felt Scott squeeze her leg. It suddenly dawned on her. Her eyes darted around the table.

”What room were you in?” Kaitlyn asked 

”726.”

Tessa swallowed and blushed. “Th—That’s quite a story.”

”Did you ever see them? The neighbors.” Kaitlyn inquired. 

”No, I never saw them. But, if I did I would keep their secret. Save us all the embarrassment.”

Tessa nodded. Eric knew she and Scott were the neighbors. It’s why Scott bought him a latte and it’s why Scott seemed out of sorts on the plane ride. 

Andrew interrupted any further questioning by asking Kaitlyn if she wanted to dance and Kaetlyn grabbed Scott to dance with her leaving Tessa and Eric alone.

Tessa smiled and sipped her coffee. She thought how to best broach the topic of her and Scott with Eric. She knew he would be happy for them but she also was embarrassed. Finding out about them because she told him was one thing, finding out because he heard them having sex—well that was entirely mortifying.

”Eric- thank you.”

”For what?”

”I know you know that it was Scott and me in the room next to you. I have no words. I am sorry we woke you up.”

”And disturbed my breakfast.” He teased her.

Tessa let loose a giggle. “Yeah that too.”

”So tell me sweet girl, how long?”

”After PyeongChang. It just kinda happened.”

”Who made the first move?”

”I feel like we both did, but technically Scott. He was over at my house and we were just having dinner and hanging out.” She looked over at the dance floor and watched him dancing with their friends. A middle aged woman was dancing with him and Kaetlyn and she clearly loved the attention from Scott. It was sweet. 

”He, uh—he kissed me.” She recalled the moment. How it was electrifying and how he retreated so quickly—afraid of what he had done. “It was amazing.” She gushed. “We both realized it was bound to happen. And, we’ve been together ever since.”

”During Stars on Ice?”

”Yup. And Japan. We just didn’t want to tell anyone. Really it was me.”

”I get that. You’re under a microscope. You don’t need anything else. I assume you’re happy. I mean judging by the hotel happenings.” He winked.

Tessa barked out a sincere laugh as her face pulled into a sheepish smile. “Oh Eric! I am very happy. We are very happy.”

”I have to tell you. No man will ever love you more than Scott. You have always been his world. I know you both care for each other and working together complicates matters. But, if you always remember what attracted you to the other in the first place you can stay on course.”

They smiled at each other.

”So after PyeongChang was when it all started? Not before?” Eric sounded unsure.

”Ye-es. Why do you ask?” Tessa was puzzled. Sure she and Scott gave off a coupley vibe at times but everyone in the skating world knew they weren’t together, even if fans weren’t quite sure.

”It’s nothing.” Eric answered afraid of saying the wrong thing.

”Eric—what is it?”

”It just felt different between you two way before that.”

”We’ve always been affectionate, I guess.”

”I wasn’t really referring to affection. Or inappropriate affection-- that I’ve witnessed for years, thank you very much.” He rolled his eyes.

Tessa gave him a pointed look and grinned. “What then?”

”Okay so about a year ago, Autumn Classic. A bunch of us were in the locker room. And, some of the guys wound up talking about their partners. Anyhow, Fabrizio Moreno—he started talking about Luna and a couple of other skaters’ partners. He gets to you. Starts talking about hot you are and wondering if you and Scott were sleeping together. The usual shit he likes to stir up. Scott hadn’t made it to the locker room yet. Andrew tries to warn Fabi that it’s a bad idea to talk about you in front of Scott, that Scott’s protective. Fabi made some remark about not caring. So Scott walks in. Everyone’s just talking and singing, goofing around so we can blow off steam. Suddenly, Fabrizio shouts out to Scott and asks him if you’re single. Scott waves him off and tells him to forget it—that he doesn’t stand a chance. It was a warning shot. Being a world class asshole, Fabrizio turns to Diaz and says Tessa just needs some pure Italian beef in her life. And Scott goes full Scott—you know—clenched jaw, fists at side, glaring. The whole thing.”

Tessa sits quietly knowing full well how protective and jealous Scott can get. How many times was he rude to guys who talked to Tessa or tried to be friends with Scott to get to her. Just watch any episode of their reality show or really any interaction caught on camera involving them and any male giving Tessa attention.

”Well, Andrew stepped in and so did I. We held Scott back. Andrew told Fabrizio to quit it. Fabrizio got angry and said Scott shouldn’t care because he’s not dating you. So everyone just kinda ignores it all. As we start to leave, Scott walks up to Fabrizio and tells him he would appreciate it if he would leave you alone. But not those words exactly. Fabrizio—“ Eric shook his head. “Fabrizio says something vulgar setting Scott off.”

Tessa shook her head. “Poor Luna—how does she put up with Fabi? Seriously? Could he be more obnoxious.”

”I swear I thought Scott was going to kill him or break his legs. Andrew and Paul jumped in between them and sent Fabi out, mostly for his own safety. I mean we all knew Scott was pretty protective but this was a lot-- even for him. And, then during the gala, Scott was so affectionate with you. I think he was sending a message to Fabi—but also I think it was something else.”

Tessa smiled at her friend. She looked back at Scott who was currently slow dancing with Kaetlyn. “When I think about the time we wasted—“ She fiddled with the silverware left on the table. She and Scott were so scared to admit their feelings at the time. They both knew they were there, but they were too scared and too unsure to do anything.

”Hey is that a candy bracelet?” Eric asked reaching across the table to touch her left hand.

”Hmm? Oh yeah. It is.”

”So fashion forward Tess—“

”I saw it in a candy store today and I picked it up. I haven’t had one since I was a little girl and I just felt so nostalgic. I know it doesn’t really go with the outfit but—“

”It suits you.”

Scott caught Tessa’s eye and beckoned her and Eric over. Kaetlyn dropped his hand and smiled at Eric reaching out for him. The two couples slid easily into the next song. 

”I know your secret.” Scott whispered in her ear as he turned them around in their space on the dance floor.

”What secret is that?”

”This one.” He turned his head and licked her ring—the cherry taste confirming his suspicions. “Sneaky Virtch.”

”Scott---“ Tessa warned him.

Scott picked up her hand and it appeared he was going to kiss it, instead he bit down on her bracelet. His lips grazed against her wrist. His tongue darted out to lick up the broken candy pieces. The room glowed, lit only by the candle centerpieces and low ambient light from the chandeliers. Tessa glanced around furtively afraid their friends might see him. But, it appeared no one had.

”I can’t wait to see what else you have planned for this challenge. Edible gold dust, edible candy.”

Scott spun Tessa out from his body and twirled her back in letting his lips fall into her shoulder where he stole another lick of the edible gold dust.

The song finished and people started to return to their tables. It was getting late and it was time to leave. Tessa knew she wouldn’t last another second with Scott getting more handsy and bold. He was working up an appetite and she couldn’t wait to feed him.

  


Scott sat in Tessa’s room as instructed. When he arrived, she told him to wait for her in the chair and then she disappeared into the bathroom.

He was getting antsy. Before they left the vineyard, she had stopped in the restroom one last time, afraid her bladder wouldn’t last the 15 minute drive. She was washing her hands when she heard the door open. She didn’t pay close attention. As she left the washroom and entered the lounge area, Scott was leaning against the door. He had locked it. 

Without saying a word he grabbed her close and kissed her fiercely, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth, his hands tight around her midsection branding her. He pressed himself to her and quietly explained in immense and explicit detail what he planned to do to her that evening. She shuddered as he punctuated his statements with a kiss to her neck and a promise that she would have trouble walking tomorrow.

  


”Tess—“ He called out.

”Do not come into this bathroom. Be patient.”

”It’s been like 9 hours.” He whined.

”It most certainly has not.“

”My dick’s hard. Like really hard.”

She poked her head out of the bathroom. “That sounds like a you problem.”

”Teeeeeeee” He playfully called. “My dick misses you.”

In the bathroom, Tessa laughed as she finished her last minute preparations. “Just a sec.”

”Hear that little fella—woo hoooo”

Tessa appeared in the doorway. “Ready. Come here.”

Scott rose up and walked towards her. He tried to look past her into the bathroom but she blocked him and circled her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. She cupped him gently. “Nothing little about this fella.” 

Scott laughed. “Let’s not exaggerate. He gets the job done but he’s not world record status.”

”Well I love him and he’s all mine.”

She pulled him into the bathroom. Tessa had turned the lights off—candles glowed from every corner. There was some melted chocolate in a bowl with two brushes next to it. A towel lay on the floor. 

”Painting party?” Scott asked eagerly.

”Not quite. Take off your shirt and pajama bottoms and lay down on the floor, please.”

Scott did as he was told. Tessa grabbed the bowl, a silicone sleeve, and a paint brush. She kneeled next to Scott. “

She ran her finger down his chest. “There are many parts of you that I like…” Her finger trailed down his stomach. “…and many parts that I _really_ like…” She brushed through the thatch of hair at the top of his cock and halfway down. “… and parts that I love.” She leaned down and kissed the head of of his cock.

Scott’s eyes rolled back slightly as soon as her lips touched him. He thought she would paint chocolate all over his body and eat it off. He never in his wildest dreams could have imagined what she was about to do.

”Okay so this may feel a bit odd but trust me, it will be fun.” She lifted up his cock and slipped the silicone sleeve down his shaft. It was like a condom. She opened up a packet and poured the contents onto her hand and rubbed her palms together. She stroked Scott up and down coating him in the oily spread. His cock twitched in her hands as he grew half hard. She let go and stirred the chocolate and dipped the brush.

The first stroke of warm chocolate had Scott jerking with a start. “What?” He looked up at her.

”Calm down. It’s okay.” Tessa soothed him. She painted another stroke as Scott settled back. He folded his arms behind his head and watched her work.

After the fourth stroke, he couldn’t wait any longer. “Are you ever gonna tell me what you’re doing?”

”Yes but I need you to sit still and not move.” She continued painting his cock with chocolate. She had to chuckle to herself. She painted all the way to where the shaft ended and met his body. She made sure to get the underside too.

”Okay now you have to sit like this for five minutes.” She told him.

”Why?”

”So the chocolate can harden and do its job.”

”Harden? Tess—“

”Trust me, this is going to be amazing.” She leaned back and admired her handiwork.

Tessa scooted up by Scott’s head and leaned her face close to his. “Soon it will be your turn.”

Five minutes were up. The moment of truth. Tessa wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and gently twisted. She held her breath as she tugged at the end of the sleeve and pulled towards her. The sleeve did its job and slowly the chocolate shaft loosened a bit and Tessa was able to slide the chocolate mold off using a twisting motion.

”Ohhh!” Tessa smiled, her mouth open wide in delight and held up her creation to show Scott.

”What in the world?” He asked. “Holy shit. That’s my dick!”

”Yes it is. And it’s for later…”

”Wow. What is this stuff?”

”It’s a chocolate moulding kit. You can mould your partner’s body parts.” She set Scott’s chocolate bust on the counter on the special wax paper that came in the kit. 

Scott sat up and looked at the mould. He had to admit it was quite lifelike.

”My turn.” He told her as he stood up.

He helped Tessa to her feet and she removed her robe. She was naked. Scott inhaled. 

”Jesus… I will never grow tired of this. You’re beautiful.” He carded his hand into her hair and kissed her.

”So the chocolate is not recommended on delicate parts like my—“

Scott swiped his finger across her core. “Like here.”

Tessa hissed. “Ye-es. Like there.”

”Gotcha. Go ahead and lay down.”

Tessa lay down on the towel.

”So do I need anything special to cover you like you did me?”

”Nope. Just squeeze out a little of the coconut oil in the packet and massage it into the part you want to mould and then just paint. Be sure to coat the area well with both the oil and the chocolate. We wait five minutes and then the chocolate should lift off.

”Cool.” Scott rubbed the oil into this palms.

He leaned over. Tessa’s body buzzed with excitement anticipating his touch. She felt his palms on her breasts and she moaned.

”Maybe I should just skip the chocolate and give you a full body massage.” He chuckled.

Scott massaged the coconut oil into her breasts coating them well. He grabbed the brush and began to paint Tessa’s breasts in circular strokes. Tessa moaned quietly. Her nipples hardened as Scott made sure to paint them as well. When he leaned back, her breasts looked like two chocolate mounds. His mouth started to water.

He waited an excruciating five minutes and then using the plastic spatula he gently pried the edges. A quick pop and the mould released from her left breast. Scott lifted off the small cone shape. He repeated the gesture on the right breast. He smiled, quite satisfied with his work and deposited them next to the chocolate replica of his dick.

”I wanna see.” Tessa started to get up. 

”Not yet.” He painted a stripe across her abs. But, he didn’t wait for it to harden before he licked off the chocolate. Tessa clutched the hair on top of his head.

”Ohhhh. Wait, I’m not done. The challenge is not over.” Tessa let him know.

Scott looked up at her from his position. His eyes darkening and she could see he was debating.

”Fine.” He jokingly grumbled. “Let’s see what else ya got.”

Tessa bopped his nose with her fingertip. “Wait for me on the bed.”

Scott reluctantly stood up. He helped Tessa up and nuzzled her neck. “Don’t be too long ‘cause I can’t wait to be with you.”

Tessa nodded and Scott walked out to the bedroom. Tessa calmed herself down. She reached into her bags from the candy store and prepared the next part of the challenge.

Scott rested on the bed. He thought about the fact Eric knew about them. So that made Patrick, Kaitlyn, and probably Andrew. He was deep in thought when Tessa emerged from the bathroom. He looked over at her and his eyes grew wide. 

Tessa was still naked except for a few necklaces and bracelets. She had a bag in her hand. And, in her other hand, what was that? Some kind of lollipop. As she got closer he realized it was a small lollipop shaped like a dick. She stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at him. 

_Does she plan on putting that in her mouth? God help me if she does._

Tessa lifted the lollipop to her mouth and stuck it in her mouth and slowly pulled it out.

”Shall we start?” She grinned as she licked the lollipop.

Scott started to chuckle. She stuck the lollipop in her mouth and climbed up on the bed with her bag.

”Here-- hold this a sec.” She handed him the sucker. He shook his head as he took it.

”Let’s play a game.” She pulled candy bracelets from the bag and placed one around each of his wrists and ankles. She draped a necklace over him. She pulled a deck of cards from the bag. She grabbed the notepad off the bedside table. She placed five cards on the bed.

”Okay. What’s the game?” He handed her the lollipop. She grinned and gave it a quick lick.

”“Let’s see how well we know each other. So these cards have the questions. We just write down our answers to the question. Answer correctly, you get to choose where you eat the candy off the other person and how. Ready?”

”Ready.”

They spent the next few minutes writing down answers on pieces of paper. Scott was excited at the prospect of eating anything off Tessa. He had been in a mood all evening and this was increasing his desire for Tessa.

”Okay here we go. You first.” She read from the first card. “Name my favorite erogenous zone.”

Scott chuckled softly. “Is this a trick question? You have a lot of those. Like everywhere I put my lips.”

Tessa smirked. “Very funny. Pick one if you can.”

”I say your neck.”

Tessa picked up the first piece of paper and flipped it over. Scott smiled. “I was right!”

”So go for it.” Tessa smiled.

”Well I have to go for the neck-lace.” He leaned in and brushed her stray hairs back. She felt his breath—hot against her neck. It sent shivers across her body. His touch was delicate as his hand rested on the back of her neck, his fingers slid up into the nape of her hair. He nuzzled under her ear. His lips skimmed her porcelain skin as the tip of his tongue darted out and scooped up the necklace. His teeth scraped against her skin—as he bit down on the candy disc. Her eyes fluttered closed. She heard a crack and then the softness of his lips as they closed around the broken pieces. He kissed the underside of her jaw. When she opened her eyes, he was chewing. 

”Your turn.” He told her and all she could manage was nodding her head.

”Name my favorite erogenous zone.”

Her throat was dry and her answer came out sounding more rough because of it. “Your chest.”

Scott shook his head and then smiled as he showed her his paper. Chest was printed hastily in Scott’s handwriting.

Tessa lifted his hand up and traced his palm lines. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it. She wrapped her lips around his pointer and slid down past the knuckle and then pressed her tongue to one side as she slipped his finger out. Scott sighed. Her lips nipped gently at the bracelet. She pulled three discs into her mouth and began loudly sucking. Scott’s arousal grew, his willpower fading away as he watched Tessa. The way her lips curled around the candy, the little noises she made, how it felt on the sensitive skin of his wrist. Tessa looked up at him—her green eyes sultry and wanting. She bit down on the discs and they crumbled. 

”Oops.” Tessa whispered. She leaned down and licked up the bits that had spilled onto his palm. Every touch sending a wave of pleasure coursing through his body.

By the time Tessa and Scott made it to question five, they were both so aroused Tessa couldn’t see straight and Scott was mere seconds from throwing her onto the bed and ravaging her. But, Tessa knew she had more steps in her challenge so she had to stay focused. They each had a missed a question. Tessa thought his favorite look on her was post-sex (it wasn’t—makeup free and lounging around Tessa was really his favorite) and he guessed her favorite body part of his was his butt (“as many times as I have talked about your hands and forearms” she gently chided him). 

”Time for some more fun.” Tessa pulled out two packages from her bag of tricks. She handed one over to Scott.

His eyes scanned the description on the front of the packaging. “What? No, no. Are you serious?”

”Yes. The store clerk thought—“

”Wait, a store clerk helped you?” Scott’s eyebrows met his hairline.

Tessa shared the story of Donna which left Scott laughing. He nodded his head. “Well if Donna endorses these…”

They stood up and ripped open the bags and removed the contents. Scott held his up and laughed. “I’m not sure these will fit.”

Tessa mimicked his gesture. “I’m not sure this will fit me.” She squeaked.

Scott eyes raked over the piece. “Don’t worry, they won’t last long.” 

Tessa tied the edible underwear onto her body and watched Scott work on his pair. Despite the comedy of it all, she had to admit it was quite sexy. His had a hole in it and Scott was currently trying to maneuver his dick into the ill-placed and small hole. 

”Okay this is ridiculous. I’m not a porn star and no one’s dick is—“ Scott huffed.

”Here let me help you.” Tessa moved towards him.

Scott stifled a laugh. Tessa eyed him. She went to adjust the underwear and realized the absurdity. The reigning Olympic gold medallists holed up in a hotel room in Prince George, on their very first self-produced cross country tour, were currently engaged in a sex challenge that had them naked except for edible underwear and candy jewelry.

Tessa started to giggle.

”Here we go. The Tessa Virtue gigglefest.”

”I—“ Tessa giggled. “I- I just realize how we look.”

”You’re just now noticing?” He laughed with her. “Maybe you could make the hole bigger?”

Tessa snorted and then her giggles dissolved into a raucous laughter that echoed throughout the room.

Tessa was so caught up in her laughter she hadn’t noticed Scott was on his knees in front of her and chewing on a string like a sex-crazed billy goat.

”Oh Oh… that tickles. Oh Scott!” Her laughter continued and then stopped as soon as his tongue licked at the crotch of the underwear. “Ohhhh.” Her hand flew to his shoulder to steady herself. 

Scott sucked in the fruit leather and Tessa’s knees buckled under the weight of her pleasure. The pressure of his tongue, the heat of his mouth. He chewed a little on the edge of the underwear. Tessa felt her body respond to him the way it had so many times before. Scott had managed to chew through one of the candy strings and he let the underwear fall to the floor. He wasn’t interested in eating it. He concentrated his efforts on bringing Tessa to orgasm. His tongue dipping into her and licking her core. She wanted to be in control so she gently and with a twinge of regret pushed his head aside.

”I’m the one with the sweet tooth.” She told him as she watched him hungrily. “Get up onto the bed.”

Scott did as he was told, holding the underwear up and doing his best to make his way onto the bed. He scooted up towards the pillows as Tessa crawled up behind him. She had something behind her back that she dropped onto the duvet cover. Scott couldn’t tell what it was—he was distracted by Tessa murmuring and nibbling at the hole in his edible underwear. The strings were barely holding together. Tessa pulled the strings apart and tore the underwear from his body. She surrounded his cock with her mouth and engaged in a very thorough oral sex session that ended in Scott growling out her name but never coming. She made sure of that. 

Tessa straddled Scott and leaned over him. She pulled his hands up over his head and looped something around them. She fashioned a knot.

”What in the world? Tess--”

Satisfied with her handiwork, she leaned back on her calves and put the extra licorice rope into her mouth. She tugged on the end and bit down, the longer piece remained in her hand. She pretended to slap him with it as she rubbed herself on his cock. Scott, his hands still tied together, encircled her body with his arms as he sat up. 

”I need you.” He breathed out as his lips met hers. “Badly. I’m done playing.”

Tessa swallowed the candy and dropped the remaining piece on the bed. She reached between them and positioned him at her entrance. She rose up and slid down slowly on his hard cock. He was so ready for her, she swore she could feel him pulsating as he went deeper and deeper. If the choking moan that fell from her lips was any indication, she was in as great of a need as he was to reach an orgasm. 

”Lie down.” She throatily whispered into his ear while nipping it. Scott could smell the sweet cherry scent of the licorice.

Tessa placed her hands on his chest for leverage and began a painfully slow riding. Every stroke hitting a spot inside her that left her craving even more. Scott’s tied up hands were above his head and he tried to pull apart the candy handcuffs but to no avail. Tessa had double-knotted the ropes to ensure she alone controlled the pacing. She rolled her hips back and forth and around and around, grinding down. She could feel her orgasm building for the third time that night and she could hear Scott straining to hold back. 

Tessa adjusted her position and Scott’s cock slipped in deeper. He looked down between them and watched himself disappear inside of her. He knew she was having a hard time getting off, he knew if he could just break free—that a little stroking and pressure from his finger on her clit would set her off. Tessa sped up her movements and rode Scott faster. 

It was no secret she loved when Scott got like this. His desire for her at a fevered pitch, his eyes intense and focused. In these moments, she knew how badly he wanted her, how no other man would ever come close for her. They didn’t need these little challenges to feel the way they did about one another. She always imagined sex with Scott would be good, great even, because they knew each other. They had an intense connection outside of the rink and outside of the bedroom. He saw her so clearly—her strengths and weaknesses. And she saw him. Saw how much he wanted her, how deeply he loved her. And that’s all she ever needed.

That and the combustible orgasm she knew was on the horizon.

”Untie me so I can touch you.”

”N—oh.” She grunted.

”Please. I wanna touch you.”

Tessa leaned over so their lips were touching. “Make me come.”

Scott sat up and wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her into him roughly. He thrusted hard and fast into her as she kept pace with his stroking. Within minutes Tessa was on the verge. Their moans and guttural noises layered over one another. Tessa clutched his back, her fingertips pressing into his skin as she let her pleasure build. Faster and faster, Scott pushed Tessa to the edge until she couldn’t hang on any longer—her orgasm snuck up on her and she exploded. Scott held her as she arched her back, bending backwards towards his knees and her walls contracted and she came—soaking him. Her moans punctuating every second of pleasure that came over her. Seconds later, Scott roared out and spilled into her. They collapsed backwards onto the bed, Tessa landing on top.

Scott’s dick twitched inside of her. Tessa squeezed. 

”Will you untie me now?” Scott panted out and lifted his arms up in the air.

Tessa worked the knot undone and pulled the ropes off. She giggled. There were a few red marks on his wrists. She rubbed gently on them and gave them a quick kiss.

Tessa sat up straight and slowly rocked onto Scott’s dick. She wasn’t trying for another orgasm, she just liked the feeling of him inside of her.

”So how did I do with the candy challenge?”

”Not bad.” He smiled—she knew it was mindblowing. “I can’t believe you bought all of this stuff at a candy store.”

”I do my research.”

”What do you say to a shower?” She asked.

”I’ll never turn that down.” He playfully smacked her butt.

Tessa climbed off and Scott hopped up. 

”Hey Scott.” He was halfway to the bathroom when he turned. “Catch.” She threw a small can at him. He caught it and was reading the can when he heard the distinct noise of a nozzle spraying and felt something wet hit him.

He looked down and saw curly strings on his chest dripping off. She hit him again and her laughter was bubbling over.

”Edible silly string, Virtch? Oh you in trouble now!” He shook up his can, popped the top and came at her spraying as he moved in.

Tessa squealed and tried to dodge him, but the string hit her back. She hid behind the bed. 

”Scott—Scott—not on the bed. We can’t replace another comforter.”

”Then quit hiding and get out here.” He said shaking the can and waiting for his chance.

Tessa glanced to her right to see if she could make it past Scott which proved to be fateful as he leapt up onto the bed and let loose. Strings of edible chocolate-flavored string rained down on Tessa as she screamed and laughed and tried to back away. Scott dropped to his knees on the bed and just covered her. Finally, a reprieve as the whooshing sound of the empty can sounded out.

Scott flung the can onto the bed and reached for Tessa who had her hands and arms up shielding herself from his attack. He drew her towards him and cupped her face. He pulled off some strings and found her lips. He kissed her—deeply and fully. Tessa melted into his arms. He finished with a few pecks. 

Tessa smiled, a bit breathless. “I love you.” Before Scott could respond, she sprayed her entire can over his head making a stringy pile on top of his hair.

”That’s it.” He scooped her up and carried her off to the bathroom where they cleaned up in the shower and had another quick round of sex.

  


Snuggled under the covers, moonlight casting a glow over the bed, music playing—Tessa munched on the chocolate mould of Scott’s dick which tasted delicious. She grinned at Scott who was currently nibbling on a piece of her chocolate breast. He had just playfully licked the chocolate version of her nipple. She rolled her eyes at him.

”You know I don’t need these challenges.” She told him.

”I know.” He put the half-eaten chocolate on the wax paper sitting on the nightstand.

”I like them. But sex with you is incredible even without them.”

”Do you want to stop?” He asked threading his fingers through hers.

”Nooo.” She laughed as she took another bite of his chocolate dick and placed it on the nightstand near her. She finished her bite and wiped her hands together. She turned to face him.

”I just need you to know that I love you. It’s not the sex. It’s you. We’ve spent nearly our whole lives together. I’ve never been able to articulate what we are—or aren’t. I’ve never been able to explain everything you mean to me. I think we had to go through all that we did so we could get here. The surgeries, the losses, other people. I always say I’m grateful to go through this with you. And I am. But, that’s more about our business partnership.”

Scott watched Tessa. It was unusual for her to get emotional like this.

”You make me feel safe and loved. You know me. You accept me. If I’m nervous or scared, I just have to look at you and I gain strength. I have no idea what it was that Carol saw in us—but 21 years later and it’s still there. It’s like you were made for me and I was made for you. It’s not a coincidence, it’s fate. It’s divinity. My friend Rebecca, she has that Marketing firm in Toronto? She said when she met her husband David—it was bashert. She told me it’s what Jewish people say when two things or two people fit perfectly together in a way that can only be predestined—it actually means destiny or destined to happen. The idea that an event was divinely ordained in some way—or two people were meant to be together. I think it’s so lovely.”

”It is.” Scott agreed.

”You are my soulmate Scott. I think I’ve known that for a long time. I wasn’t sure how to deal with that or what to do with it. But, I understand that now. And, I’m yours.”

Scott leaned over and placed his hand on the side of her face. He kissed her gently.

She inhaled and touched her forehead to his. ”I want to be with you forever. I want to grow old with you. I want to see your face every morning and every night. I want to hear you say my name the way only you can. I want to feel your arms around me. I want forever with you.” Tears slid down her cheeks. Scott thumbed them away. 

”Bashert.” he whispered over her lips as he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna wait... Dawson's Creek is up next. Hit up the comments and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	6. A Room With A View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott head to Calgary to spend time with Danny and his family and to complete the next challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has taken me 34 years and a day to get up! So sorry. I have to give much love to my MAC ladies. They have shown me a lotta love, respect, kindness--at a time where I really needed it. They have made me laugh, made me cry (in a good way), and encouraged me. Writing fanfiction makes me happy--I hope you feel that as you read this.  
> I know this has been a trying time for so many in the fandom and it's been sad and honestly I have seen some people get ripped to shreds. That was heartbreaking.  
> I want this space--the world I created for you guys-- to be one of inclusivity, of constructive criticism, of enjoyment, of escapism. 
> 
> You know what to do-- hit up the comments. Send your suggestions.  
> And lapetitemorte20 convinced me to join twitter.  
> Follow me @mycatcanwrite and be patient with me--it's not easy to type when you're a cat. And thank you happyverve for sticking with it and always offering suggestions!

”When you come to visit will I get to see you skate with Tessa?” Charlotte asked hoping the answer was yes.

”Aw, sorry Charlotte. We’re not skating in Calgary. Tessa and I are coming for an event at a tire store.” He could see her little face fall in sadness while they facetimed. “But, we will get to have dinner together.”

”Okay.” Charlotte couldn’t hide her disappointment. “I’m going to sit next to you at dinner.” She announced.

”Dealio kiddo. Now let me talk to your dad. I love you.”

”Love you too.” 

Scott watched as the Moir home bounced up and down on his phone screen-- glimpses of furniture and the wood floor as Charlotte ran to hand her dad his phone back.

”Thanks baby girl, now go finish your reading and spelling list, ‘kay.”

”Hey so what time tomorrow do you think we’ll see you?” Danny asked.

”In the afternoon. Maybe I can go with you and pick Charlotte up from school? She seems pretty bummed about not seeing us skate.” Scott suggested.

”Yeah. She usually takes the bus. But, she’d love that. Big Hands coming with you still?”

”I think so. She said she doesn’t want to interfere with family time.”

”That’s ridiculous.” Danny shook his head.

”What’s ridiculous?” Tessa, Danny’s wife asked him.

”Oh hey babe. Scott says Big Hands doesn’t want to come to dinner because she thinks it’s Moir family time.”

”She’s practically a Moir. Tell her she’s coming. The kids can’t wait to see her and I need her opinion on a dress for a fundraiser coming up for the fire department.”

”I’ll tell her. I better go guys, we have our performance in a little bit. See ya tomorrow.”

”Alright Scott. Be safe. Love ya.”

”You too.”

Scott checked his phone and smirked when he saw Tessa’s Instagram post. He rarely visited his Social Media accounts but since the tour started he was making more of an effort which meant he usually logged on just to see photos of his very sexy skating partner. Her caption for today’s photo made reference to “Dawson’s Creek” and he looked like he was sniffing her hair which he probably-- most definitely-- was doing. God he loved her. She looked gorgeous in the photo; makeup free, hair slightly blowing around her delicate facial features and of course, there he was-- looking madly in love with her. Every comment made note of how beautiful she was and how in love he looked. All of it true. He couldn’t wait to find out the next challenge Tessa had cooked up for them. He rounded the corner at the Encana Events Centre and went towards the rink for one last practice skate on the ice.

  


*******

  


_Next challenge… morning_ followed by a peach emoji and an eggplant emoji

_YES!!!! What’s the deal?_  


_Bus with Elvis_  


_Not sure I wanna have sex with El_  


_That’s NOT what I meant. He has to be ON the bus_  


_Ohhhh._ winky face emoji  


_That one is mine. Yours is morning happiness with a view_  


_You’re the best view_  


_No, your butt is the best view_  


_Watch it. Patrick is sitting next to you and I feel a Vancouver repeat_

Scott snickered as Tessa sent back the monkey covering its face emoji followed by a golf club and a kiss.

They were texting back and forth as they enjoyed a late night snack and chat fest with their tourmates on the 12 hour bus ride to Calgary. At some point, the drivers would stop for gas and Tessa, Scott, and Elvis would go back to their bus.

”Hey- let’s play “Never Have I Ever”, it’ll be fun.” Kaitlyn suggested.

Tessa inwardly panicked and Scott could see it on her face. She hated this game. The four billion times they played it in some skater’s hotel room over the years did nothing to allay her fears. She was a terrible liar and she found the questions embarrassing. Everyone seemed to be on board except for her. Scott shot her a sympathetic look and mouthed “it’s okay”. Andrew made sure everyone had a shot of bourbon. He did a weak pour which earned a look from Eric. Kaitlyn grabbed the deck of rubber-banded index cards from the storage bin. Over the years, skaters had written down their filthiest and funniest ‘never have I ever’ ideas. Tessa had no idea how Kaitlyn ended up with the stack.

”I’ll go first.” Kaitlyn announced as she pulled a card. “Never have I ever…worn the underwear of someone from the opposite sex on purpose.”

Kaitlyn shrugged and downed her shot. Meagan drank hers too. Tessa sighed and swallowed the bourbon.

Eric laughed. “Ladies—give it up. Why and how? But more so why?”

Meagan smiled. “Laundry day—I needed underwear so I threw on a pair of Bruno’s. I ran errands.”

”What kind?” Eric inquired.

”Those biking short kind? Boxers but tighter?”

”Boxer briefs.”

”Yeah.”

Tessa decided to speak next. “We were at a hotel for Four C. A group of us went swimming at the hotel pool and we didn’t have suits. We all just went in our underwear. Everyone started to get out and get dressed and I couldn’t. I was wearing white underwear and uh the water and —“ She smiled and giggled. “--you get it. So, one of the guys ran back to his hotel room and got me a pair of boxers. I wore them the rest of the night under my clothes.”

Scott looked over at Patrick who had one eyebrow raised. They both knew Scott practically sprinted to get Tessa those boxers. No way was he letting anyone see Tessa that way. Scott remembered her shivering as she got out of the heated pool and he handed her a towel and his navy boxers doing his best to shield her from prying eyes. 

_Come to think of it—that little she-devil never returned the boxers. Add that to the ever-growing list of clothing items Tessa had pilfered from him over the years._

Thankfully no one pressed Tessa on who had shared the boxers.

”So, mine was a laundry day thing too.” Kaitlyn started. “I woke up and had no underwear and we had to go to a sponsorship event. I thought I had underwear, but I didn’t. So Andrew lent me his. A clean pair, thank you.”

”How long ago was this?” Meagan asked.

Kaitlyn blushed. “About… a year ago. Right before PyeongChang.” She squeaked out.

”Kaitlyn!” Meagan chastised her. “Honestly—“

”What? You did the same thing!”

”But he’s my husband.”

”We’ve been partners for like 11 years.” Kaitlyn reminded her.

”True.”

”Okay next.. Eric?” Kaitlyn handed him the deck of cards.

”Never have I ever… watched porn with a partner or significant other.”

Eric drank. Patrick drank. Meagan drank. Scott drank.

Tessa tried not to look too surprised. She hadn’t really expected it. Porn was not her thing. At least not in a relationship. Sure, she had stumbled across it now and again but she had never purposely watched it.

Meagan admitted she and Bruno had watched it once but it was weird so she had to turn it off. Kaitlyn watched it with her first serious boyfriend and laughed the entire time. Eric had watched it with a few boyfriends. Then it was Scott’s turn. Tessa sipped her water. Scott had made bowls of popcorn for the table and had added a few m-n-m’s and Junior Mints to the bowl he was sharing with Tessa—her favorite way to enjoy popcorn. She began sorting through the bowl to find a Junior Mint dreading his story.

”I’ve watched it with a few girlfriends. I had one girlfriend—she was really into it.” Scott paused and looked at Tessa whose head was down and she was digging in the bowl like there was a treasure to be found at the bottom. “Anyhow, she uh-- wanted to role play. And—that’s all I’m gonna say.”

Tessa closed her eyes grateful the story was over, but also made a mental note to ask Scott about the porn watching. He had never mentioned it before, maybe he really liked it. She didn’t like the idea that he was not comfortable sharing something he enjoyed doing because he thought she might not be into it. While she certainly was not a fan, she would be willing to give it a try if it was something he liked. She chewed on her Junior Mint and winked at him.

”Wait, wait. Not so fast. Back to the role playing-- were you the student and she was the hot teacher? Or were you the plumber fixing her pipes?” Patrick teased him. “Oh wait—no, no, no. You were the pool boy and she was the lonely horny housewife.”

Scott flipped Patrick off and laughed.

”Your turn Meg…” Eric passed her the cards.

”So, let’s see. Never have I ever… had sex in a public restroom.”

_Shit, Tessa thought. Well you could always lie._

One by one the skaters began finishing their shots. Except for Tessa and Andrew.

”Okay. I know at least one of you is lying.” Kaetlyn said. 

”You’ve had sex in a public restroom?” Andrew challenged Kaitlyn.

”Yes.”

”With who?”

_Whom, Tessa thought as she inwardly chuckled about always being the grammar police._

”Does it matter?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Not really. I was just curious. You never mentioned it before.”

”Why would she?” Kaetlyn asked as she shoveled a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “Trennt and I did it in a public restroom. It was during a competition—no I will not tell you which one—but we snuck off and it was kinda hot.”

Scott looked mortified. He always thought of Kaetlyn as his little sister. She was nearly 10 years younger than him. He didn’t want to know anything about Kaetlyn’s sex life with Trennt. 

”Can we move on?” Scott asked.

”What’s wrong?” Kaetlyn asked him as she snagged a Red Vine from a package on the table.

”Nothing. I just—“ he waved towards her hoping she would understand. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

”I don’t think Scott is comfortable hearing about your sexy times—you’re like a little sister to him.” Patrick summarized.

”Oh.” She bit down on the red licorice. “Sorry.” She smiled.

”Who’s next to ask?” Eric asked. “Tess?”

”Wait—are we honestly going to believe that Andrew and Tessa have never had sex in a public restroom? Cause I for one am not buying it.” Patrick stared at the two of them.

Tessa looked quickly over at Scott hoping he would save her.

”I gotta say Patrick…” Scott began as Tessa looked relieved. “I agree. I feel like Tessa might be lying. This is a safe space T. No one will judge you. I won’t judge you, you know that.” He smiled at her challenging her.

Tessa stopped chewing her popcorn and stared at him, her green eyes turning a deeper jade as she felt herself turn flush with anger and embarrassment. How dare him. He would pay dearly for this mistake.

Tessa finished her bite and grabbed another piece of popcorn. “Well Scott. Since you’re so determined to find out the truth-- yes, I have had sex in a public restroom.” She tossed the popped kernel into her mouth.

”So why lie about it?” Patrick asked.

”I didn’t lie. I just—it wasn’t that memorable.” Tessa replied coolly. 

_Choke on that one Moir, she thought._

”Not memorable?” Scott barked out forcefully. He realized his error and tried to quickly adjust. “I mean how bad could it have been?”

”You’d be surprised.”

”Was _he_ not good?” Kaitlyn asked.

Tessa looked at her friend. “He was… adequate.”

Tessa knew this would rile up Scott and she was hoping her punishment would fit the crime.

”Oh.” Kaitlyn nodded her head. “I get it. Adequate equals boring. Too bad.”

Scott spun his shot glass on the table as he watched Tessa. He knew he was wrong to call her out, he meant it to be playful but now she was calling him out in a much more ego-defeating way even if no one knew but him. 

”It’s all good. Let’s move on. And, I believe it’s Andrew’s turn to ask the question.” Tessa held her shot glass as Eric poured the bourbon.

After a few more rounds, Tessa excused herself to use the restroom. A moment later Scott stood up to get another bottle of water. He took his time hoping to catch her as she walked out of the bathroom. Seconds later, she made her way to the galley kitchen. He blocked her path.

Tessa’s eyes cut to the group over Scott’s shoulder. They were loud and laughing paying no attention to the two of them.

”Adequate?” He whispered.

”You started it.” She replied through her teeth keeping a watchful eye on their friends.

”I guess you and I have different definitions of that word.”

”Nope. I know what it means.” She looked him in the eyes.

”So of all the times we’ve fucked in a public restroom, which one was adequate? Where I finger you and you’re dripping onto my hand--”

Tessa’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. God why does she always think she can get the best of him. She knows better. He knows how to wind her up.

”Or do you consider it just adequate when I fuck you with my tongue and you’re falling apart and begging me to finish you off.”

Tessa kept the smile plastered on her face despite the fact she was becoming turned on. And, now his hand was resting on her waist, his thumb stroking a sliver of skin he exposed when he pushed up her sweatshirt. Their friends were still lost in the game and they has no idea Scott was about to make her come using only his words.

”You know how sometimes I have you pushed up against a door—I’m balls deep and my hand is covering your mouth so your screams can’t be heard. And when you finally do come---you collapse in my arms and swear you can’t move. Is that what you meant by adequate?”

Her eyes flit back to Scott for a second. He’s staring at her like he seconds away from throwing her on the small countertop and taking her in plain sight. She’s in need. He can see it. He can probably smell it. He knows what he does to her. He’s far from adequate. His hand leaves her waist and travels downward. He reaches her core and begins to stroke her through her leggings. She drags her bottom lip up with her teeth. She lets him have his way for a few seconds—she sees Kaitlyn look at her. She smiles as best she can and pushes Scott’s hand away.

”Maybe I’ll refresh your memory later about just how adequate I am.” His breath tickling her ear as he placed a quick kiss below her ear.

An hour later and the buses stopped to refuel. Tessa, Scott, and Elvis make their way to their own bus. It’s a little after midnight. Elvis opens up the fridge and grabs the almond milk and blueberries. He pulls the blender from the cabinet along with some honey, flax seed, and two bananas. Scott makes eye contact with Tessa; they had become so accustomed to Elvis going to bed fairly early giving them some private time that this new Elvis—stay up late and cock-block them Elvis—was quite the unwelcome surprise.

”Whatcha doing buddy?” Scott asked.

”I’m kinda hungry so I figured I’d have a smoothie.” His words slurred ever so slightly. The eight shots, even if they were small pours, had certainly added up.

”Oh okay.” Scott shrugged his shoulders at Tessa. She rolled her eyes.

Tessa was far from pleased. The alcohol, which she rarely drank, and Scott’s constant eye fucking during the game had left her in a state of arousal that she was eager to put to good use. 

”Well I think I’ll get ready for bed.” Scott announced.

”Wait—no.” Elvis said. “I’m making enough for all of us. We can watch an episode of what’s that show—they remade it. With the five gay guys who remake people’s lives?”

”Queer Eye?” Tessa answered, genuinely taken aback Elvis would even know the show.

”Yeah, my wife loves it. She had a bunch of friends over the other night and they watched it. She says it’s really good. Heartwarming.”

Scott looked at Tessa. Elvis never asked to hang out. Scott’s generous heart was about to win over the “generosity” he wanted to give his girlfriend. Tessa knew by Scott’s puppy dog eyes that watching the Fab Five was about to put her sexual healing on the back burner. She loved how openly and fiercely Scott loved people—especially those in his circle. Elvis was a hero to Scott, to loads of Canadians, but especially to young boys who skated and were often teased for it. She knew--mostly because Scott had shared with her-- how blown away he was that Elvis was on the tour. He couldn’t believe the older man had actually agreed to skate with them.

Elvis turned the blender on and Scott and Tessa went to change so they could watch the show in their pajamas. Tessa slid the pocket door between the main cabin and the sleeping area closed. Scott scooted past her to his bunk to change into his t-shirt and sweatpants. He began to slide his shirt over his head when he felt two small cold hands on his back slowly snaking their way around his hips and up his torso.

”Tess?“

”No, it’s Elvis.” She giggled. “Of course it’s me.” She kissed his back and inhaled his skin. Big mistake she thought as she felt herself respond. 

Tessa pressed a few more kisses between his shoulder blades as her fingers continued their journey up his body. She pushed herself into Scott’s back and then let her hands travel down his abs until both found his bulge. 

”Tess—we can’t.” She heard the blender shut off. Scott stilled her movements. “Babe…” 

She gave him one last squeeze and then walked back to her bunk. Scott turned and watched as she lifted her shirt over her head and removed her bra. She never broke eye contact—daring him to look away first.

_Damn Elvis and his smoothies._

”T—“ Scott whispered loudly.

Tessa ignored him as she pulled her pajama top down over her head. It was just a t-shirt that read ‘Skating Queen’. Poppy had given it to her for Christmas. She slid her leggings off giving Scott a view of her in her thong. She bent over to pull her sleep shorts on and Scott cursed out loud. Tessa smiled knowing she was making things difficult for him. She turned around and sat down on her bunk. She raised her eyebrow as she placed her elbow on her knee and cradled her face waiting for Scott to make a move.

Scott shook his head and pulled his jeans off. It was clear he enjoyed Tessa’s little show—the evidence trying to escape his boxers. He ignored his situation and instead slipped on his sweats and faded Leafs shirt and walked towards her. Tessa stood up in anticipation of a little more foreplay.

”Let’s go have a smoothie.” He smacked her butt playfully as he walked by and slid open the door. “Alright El—fire up the tv and give me one of those smoothie things.” 

Tessa pursed her lips and calmed down her raging hormones and joined them.

Two episodes later—Scott had to admit he really liked the show. All of the people getting makeovers seemed grateful and for sure in need of a little TLC. The current episode featured a young father who constantly wore logo t-shirts and sweats. Tan explained how not taking care of himself and presenting himself to his wife in a less than fashionable way was giving her the impression he didn’t care. Scott was stretched out on the couch absentmindedly rubbing Tessa’s feet. If Elvis thought something was up, he gave no indication. In fact, he was fully engrossed in the program and didn’t seem to notice they were even in the space with him. 

The episode ended and Elvis stood up and worked out the kinks he felt in his body from laying in one position too long. 

”Okay kids, that’s it for me. I am off to bed. Sleep well.” He grabbed their glasses and rinsed all three and went to his bedroom.

Tessa sat up and laid her head on Scott’s shoulder. 

”T? Promise me…”

Tessa yawned. “If we head back to the bunks now, I promise to have sex with you.”

”No. I mean yes, that’s a great idea. But, promise me you won’t turn me into the Queer Eye guys to be on the show. I know I wear a ton of merch shit, but I don’t want you to think I don’t care or that I am not interested in you.”

Tessa picked her head up. “Are you serious? Just stop…” She kissed his cheek and disappeared towards the sleeping quarters.

Scott said goodnight to their bus driver and slid the partition door closed. Tessa was not in her bunk. Scott smiled as he made his way to his bunk and found his girlfriend underneath the cover. He pulled it back and slid in next to her. 

”Do you really think I would turn you in to the Fab Five?” Tessa asked as Scott flipped onto his side so he could face her.

”I dunno. I just felt badly. Tom really was crazy about his wife and she was so sad that he let himself go.” Scott brushed the back of hand against her cheek. “I haven’t even taken you on a proper date. I haven’t really shown you how romantic I can be.”

“Scott—listen to me. I don’t need a proper date to know how you feel. Besides when would we go on one? And for the record you are plenty romantic. You show me every day what I mean to you. And also no offense to any of the guys getting made over, but they are not you. They had to be taught how to treat their significant other. Tom—the guy from this last episode left his filthy socks on the bedroom floor, the stairs, wherever he wanted. He has never done a dish in his life, and his idea of a date with his wife is going with his buddies to a pool hall and letting her tag along.”

Tessa shimmied closer to Scott and straddled him. She pushed herself up as far as she could without knocking her head on the bottom part of the upper bunk. 

Her fingers trailed along the hem of his shirt as she burrowed her hands under the fabric and felt his skin against hers. Her fingertips smoothing up his stomach as she leaned over, her lips brushing against his—she could feel goosebumps appear as she traced haphazard patterns around his torso.

”If anyone should apologize, it should be me. For making you think for one second that you don’t do things to me.” She grinded down on him.

Scott swallowed thickly. Tessa placed sweet kisses on the corners of his mouth and then nipped gently until she devoured him wholly. Their tongues tangled, the kisses wet, sloppy, and noisy. Scott’s hands couldn’t decide where they wanted to be—threaded in her hair or roaming across her porcelain skin. 

Tessa pushed his boxers down his legs and rose up so she could slip her underwear off. Scott took advantage of her being off balance and flipped her onto her back with surprising ease considering the tight space they were in. He caged her in and slid her underwear down her legs and tossed them into the corner of the bunk bed. She made a mental note to remember where they landed.

He pushed her legs up towards her shoulders. His hands smoothed down her inner thighs. He could see how wet he had made her, he swiped his finger across her entrance and she hissed her reply.

“Scooch back and lean on the pillow.” She did as she was told. “Think you can be quiet?” He asked her as he licked his lips.

Tessa whimpered just thinking about what he was about to do. She nodded yes and Scott laid flat on his stomach barely fitting into the space lengthwise. Tessa’s new position gave her the perfect vantage point to watch him. She had never really done that before but tonight felt different. 

Scott continued teasing her entrance with his finger, stroking over the area gently. Tessa observed how his facial expressions changed based on her response to his touch. She always loved his expressiveness and she was thoroughly enjoying this ‘call and response’. Tessa’s breaths became louder the more he played with her. He laid his hands flat on her inner thighs and held her in place as he moved closer to her. Tessa tensed a bit in anticipation, her body like a tightly coiled spring.

Scott’s lips were millimeters from her core, his breath hot and wet. She closed her eyes for a split second and in that instant his tongue pressed against her folds. Tessa nearly shot up off the bunk, but Scott’s hands held her in place pressing her into the mattress. He shushed her trying to calm her down. But, it was a ridiculous idea considering she was nearly ready to come less than two minutes into this experience.

Tessa watched intently as Scott worked her, the way his tongue dragged over her folds and flicked over her clit, the way the muscles in his back flexed and tensed as he held himself in place, and the sounds he made as he enjoyed himself. She loved him like this, possessed and intent on proving a point. He was that way on the ice too, especially in competition. Especially in 2013 leading up to Sochi. Battling for first place against Meryl and Charlie, they used Carmen as a way to work out their sexual frustration with each other. Cassandra had noticed. Fedor had definitely noticed, he had made a snide remark to Scott in the locker room after a particularly amped up practice. Something about Tessa always being the cause of cold showers. Scott ignored him but he couldn’t ignore his hard-on and took care of himself in the shower and then later that night with Cassandra he felt so guilty over getting off to Tessa that he turned down her offer of sex. Now, with Tessa spread out before him, her muffled moans igniting that competitive spirit inside of him, he chuckled to himself that Sochi Scott would have thoroughly enjoyed this scenario. 

Tessa was falling apart as Scott brought her to the edge. He grinned up at her from between her legs and if her body wasn’t so demanding of a release she would have knocked that smug grin off his beautiful face. Her legs began to tremble as Scott changed his approach. His mouth covered her entire mound. Tessa grabbed the pillow next to her and squeezed the sides turning it into a comically-oversized bowtie, praying she could remain quiet. She could hear the obscene noises he made as he ate her out and it only made her wetter. Whether it was her snide remark about him being adequate or the influence of ‘Queer Eye’, Scott was pulling out all of the stops to pleasure her. Her body responded to every touch, her breaths came out in quick pants as her nerve endings tingled. Her eyes closed and her neck arched gracefully-- she felt her orgasm take over her body starting deep within her. Her body writhed beneath his tongue as Scott pushed her across an imaginary line. She didn’t even recognize herself as she pushed his face into her pussy-- coming onto his mouth as she sucked in deep breaths.

A few licks and then a kiss to her folds nearly set her off again. Her legs felt like Jell-O. Scott crawled up her body and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and curved her leg around his waist pressing up into him. She could tell he was hard and needy. 

”Just fuck me, please.” She whispered against his lips, surprised at her own forwardness. 

Scott tilted his head towards Elvis’s door. He thought he heard something and craned his neck towards the noise.

”Mmmmm.” Tessa continued unaware anything might be amiss.

”T--- shhhh. I think I hear something.”

”Hnh huh.” She kissed his neck and nipped. 

”Tess, I’m serious. I think El is up.”

Tessa reached between them and stroked Scott. “Don’t make me beg.”

Scott hesitated for a moment, but he didn’t hear any more noises and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore Tessa’s insistent rubbing. 

The door to Elvis’s bedroom cabin opened. Tessa and Scott froze, well aware they were in a very precarious position. 

”What is he doing?” She whispered slightly panicked.

”Oh, hang on a sec and let me ask him.” Scott retorted.

They heard the partition door slide open and the creak of the fridge door. 

”He can’t possibly be hungry again.” Scott remarked. 

A few seconds later the shuffle of Elvis’s slippers on the floor. Scott’s privacy curtain moved in and out as the door softly latched.

Scott flopped down next to Tessa, his elbow smacking the side of the bus. “Shit.” He hissed and dropped his arm across his face.

”Jesus… we’re gonna get caught one of these days, T.” He huffed.

”I know.” Her frustration at being denied another release present in the resigned sound of her voice. She knew it was best they not tempt the gods. She straightened out the blanket and retrieved her thong and slipped it on. She tucked herself into the small space next to Scott.

Scott’s face softened as he settled himself into place. “C’mere.” 

Tessa snuggled into his arms as his fingertips tickled her bare shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Tessa inhaled deeply and pushed into him further. 

”Sleep well.” She managed to tell him before falling into a restful sleep.

  


Tessa woke up to find Scott snoring quietly next to her. His lips parted as small puffs of air escaped. He always looked like a little boy when he slept. She reached out and traced the eyebrow closest to her. His brows furrowed in response and then settled. His lips were next. A slight twitch at the corner. Finally his chin. Time to execute her challenge. 

Scott Moir loved morning sex. Hell, he loved sex in general. But, morning sex with Tessa Virtue was one of his favorite things, mostly because she was not a morning person and she placed an enormous value on her sleep. She fussed and fussed about being woken up and then channeled that anger into quite satisfying sex. But, heaven help him when Tessa initiated morning sex. That was an entirely different beast. She became demanding and lustful, hell-bent on fucking him so good and so hard that it was all he thought about the rest of the day.

Her hand slid into his boxers and stroked him. Scott opened one eye.

The hint of a smile appeared on Tessa’s face as she raised an eyebrow at him. She tugged his boxers down and disappeared under the cover. Scott husked out a low growl as Tessa wrapped her lips around his cock. She applied pressure with her tongue and gently scraped him with her teeth. Scott rested his hands on the back of her head. This really was the best way to wake up. 

Tessa slowly pulled her mouth off him and poked her head out from the blanket. Scott’s eyes were closed and a smirk pulled at his lips. 

She reached into the small storage space behind the pillows and pulled out a condom. She started to rip open the package when Elvis’s door began to open. She could hear him walk down the aisle and enter the bathroom. Last night she had been careful to close her privacy curtain so it would appear she was where she was supposed to be and not where she really was—which was unrolling a condom over her skating partner’s very hard cock.

”Sounds like El is up.” Scott whispered sleepily.

”So are you.” Tessa replied as she let Scott fill her. 

Scott snorted as his hands gripped her hips and he watched as Tessa circled her hips around and around applying more pressure each rotation.

A toilet flushed and a sink turned on. Tessa rolled her hips back and forth letting the movement stimulate her clit. This was what she had gone to bed craving so nothing would stand in her way this morning.

The bathroom door opened and… _beep_ _beep_ _beep_.

Scott started slapping his hand around the tiny bunk area trying to find his phone so he could turn off the alarm. His eyes were in a wild panic as Tessa spotted the iPhone on its charger tucked into the storage area. She rolled her eyes at him and held it up. He snatched it and shut it off.

”Morning Scott.” Elvis sounded like he was right next to the bunk. Scott scrunched his face as he responded good morning while Tessa remained perched on his pelvis—only now she was rocking slowly—getting off on torturing him.

”So you and Tessa have that event today?” Elvis whispered clearly trying not to wake what he thought was a sleeping Tessa.

”Actually it’s tomorrow. This afternoon we’re heading up to see my brother.” Scott tried to hold Tessa in place. 

”Cool, what time is that?” Elvis asked.

Tessa leaned over and bit his earlobe. Scott hissed. “Early afternoon. We’re spending the night in Calgary and then will catch up with you guys in Red Deer.”

Tessa licked the shell of his ear as she began gently but firmly thrusting into Scott. She was going to kill him. Right here and right now. Elvis was no more than eight inches from them still engaging in a conversation. Scott wasn’t sure how he was going to survive between the awkward, at least on his end, conversation with Elvis and Tessa who was fiercely determined to get off at all costs.

”Alright man… I’m gonna go get ready. Ben says we’re stopping in about 45 minutes.”

”Okay El. Thanks.”

As soon as the door eased shut, Tessa pressed her lips to Scott and pushed her tongue inside. She let it follow the same rhythm as her hips. Scott laughed against her mouth.

”So I guess this is you completing your challenge.”

”We haven’t completed anything yet…” Tessa thrusted into Scott as she braced her hands on his chest.

Scott’s hands made their way under Tessa’s t-shirt. He cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipples. She hummed in pleasure. 

”Look at me.” He whispered to her as his left hand pushed her hair back so he could see her better. He never had confessed how much he enjoyed looking into her eyes while they had sex. It felt intimate in a way he couldn’t describe. He supposed other couples shared this sentiment; eye contact is where Tessa and Scott found each other. It was a grounding technique they had used for years. Usually it was to dispel any nerves on ice, but in bed—Scott found it made his release even more powerful.

Tessa hovered over his face and looked into his eyes. The morning light barely made a dent in their darkened area. She rolled her hips in such a way that Scott’s body hit her clit every time. Months of practicing this off-ice routine and still they found new ways to be creative and turn each other on. Tessa pushed harder and faster. They were in the homestretch. Her body was keening and tingling and she knew her orgasm was tiptoeing its way to the surface.

The door opened again. “Scott—“ Elvis whispered.

Tessa’s shoulders sagged. She loved Elvis but at this moment he was stopping her from her morning orgasm and she was getting cranky. 

”Ye-ah?” Scott’s voice sounded strained. 

”Sorry to bother you. But, Gladys was wondering if we could get tickets for a friend of hers who wants to go to Red Deer. I wasn’t sure what the ticket situation was – if we have enough left over to hand out. They’re willing to pay, it just says sold out on the site.”

Scott bit his lip. “Ah, I’d have to check with Rick, but it should be fine.”

”Cool. Thanks man. Looks like Tess is still sleeping. I’m gonna go hang with Ben. Bathroom’s yours if you need it.”

”Thank you.”

Scott swiped his thumb across Tessa’s mouth. “I’m sorry. Where were we?”

”You were about to make me come.” She pushed down into him.

Scott groaned softly and gripped Tessa’s ass and rocked her into him. He jutted hard and fast into her, her breaths becoming ragged as he took control. The desperation spreading across her face as she tried to hold off her release a little longer, his cock sliding deliciously easy into her. 

Scott’s chest flexed under Tessa’s fingertips as he increased his pace—they were nearing their finish line. Having Elvis’s presence just a few feet away required a restraint from Tessa she normally didn’t have to engage. Never a vocal person during sex with previous partners, Scott made her desire bubble up and she often caught him by surprise by how loudly she screamed during her orgasms. This morning’s situation only allowed small mewls from her throat as she bit down on her bottom lip. Scott reached between them and began to press down on her clit and play with it. It was too much. A silent scream tore through her lungs and her body locked into place on Scott as she came hard and began to shake. She wobbled forward and latched her mouth over his as he furiously thrust into her. His hands gripped her as he pushed deeper and held them together—she swore she could feel his release through the condom as he pulsated and throbbed. 

Spent and still trembling with aftershocks, she buried her face into his pillow gasping for air. Elvis hadn’t bothered to close the partition door all of the way so they could hear him laughing and joking with Ben. 

Scott blew out a breath. “Fuck me.”

”I did and quite well judging by…” She breathed out as she patted his thigh.

Scott cupped her face and kissed her passionately—taking his time. Tessa moaned.

”Scott—Scott.”

That’s it, Tessa thought. She didn’t care how much all of Canada loved Elvis Stojko. How beloved he was by young people and older folks, she was going to tie him up and shove him back in that bedroom for all of eternity. 

”Ye-ah El.” Scott responded giving Tessa puppy dog eyes.

”Ben says we’re about 15 minutes from stopping. Might want to get Tessa up.”

”Okay. I’ll do that. Thanks!”

They heard Elvis tell Ben something.

”So how do you want to do this?” She asked him.

Scott pondered the question for a second or two. “I guess I’ll get out first and make sure the coast is clear and then you can come out.”

Scott swiped open the curtain and swung his legs out onto the floor. He stood up and slipped on his flip flops, checked to see Elvis was still up front and once he saw that he was—Scott gestured for Tessa. He padded down the vinyl wood plank flooring to the bathroom. Tessa made it halfway to her bunk when Elvis opened the partition. 

”Tess—you’re up. How did you sleep?”

”Well, thank you. And you?”

”The same, thanks. So you and Scott are going to Calgary?”

”Yep. We have an appearance for Canadian Tire but Scott also promised Danny we’d come visit.”

”That’ll be nice.” He remarked as Scott opened the bathroom door.

”Hey guys. Bathroom’s all yours T.”

Tessa smiled and then stopped. On the side of Scott’s neck near the collar of his t-shirt was a mark. Not just any mark, but a love bite—a hickey. It was so glaringly obvious she wasn’t sure how Scott missed it. She instinctively reached her hand up to her own tee and pulled her collar up as some kind of signal for Scott who was Captain Oblivious at the moment.

”Alright then, I guess I’ll go get ready.” Scott glanced at Tessa who was tugging on the collar of her shirt. He narrowed his eyes, what in the world was she doing? 

Scott turned towards Elvis. “I’ll call Rick once we get to Calgary and find out about the tickets.”

”Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Elvis’s eyes fell on the bruise along Scott’s collarbone but he said nothing.

”Okay boys, I’m going to wash my face.” She gave Scott a pointed look as her eyes darted from his line of sight to his collar.

He smiled at her. “Sounds good.”

”Tess-“ Elvis called out. “You might want to lend Scott some of your cover-up. He seems to have a nasty bruise.” Elvis tapped along his own collarbone. “Maybe from a lift?”

Tessa looked over her shoulder at Scott. “Oh? Let me see—“

Scott popped his head up a bit higher and Tessa laughed thinking he looked like a meerkat from that nature show they had watched a few years back. 

Tessa smoothed her hand over Scott’s neck and slightly pulled down his t-shirt collar. “Hmmm, you’re right. It looks like I may have accidentally knocked him during a lift. I’ll get some Arnica. It will reduce the swelling and bruising.”

”Th-Thanks Tess.” Scott replied. 

Tessa walked into the restroom and Scott went to get dressed leaving Elvis alone in the common area pleasantly proud of himself for not calling out his fellow skaters on the obvious reason for Scott’s bruise. If they thought for a second they were fooling anyone. He knew damn well Tessa had not slept in her bunk. And, he was positive they were re-enacting that Moulin Rouge lift naked every chance they got—not that it was any of his business. He loved his friends dearly and he was happy for them. Thrilled, actually. And, he would wait until they were comfortable enough to share the new status of their relationship.

  


******** 

”So Charlotte comes out from that area, so if you stand over there by the rest of the parents, you’ll see her.” Danny pointed to a small group of adults on the sidewalk. “I’ll wait here in the lot.”

”Cool.” Scott got out of the front seat and walked towards the school. He absolutely adored his niece and she was mad about him as well. He couldn’t wait to see her face when she spotted him. He joined the other parents waiting for kids. A few gave him knowing looks and he smiled back.

”Congratulations on your medals.” A blonde woman to his right began. He looked over at her. “Sorry I recognize you. Even without Tessa. You’re Charlotte’s uncle. My son, Thomas, is in her class. You came by last year after the win and it was thrilling. I’m Tania, by the way.” She put out her hand.

Scott shook it. “Thank you so much. I appreciate that. I had a great time visiting Charlotte’s class. They’re great kids. Asked insightful questions.”

”My son was the one who asked if Tessa was single. He has a huge crush on her and truly thinks she will wait for him until he’s older so they can get married.” She winked at Scott and placed her hand on his forearm.

Great, Scott thought. She’s one of those moms. Tessa always teased him about the “forward” moms as she called them, who would ignore her in favor of showering Scott with all of their attention. He had Tania pegged. Divorced or maybe just bored a bit. Saturday nights with her gang of fellow moms, too much wine and laughter at a local restaurant. She would certainly tell this story at the next meeting of the Calgary Housewives. She met Olympian Scott Moir, blah blah blah. But, maybe she would prove him wrong.

”You and Tessa skate so beautifully. I love how you talk about your partnership. It’s obviously so important to both of you. My husband can be emotionally stunted between 16 years old and 19. But, he tries. Maybe we should take up ice skating.” She smiled.

”Aw, well we certainly enjoy it. You might like it too.”

”Only if he can borrow your costume from that Rolling Stones skate. I’m quite the fan of it.” She winked again.

Jesus, what is it with these moms. He smiled back politely.

”Or maybe he can borrow your brother’s firefighter outfit? We’re big Moir brothers’ fans around here.” She whispered like she was sharing the passcode to a bank vault.

”Ahh. Firefighters and ice dancers. Got it.” He tapped the side of his head. Scott was a good flirt. He knew how to make people feel comfortable without embarrassing them for being forward. 

Suddenly a stream of kids poured out from the opened gate and the organized chaos began as teachers shuffled kids in the correct direction towards their parents and guardians. Scott spotted Charlotte before she saw him. He knew the moment she did lay eyes on him because her entire face scrunched up in a very decidedly Moir way and her face broke into a grin that filled his heart with a love he couldn’t describe if he tried.

Charlotte ran towards him, her backpack knocking against her body. “Uncle Scott!” 

”Charlotte!” He bent down and scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel her breaths on his neck as she squeezed him in return. She pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. She pressed her hands to his face. 

”You came to get me! Did Tessa come too? Is my dad here?”

Scott forgot how many questions children can ask in a short amount of time. He could feel the energy buzzing off her as she snuggled again into his neck.

He thought for a moment what it would be like to hold his little girl, with his dark hair and Tessa’s green eyes. He chastised himself for going there. Be present.

”I did come to get you. You’re my favorite girl. Tessa is at home with your mom and your dad is waiting for us. Let’s go, Kiddo.”

Scott felt a hand on his back. He turned towards it. Tania.

”Good to see you Scott. Again congratulations on the medals.” She let her hand slide down his arm. 

”Thanks again.” He smiled at her and then at the boy about Charlotte’s age next to her. 

”Bye Thomas.” Charlotte waved.

”Bye Charlotte.” 

As soon as Scott and Charlotte hopped into the car, the questions and stories started again in earnest. By the time they got back to the Moirs, Scott wasn’t sure if there were six kids in the car or just Charlotte. She unbuckled her seatbelt and waited by the car. 

”I’m exhausted.” Scott said out loud as he sat in the car before he opened the car door.

Danny snorted. “You have no idea. She’s going a mile a minute because she’s so excited to see you.”

”C’mon Uncle Scott, I want to see Tessa.”

”Okay, okay.”

She grabbed Scott’s hand and led him inside the house. The two Tessas were at the kitchen table drinking coffee from Starbucks while Mason was in the playroom surrounded by his toy trucks.

”Tessa!” Charlotte smiled.

Tessa smiled back as she stood up. “Charlotte! Look at you. I love your kittycat shirt.”

”Thank you.” The little girl threw her arms around Tessa’s waist. “Uncle Scott surprised me at school.”

”Did he? He’s been so excited to see you.”

”I have so much to tell you Tessa.”

”I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

”Charlotte? Do I get a hello?”

”Hi Mom.”

”Do you have homework?”

”Some math and geography.”

”Okay well why don’t you get that finished up so we can all go to dinner later and you don’t have to do it after.” Her mother suggested.

”Okay.” She shrugged her backpack off. “Tessa, can I sit next to you at dinner. I’m going to sit next to Uncle Scott too. We can switch after a bit so you can sit next to him too.”

”I’d love to sit next to you so you can tell me about the book you are reading. I know you’re reading one.”

Charlotte like Tessa loved to read and whenever Charlotte spoke to her uncle she made him promise to tell Tessa what she was reading to get her opinion. 

”I am. I will tell you at dinner. It’s so good.” She grabbed her backpack and the apple her mother handed her and went to her room.

”You got Starbucks?” Scott looked at Tessa, his eyes taking on an exaggerated wistful look.

”We did. Want a sip? It’s a macchiato.”

Scott accepted the cup and handed it back to her. Danny rolled his eyes at his wife. His little brother could act just like that—a little brother. He got away with a lot because he was the youngest but also his mother had been an absolute sucker for his expressive eyebrows. Those eyebrows got him an extra helping of mashed potatoes at dinner, an extra hour of video games, and more than a few ‘look the other way’ when he stumbled in past his curfew.

”So Tessa is going to help me pick a dress for the fundraiser. We are going out for a few hours. You boys are in charge. Make sure Charlotte finishes her homework. Do not let Mason have any more snacks. He just had some Goldfish and half an apple. We’ll be back by 6 or 6:30. Dinner reservations are at 7. Scott and Tessa are staying at the Alt Hotel. I’m jealous as it sounds terrific and she actually told me I could stay with her and Scott could stay here. And, I am seriously considering it.”

Scott raised an eyebrow.

Tessa got up and slipped her purse over her shoulder. Danny’s wife grabbed her bag and as she walked past Scott she took pity on him. “Don’t worry, as much as I want a vacation from all of this, I know you are desperate to have some sexy time with your platonic business partner. I’m sure it’s hard to fuck on a tour bus.”

Danny barked out a laugh. “Baby I love you. I love you so much.”

Scott shook his head at his sister-in-law. “Nice Tess.”

The women left and the men were alone in the tidy kitchen. “So beer or water?”

”Water, I’ll save the beer for dinner.”

”Cool.” Danny poured out two glasses of water. They checked on Mason and then headed to the back porch.

”You and Tessa—how serious is it?”

”Well just ease on in there Dan—“

”C’mon. Like on a scale of one to 10 with ten being marriage and kids and the whole Virtue-Moir fairytale…”

Scott drank some water. “I don’t think we’re ready for marriage. Or kids. Not yet. But, I love her. A lot.”

”Good. I know you won’t, but let me just say it—don’t fuck this up. You and Big Hands have such history. Be gentle with her. I have watched her stare at you with those enormous doe eyes for like half a century. And you haven’t always been super kind, whether you meant to or not.”

”I think---I think she might break my heart first, if I’m being honest. I look at her and I just see this wildly amazing woman. She is gorgeous and brilliant and kind. And, I am just this guy from—“

”If you say a guy from Ilderton, I’ll fucking wrestle you right here. Where we grew up has nothing to do with the man you are—you’re a world champion. You have travelled the world. You have had plenty of life experiences. You are plenty for her. If anything, it’s a lot for her Scott. She hasn’t had a ton of boyfriends. She’s just now realizing how drop dead gorgeous she is—she has the world by the balls. Endorsements, fans, shit ton of money. It’s a lot, man. It’s hard to navigate. Tessa tells me the shit Big Hands deals with on social media. People are assholes.”

”Yeah. I don’t go on there so I don’t really know.”

”Well the Medway crowd is rough. Bitchy and jealous. I doubt she’s told you.”

”No. She hasn’t.”

”Well they’re the same nasty girls they were in high school when Cara hung out with them. I’ve had a few of them—and trust me they’re worse than you can imagine. Remember Sarah McAfee—I broke up with her. She slashed my tires. We only dated for three weeks. Anyhow. How’s the tour?”

Scott knew Tessa could take care of herself. Still, it wasn’t fair for her to deal with petty women from his hometown. He thought it had stopped years ago. As far as Cara, she always liked Tessa but as the years went on she wasn’t as kind as she could have been, her loyalty was to her family and her friends. And judging by her little stunt to bring Jackie around, he knew Cara was not Tessa’s biggest fan, no matter how she acted to her face. That-- he could talk to Cara about for sure. 

”It’s so amazing. The fans are terrific. I wish you guys could come see it.”

”Maybe in London?” 

”That would be awesome. So how’s life here?”

”Good. Work is good. The kids are amazing. Mason is like us—all energy and smart alecky. Charlotte is more like Tessa, thank god. I swear little girls are fucking fantastic until they’re not. Right now, I am her favorite, mostly because Tessa tells her what to do. She thinks she can get over on me.”

”That’s cause she can. You’re wrapped, man. Have been since she was born.”

”I discipline her. I just—“

”I get it. When she came out of school today and she looked at me, I thought this is everything. She was so happy to see me. I swear no one has ever looked at me like that.”

”Really? No one? No one stood on center ice, laughing and crying after winning a gold medal with you, and looked like you were the guy who hung the moon and the stars?”

Scott smiled. “Well okay yeah. But—“

”No buts. On that podium—. She looked at you like there was no one else in her world. And you did too, still do, baby brother.”

The brothers chatted for a few more minutes and then they went inside to play with Mason. The little boy was only too happy to have his uncle play Legos with him.

The two Tessas were at the third boutique when Tessa spotted the perfect dress for Scott’s sister in law. She held up the red lace cocktail length dress. It was off the shoulder and form-fitting.

”Pair this with black heels and I think it’s perfect.”

”You don’t think it’s too much. I mean it’s-“

”It’s fire engine red and I am sure Danny will love it.” Tessa smiled hopefully at her.

”Okay. I’ll try it on. If not, I think the forest green velvet one with crisscrossed spaghetti straps from the first store would be good.”

While she waited for the other Tessa to try the dress on, Tessa browsed the racks. She wandered over to the lingerie section. She threw caution to the wind, obviously ‘Tessa Two’ knew about her and Scott—but buying something so obviously meant to excite him might be a bit overboard in front of her—what should she call her—friend? Friend.

Tessa found an emerald green silk bustier. She ran her finger over the lace on the bust line and gently tugged on the garter straps. She checked the price. Not bad and totally worth it to see Scott lose his mind.

”Are you trying to give Scott a heart attack? Cause I vote yes on this. A thousand yesses.”

Tessa startled and turned around. The other Tessa looked gorgeous in the red dress. It fit her perfectly. She beamed.

”Oh Tessa—it’s stunning. You have to get it. It fits you so well.”

”It does, doesn’t it. Ohhh—look at this.” She held up a cream colored silk chemise with matching silk shorts.

”Very pretty.” Tessa winked.

”Well I think I have my outfits. This for the fundraiser. And this—“ She waved the chemise. “is for the after party. And you’re so getting that number. Moir boys love lingerie.”

Tessa blushed. “They certainly do.”

The two women paid for their purchases, Tessa sent a quick photo of the chemise to Danny. Just a hint of lace and silk with the caption ‘for the after party’. When Danny cursed out loud at his phone, Scott asked him if he was okay. His brother muttered something about his wife trying to fucking murder him but he would die happy.

  


Dinner was at a nice restaurant close to Scott and Tessa’s hotel. Charlotte sat down next to Scott and Mason tried to take the other chair but Tessa had started to sit down. 

”Oh Mason. Do you want to sit next to your uncle?”

”I want to sit next to you. You’re a sexy girl.”

Scott tried not to laugh. So did Danny and the two Tessas.

”Mason!” His mother admonished him a beat later stifling her laughter. “What in the world? We do not talk that way. Danny?”

”Mace—buddy. Your mom is right. I—I—who taught you that?”

Mason blinked up at his dad. “Uncle Scott said it.”

Tessa eyed Scott over Charlotte’s head. His brother glared at him. 

”I see.” Danny said. “Well your uncle shouldn’t be saying stuff like that. I mean he _can_ say stuff like that.” He stammered. “Just you don’t say it. I don’t want you using that word to describe Tessa or any girl. Besides she’s a woman, not a girl.”

”Okay. Do you think they have spaghetti here?” Mason asked unfazed by what just happened.

Tessa sat down next to Scott and Mason scrambled up onto the chair next to her. He reached his small hand out and grabbed hers. Tessa smiled. He had the Moir eyes. He was going to be a heartbreaker for sure.

Everyone settled into their chairs and their server took their drink and appetizer orders. 

Tessa turned to Charlotte. “So Charlotte, how was school today? What did you do that you enjoyed?”

Charlotte eager to share her day with Tessa launched into a long story that began with the moment she walked into the classroom that morning. Ten minutes later and she had only made it half way through her day.

”And then during Language Arts class, Mrs. Pembroke told us we had to write an essay, like three paragraphs about a signify—a signa—what is the word?”

”Significant.” Tessa offered.

”Yes, signa-ficant moment in our life. She gave us examples. I wrote about Mason. Before he was born, I was alone. And now I have a baby brother. He bugs me sometimes but I am not alone. I will never be alone. I’ll always have him and he’ll always have me.”

’Tessa Two’ blinked back tears. She looked at Danny and smiled. Tears were already streaming down his face. She brushed one off.

”Mrs. Pembroke really liked it.”

”Well it sounds wonderful Charlotte. Truly. Having a sibling is pretty fun. Being a big sister is an important job. Jordan is my big sister and I am so thankful to have her in my life. Mason is certainly lucky to have you.”

Charlotte beamed at the compliment. Mason had not let go of Tessa’s hand. Now he was tracing designs on her palm. It tickled and every time Tessa tried to pull her hand back, Mason clucked at her.

”Then we packed up to go home and Mrs. Pembroke told me I didn’t have to ride the bus because my daddy was picking me up. When I went outside I didn’t see him and then I saw Uncle Scott. It was the best day ever. Mrs. Burroughs thought so too. She told Scott—“ Charlotte pretended to sound like Tania and recited in a sing-song voice. “Oh Scott, congratulations on your medals. I love your costume. Maybe I can borrow it. I love firefighters too.”

Tessa remained calm. “She likes Scott’s costume? And firefighters? That’s interesting. Who is she?”

Charlotte bit down on her piece of focaccia and chewed, she tucked the piece into her cheek. “She’s Thomas’s mom. Mom says she’s desperate.”

Tessa Two began choking on her wine as Danny looked at her. “I—I—she’s. She’s a mom at the school.”

”To be honest, Tania does come off a little ya know—“ Scott began.

”Tania?” His Tessa asked. “On a first name basis with her, I see. Took all of what? 30 seconds?”

”Nooo. She was standing there and started talking to me. She recognized me.”

Tessa nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. “I bet.”

”When I came to Charlotte’s class last year after the Olympics. Thomas was in the class.”

”Yeah, he’s the one who asked if you had boyfriend, Tessa. He thinks you’re beautiful. Which you are.” She giggled. “Uncle Scott says that all of the time on the videos I watch.”

”Charlotte is right. I do say you’re beautiful.” Scott said trying to diffuse the situation and hoping to earn points with Tessa.

”Thank you, Charlotte. So tell me is Mrs—uh is Tania married?”

”Yes. To Thomas’s dad. But she’s on the hunt.”

Danny interjected. “Something else your mommy said?”

Charlotte nodded her head. “Anyhow, I was so excited to see Uncle Scott. Mrs. Burroughs rubbed Scott’s arm and then we left.”

”Well she sounds very friendly.” Tessa smiled at Scott.

”She was fine.” He grabbed his beer and took a long draw off it. “So Danny are you getting a burger or a steak?”

”Chicken.” Tessa snapped.

Scott kept his eyes on the menu and snapped back. “I thought you’d go for something less obvious, T.”

Tessa laughed. “I’m pretty confident you’d enjoy the chicken.”

They ordered their entrees and chatted until the food arrived.

During dessert, Mason climbed onto Tessa’s lap and played with her long double strand necklace. He was quite snuggly. Charlotte moved her small piece of the chocolate cake slice the table split to Scott’s place setting. She sat herself on his lap and ate dessert. Tessa couldn’t help watching how at ease Scott was with Charlotte, how patient he was with all of her questions, how he laughed at her little jokes. She hoped one day she got to see him with his own kids. And, if they happened to have green eyes—well then that was just how it was supposed to be.

  


Scott and Tessa made it back to their hotel by 10. Tessa loved the hotel. It was in the East Village area of Calgary. A modern building with floor to ceiling windows. They were on the top floor and Tessa had a corner room with windows offering a panoramic view of the city. 

Twenty minutes later, Scott let himself into Tessa’s room. 

”Hey T.” He said noticing she was in the bathroom. He walked towards the bed ready to just crawl in and sleep for hours. Sex was not on his mind, snuggling with her was most definitely on the agenda. “I don’t know about you but I am exhausted. Charlotte tuckered me out. She is so cute but—“

Scott turned around and there was Tessa. In an emerald green bustier and her sky high black heels. His eyes raked over her body starting with how the top of the lingerie hugged and pushed up her small breasts so they looked absolutely perfect. The high cut of the bottom extended her leg length. And the heels, the heels made his dick instantly hard. Snuggling suddenly seemed to drop to the bottom on his list of priorities.

”I found this today when I went shopping with Tessa.”

”Did you now?”

”I thought you might like it.”

”I do.”

Tessa took a step towards Scott. He didn’t move. He couldn’t, he was riveted by her beauty. Dumbstruck.

Tessa took a second step. She could see his eyes darken.

A third step. She noticed how hard he swallowed.

A fourth step. She licked her lips and cocked her hip to the side and stood still.

Scott clenched his jaw. 

One more step and she’d be eye to eye with him. He raised his eyebrow at her, a silent challenge.

She embraced their back and forth. His desire coming off him in waves and swirling around her. 

”I just want to look at you for a little while. And, then—“ Scott stopped.

Tessa watched as his eyes dragged slowly down her body. Being the center of attention was nothing new to her, it was that way every time she moved on the ice. But, being the center of Scott’s attention was a powerful thing. It drove her to do things she never thought she would. Made her wicked in ways she thought only other women were. Left her sated and hungry at the same time.

”What happens when you stop looking?” She asked.

Scott stepped closer. His hands danced up her arms and cupped her neck. His lips brushed hers softly. He grazed against her cheekbone and landed right next to her ear. She felt his breath—hot and wet. Her body responded—her nipples pushing against the fabric and moisture between her legs.

”When I stop looking—“ He breathed.

God she wanted him. She needed him.

”I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”

Tessa was wrapped around Scott’s body, fingertips gripping his back, her lungs gasping for air as he pounded into her. He wasn’t kidding—he was fucking her brains out. She had no coherent thoughts, just a tangled, twisted mess of heat and desire. His hands were everywhere, pushing her legs up higher on his hips, threading through her hair, swirling around her clit, pinching her nipples—anywhere he could place them. She came in a frenzy of moans and scratches down his back. He lifted her legs under her thighs and slammed into her in a quick succession of powerful thrusts, his release exploding deep inside of her pussy. She came again screaming his name.

As she snuggled into him for the night, she smiled as her eyes found the bustier hanging over the chair, it looked as spent as she felt. 

”Tell me a secret.” She whispered into the dark room.

”How about this instead? Danny says some of the girls we know from Ilderton are nasty to you on social media. Wanna tell me about it?”

Tessa had been stroking a little patch of skin on Scott’s side and she stopped. She didn’t want to talk about the so called ‘Hometown Girls’ or the ‘Medway Cowgirls’ or any of the women who made snide remarks on her Instagram account. It had been going on for a while and she just ignored them. It hurt, but she was stronger than any bitchy comment.

”There’s nothing to say.” She said quietly.

”T—I know you are strong but you don’t deserve that. And, if I can help you, if I can—“

”Okay, let me stop you right there.” She leaned up keeping her hand on his ribcage. “I love that you want to help. I'm really touched. But, I don’t need the help. This has been going on in some form since we were teenagers. And not just the girls from Ilderton, even from fans or trolls. I just ignore it. I don’t know if they’re jealous or they just are mean or whatever it is, but I am consciously choosing to ignore them. I won't waste my energy on them.”

”But—I care. I don’t think it’s okay.” Scott stroked her arm.

”Scott—stop. What are you going to do? Call out your friends? Call out Cara’s friends? Slam the trolls?”

”I can talk to Cara.”

”Think about how that will seem to her. Please just drop it. Look, Cara and I are not friends. We like each other well enough. Her priority is you and the skate shop. I get it. And, I'm okay with it. I don’t want any of this to tear us apart or cause issues for you two. I am good. I promise.”

”I just feel like an asshole for not knowing this was an issue. This is why I hate social media.”

”It’s not just social media. Those girls always been nasty to me. Not everyone has to like me. It’s quite alright. I’m fine. Really.” She kissed him quickly.

”T—“

”Scott—really. Please. It’s good. We’re good.” She kissed him again.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her down and kissed her deeply. When they stopped, he looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her. And, she believed him.

  


**********

  


Scott stretched and yawned. Tessa was on her stomach, her hair splayed behind her on the pillow. One creamy shoulder taunted him. He was already on his way to being hard. Just the inkling of what he was about to do—what they were about to do made him even harder. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, then across her back to her other shoulder. Tessa hummed. He slipped his hand under the cover and down her spine and over the swell of her ass. He found her center—wet and waiting. He pushed a finger inside and began to slowly pump it in and out.

Tessa moaned into the pillow. God she was so turned on and he had just touched her.

Scott added a second finger. Tessa turned to look at him, her hair fell over her face slightly and Scott swore nothing was more beautiful than Tessa about to come undone. He stroked her faster and Tessa clenched her walls around him. He kissed her neck and slid his fingers out.

Tessa groaned. “Hey---“

”Not like that.” He licked his fingers clean and got out of bed. He slid open the curtain and let the gray stormy morning inside. The clouds threatened rain. Scott could see the cars on the street below and the high rise buildings across the way. 

”Come here.” He beckoned.

Tessa annoyed with his teasing took her time getting out of bed and walking to the window. He slid behind her. His hands snaked around her waist. 

”Looks like rain.” He offered.

”Hm.” Tessa abruptly answered.

”You know what I read about this hotel?”

”What?” Tessa asked unable to keep her crankiness to herself.

”It’s eco-friendly. They recycle, they conserve water, special lightbulbs, and these windows.”

Tessa rolled her eyes. She was horny and Scott was droning on about the hotel being eco-friendly. Sometimes he was annoying.

”These windows…” He kissed her neck.

Now, we’re getting somewhere, she thought.

”They are triple-paned. They keep out the cold…”

His hand slid down her stomach and tugged on her piercing.

That’s it, keep going Scott.

”---and the heat.”

He rubbed her center spreading her moisture.

She parted her thighs giving him better access.

” _They_ keep out the wet—“

His pushed his two fingers back into her and used his thumb to flick over her clit. Tessa’s knees nearly buckled.

Tessa grabbed his hand. She suddenly realized she was naked in front of a massive floor to ceiling window with Scott’s hand buried inside of her. She could see an office building across the street. What if they could see them?

”Scott—“ She pulled his fingers out. “I—we. It’s a window.”

”You didn’t let me finish.”

Tessa felt herself dripping at the double meaning of his words.

”These windows have a special coating.”

She felt his cock against her ass, hard and insistent. 

”It’s pretty special. You and I can see out. Enjoy the view—“ 

He grabbed himself and stroked her entrance with his tip. When did he slip a condom on? She hadn’t even heard him. The man was like a sex ninja. “We can enjoy the sunset. The sunrise.” 

His pushed gently.

Tessa let out a shaky breath. She was dripping, she could feel the moisture on her inner thighs.

”But those people, the ones across the street in that building. They. Can’t. See. A. Fucking. Thing.”

He pushed into her hard and fast. Tessa screamed out and her hands flew up to brace herself against the window.

Scott intertwined their fingers and held her in place as he fucked her against the window. Tessa couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. But, it felt too good to stop. Her hands were sliding down the windows so Scott pulled them above her head and pressed them into the glass with his left hand. He wrapped his right around her waist and pumped harder.

Tessa was not an exhibitionist. Certainly her ice dancing costumes were sexy—and she did pose sometimes in revealing clothing, but it was all tasteful. Never did she imagine herself naked, pressed up against a window getting fucked from behind and absolutely loving every moment of it. It was sexy, sensual, and divine. Scott certainly exceeded her expectations with this challenge. 

Scott grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto him faster and faster. He was not going to last long. Tessa could hear his grunts getting louder and more insistent. She squeezed his shaft and nearly sent him reeling. She was so keyed up. And then Scott slowed down. Way down.

He wrapped both arms around Tessa and rolled his hips slowly into her, going deeper each time. Tessa grabbed his forearms; his veins, his muscles tensing. Her head fell back onto his shoulder. His hand slid down to her mound and played with her clit. He pushed slow and steady into her—stopping for a second when he bottomed out. He flexed his ass muscles and pulled out. Over and over. Over and over. 

”Oh. Oh. Oh. Scott… don’t—don’t stop.” She begged.

He dragged their releases out—slow penetration, deep and satisfying. When he sped up, Tessa was seconds away from plummeting. Her hands smacked the window hard. Her fingertips curled—the moisture from her sweat leaving smeared fingerprints. And then wave after wave crashed into her. Her screams caught in her throat as she came all over him. She rose up on her tiptoes, her calves flexing, her back arched as Scott slammed into her and held her in place as he thrust in three rapid-fire bursts. 

Panting and her legs shaking, Tessa closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. Scott kissed her shoulder.

”God, I love morning sex.” He huskily confessed.

”Me too.” She turned her face to the side and nuzzled under his chin.

He slid out and spun her around. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and dropped to his knees. He lifted her left leg up and over her shoulder and began to eat her out. Tessa braced herself against the window as Scott held onto her ass from underneath and buried his face between her legs. His tongue swirling around her folds and dipping into her core. He devoured her-- driving her crazy. Long strokes and quick flicks and within seconds Tessa clutched a chunk of hair on the crown of his head and shoved him into her as her orgasm rose up and she came all over his face. He didn’t let up. He spread her lips and continued, she pleaded with him to stop. Her left heel dug into his back—she tried to push his face away but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. He worked her from every angle, hard and fast strokes from his tongue as she cried out in pleasure. He rammed his tongue into her and she came again—his name ripped from deep within her echoing across the room. She literally vibrated on his tongue. 

He lapped at her gently and kissed the top of her pelvis and then stood up. Her right hand pressed into her breast bone, trying to calm down. Her eyes fluttered open. 

”I need—I don’t know what I need. I---“

Scott laughed and kissed her gently.

”I’m going to need to rest for a bit in bed, get some water, oxygen—“ She chuckled.

”To the bed.” He replied.

”Oh and I’m gonna need you to not touch me—for a while.”

Scott winked. “I’ll try.”

”Don’t try too hard.” She smacked his butt and strolled to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the crew heads to Red Deer and the next challenge... and Scott gets jealous when someone reappears and shows interest in Tessa.


	7. Get A Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott spend some time alone in Calgary as their next challenge kicks off. 
> 
> There's mysteries afoot-- solve the mystery and earn a sexy reward.
> 
> Scott gets a little jealous when someone from Tessa's past shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments. They certainly have fueled me. I do apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it. I must give a huge shout out to my MAC gals. You inspire me every day to be a better writer, you also make me laugh and are such bright lights in my life.  
> Well you all know what to do-- read, enjoy, comment.

”I really don’t enjoy these events.” He whispered into her ear as they stood side by side in the elevator car. With her heels, they were almost eye-level.

”And yet you always charm the pants off every donor.” She remarked through her ever present smile, her tone flirtatious and light. She slipped something into his suit jacket pocket without him noticing.

The other couple riding with them were deep in a conversation about Calgary’s economy and barely gave the three-time Olympic ice dancers a cursory glance.

”I’m only concerned about your pants--” The back of his hand grazing the fabric of her dress and igniting the start of a slow burn inside of her. “Or the lack of them.”

The car slowed to a stop and the doors opened. The two couples stepped out into the lobby area. The party had begun and the sounds of laughter, music, and clinking glasses poured out from the spacious ballroom.

His hand pressed against her bare lower back as he guided her through a small crowd of people. His fingertips like a growing forest fire against her skin. She wouldn’t make it through cocktail hour if he left them there. She decided to wear the backless dress because it was red and that was the Canadian flag color and they were at an event to drum up support for Calgary’s Olympic games bid, but now she realized the dress served another purpose.

”Tessa. Scott.” A 40-something year old woman approached them with a giant smile. Genevieve McElroy, Evie to her close friends, was the chairwoman of the event. She had begged them to attend the kickoff dinner knowing their presence would add at a generous bump in donations. Somehow, Evie had also convinced them to do a 30-minute interview session. Ben Mulroney would do the interview which meant softball questions, nothing unexpected. They had agreed mostly out of pride for the “maple leaf”.

Evie was a prominent businesswoman with a successful crisis management firm. She wore her dark hair in a long straight bob and had striking blue eyes. She was a harmless but incessant flirt. Her taste in younger men was legendary and her fondness for Scott equally so.

”Tessa—you are gorgeous and that dress is absolutely divine. Scott, you beautiful boy—“ She hugged them. “I can’t thank you both enough for doing this. I am sure you’d rather be anywhere else.”

”Happy to help, Evie.” Scott said dropping one of his trademark smiles on her.

”Sure you are. That smile is really going to be the death of me one day. Why don’t you grab us drinks, Scott. I’d love champagne. Tessa?”

”Uh—a glass of champagne as well. Thank you.”

”Yes, thank you, Scott. And while you’re gone we _will_ be discussing your striptease on ice which I have to say is confusing me. Is it really all that difficult to rip a shirt in half?”

”You tell me.” Scott raised his eyebrow.

Evie chuckled and shooed Scott off but not before he touched Tessa’s arm. “I’ll be right back with the champagne, ladies.” 

Evie’s eyes landed on the exchange but she said nothing for the moment.

”So, how is the tour going?” Evie faced Tessa.

”Good for the most part. We’ve had a few hiccups backstage, growing pains. But, the fans appear to enjoy it. The meet and greets are wonderful.”

”I imagine they must also be quite exhausting. All those people with their energy, it can be tiring to be “on” all of the time.” She emphasized her comment with air quotes.

”Yes. The fans are so incredible, so heartwarming and delightful. But, it is a lot.”

”You have to remember to de-stress, practice self-care. I’m sure your partner can help you with the last part.” She winked at Tessa.

”Are you sure it’s not you who would like his assistance?” Tessa teased Evie.

”Oh Tessa! Listen to you!” Evie roared out an enormous laugh.

Scott walked up to the hosted bar. “Two glasses of champagne and a bourbon, Bulleit—if you have it. Thank you.”

”Of course, Sir.”

Scott pulled money from his pocket for a tip and placed the bills on the small countertop.

”Thank you, Sir.” The bartender pulled the cork from the bourbon bottle and poured a generous amount into a thick-cut glass tumbler.

Scott glanced across the room and his eyes were drawn to Tessa. She looked spectacular tonight, her hair up in a low bun. Her makeup was simple, but showed off her gorgeous cheekbones, even across the room. But, it was the dress that stirred things inside of him. A high neck with short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders—he couldn’t remember what she called them when she described the dress to Jordan earlier in the day. All he noticed was it was backless which meant she was braless and it had a shorter hem line and her heels caused the muscles in her thighs to pop out and all he could think about was sliding that dress up slowly and tearing her panties off and burying his dick inside of her.

”Sir—would you like fresh raspberries in the champagne?”

”Uh—sure. Sounds good. Thanks.”

Scott turned back towards Tessa and outwardly groaned. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He muttered.

Scott watched as a tall man hugged Tessa tightly, his hands rubbing her bare back and if he was being honest—they were inching a little low for his taste. 

The bartender handed over the drinks and Scott thanked him and briskly made his way back to Tessa just in time to hear Jeremiah Brown tell Tessa she was the most beautiful woman at the event. 

”Scott—“ Evie called out. “Thank god you’ve brought the refreshments.”

Jeremiah turned towards Scott. “Hey Scottie! How the hell are you.”

”Jeremiah. Good to see you. Here you go Evie, T.”

”Thank you.” Tessa smiled and took the flute.

”I’m sorry I don’t have a drink for you Jeremiah, I didn’t see you over here.”

”No problemo. I’ll snag one in a minute. I hear the tour is going well so far.”

”Yes, thank you.”

”Tessa, Scott—“

They turned towards the voice which belonged to their sports management agent, Russell Reimer. Based in Calgary, Russell’s company was helping to lead the charge to secure the Olympic bid. He knew it was a long shot but it didn’t stop him from trying.

”Russell…” Tessa hugged him.

”So are you guys ready for the Canadian Tire appearance?”

”All ready. Darren emailed us details this morning.” She pivoted and placed her hand on Jeremiah’s arm. “You know Jeremiah Brown, he’s a rower.” Tessa offered.

”Yes, I believe he invited you out to party and you asked to bring your medals—“ Russell smiled recalling an interview in which Jeremiah had hinted ice dancing wasn’t a sport like rowing and Tessa had verbally smacked him down. Scott could barely hide his smirk.

”Nice to see you again Russell.” Jeremiah put out his hand which Russell shook.

”You too.” Russell smiled. “Tess—may I steal you away for a moment.”

Tessa followed Russell to a corner of the room.

”So I got a phone call from Mattel today. And, they want to turn you into a Barbie.”

Tessa stared at Russell. She heard the words coming from his mouth, but they weren’t connecting in her brain. She heard ‘Barbie’, ‘Ambassador’, and ‘Shero’ and the rest of it just sounded like noises. 

”Tess—Tess? Tessa.” Russell placed his hand on her arm. “Do you hear me?”

”A Barbie? As in a Barbie doll? I’d be a Barbie doll? Are you kidding me?” Her eyes filled with tears and she looked towards the wall quickly.

”Yes. I am very serious. I am so sorry to tell you like this. I didn’t think you’d react this way. I—I am so proud of you. You did this. You’re a role model to so many and now this.”

Tessa quickly swiped away her tears. “I—Russell--. My mom loved Barbie. And, I grew up playing with a Barbie. I made her do everything; she was a teacher, a doctor, a mom, an ice dancer. My grandmother made her clothes. I just—this is a lot.”

”I know.” He hugged her tightly. 

Scott watched Tessa and Russell. Obviously something good had happened. He tried to concentrate on Jeremiah and Evie but he wondered what made Tessa smile so broadly.

Russell explained Mattel needed photos of the PyeongChang “Moulin Rouge” dress. They also would need her to visit their Canadian headquarters. She would approve every detail of the doll. They wouldn’t be for sale; they were just a part of a special inspiration line for International Women’s Day in March of next year. But, Tessa would get her own “Barbie Tessa” to keep. 

Tessa nodded excitedly. She couldn’t wait to tell her mother and she couldn’t wait to tell Scott. He would be floored. Not to mention so incredibly proud of her.

Russell and Tessa made their way back to Scott. 

”All good?” He whispered as Jeremiah asked Russell about the chances of Calgary hosting the Olympics.

”Better than good. I will tell you later.”

The emcee asked for everyone to take their seats. Scott and Tessa were at different tables. Scott couldn’t help but notice Jeremiah was at Tessa’s table. 

_Every damn time. It’s like the dude switches up the place cards._

Scott settled in next to a lovely woman named Pam. She and her husband were fans, of course. Pam worked at a bank and her husband, Calvin, was an oil engineer. Scott found out they had two children, both in high school. Fraternal twins. 

”Merryn and Matthew. He’s older by two minutes. He’s a hockey player, of course and she ice skates. Undoubtedly, Tessa and you come up a lot.”

”Love that. What position does Matthew play?”

”Wing. He’s got good puck control. We think he can get a college scholarship which would be nice. He wants to be an architect.”

”And Merryn?”

”She’s amazing. Her new routine is really good. She’s skating to Rihanna’s ‘Stay’. She watched your version. Hers is a little less… adult.

”Now, ours wasn’t THAT adult, was it?” Scott teased.

Pam laughed as Scott poured her more wine and topped his own glass off.

Scott took a sip and watched Tessa. Jeremiah reached over and appeared to be wiping something off Tessa’s face. Scott shot him a death glare, which of course he didn’t notice. This dude could not read a room.

”So, how is your new tour?” Calvin asked leaning around his wife.

Scott nodded his head as he swallowed his sip of wine. “Good. We really like skating in these smaller venues. You feel much more connected to the audience.”

”I imagine. So, let’s talk hockey. I know you’re a Leafs fan.”

Scott and Calvin chatted about hockey as Scott kept his eye on Jeremiah. He made mental notes.

_Mental note one: Jeremiah poured a glass of wine for Tessa. It was a big glass._  
_Mental note two: Tessa laughed quite a bit at Jeremiah. She was obviously being polite._  
_Mental note three: Jeremiah took his suit jacket off. Tessa watched. She didn’t seem too impressed._  
_Mental note four: Jeremiah leaned in close and whispered something in Tessa’s ear. She giggled. Giggled._  
_Mental note four or was it five: Jeremiah picked up Tessa’s hand and kissed it. It better be a joke. He wanted to punch him._

Tessa extricated her hand from Jeremiah’s grasp. He was funny, she’d give him that. But, he was also very forward. She debated telling him she had a boyfriend but she didn’t want to have to get into details.

”So Tessa—when are we going to the club?” he asked.

”The club?” She looked at him confused.

”Well when you shot me down on national television, you did mention going to the club with me. It doesn’t have to be a club, it can be dinner. Or drinks.”

”Oh. Well, I’m on tour right now. Scott and I are on tour.”

”Yeah I know Scott and you are on tour. I’m talking about just you.”

”Well, it’s just we are so busy. The tour ends in November and then we have our Walk of Fame ceremony and I want to spend time with my family. I-“

”I don’t need your i-Cal. What about drinks tonight after this shindig? It’ll be over by 10 or so. We can hit the hotel bar. A bunch of the athletes are going.”

”I’m not sure what Scott has planned. We have to be in Red Deer tomorrow. So—“

”No offense to Moir, but I don’t find him attractive. I don’t care what he’s up to. Unless--- wait. What about Jennie Stenhall. She’s a curler. She’s here tonight. We can all go together, double date. Happy to help Moir get laid.”

Tessa’s eyes changed from sweet indifference to raging Carrie Underwood ‘key his car’ in seconds. Jennie Stenhall was most certainly not going on any kind of double date. She had met Jennie in Sochi. More like met her naked ass first when she and Chiddy walked into his and Scott’s room at the Olympic Village looking for Scott and got an eyeful of Jennie getting fucked within an inch of her life by one of Scott’s roommates from Team Canada—Brian or Bruno. Jennie didn’t even flinch or cover herself up. Instead, she orgasmed and dismounted and _then_ acknowledged her and Chiddy. Scott walked in seconds later as Jennie was searching for her underwear. Jennie then proceeded to have a conversation with everyone holding her thong. Tessa was mortified. Afterwards, she told Scott she couldn’t believe Jennie behaved like that. Scott told her he couldn’t believe Jennie waxed her “pussy into a heart shape and then dyed it bright pink” and asked her if that was a thing. Tessa smacked his arm and asked him why he thought she would know. She almost told him she had undergone laser hair removal on her own lady parts, but caught herself in time.

”Anyhow, Jennie’s cool. Seems like Scott’s type. Party girl. Let me text her.”

”No!” Tessa barked. “I mean—like I mentioned I don’t think we’ll have time.”

Jeremiah smiled at her. “Tessa, you’re gorgeous. I really like you. I am trying hard here. I usually don’t have to try this hard. Not bragging, just saying. I get it. I was kind of a jerk on tv, but I’m a pretty decent guy. Now, I’ve heard stories about your partner’s jealousy. He doesn’t like dudes hitting on you or asking him about you. I get that. Which is why I’m going directly to the source.”

Scott watched Jeremiah speaking intently with Tessa. He had his hand on her shoulder and began stroking. Scott muttered under his breath and cut into his steak and nearly broke the plate. He needed to calm down. There was nothing going on. 

”Scott Moir. How are you?” A sexy sounding voice purred near his ear.

He looked up and saw Jennie Stenhall standing above him. He hadn’t seen her since he and Kaitlyn had broken up. Jennie was on the team with her. She looked good, if not a little too sexy for a donor dinner. Her halter dress exposed most of her chest and she smelled like wine. She slid into Calvin’s chair—he had excused himself a few minutes ago to use the restroom.

”Hey Jen. How are you?”

”Great. A group of us are heading to the hotel bar after this—you should come. We can catch up.” She placed her hand on his knee and used it to push herself to face him.

”I—don’t know. Tess and I have to be in Red Deer tomorrow and so—“

”Tessa’s here? Cool. Where is she? She has to go with us.”

”She’s over there at that table.”

”Is that Jeremiah? Watch out Scott, better go get your girl.” She gave a sarcastic snort.

”It’s all good.”

”So I was hanging with Anastasia the other week, and she said you guys are doing a tour.”

”Yeah, it’s called Thank You Canada. It’s most of Skate Canada. Just hitting smaller cities.”

”Cool.” 

She still had not removed her hand. She gathered her hair and pulled it to the side and let it fall over her one shoulder.

Tessa forked a piece of salmon and froze in mid-air. What the hell? Jennie Stenhall had found Scott and by all appearances she seemed to appreciate what she found.

Jeremiah spotted her as well. “There’s Jen. I’ll be right back.”

”And so I still curl but not as much. Taking a short break. PyeongChang was good but a lot. Now, I’m doing a series of online fitness videos. I also model for an athletic-wear company.”

”Jennie—“

”Hey Jeremiah. What’s up?” Jennie stood up and hugged the rower.

”I was just telling Tessa we should all go to the bar after.”

”I told Scott that too. That’ll be fun. Todd, Simon, Sarah, Corinne, Marty, and Kern are all going. Plus, I think about 10 others.”

”Cool. I’m trying to convince Tess but she won’t go unless you do Scott.”

Scott eyed him. He doubted the conversation went anything like that.

Evie touched Tessa’s shoulder. “I need you and Scott to head with me to get ready for the interview.”

Scott watched Tessa and Evie make their way to his table.

”Scott—I need you and Tessa in 10 minutes.” Evie smiled as she walked to the backstage area.

”Tessa!” Jennie squealed. “How are you? Why are you so fucking gorgeous!”

”Hi Jennie. How are you.”

”So, Jeremiah says you’re coming with us tonight. Scott is too. I convinced him. Not that it was hard.”

”Oh really.” Tessa looked at Scott who shook his head no. 

”Jen—I didn’t say—“ Scott interrupted.

”Awesome. See Tess. Scott’s ready to party.” Jeremiah put his arm around Tessa and rubbed his hand on her bare back.

Scott’s eyes darted to his steak knife lying diagonally across his plate. Tessa smiled to herself.

”So, Scott and I have to get going for tonight’s talk. And, I need to use the restroom, first. But, you know what—the bar sounds fun. Maybe we’ll stop by for a few minutes.”

Scott looked at Tessa and narrowed his eyes. What are you up to Miss Virtue?

Tessa led Scott out of the ballroom and toward the restroom alcove.

”I’ll be right back.” She smiled sweetly at him. 

Scott leaned against the wall and waited for Tessa. He heard the restroom door open and Tessa walked out. 

”Hey—are you sure about going to the bar? I mean it’s not like you.” He inquired.

Tessa nodded. “Might be fun to catch up with the others, hear what they have been doing.” She circled his waist and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Besides Jeremiah says there’s dancing. I thought that might be fun. I promised him a dance.” She turned and strode off leaving Scott muttering there was no way in hell Jeremiah would get within ten feet of her on the floor.

  


Tessa and Scott arrived at the hotel bar a little after 10. Dark leather banquette seating on the perimeter and low profile couches in the middle with tables. The space lit by candles and ultra-modern chandeliers. There was a dance floor in the middle with a DJ playing hip hop and covers with an alternative sound. Tessa couldn’t quite figure it out but she liked it.

Jeremiah waved them over to a table of about fifteen people, all former Olympians. Scott took off his jacket and laid it next to Tessa. 

”Want something to drink, T?”

”Water would be great. Thank you.”

On his way back, Scott watched as Jeremiah placed his arm on the back of the couch—directly behind Tessa. He briefly thought about tossing the water into Jeremiah’s face. Tessa was laughing at something Jeremiah said, Scott comforted himself by imagining it was a pity laugh.

”Here you go, T.” Scott handed her the water with a lime wedge anchored to the rim.

”Tess—I would have gotten you something to drink.” Jeremiah told her.

”Well I did, it’s all good.” Scott snapped.

Tessa gave Scott a warning look and then turned back to the conversation.

”So what exactly do you do in this class, Jen?” Sarah Malcombe, a speed skater, asked her.

”Well we learn routines for the pole and for the floor.”

Scott wondered what in the world he had walked into—pole routines?

”Do you come up with the routines? Do you get to choose the music?” Sarah giggled. “Sorry for all the questions.”

”It’s fine, girl. The teacher gives us routines and then we can choose the music but mostly she picks it. Last week, she taught us the keys to a good lap dance. It’s about a power shift.”

”And do you feel that when you’re dancing? That power shift?” Tessa asked curious about any kind of dance, even if it was pole dancing.

There goes his girl, Scott smiled as he took a sip of water. Tessa could never do small talk. She was horrible at it. Instead, she always wanted to know the psychology of people’s actions and as a result her questions were always a bit forward and designed to be probing. Scott had tried to help her many times to ease into a conversation with simple questions about weather, jobs, or interests. She had complained it was so banal. Once she knew what somebody did for a living or if they were questioning a decision, she wanted to know why, not the tedious details.

”I do. I feel so in charge of my body and what it can do. It’s like competing. Knowing you designed your body to do that. It’s just like when you and Scott skate.”

Tessa coughed out a laugh. “In what way?”

”Well take for instance your lifts. They’re total power moves. They’re about you being in control over Scott and the environment. You’re always on top. Like that lift where you back flip onto his face—“

”His shoulders.” Tessa corrected.

”Tess—your cooch is smushed into his face. It is not his shoulders, I watched that shit in slo-mo. He’s getting a face full of lady parts. But anyhow, that move is so BDE. You flip and then you hold his head in place. That power you feel when you flip up onto him—it’s like that. Or when you wrap your legs around him or slink around him. It’s your body in control and Scott’s along for the ride.”

”Hmmm.” Tessa said as she sipped her water.

Scott was now listening intently to Jennie. He liked the idea of Tessa in control. And, also he really did enjoy the Carmen-Moulin Rouge lift. Especially, now that they were in a relationship. Night after night, he got to tease her.

”But the other part of it is making the person you are dancing for feel that power, that raw strength.”

”Is that what you feel Moir when Tessa is on your shoulders? Her raw strength?” Tom Shuman, a snowboarder barked out.

Scott and Tom were friends so Scott barely flinched at the comment. He flipped Tom off and leaned back against the couch. He noticed a piece of red fabric poking out from the pocket of his jacket. He tucked it back in assuming it was the lining.

Cardi B’s ‘Money’ started up. 

”Best stripper song ever!” Damian another snowboarder shouted as he pretended to flick money off the palm of his hand.

”Show us Jennie.”

Jennie stood up and walked towards Scott. He prayed she’d keep walking. She winked at him and instead perched her ass on Tessa’s lap. She gave her a little grind and then made her way over to Tom. She worked her body through a series of slides and gyrations and grinding moves that left Tom sweating and everyone positive the two athletes were going to leave together at the end of the night.

When the next song kicked in, Jennie pulled Tom to the dance floor. Jeremiah turned to Tessa.

”Tessa—c’mon and dance with me.”

Tessa smiled and looked over at Scott.

”C’mon. Moir does not care. Am I right dude?”

Scott debated and then decided to be a gentleman. “You don’t have to ask my permission Jeremiah. Tessa’s her own person.” He clenched his jaw.

Tessa winked at Scott and turned back towards Jeremiah. “One dance.”

Scott settled into the couch. He made small talk with a few of the athletes. He pushed his jacket slightly over and a piece of paper slid out of his coat pocket. He grabbed it. He didn’t remember putting it there. He opened it. 

_Lost something of mine. If found, please return it. Offering reward._

Let the games begin.

He recognized Tessa’s loopy cursive. Their next challenge was Get A Clue. They had to write a clue and leave it for the other one to find. The clue was part of a sexy or romantic mystery. Solve the mystery and you earned a sexy reward.

Scott turned the note in his hand. What did Tessa lose? He’d just have to figure it out. He let his eyes drift towards the dance floor. Tessa and Jeremiah were dancing. Tessa had left about a foot of space between them. Scott smiled as Jeremiah would try to get closer and Tessa would back up.

He sipped his water and focused on Kern’s story about finding a stray dog in PyeongChang and taking it home. He named the husky “Bahn Mi”—and called her “Bonnie”.

About 15 minutes later, Jeremiah and Tessa made their way back. Scott scooted over so Tessa had room.

Jeremiah excused himself to head to the bar. 

Scott leaned over and whispered casually into Tessa’s ear. “Found your note. Now, to find out what you’ve lost.”

Tessa crossed her legs. “I hope you find it soon. Cause I really need it back.”

Scott swallowed. “Don’t.”

”Don’t?”

”Don’t make simple sentences sound like come-ons.”

Tessa laughed out loud and reached for her glass of water.

Scott took a moment to study Tessa. She was still wearing both earrings. She had her ring on. She was still wearing the bracelet from earlier as well. Nothing seemed to be missing.

Scott eyed Tessa’s clutch next to her. He tried to remember what she had put inside the bag. Lipstick, a small card case that had her license, and a credit card plus 50 dollars in emergency cash, 25 of it in U.S dollars. She always had the emergency cash, a habit she began in Canton. She had told Scott you never know when you might need a little cash. And her room key—yes. The room key. Maybe she lost her room key as a way to get him to her room which come to think of it wasn’t necessary—he was a sure thing.

But how to get to her purse and open it without looking rude? He had to figure that out. He was weighing his options when the Universe gave him a free opportunity. A few of the female athletes were heading to the dance floor for another round. Tessa joined them leaving Scott to keep an eye on her purse.

”Watch my bag?” She handed it to him.

”Sure.” He smiled.

He waited a few moments. With the rest of the table engaged in a raucous conversation, Scott snapped the clutch open. It wasn’t too hard to nose around. He saw her phone and the card case. His fingers pulled out a lipstick. He felt something plastic. He shifted the opening towards the light and saw a condom. He smirked. Such a planner. He pushed the condom to the side and—

”Did you need something?”

Scott jumped and snapped the clutch shut on his finger. “Shit!”

He shook his hand, feeling the sting.

He handed the purse back to Tessa. She gave him a stern look.

”Ouch. That fucking hurt.” He huffed out.

”Serves you right for being nosy.” She chastised him as she sat down. “You never answered me. What did---“ Tessa stopped.

Tessa’s lips parted and her pulse quickened. She pressed her knees together. She tried to look away. But, she couldn’t. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Scott. Scott-- who currently had the tip of his middle finger on his left hand tucked between his lips while he gently sucked on it to ease his pain. 

Scott unaware of what he was doing to her raised his eyebrow. “Hmmm?” 

He continued sucking and then pulled his finger out and examined it. Still smarting from his injury, he blew on the tip and then gently sucked it again.

“I’ll get you some ice.” Tessa managed to croak out.

She stood up and smoothed her dress down and walked to the bar. She couldn’t afford to let Scott’s antics have an effect on her. She doubted he needed ice but it gave her a reason to get away.

Tessa returned with a small bag of ice from the bartender and handed it to Scott. He smiled and as he took it from her their fingers brushed setting off Tessa’s alarm bells.

”Alright beautiful people and the ones who love them, come on down and let’s move.” The DJ invited everyone to dance. 

Jeremiah pulled Tessa back to the dance floor much to Scott’s chagrin. This douche never let up.

Scott let them have a few dances while he hung out with the guys. 

”Moir—what’s up with Brown. He’s all up in your girl.” Damian nodded towards the dance floor.

Scott didn’t even look over. “Eh, it’s nothing. Tess can handle herself.”

”Scott Moir is _actually_ letting another guy touch his skating partner? What have you done with the real Scotty Moir?” Damian teased.

”Very funny, dickslap. It’s all good.”

”So what about you Scott—seeing anyone?” Kern asked.

Scott shook his head. “Nope. Not right now. What about you?”

”Eh, I was seeing a chick from the U.S. Snowboarding team but we broke up about a month ago. She texted me the other day so we’ll see. She’s sweet. It’s just fucking hard, we’re never in the same place together. But, she may move here to train for a few months so we’ll see.”

”That’s cool.” Scott nodded fighting the urge to see what Tessa and Jeremiah were doing.

”Well boys whaddya say we head down the dance floor and show these clowns how to move?” Damian suggested as he stood up.

The men made their way to the dance floor as the song was ending. Scott walked over to Jeremiah and Tessa as a familiar song started.

Scott extended his hand to Tessa and smiled at Jeremiah. “Gonna borrow my partner for this one.”

Tessa slotted her fingers through Scott’s. “Thanks for the dances Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah opened his mouth to protest but Candace Ryan, a skier, bumped his hip with hers and begged him to dance with her.

Scott pulled Tessa close and they moved to the song. 

”This brings back memories.” Tessa whispered to Scott, her fingers on the nape of his neck.

”Me and you.” She continued.

”The ice rink.” She quickly breathed out.

Scott squeezed her right hand as his left drifted down her back. It landed just above the swell of her ass.

She knew he remembered this was the song playing when he made her fantasy of fucking on ice come true. She closed her eyes and she could see Scott holding her thighs up as he ate her out while she tried to balance on the boards. She could feel his tongue on her folds, dipping into her core. The wetness between her legs at the recollection.

Scott’s pinky stroked her back in time to The Weeknd’s drum beat. 

_I'm a care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

”'Cause girl you're perfect.” Scott sang to her, his lips tickling her neck as they formed the words.

Tessa pushed her body closer to Scott’s and gave a little tug to his hair. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

”Unless you want me to fuck you right here, you better behave Tessa.”

God she lost her mind when he used her full name. He usually called her T—or Tess or any of the other 96 pet names for her. When he referred to her in interviews he would say Tessa but it always sounded like he was talking about someone else. But, when he directed it at her, it was such a turn-on. The way his teeth clenched around the T and how his tongue pushed out the esses. It sounded like a warning, a sexually-charged warning. Her body reacted like Pavlov’s Dog. 

Tessa loved the feel of Scott’s hair between her fingers. She curled her fingertips and gave a little scratch to his scalp then smoothed his hair back down. Scott nuzzled her neck, his lips pressed quickly to her shoulder as they turned away from the other couples. His nose trailing up her neck.

”So I love when you call unexpected. 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected…” Scott huskily sang.

His hand drifted low on her waist, fingers splayed out. As they turned in place, his palm shifted on the fabric sending a jolt to her core. The song ended and he let his hand slowly make its way back to her waist. The next song started and Tessa wasn’t moving away. An ethereal voice floated across the dance floor. Tessa cocked her head trying to figure out where she had heard it before. She recognized it on the second line.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
_I touch on you more and more every time_

She let her hands hang off his shoulders as they rotated in their space smiling at each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

”Is this-?” Scott asked looking puzzled.

”It is. Queen B. A cover.”

”Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

”You have. But, feel free to tell me again.” She had a lightness to her voice.

”This dress.” He shook his head in appreciation.

”I wore it because it’s red. Like the flag.”

”Oh is that why you wore it.”

_'Cuz I know I don't understand.._  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

”You think I wore it for you?”

”Maybe. It looks great on you.”

”Thank you.”

”It’s gonna look even better on the floor of my hotel room.” His fingertips were dangerously low. And that’s when it hit him.

Tessa blinked slowly and a coy smile appeared. 

Scott swallowed. Tessa kept staring into his eyes.

He inhaled a shaky breath and his lips parted slightly as he exhaled. The missing item.

Tessa raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

Scott spoke quietly through a clenched jaw. “Tessa---“

There it was again, the Pavlovian trigger.

”Where the hell is your underwear?”

Tessa pulled a little piece of her bottom lip into her mouth and her eyes darted to the side.

When she made eye contact with him again, gone was the sweet look of a young woman and in its place the daring countenance of a woman begging to be thought of as dangerous.

”Guess I lost them.”

Scott growled. “Fuck me.”

”If you’re lucky enough to find them.” She countered.

The song finished and everyone returned to the tables. Tessa walked in front of Scott and all he could think about what was her lack of undergarments. What it would be like to slide the dress up slowly and reveal her secret.

  


It was getting late and the athletes decided to call it a night. Tessa grabbed her purse and Scott hung his suit jacket over his arm as they made their way to the lobby. 

As hotel guests returned for the night, the front doors opened and closed letting in the crisp October night air. Scott offered his jacket to Tessa while they waited. She hung it on her shoulders.

Ten minutes later, their SUV arrived to transport them back to their hotel. Tessa handed Scott his jacket and he slipped it on and they walked outside. The driver opened the back passenger door.

Scott slid in after Tessa. The driver turned up the music and the heat and they settled in for the 15 minute ride. Scott patted his pockets for his cell phone—he couldn’t remember what pocket he left it in. He tucked his hand inside the outside pocket of his suit jacket. He felt something silky. He pulled on it and glanced down. He held up the object to get a better look and made a fist around it.

What he thought was the lining of the pocket turned out to be silk and lace. Tessa’s missing panties.

Tessa looked over at him and smiled.

”Guess I owe you a reward.”

Scott leaned over and whispered in her ear. Tessa immediately crossed her legs. The demanding tone with which he spoke to her—the words filled with promises of what was coming.

Tessa’s heart was pounding, she was positive Scott could hear it. She dug her fingertips into the leather of the back seat. Scott’s eyes were focused on the road but his left hand rested on Tessa’s thigh. He squeezed—her soft flesh caught between his thumb and fingers.

Mercifully, they made it to their hotel moments later or Tessa was convinced she would have fucked Scott on the back seat, driver be damned. Silently they walked to the elevator. As they waited for it to arrive, Scott fingered his newfound treasure hidden once again in his pocket. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Tessa eyed Scott but for once in his life—he was able to pull off a poker face. It was driving her crazy. She wanted him to touch her, to be rough with her, to be possessive, to take her. Instead the motherfucker was singing ‘Pony’ under his breath. The trip to the ninth floor seemed to take forever. By the time the ding sounded indicating they made it to their floor, Tessa was practically dripping.

”Your room or mine?” She managed to ask sounding more like she was begging than questioning.

”Mine.” He replied, the double entendre not lost on her. 

The doors slid open and Scott gestured for Tessa to lead the way. At his door, he stepped in front of her and swiped his key card through the slot. The lock clicked open. He twisted the handle and pushed open the door. Tessa had barely made it across the threshold before Scott had her pinned against the closing door. He slid his hands up her outer thighs pulling her dress hem with him. Her purse strap slid off her shoulder and the bag dropped to the floor. 

”I’m collecting my reward now.”

He watched as the red fabric of her dress scrunched up like an accordion as inch by inch of her skin was exposed. A night spent dancing on heels and the anticipation of what Scott was going to do to her made her legs tremble. Her nearly bare mound came into view. Scott left her dress bunched up at her waist as he slipped off his suit jacket. He loosened and removed his tie. His shirt was next. Tessa watched him undress—mesmerized. Before long he was naked in front of her. Her eyes drifted down to his cock—he wasn’t fully hard just yet. She reached for the zipper on her dress and Scott batted her hand away. 

He moved closer—the heat from his body emanating off him. He leaned into her neck and nuzzled her. He commanded her attention by whispering into her ear to hop up on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels pushing on the back of his thighs—he pushed her into the wall--her bare back hitting the wooden door and he held her in place as he reached between them and stroked himself.

Tessa clutched his face in her hands and placed a sloppy and passionate open-mouthed kiss on him. As their tongues fought for dominance, he slammed into her. She screamed out—he had entered her so swiftly and deeply she lost her breath. He wasn’t about to give her time to recover. He began pounding into her. The door shook with the weight of their movements. Tessa was so wet, he slid easily in and out of her. Her moans sounded like sharp high pitched inhales. She was already so close. She clawed at his back. His hands cupping her waist and holding her in place as he pushed into her—bottoming out each time. 

Tessa pushed the heel of her hand into Scott’s chest trying to get traction. Her head rested against the door, the sheer pleasure of primal fucking was overwhelming her. She chased her release by grinding down on his dick. He pushed into her and trapped her against the door. Her hands now both wrapped around his shoulders as his lower half bucked into her while he sucked on her neck. Tessa clenched her walls as her orgasm took over.

Giving her no time to recover, Scott staggered over to the table and set her down. He nudged her and she complied. As soon as her back hit the marble surface, Scott began fucking her again in earnest. This man would not be happy until she was unable to walk tomorrow. He pushed her legs up and pistoned into her. She bit the back of her hand as she cried and begged him to finish her off. His hands pulling on her hips dragging her body down the marble top and onto his cock. For the second time in less than five minutes she was about to come. Her dress was definitely going to have to be dry-cleaned. No hitting it quickly with a steamer. She was brought out of her dry-cleaning quandary by Scott’s fingers circling and pressing on her clit. She sat up and pulled him into her. 

”Look at me.” He growled.

Tessa met his eyes. Seconds later he spilled into her and she quickly followed. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms as their heartrates calmed down.

”I feel like I could go another round.” Scott said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

Tessa grinned. He was still inside of her and she was positive if they went another round she’d be walking with a limp tomorrow. But, the words tumbled out of her mouth before she even could stop them.

”Shower. Please.”

Scott slid out and Tessa managed to stand up. 

”Stay. I’ll come back for you.” He kissed her cheek and unzipped the dress for her leaving her lusting for his touch again.

She watched him walk away admiring his ass. He really did have a great one. One look at it and she rallied for another round with him. True to his word Scott came back into the room—this time giving her a full frontal view that definitely made her realize she was making the right choice. He kissed her gently on the lips.

”Water’s heated. Let’s go mi amiga.” He scooped her up fireman’s style as she squealed and they enjoyed a leisurely but satisfying shower.

Tucked into the king-sized bed, Scott grabbed her hand. “Hey you never told me what you and Russell were talking about.”

Tessa couldn’t believe she had forgotten to tell Scott her news, but he had been so determined to claim his reward and honestly she had been so wrapped up in the sex—she momentarily forgot.

”So Russell got a call. From Mattel. They are doing a series of special Barbies for International Women’s Day next year and they want to make me into a Barbie Doll.” Her voice cracked at the end, her emotions welling back to the surface. “It’s going to look like I did in PyeongChang. And—“

Scott sat up and flipped on the lamp. “Are you kidding me right now?” His voice was animated.

Tessa blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the intrusion of the light. “Yes...” She squeaked unable to stop her tears.

”Babe—come here.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so proud of you. A Barbie Tessa.” He pulled back and whooped.

Tessa squeezed him. She felt him inhale an unsteady breath. He was crying.

She released her grip on him and saw she was right. He had tears streaming down his face. He sniffled.

”Tess—“ He cupped her cheeks and leaned in touching her forehead with his own. “I am so, so proud of you. A Barbie. How cool is that! You’re going to have your very own Barbie Tessa. Will they be for sale? I definitely will have to buy one for Charlotte and Quinn. And for me too, of course. God T. You are so incredible. You’re such a wonderful role model. A Barbie.”

Tessa grinned. He thumbed away her tears and kissed her. She deepened the kiss.

”A Barbie.” He repeated and shook his head. “It’s gonna be the sexiest and most beautiful Barbie ever.”

Tessa laughed. “They’re not for sale. They’re just part of an icon series. But, I may be able to rustle up a few.”

”You better.” He nuzzled her neck.

”We may have to get a Ken doll with dark hair like you so Barbie Tessa has her own Scott.”

Scott laughed against her neck. “I love you—I am so proud of you. “

”Thank you. I love you too.” She settled into his arms and hugged him for a while as he whispered sweet things to her. Finally, with her eyes drifting close, she suggested they go to sleep.

Scott shut off the light and they snuggled back down under the covers.

Tell me three secrets T.” Scott murmured.

Tessa gave a little chuckle and thought for a moment.

”I used Jordan’s ID to get into a bar when I was 17. We had come home for a quick visit and Jordan was going to see a band at a bar in Toronto with her friends and so she gave me an expired license of hers and I used it and got in.”

”Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue.” Scott stared over at her in the darkened room, fully awake at the idea his girlfriend was a bit of a bad girl.

Tessa bit down on her lip at the use of her entire name. She tried to relax by continuing the story. “Yeah so obviously we didn’t tell Kate and I wound up drinking a bit too much and we came home and I was being loud. Woke my mom up. Jordan basically threw me in my room. She helped me change for bed and I couldn’t stop giggling. I finally passed out in my bed. I was so sick the next day.”

”I don’t know what to say T. That’s—“

”Oh please don’t act like you never used Danny’s ID.”

”In Ilderton? No way. Everyone knew us.”

”You caused plenty of trouble.”

”True. But, I didn’t have to use a fake ID. So—second secret, though I’m not sure how you’re going to top illicit use of an ID.”

”I stole money from my mom’s wallet.”

”What?” His voice in a croaky whisper. “Gotta say I am learning a lot about you T.”

”All of my friends were going to the mall to hang out and I needed some cash. I forgot to ask her for money the night before and she was napping so I snagged some out of her wallet. When I came home, she had accused Kevin of taking it ‘cause he was home from University on break. I didn’t say anything for like a week. I finally confessed. She wasn’t very happy, to say the least.”

”So we’ve established you’re a liar and a thief.”

”I only lied about being a thief.” Tessa threw back at him quite pleased she had remembered the line.

”Well done Virtch, you remembered the line.”

”Ocean’s 11…”

”Tess and Danny.”

Tessa barked out a laugh. “Oh my god. That’s right.”

”Okay cough it up-- third and final secret.”

Tessa hesitated for a moment. “When you say my name, I get turned on.” She whispered worried that he would think she was a tad crazy.

”You do?”

Tessa blew out the breath she was holding in. “Yeah. I mean like when you call me Tessa.”

”I always call you Tessa.”

”No, when you say it _to_ me. Not in interviews to other people.”

”Oh.” He said matter-of-factly absorbing this newly revealed information.

Tessa waited and chewed on her lip.

”You mean like… Tessa.” He stated without emotion.

”Or more like Tess-ah.” He emphasized the last syllable.

Tessa swatted him across the chest.

”Or Teh-ssssa. Or T-essa. Or Tessa Jane.” He rolled over and peppered her face with kisses as she squirmed and giggled and lost her breath.

”Stop. Stop. I’m never telling you another secret.” She told him once he settled down, his body on top of hers .

He brushed the hair off her face and looked her in the eyes. She could feel him through his pajama pants.

”Tessa.” He kissed her mouth.

”Tessa.” He kissed her again and grinded softly on her.

”I love you Tessa.” He kissed her deeply and fully, stealing her breath, and then her body, and finally her heart and soul.

  


The next morning Tessa walked back to her room wearing last night’s dress. She could feel a dull ache between her legs. She grinned as she thought about her human alarm clock. She woke up just as Scott pulled the covers off her and slid her panties down and ate her out. He reasoned it would soothe any soreness she would have from their sex-capades-- as he had taken to calling it.

Tessa wasn’t so sure about the veracity of that thought, but she wasn’t about to argue once his tongue hit her core. Still in the middle of her post-orgasm glow, she strode into her bathroom and flipped on the light.

”Oh!” She startled.

Written on the mirror in lipstick was a simple question, “What is mine but only you can have?”

Tessa was so taken aback. When did Scott sneak into her room? What did it mean? And what was his that only she could have? She giggled. Her first thought was his dick. But, he wouldn’t make it that easy.

Tessa grabbed her phone and fired off a quick text to Scott letting him know she spotted the clue. His response came fairly quickly.

_Figure it out and you get to keep it. Forever._

Tessa couldn’t figure it out. Was it his Leafs jersey? She might need another clue. 

She showered and quickly dressed in her Thank You Canada jacket and a simple pair of black jeans. She met Scott in the lobby and the car arrived to take them to the appearance at the tire store in Lethbridge. 

Darren the store manager greeted them and showed them to the table where they would meet the fans. They took photos with store employees and their families and then the meet and greet began.

About 150 people showed up to meet them. Tessa was taken aback by the number of fans. Some had brought their kids and others came with friends or by themselves. Nearly everyone had a book they wanted signed.

A woman in her late twenties with her mother stepped up carrying a baby girl. She looked to be about six months. Immediately Scott’s face lit up and reached for the baby. She stretched her little arms out to Scott and he held her to his chest.

”Hey beautiful girl, what’s your name?”

”Her name is Charlotte.” The younger woman told him.

”Hey Charlotte. That’s my niece’s name. Charlotte—this is Tessa.” He turned so Tessa could play with Charlotte’s little hand. Charlotte kept her eyes fixed on Scott. Tessa had to laugh. The little girl couldn’t stop staring at Scott and grinning. She was babbling and Scott was answering her. God he made her wet when he was in dad mode.

Fan after fan expressed their admiration for the duo, snapping photos, and bringing gifts. Finally, three older women stepped up to the table. 

Tessa immediately liked them. She found out they were lifelong friends and teachers. They had brought letters from their students which Tessa tucked away so they could read them on the bus. 

”So we loved watching you at the Olympics.” Rena the shortest of the three told her. “We’d all meet at Tina’s house and watch.”

”Oh thank you that’s so lovely.” Tessa smiled as she signed the book.

”When Scott sang to you, I swear everyone just fell in love with him. Especially the ‘till my dying day’ verse.” Rena continued. “He’s really so handsome and you’re just absolutely gorgeous.”

”Oh thank you Rena. You are just too kind. What grade do you teach?”

”Fifth grade. They’re great.”

”Oh yes, I imagine it’s such a great age.” Tessa answered. She had no idea if that was true, but she was so tired from making conversation with fan after fan. In fact, if she was honest, she was not focusing on Rena as well as she should have—Scott was, of course, charming Rena’s friends, Tina and Christine. They were laughing at everything he said.

”I know you’re not together but you really did look like you had his heart.”

”Hmm mm.” Tessa replied as she blew on her signature so the ink wouldn’t smudge when she closed the cover.

Tessa stopped blowing. “I’m sorry what was it that you just said, Rena.”

”That I know you’re not together?”

”No after that.”

”Oh I was just saying that the way Scott looks at you, it’s as if you have his heart. You’re his world. Such a special thing to have someone like that—even if you aren’t a couple.”

Tessa nodded. She swallowed so she wouldn’t cry. “Yes, it is so special. Scott is special.” She glanced at him still chatting away with the teachers. His heart. She had his heart.

  


The bus pulled into the parking lot and Bruce stepped out. He grabbed Tessa’s suitcase and brought it inside and left it by her bunk. Scott was still inside the tire store using the restroom. 

”Where’s Elvis?” Tessa inquired.

”He’s on the other bus. They’ll be here in a moment. I think he’s going to ride with the others until we get to Red Deer.”

”Hey Bruce what’s up!” Scott greeted the driver warmly. “Are we all ready?”

”Sure are. Here comes the others.” Another large tour bus made the turn into the lot. “It’s just you and Tessa on this one for now. Elvis said he’d join you all near Red Deer.”

”Cool. Well I guess we should head out.”

They boarded the bus and Scott secured their bags and he joined Tessa in the lounge area.

”Wanna watch some ‘Queer Eye’?” He asked.

”Sure.”

Four episodes later and they were not that far from Red Deer. They were staying at a hotel and the next day was the show. Everyone was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed. 

Tessa opened the door to her room and nearly wept. The view was lovely—green trees and a sunset. The king-sized bed looked nice and she gasped in delight when she saw the bathroom. An enormous soaker tub for two with a view outside as well. She immediately hatched a plan in her head for her reward.

Dinner was at Earl’s, a chain restaurant that served food unique to the city it was located in, but also had a vegan menu for Meagan. Tessa sat down between Scott and Patrick.

Dinner was delicious and before the server brought the check over, Tessa ordered a dessert to go.

”Treating yourself Tess?” Patrick asked.

Tessa turned to him and said loud enough for Scott to hear. “Yes, I’m actually ’rewarding’ myself.”

”Rewarding? For what?” Patrick pressed.

Scott’s attention was now on Tessa.

”I solved a puzzle I had been working on, so I thought I deserved a little treat.”

”Good for you Tess.” Patrick smiled.

”Thank you. Yay me!” She grinned.

Scott got back to his room and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Tessa had gone to her room without so much as a mention of inviting him over. He went to brush his teeth and smiled as he saw the writing on the mirror.

A heart followed by the words ‘mine forever’ and an arrow pointing down. On his counter was a keycard laying on a piece of paper that read ‘let yourself in’. Scott hurriedly brushed his teeth and snatched up the key card and made his way to Tessa’s room. 

”T?”

”In the bathroom, come in.”

Scott walked in just as a very naked Tessa was getting into the tub filled with bubbles. Sitting on the edge was the box with her dessert. He quickly undressed and hopped into the tub. 

”So you solved the riddle.” Scott said as he leaned back against the tub eyeing the top of Tessa’s breasts in the water.

”I did.” Tessa sat up and shimmied onto Scott straddling his thighs. She braced her hands on the back of the tub and leaned over Scott’s face.

”It was such a romantic thing, Scott. Really.” She kissed him.

”You know it’s true, right?” He asked as he threaded his hands into her hair.

She rubbed her nose on his. “I do. I just have one question. How did you get in my room?”

”Snuck in while you were sleeping in the morning, you’re quite the sleeper. You were exhausted apparently.”

”I sure was. Somebody thought it was a good idea to fuck me senseless.” She whispered and grinded down on him.

”It was a great idea. Let’s be honest.” He nuzzled her nose.

”I’m not complaining.” She kissed his nose as she felt the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

”Did you notice I used a special lipstick?”

Tessa moaned quietly as his tip slipped slightly inside her.

”A special lipstick? In what way?” She kissed his neck as she pushed down taking a bit more of him into her.

”I used that MAC lipstick you wore for the free dance.”

”Mmmm Mehr? Why?” She asked as he pushed in even more—his cock starting to throb. Tessa was getting more excited as he stretched her. It felt so good she wasn’t sure how long she would last. She slid down even more.

”Because that’s the moment I knew you had my heart forever. When we finished and I picked you up on the ice and held you close. That’s when you I knew my heart was yours.”

Tessa opened her eyes and stopped moving. She looked down at him and he grinned creating crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He swiped his thumb over her lips.

”I love you with everything I have—“

Her eyes filled with tears, his riddle was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She captured his lips and kissed him deeply. 

Once she was satisfied Scott knew how she felt, she pulled back. He looked at her as she slid slowly down his cock. They took their time, rocking slowly into each other—their eyes always on one another.

Scott held onto her waist as she rode him. He placed his feet on the bottom of the tub so he wouldn’t slip. The water rose and fell gently around them. They exchanged passionate kisses as Scott’s hands went from tangling into her hair to thumbing her nipples. He smoothed down her back and rocked her ass into him, pushing up with his heels to get deeper. Tessa moaned over and over. She was getting closer. She rode him faster and the water began to move in bigger waves. Her hips rolling back and forth—the pressure hitting her clit. She loved the feeling—of starting out slower so she could feel every part of him and then shifting to this faster pace. 

”Not gonna last.” Scott grunted. He thrust up splashing the water up and over onto the floor.

Tessa gripped the sides of the tub and her body shook from the strength of her release. Scott jerked into her as he held her in place and then he got greedy—he tried to thrust into her again but his right foot slipped on the tub’s floor and gave out sending him under the water briefly. Tessa went keening to the side where she was forced to grab the tub with both hands so she wouldn’t fall out. He came back up from the water sputtering. He took one look at Tessa’s shocked face and she took in his otter-like appearance and they both burst into hysteric fits of laughter. 

”Oh… are you okay?” She asked between giggles. 

”Yeah… you?” He wiped his face with his hand.

”I’m fine. I just—“ She collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Scott marveled at their clumsiness. There would be no way to explain it to any of their cast mates or the promoter much less the fans if they both had been injured in a sexy bathtub accident. He could just imagine Chiddy’s face. He banished the thought quickly since he was still inside of Tessa. She had managed to get her giggling under control, just a few stray ones escaping here and there.

”Not sure how but we’re steadier on ice.” He snorted raising an eyebrow.

”Let’s live dangerously.” She pushed off him and turned the faucet on to warm up the water. She wiped her hands on a towel and leaned over to grab the box and fork.

She popped open the container to reveal the dessert—a special item, pumpkin spice cheesecake. She pushed her fork through the velvet filling and into the gingerbread crust. As soon as the combination of creaminess and spice hit her tongue she closed her eyes and moaned. Whoever invented cheesecake was a genius, she thought.

”Should I leave you two alone?” Scott asked as Tessa moaned again.

Tessa opened one eye and smirked. ”Mmmmm. So good.” She said with her mouth full. “Wanna bite?”

”A small one—just to see how I measure up.“ 

Tessa offered the bite to Scott as he wrapped his mouth around her fork. She bit her lip as she watched.

”It is good. Really good.” Scott leaned up and kissed her.

”Not as good as you.” She told him through a series of pecks to his lips.

She handed him the dessert and shut the water off. He leaned against the back of the tub and tented his legs and let them fall to opposite sides of the tub making way for her to lay back against him. Once she did, he handed her the cheesecake. She happily indulged in her treat and offered smaller bites to Scott who suddenly was more interested in the access their new positions afforded him. He slid his hands under the water and stroked her folds. Tessa shut the box and dropped it over the side of the tub, the fork clanked on the tile. Scott dipped his finger into her core and began to play with her. Tessa hissed and arched her back. 

Another finger joined in and soon he was sliding them in and out as the water created waves that hit her clit. His other hand spread her folds so he could work her over better. Her hands trailed down his forearms and lightly gripped his wrists. She met his finger fucking with her own thrusts. He added a third finger and Tessa clenched her walls. He maneuvered his fingers and found her g-spot and within seconds Tessa was writhing in the water and crying out. She came—and despite the water he could feel her soaking his fingers. He pinched her nipple and a guttural moan ripped from her lungs. 

”God! Yes!” 

As Tessa regulated her breathing, Scott licked his fingers—the taste of Tessa still there.

She twisted her body so she could kiss him. A sensual exchange as Tessa’s body came down from its explosion.

”We should get out of this tub—“ She ghosted over his lips.

  


Tessa snuggled into Scott’s side. He placed a quick peck to the top of her head.

”All in all, a quite rewarding couple of days.” He chuckled at his own little dumb joke.

”I agree. Also you’re a great detective.”

”Don’t you mean dick-tective?” He laughed again.

”Don’t.”

”Don’t?” He questioned.

”Don’t make dumb jokes sound like come-ons.” She purred as she rolled on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is next and it rhymes with....


	8. The Kingpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Scott, and the gang go bowling. And, then it's time for Scott to show Tessa why his new nickname should be the Kingpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an absolute smut and fluff chapter. A little appetizer before the start of the tour tonight. To those going-- may you enjoy it and survive it. May we all survive it!

”I don’t know Jordan. It’s like two weeks away.” Tessa frowned at her older sister.

Tessa was eating a bowl of blueberries and having the most frustrating conversation with Jordan when she should still be sleeping in the king-sized bed in her two-level suite at the Cambridge Hotel. They had arrived late last night or early this morning depending on how you tell time. 

After her nap was interrupted by three Face Time attempts by Jordan, Tessa finally called her back based on the promise she had one quick question about dinner plans for after the London show. Instead, that quick question led to a succession of highly annoying and detail-seeking questions.

”Jo—really. I don’t care if we meet at the restaurant or—“

”Tessa. It’s not that hard. Either we meet at the restaurant or mom and I drive you over there. Which do you prefer?”

”I prefer to go back to bed.” Tessa whined as she tucked her legs under her, plucked a blueberry from the bowl and tried very hard to stop her eyes from rolling.

”I see you.”

Tessa stuck her tongue out.

”Real mature, Tess.”

”Sorry. I’m just exhausted and I wanted to sleep a little more before we had practice. I know you’re only trying to be sweet. I think Scott and I’ll meet you at the restaurant because we have a meet and greet. No sense in you guys waiting around. I think we can get out fairly early and then head—“

Tessa narrowed her eyes, what was Jordan doing? 

”What? Why are your eyebrows taking up permanent residence on the back of your head?”

”Behind you.”

”Behind me what?”

”Behind you…” Jordan wheezed and clasped her hand over her mouth.

”Wha--?” Tessa turned around. She watched for a beat and then her eyes grew wide.

”Scott!”

Scott looked down from his perch and smiled. “Hey babe. Whatcha doing?”

”Talking to Jordan.” She clutched her phone to her chest. “Uh--- so how was your shower?”

”Mffsssa!” Jordan’s muffled cries caught Scott’s attention.

He stretched over the couch and kissed the top of Tessa’s head and pulled the phone away from Tessa’s t-shirt to greet the other Virtue sister. “Hey Jo! How’s it hanging?”

Tessa bit her lip.

”Not as good as it is for you Moir.”

”Well that’s because I get to hang with your baby sister every day.” He walked off to the wet bar area to get a bottled water.

”That’s not what I meant.” 

”Shut up!” Tessa hissed at Jordan. “Seriously.”

”Yeah it’s serious alright.”

”I hate you.”

”Well I’m scarred for life.” Jordan started laughing.

Tessa shook her head. How does one tell their boyfriend he just gave a full frontal show to his girlfriend’s sister? Just thirty seconds earlier, wearing a towel slung low on his hips Scott descended the steps of the suite. The towel was wrapped from right to left leaving a fairly substantial slit open on the side facing Tessa. So, as he made his way down and the towel gaped, Scott gave the Virtue sisters quite the view.

”How did he not notice?” Jordan asked.

”Notice what?” Scott overheard her as he took a swig of water.

”Nothing. It’s not a big deal.” Tessa smiled.

”Pfft. I’d hardly say that.”

”God, Jordan!”

”Okay I’m gonna get ready. We leave for practice in about 30.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Jordan yelped.

”What?” Scott pulled back.

”She’s fine.”

Scott walked upstairs unclear as to why the sisters were so giggly and on edge. 

”You have to tell him.”

”No, I don’t. Please. He’ll feel terrible.”

”Tess—your boyfriend slash platonic business partner just gave me the one-eyed snake salute.”

”He couldn’t help it.”

”Couldn’t help it? Why? Underwear no longer an option? Easy breezy is in?”

”You shouldn’t have been looking.”

”Hard not to.”

”Mmmmm. Anyhow, I do need to get ready. Let’s plan on meeting you at the restaurant.”

  


Tessa slipped into the bathroom. Still only wearing his towel, Scott finished washing his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then reached between the opening in the towel and found what she wanted.

”Tess…” Scott’s head rolled back as the last ‘s’ made its way across his teeth. 

”Yessss.”

”Bad girl.” He lifted her up on the counter and hiked her shirt up (his faded Hip shirt) past her thighs and buried himself deep in her. 

  


Tessa swiped on some Nivea lip balm and smiled. She felt quite perky and alert after Scott fucked her to a satisfying conclusion on the bathroom counter. Just what she needed to tackle the practice and the show ahead.

  


”It’ll be fun. And I checked, tonight is 80s night.” Kaetlyn bounced on the balls of her feet.

”You weren’t even alive in the 80s.” Patrick teased.

”Neither were you.” 

Patrick held the door open and the group walked in.

The inside of the building was bathed in black light. Every white surface, t-shirts, socks, even teeth—all glowing in the dark. The bowling lanes and pin deck were lit by neon lights. Duran Duran was blaring out from the speakers. 

Despite having been born in the last year of the 80s, Tessa absolutely loved the music and certain parts of the fashion. She was not the most skilled bowler, she was competitive but that was about it. Her average score never left double digits territory. Scott, on the other hand, was quite gifted at bowling. It was infuriating.

”If you wanted to play with some balls—“

”Oh, no you don’t. You’re not making suggestive ball jokes all night. I came to play.”

”Got it. No balls deep. No hold my ball. No my ball is heavy. No—“

”If you ever wanna experience the first one again, you’ll stop.”

Scott pretended to brush a piece of lint off Tessa’s sweater. “Oh I plan on experiencing the first one later tonight. That’s a guarantee.”

Tessa’s breath hitched. Jesus, it really was unfair how Pavlovian her body reacted when he spoke. Like he went to some special Hogwarts School for Horny Wizardry. 

”Maybe we can make a little bet? I win and I get to choose how I bury my ‘kingpin’ in you. You win and it’s up to you.”

”Again with the jokes?”

”You said ‘no ball’ jokes.” He winked.

”Fine.” She smirked and shouted over her shoulder as she walked away. “May the best baller win.”

”Ha! Baller. Nice, Virtch.”

  


”C’mon Tess. You got this.” Meagan cheered.

Tessa pulled her arm back and let the ball go. It slid down the center of the lane only to veer right and skim along the gutter before knocking down one pin. She was down 50 points from Scott and there was no way she was going to catch up. Not that she minded. She was kinda looking forward to him taking control tonight. No special challenge. Just hot sex. 

Scott stood at the ball return waiting for Tessa. “Left a lotta wood there, T. Hard to handle that ball?”

”Worry about your own wood.”

Scott quietly made a remark and Tessa felt a surge of wetness between her legs. God she wanted him and they were barely halfway through the game. She sat down.

”Let’s go Moir.” Andrew urged on his friend.

Scott approached the lane, released his swing, and watched as all five pins flew out in opposite directions.

“Strike!” He pumped his fist into the air. Tessa crossed her legs and squeezed. 

Frame after frame, Tessa was only able to knock a few pins down or land gutter balls. Scott, on the other hand, couldn’t miss. He spent every moment he wasn’t bowling pressed up against her side whispering provocative come-ons in her ear to the point she had to excuse herself to the restroom and hold a cold, damp paper towel to her neck in an attempt to reduce her body heat.

”Moir, you’re up.” Patrick called out.

Scott’s ball crashed into the pins and he earned his fourth consecutive strike. When his turn was over, he looked for Tessa so he could boast about his accomplishment.

”She went to get more drinks.” Andrew informed him.

Scott spotted her at the snack bar.

”You missed my four-bagger.”

”Really? Congratulations!”

Scott resisted an easy joke. “You know. We’re down to just a few frames left. And I appear to be winning.”

”I know.”

”How do you feel about that?” He brushed a stray hair off her neck, his touch leaving goosebumps in their wake.

”Like I can’t wait to get back to the hotel.”

”Sounds about right.” He grabbed the tray of drinks and walked off.

Tessa loved his cockiness. The way he dominated the conversation, his energy leaving her body in shambles.

”We rip our shirts off and the crowd goes wild and yet we still lose? I thought tonight we had it in the bag. Scott even sweet talked a few of the fans during your ‘Nasty Girl’ part.” Andrew complained.

Tessa’s mind wandered back to the evening performance. How Scott started off sweet and gentle getting her water backstage, holding her hand softly before they skated out for their introduction. But, as the evening progressed, he switched gears. During the Hip medley, he bucked into her ass as she slid down his front. She dismissed it out of a need to stay focused. But, there was no dismissing his tongue during the lift in Moulin Rouge. He even warned her. As they worked their way through the beginning movements, he casually reminded her in specific detail how he loved to eat her out. She begged him through gritted teeth and a frozen smile to stop. She braced herself as she flipped onto his shoulders and he pressed his tongue to her core. He had only done it once before during ‘Stars on Ice’. When they completed the final lift and he dipped her, she felt relief. As they skated off, he told her he could smell how turned on she was and he offered to take care of her backstage. She told him to fuck himself. He laughed which only excited her even more.

”Eh, we’ll get ‘em one of these days, Poj. They can’t win every time.” Scott sipped his beer.

”Sure we can.” Tessa challenged.

”If you say so, T.”

”I do.” 

Patrick gave Eric a look. Did every conversation have to be foreplay for these two? Most of the time he just ignored it, but sometimes they were so obvious. Like now. Tessa. Green eyes blazing and defiant. Scott. Smirking and boastful. He checked the tv screen, three frames left until they could head back to the hotel. He was grateful his room was down the hall and not next to theirs.

  


”So the final score was what again?” 

”Bragging is not sexy, Scott Moir.”

”First off, it’s not bragging when it’s true.” Scott kissed her neck. “Second, I’m always sexy. Can’t help it.” He sucked on her pulse point and backed her into the wall. 

Scott unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them down her legs. He palmed her through her panties feeling her heat and wetness. She writhed on his hand as he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing against hers in the same rhythm as his hand. Tessa’s orgasm nearly took over before Scott lifted her up onto his body.

He deposited her on the stairs and she felt a gentle tug on the waistband of her underwear as he used his teeth to drag them down. He crawled up and she made room for him between her legs. He spread her apart and nudged her core with his nose. Tessa dripped in anticipation. What was he waiting for? She kicked him with her heel and he scolded her. He flattened his tongue against her and worked his way up her slit from side to side like he was a downhill skier. Tessa clenched her legs against his head and gasped for air. He knocked his cheek into her thigh to get her to ease up. 

Tessa was ready to come undone. The evening had been excruciating—all of his teasing had left her in a state of heat so severe she was ready to explode after just a few flicks of his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair and she pushed him into her, needing him desperately. His hands clutched under her thighs holding her in place as he brought her just to the edge before he backed off. 

Scott loved Tessa like this—usually she was in control, so poised. Tonight, she was falling apart. Teetering on the precipice of pleasure. He doubled down on his efforts. He watched as she bit her lips until they turned rosy and swollen. Her cries for him becoming more insistent and demanding. He inserted his two middle fingers into her—deep, leaving his thumb free to work her clit. He caged her torso in and greedily sucked on her nipple, biting it with his teeth and soothing the pain with gentle passes of his tongue. Her hands found a spindle of the staircase as she bucked onto his fingers as he plunged them in and out. Sweat dripped down the hollow point of her neck and collected between her breasts. Her body reacted like it was on fire as his fingers slid in and teased her, the way he curled them to hit her g-spot. The obscene sounds of her pussy as it contracted and released around him. Scott licked a path from her breast, stopping to tug on her piercing and making his way to her core. His tongue thrusting in tandem with his fingers—crowding her and pushing her to the brink of ecstasy. The feeling of fullness between her legs—the physical enormity of him left her panting.

”Come for me… Come on my face.” He growled.

Tessa grinded in circular motions—her release seconds away. She inhaled sharply and let go. Her orgasm ripping across her body as she rose up and fucked Scott’s face while her legs tensed up and trembled. Her right hand flew off the railing and landed on the stair—her fingertips digging in to steady her. Her eyes clamped shut and she saw flashes of light as her walls pulsated and she gushed onto Scott’s open mouth. Her throbbing center, a souvenir of his wickedly good pussy-eating skills. 

Scott stood up and pulled off his boxers. Tessa leaned up on her elbows and shamelessly spread her legs again. He situated himself on top of her. She pushed up on her hands and looked between their bodies. He teased her with the tip of his cock. She was entranced by his movements, her body trembling with delight.

”I’m gonna take my time. Nice and slow.” He held his shaft and brushed back and forth across her entrance. Her little moans let him know he was driving her crazy.

He slipped his tip inside and her walls bristled at the intrusion trying to pull him in deeper. He pulled out. He flicked his tip against her clit in quick little motions. Profanities fell from her mouth. He rocked back and forth, slipping in deeper with each movement. Her hands tried to find purchase around his waist. Deeper and deeper he went until he bottomed out and began his slow ride. He circled his hips counter-clockwise as he pulled out. He rotated the other direction and slowly slid back inside. Tessa cursed him out. Sweat beaded up on his chest as their slick bodies glided against each other. The musky scent of sex permeated the air, the wet noises as he rode her harder and harder, the stairs creaking as he beared down pushing her body to its limit. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist as he sunk impossibly deep into her. She could feel the cold bull-nosed metal edge of the stairs against her lower back, she would be bruised tomorrow but the orgasm he was about to deliver would be a small price to pay. 

Scott grunted and slowly rolled his hips into her pelvis. His face glistened from a mixture of her juices and his sweat as he held back his own release and hitched her leg higher. 

”Turn over so I can fuck you from behind.”

Scott pulled out and grabbed a pillow from the couch. He situated it under Tessa’s knees.

”Hold onto the stairs.”

His hand smoothed down her spine and over the curve of her ass. He placed kisses starting at her shoulder blade and followed the outline of her body. Fuck, he was determined to prolong this and wind her up like a Jack in the Box until she sprung. A playful nip to her ass cheek. His hand between her legs spreading her wetness around and dipping his fingers in and out of her center as she rocked back and forth, moaning louder and louder. 

Scott flipped over and scooted under her so her pussy was above his face as his head shared the pillow with her knees.

”Lean back and down.” He touched the inside of her thigh.

”I---“

”Ride my face.”

”I--- Scott.”

“Shh… I got you. It’s okay.”

Tessa was nervous. She had only done this once before with him and while she thoroughly enjoyed it, she found it different and her shyness emerged. 

”Please…”

Tessa gingerly hovered over Scott’s mouth. He grabbed her ass and pulled her down and attacked her pussy. God she forgot how good it felt to do this. He lapped at her and fucked her with his tongue, devouring her as she soaked his face. Just when she was about to come again, he kissed her pussy and tapped her thigh. She rose up and stayed on her knees.

The curved staircase provided the perfect space to fuck Tessa from behind. She grabbed the stair above her. Scott’s hands found her hips.

His next words in stark contrast with how gently he held her. ”I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for days.”

Tessa cried out as Scott entered her with one swift push—sending her lurching forward. His hands now gripping her hips as he yanked her back over his dick. He set a punishing pace—stretching her as he bottomed out each time. 

Droplets of sweat fell from his jawline as he fucked her harder and harder. Her head fell back exposing the graceful column of her neck. Like a vampire Scott sucked in her delicate skin leaving a mark she would have to cover with concealer. Scott placed a foot on the step above Tessa’s knees—it gave him better traction and he was able to get deeper. Tessa knew she wouldn’t last much longer, her body was tensing up in anticipation of her release.

Tessa concentrated on the feeling of Scott inside of her—the way her senses reacted to him. Hearing him panting behind her, the way his sweat smelled mixed with his soap, the thickness of his cock against her tightness, how light she felt nearly dizzy with elation. The roar that echoed through the hotel room as he came inside of her—wave after wave of her release joining his---until he collapsed onto her back as his cock continued pulsating as little drumbeats vibrated from her pussy. His chest heaving like it did after a run-through of a routine, he pulled out and awkwardly fell onto the stair. Tessa chuckled. 

”Rest up. Shower’s next.”

  


Tessa loved shower sex. It was a location Scott was especially adept in; add water play to his growing list of sexy skills. Currently, he was demonstrating how he could make her come just by kissing her. She always thought kissing was intimate—even more so than sex. Or maybe it was just that Scott made her feel so vulnerable and safe all at once. His hands cradling her face as he captured her lips in delicate nips. Kisses along her jawline and down her neck and behind her ear. Over her eyelids and on the tip of her nose. Along with his kisses came the declarations of love. Sweet whispers just for her. About her beauty, her intelligence, the shape of her body, his love for her, the ways she changed him, the future he saw for them. All of them spilling from his lips in a honeyed melody that she never tired of listening to. 

The slow and deliberate lovemaking intensified her feelings. Abiding love replaced the lust. Her eyes finding his and holding tight as she came with him—in unison.

  


Snuggling into his side, she hoped to catch a few hours of sleep before Scott woke her up again to fuck her in the bed and against the window as the night sky blinked with a million stars. She danced her fingertips over his stomach finally settling on his vee muscle.

”You okay there Virtch.”

”Hmmmm.”

He brushed back the hair from her face and kissed the top of her head. “Quite the evening…I think I hit consecutive strikes here too.”

”Scott---“

”What? You said no ball jokes.”

A few moments passed. Tessa poked Scott’s ribs.

”What kind of balls do bowlers hate?”

”Gutter?”

”Nope. Blue.” Tessa snorted. 

”Did you just make that up, T? It’s awful.”

”I thought it was funny.” She giggled again.

”What am I gonna do with you?”

”Show me why you’re the Kingpin, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Regina and the stars come out.


	9. Houston, We Have Liftoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TTYCT stops in Regina and the gang heads to the Science Centre for a little planetarium action. Sexy space shenanigans, yes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than I normally write--but I wanted to give you all a little something to read over the weekend. Hope you enjoy. As always, I am so grateful for your comments and suggestions. Thank you for reading and for your support.

Tessa Virtue was horny. And, it was very much Scott Moir’s fault. Who drinks a smoothie that way? It should be a crime punishable by life in prison. She crossed her legs and squeezed.

Elvis had made smoothies for breakfast and Scott was dipping his straw into the glass and letting the thick liquid drop onto this tongue which was currently extended past his lips like that rocker from KISS. What was his name? Tessa was so frazzled she couldn’t recall.

”Hey T.” He paused his sexy routine. “Eric said there was a planetarium at the Science Centre. I wonder if they have a midnight showing of Pink Floyd.” He grinned at her.

”I can check.” She replied, happy to have a task that took her away from watching his tongue and imagining all of the ways it could destroy her.

A quick search and Tessa discovered the IMAX theatre inside the Science Centre had two shows that night. At 11:45, “A Journey in Space” was playing. The movie was described as a trip for the senses set to music by contemporary artists and Pink Floyd. Tessa smiled and looked up to share the good news.

Fuck Scott. He’s not getting a trip to the Science Centre. Nope, Tessa was calling the police and having him arrested. 

Scott slid his tongue down the length of the straw. He wanted to get the last drops of the blueberry and spinach smoothie. Elvis had managed to hide the usual after-taste of protein powder. Scott winked at Tessa.

”So are they playing it, T?”

Tessa swallowed hard. “Yes. They have a late night showing and it happens to include some Pink Floyd.” She shot him a glare.

Scott wondered why Tessa looked so angry. She liked Pink Floyd. They had discussed one day skating to “Wish You Were Here”. But, right now she looked positively pissed off. He did a little rifling through his mental file cabinet to figure out what he did wrong. It was only 7:30am. An hour ago, he had snuck into the bathroom with her and fucked her hard against the sink. The night before, Elvis had gone to bed early so they cuddled while watching television. He even let her pick the show, back-to-back episodes of ‘Modern Family’. They had gone to sleep, each in their own bunks thank you very much, until shortly after midnight when he crawled into Tessa’s bunk and had a little midnight snack. There was nothing he could recall that would have resulted in the death glare she was giving him right now. He dropped the straw into the cup.

Tessa got up and was just about to walk past him. Scott reached out his hand and stopped her.

”What gives? Are you okay?”

”I’m fine.” She smiled and nodded.

”You seem upset. Are you sure?”

”Done with your smoothie?” She reached for the cup.

”Uh yeah. But, I can take care of it.”

”Oh no. You’ve done quite enough.” Tessa touched the tip of her tongue to her lip, a gesture made to show her annoyance.

Scott looked puzzled. What had he done? And why did she have to do that with her tongue? She looked so sexy when she was upset. Her pink tongue pressed against her rosy lips—oh! He got it now. 

”Hey—“ He said flirtatiously as he stood up. He glanced around the area to make sure Elvis wasn’t around. 

”I—“ He swept back a few stray hairs from her neck. Tessa startled.

”Am so…” He nuzzled under her ear.

”Very…” He placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck and another one on her collarbone.

Tessa melted into this mouth and sighed.

”Sorry. Forgive me?” He captured her lips and his tongue pushed her mouth open as his hands held her waist. He could feel her relax. 

She whispered against his mouth. “I forgive you.”

”Let me do the dishes.” He insisted.

  


Regina was perfect. The crowd was excited and into the skating and Scott seemed more amped up than usual. He chased Tessa around the rink like an overjoyed puppy. Backstage as they waited for their cue to enter for the guy-girl skate off, he was especially attentive. 

Tessa felt him before he even whispered hello. He stood with his chest mere centimeters from her back. The heat coming off him in waves encircling her. He caressed her arms and held her fingers with his and squeezed. She heard the soft ‘I love you’ and then he was next to her and ready to skate onto the ice.

  


Kaitlyn watched Andrew in his yellow vest as he skated in unison with Patrick and Scott. She recalled how they spent the morning going for a quick run around a nearby park. 

”Kait—you gotta slow down. I need to save some energy for tonight.” He called out as Kaitlyn breezed past him.

”We’ll stop at that bench up ahead. C’mon slowpoke.”

Andrew pushed through his aching thighs and burning lungs. As he gained on Kaitlyn, he tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked over he turned around and ran backwards. “Race ya to the bench.” And, then he took off as fast as he could.

They arrived at the bench breathless. Andrew braced his arms on his quads as he panted. Kaitlyn circled him and the bench trying to regulate her breathing.

She came around him and was about to use his shoulder so she could stretch out her hamstring when he pulled her to him and kissed her.

It took a few seconds for her brain to register what was happening and when it finally did, she wrapped her arms around Andrew’s neck and pressed herself to him. His arms loosely holding her waist and their tongues explored each other’s mouths. He let her go with a few gentle kisses.

Their foreheads pressed together, Andrew broke the silence. “Hey.”

”Hey.” She parroted.

”I’ve wanted to do that for years.” He confessed.

”Me too.”

”So, as much as I wanna stand here and make out some more—we should probably head back and get ready for practice.”

Kailtyn inhaled as she saw the opening and took her shot. ”Andrew—I like you.”

”I like you too. Obviously.”

”No, I mean I _like_ you.”

”I know what you mean. I _like_ you too. A lot. Remember I kissed you.”

”I know. I just—we need to talk. There’s a lot I want to tell you. “

”There’s a lot I want to say too. How about after Brandon when we have that break? I know it’s a few days away.”

”Okay.” She could wait a few more days; after all she had waited a few years already. She gave him a quick peck and turned to run down the pathway back to their starting point never noticing Kaetlyn and Patrick who were rounding the bend. 

”Is everyone on this tour hooking up?” Kaetlyn shook her head as she kept up her stride.

”Not everyone. Just them and Te—“ Patrick caught himself.

Kaetlyn stopped short and grabbed Patrick’s arm. “Tessa? And Scott?”

”I didn’t say that.” Patrick gave her a look.

”But you didn’t not say it. I knew it.”

”No. No. No. Kaet—“

”What? I’m not an idiot. I know they’re together. The looks. He can’t keep his hands off her. Normally, I would say all that horny shit is what happens when two people aren’t together but in their case it’s the opposite. Also, I heard Eric telling Luis the other day on the phone that he purposely had his hotel room moved because he didn’t want to be next to Tessa with how vocal she is. We’re not opera singers.”

Patrick snorted. “Fine. But, I am not confirming anything for you. And, we can’t say a word about Andrew and Kaitlyn.”

”I’m telling Trennt and we both know you’re blabbing to Liz. So, whatever. We’re not bad people. We’re just skating with people who are finally getting their heads out of their butts.”

”True.” Patrick nodded as he wondered what Kaitlyn would have said had she received sexy texts from Tessa to Scott. He shuddered at the memory.

  


Kaitlyn took her spot next to Tessa for the Nasty Girl portion. Andrew gave her a look from across the ice. 

”So you and Kaitlyn?” Scott whispered to Andrew.

”Me and Kaitlyn what?” Andrew responded.

”Poj—don’t bullshit me. I saw the look.”

”We always look at each other. So do you and Tess. In fact our looks are tame compared to the eye fucking you two do whenever you’re within two feet of each other.”

”Down Tiger.” Scott put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

”We love you!” The fans shouted at the men.

Scott turned and smiled. “Thank you. We know you love the girls more. But, maybe just maybe you’ll vote for us? We really want to win. It’s messing with my head losing night after night to Tessa.”

The fans laughed. Scott waggled his eyebrows in return.

”Ready to beat the girls?” Scott asked Andrew and Patrick.

  


Tessa left her hair in a bun and swiped on her lip gloss. The Science Centre website suggested bringing a blanket to the show because they kept the theatre cold to “add an extra element of space-like detail to this amazing show”. She grabbed the tote packed with a blanket and tossed her wallet in and told Kaitlyn she’d wait for her by the back entrance where the buses were parked.

”Tess—wait.”

”Yeah.”

”So uh Andrew and I went for a run this morning. And, he kissed me.” Kaitlyn blurted.

”What?”

”He kissed me. I kissed him back. But, he initiated it. Like a real kiss. With tongue.” She whispered the last few words like she was a teenager describing her first kiss from a boy she really liked.

”Ohhh.” Tessa beamed and hugged her friend. “So, what now?”

”I don’t know. We’re gonna talk after Brandon. But, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

”I get it.” Tessa had been the same way in February when Scott first kissed her on her couch. Back then, she was so nervous yet she had never wanted anything or anyone more. And, now here they were seven months later and she was happier than she had ever been. And definitely more sexually satisfied than any woman had the right to be.

Tessa squeezed Kaitlyn’s arm. ”Don’t overthink it. Take it from me. You know each other so well. But, this is new territory. I made the mistake of overthinking and overanalyzing. And, Scott was so patient. He also made mistakes and I had to be there for him. It’s a work in progress. As you know. Just trust each other and communicate.”

”Worth it though.”

”Absolutely.” Tessa gushed.

”I just had to tell you.” Kaitlyn smiled.

”Thank you…I’m so excited for you both, Kait.”

  


”Sit next to me Virtch.”

As if sitting anywhere else was an option. She nodded. The guys had been sneaky; they had poured bourbon into a flask they planned to share with the group. 

They selected seats at the back of the theatre. The seats reclined back because the movie would be shown on the screen that covered the ceiling. Tessa remembered going to a planetarium with her elementary school. She loved space. The one time they met Colonel Hadfield she had a million questions but she and Scott were so tongue-tied, she barely got five sentences out.

The curved row had four single seats, then a bench seat built for two. Elvis scooted all the way in, followed by Patrick and Eric. Eric left a seat between his and the bench Tessa and Scott grabbed. The others sat in the row in front of them.

Patrick gave Eric a look. “What’s with the empty chair?”

”It’s for Jesus. Maybe if they get a little God in their life they won’t try to fuck inside this theatre.”

Patrick barked out a laugh. But, he wasn’t so sure God or anyone else would stop those two.

Scott leaned over, “Raddie—what’s with this?” He pointed to the empty chair.

”Jesus.” He side-eyed Scott.

”What?”

”Just putting a little God between you and Tess and me.”

”Rad—“

Eric held up his hand. “It’s all good.”

Scott chuckled and leaned back into the reclining bench as Tessa pulled out the plaid blanket.

”Good thinking T.” He stroked her arm with the side of his finger.

”Well the website said it was cold in theatre. And I get cold so easily.” She pressed the recline button and the bench eased back.

Tessa pretended to ignore Scott’s blatant flirting. Surely, he’d control himself for two hours in a darkened theater. He was the one who wanted to go, after all.

The lights went off and the theater was bathed in darkness and the music began. The cool air settled around them forcing Tessa to pull the blanket higher up on her chest. Scott slipped his arm around her and she snuggled in closer. For added warmth, she told herself recognizing the lie as soon as it popped into her head. Before long, sleep overcame Tessa.

Scott took a sip of bourbon from the flask and tapped Andrew on the shoulder and handed it back to him. He glanced over at Tessa who was sleeping. She looked so sweet. The glow of the IMAX highlighting her lashes and the smattering of freckles on her nose—constellations, he corrected himself. Her sweet, rosy lips. He didn’t want to disturb her. 

_The Cosmos are made up of billions of stars, planets…_

Scott gently moved Tessa so her back was pressed to his chest and he could stretch out better, diagonally across their bench and footrest. He pulled the blanket around them and made sure she was covered. She murmured thank you. A few moments later, her eyes fluttered and she woke up. 

She turned her head and whispered an apology in his ear. 

”It’s all good. You rest. I’m just enjoying the music and the movie. We’re about to see a space walk.”

”Like Colonel Hadfield.”

”Man, he’s the coolest.” Scott said with a bit of awe in his voice. “He walked in space.”

Scott’s eyes lit up like he was nine years old. Tessa didn’t know what excited Scott more—hockey or space. He loved his Leafs but when he met Colonel Hadfield, he was practically shaking. It was one of the first times she could recall him being speechless. It’s not every day you meet an astronaut.

_Heading out for a space walk, the astronauts lock on special suits… ___

As the narration ended, the music began. The Weeknd drifted from the speakers. Tessa didn’t think it was the most appropriate song for space, but he was Canadian. She also recognized it as the same song that played when Scott helped her fulfill a fantasy of fucking on ice.

_'Cause girl you're perfect_  
_You're always worth it_  
_And you deserve it_ _The way you work it_  
_'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_  
_Girl you earned it, yeah_

__

  


Right on cue, she felt his hands stroking her arms. Maybe he was just being affectionate. She covered his hands with hers. 

Tessa watched as the blanket moved, Scott’s fingers making quick work of the button on her jeans.

”Gonna do my own space walk.”

Her zipper no longer closed and his right hand sliding between her satin underwear and skin. His fingertip dipping into her wetness. She shifted her hips to give him better access. His finger pushing into her center. The faintest of moans escaping her throat as Scott pressed the heel of his hand down on her pussy.

”Shhh.” He warned.

Tessa’s body temperature soared under Scott’s attention. Her body tightly wound and craving more and more of whatever Scott was currently doing which now involved one hand buried between her legs and the other under her sweater and playing with a nipple. 

Scott forgot all about space travel; instead his own exploration of Tessa’s body was the only thing on his mind. Now, all these months into their relationship, he knew how she liked to be touched, the exact pressure to place on her clit to make her crumple, the pace to guide his fingers in and out to make her weak, the whispered taunts to bring about ecstasy. Tonight, in a theater surrounded by friends and strangers was no different. Subtle movements that would lead to more than satisfactory conclusions. 

As much as Tessa enjoyed the pleasure Scott brought about, she equally enjoyed the heightened danger of sex in public. She was immensely private, careful with what she shared with fans. Let them speculate, let them wonder. She had seen the tweets, heard about the fan fiction though she had never dared to look for herself—maybe they should do that together. But, when it came to sex in public, she constantly surprised herself at how much she enjoyed it. She could feel his cock pushed against her lower back—hard and hopeful. She would reward him later for sure. Right now, she needed to get off. Scott had been masterful—slowly taking her on a ride and now she was ready for the crash and burn, in a good way.

Andrew’s hand appeared in the dark. He was trying to hand Scott the flask. 

Scott’s finger pushed in deeper as Tessa clutched his wrist. He slowly pulled out and eased back in, he could feel how soaked she was—just after a few minutes of fooling around.

”Nah, I’m good.” Scott whispered hoping Andrew wouldn’t turn around and see Tessa’s face which was a mixture of bliss and rapture.

”Ya sure?” Andrew asked over his shoulder.

”Yeah, thanks.”

Andrew nodded and continued watching.

”I need more.” Tessa whispered with an urgency.

She thought she had been quiet but Andrew turned around.

”Here Tess—“ His outstretched hand waiting for hers to take the flask.

Tessa was on the verge of coming—like seconds away. Her walls trapping Scott’s finger in place. Now, she was praying Andrew would just turn back around. 

Andrew looked concerned. “Tess- you okay? You look like you’re in pain.”

Tessa bit her lip. Her orgasm was about to rage out of her—but Andrew in his own clueless way was the one causing her pain. She had to hold off her release. She couldn’t give in. Scott took the opportunity to add a second finger. God he knew how to make her feel so good.

Somehow, Tessa managed a weak response to Andrew. “I’m good. Thanks.”

”Ok, cool.”

”Ready for the rocket to blast off?” Scott whispered.

”Really?” She turned to look at him. “Not funny.”

”I thought it was. And, if you weren’t seconds away from falling apart in my arms, you would too.” He swirled his thumb around her clit as his fingers dragged in and out of her.

Tessa stiffened in his arms—her body rigid as her fingertips clawed into his skin and her walls gave way and she came onto his fingers, her silence remarkable given the intensity of her orgasm. Her back arched off his chest and she collapsed onto him.

”Liftoff.” He whispered as he laughed.

Tessa swatted his arm. “Why I still find you hysterical is a mystery to me.”

”Cause you love me.”

”I do.” She grinned, her smile the brightest object in the room.

As Tessa fixed her jeans, Scott cleaned off his hand on a napkin. He opened his water bottle and drained half of it. Tessa moved off of him and into her original slot.

Eric glanced to his left and smiled. Clearly, his plan to invite Jesus as his plus one was working. They seemed to be behaving. Although they had been cuddling moments ago—Eric realized Tessa had fallen asleep. It was cute how Scott made sure she was comfortable. See they could be chaste.

Tessa’s hand wandered under the blanket and pulled down Scott’s zipper. She reached into his boxers and found him half-hard still. 

Scott stopped her. “T---“

Her green eyes met his as she silently asked him to let her finish.

”It’s gonna get messy.” He warned.

”That’s what the napkins are for— since I can’t use my mouth.“ She reasoned as she kept up the stroking. 

Scott scrubbed his face with his hands and tented his right leg to block Eric from seeing the blanket moving. Jesus--

On the screen was a view of the Milky Way, the swirls of nearly transparent whiteness curved around the room as the narrator explained how it was formed.

Scott closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Tessa’s small but firm hand. The way her thumb swiped over the head of his cock and spread his pre-cum. He was literally putty in her hand. He began a controlled and careful breathing exercise—in through the nose and out through the mouth. Sure he normally did it to calm his nerves before a competition but it could work in a scenario where your girlfriend decided she very much wanted to end your life by getting you off. Tessa squeezed a bit harder as her strokes became longer and longer. His fingers held onto the armrest for dear life—his right leg leaned to the side as he quietly begged for her to go faster. Tessa knew he was close. Her hand sliding against the velvety skin of his cock, the veins pronounced under her grasp. She kept her eyes turned upward towards the screen but her mind was definitely focused on bringing Scott to his knees. A stack of napkins neatly folded sat between them on the blanket, Scott reached for them and grabbed a handful off the pile. He maneuvered them over the head of his cock as Tessa worked him harder and harder—. Scott could feel his release edging its way to the surface, his breaths turning into pants hidden by the loud music. He couldn’t hold back, bucking into Tessa’s hand over and over until it was too late.

”Shit!”

Scott quickly coughed to hide his outburst. His release so strong the napkins barely contained it. He could feel the warmth of his cum through the paper as Tessa slowed her stroking.

Eric’s head snapped to the left. Even in the dark, he could figure out what was going on. Tessa’s hands were under the blanket. Scott’s eyes were shut tight and he had a death grip on the armrest. He rolled his eyes. Clearly, one seat was not enough to keep Canada’s sweethearts from bringing their sex tour everywhere they went. Jesus need reinforcements. 

”Was that Scott?” Patrick asked.

”Yes.” Eric answered sounding perturbed.

”Is he okay?”

”He’s fine.”

Scott released the grip he had on Tessa’s thigh and he rubbed it up and down. She tucked her head under his chin and kissed his chest. 

As soon as “Wish You Were Here” began, Tessa’s eyes filled with tears. Scott had always wanted to skate to the iconic song in tribute to their grandparents. One day. Their fingers intertwined on the blanket. Scott stroked her hand softly with his thumb. He sniffed and wiped a tear off his face. Scott missed his Grandpa Mac. He smiled at the idea of how happy Mac would be to see him with “Tessie”. To know they were starting to build a life together.

About thirty minutes later, the movie ended. Scott threw the trash into a plastic bag Tessa had used to carry their snacks. He shrugged his coat on and helped Tessa with hers and everyone made their way out front to grab the Ubers and head back to the buses.

  


Elvis said goodnight and headed back to his sleeping area. Tessa and Scott waited until they heard his door latch and then Scott practically carried her to the bathroom. 

He couldn’t wait to rip her pajama pants off. He hoisted her up onto the sink area and pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed them onto the pants. Lifting her legs under her thighs, he let them drape over his shoulders as he dove in.

The second his tongue hit her center Tessa could barely think straight. Her head hit the mirror with a thud but even that couldn’t stop the pleasure from coursing through her body. Scott lapped at her like a man starved. His tongue dragging up her slit and sucking on her clit. Long but firm strokes on her folds. He spread her and covered her mound with his mouth as he quickly flicked his tongue over her entrance. Her fingers held tufts of his hair tightly as she recklessly thrusted into his face. She grinded harder and harder on his face. He popped up from between her legs.

”Hey—calm down. Let me work, woman.”

Her response was to kick him with her heel.

He growled and went back to work. He traced zig-zag patterns across her pussy and then figure-eights finishing with a quick slide into her center. Tessa’s hand flew to cover her mouth—her staccato-sounding breaths emanating from her nose as she began to whimper. Scott wiggled his tongue inside her and once it was fully sheathed he began to roll it. His nose hitting her clit. Tessa could tell her orgasm was seconds away. Scott smoothed his hands up her inner thighs and held her pelvis down while he sucked her into his mouth. 

Tessa yanked the hand towel off the nearby bar and shoved it in her mouth to muffle the scream ripping from her lungs as her pussy gave way and soaked Scott’s mouth and face. She rocked her hips over and over as she cried out into the terrycloth fabric. 

Watching her come undone pushed Scott to the edge. He stood up and shoved his sweats down and pulled Tessa towards him. He lined his cock up with her and pushed in slowly. Still sensitive and not having recovered, Tessa could feel her the walls of her pussy tighten around Scott.

”Fuck you’re tight as hell. Feels fucking amazing.”

Scott showed no mercy as he set a slow and sensual pace catching Tessa off guard. She thought he would be in the mood for a fast fuck but he wanted to take his time. He pushed in deep—every stroke leaving her wanting him even more. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist and held him to her as they matched each other thrust for thrust. Her head lolled back and Scott licked up the column of her neck and nipped her. 

”Wanna fuck you from behind.” Scott grunted into her mouth.

He flipped her around and re-entered her pussy. Tessa pitched forward and braced her hands on the mirror as Scott stuttered into her. He had her firmly against the counter edge which added to her stimulation. His hand snaked around the front as his fingers found her clit and smeared her wetness all over. He pushed down on the sensitive area and made giant circles over it with the pads of his fingertips. 

”I’m close.” Scott whispered.

Tessa turned her head and slotted her mouth over his—the faint taste of her on his lips. A few more thrusts and Tessa saw and felt a white hot light as she exploded onto his cock. He caught her screams with his mouth and unloaded into her with such a powerful force his knees buckled and his hand whipped out and caught the counter. She felt his come spurt inside of her and trickle down her thighs as she released her grip on him. 

Scott nuzzled her neck and pumped lazily into her as another smaller aftershock caused her to tremble. 

Scott slowly pulled out and slumped against the wall spent but working up to another round. Tessa leaned back against the small counter top.

”Oh no… stay right there buddy.” She held her hands up, palms facing Scott.

Scott pushed off the wall and invaded her space. His hands tracing the outline of her body. His mouth millimeters from hers. His breath hot as his lips glided delicately over her cheekbones.

”Just once more.” He begged as his fingers worked their way inside of her stretching her gently.

”You’re insatiable.”

He nipped her earlobe as she lifted his cock. It felt weighty. She held him at her entrance and together they guided him inside.

This time the pace was achingly slow. Tessa hitched her leg up on his hip and let Scott do the work. As her release built, she arched her back as Scott held her in place—like a lift from one of their skating routines. He cradled her back as he spilled into her again, her name tumbling from his lips. God he loved this woman more than his own life.

  


Tessa snuck into Scott’s bunk and curled around him. She scrunched her nose in delight when he told her he had secrets to share. When he was nine, he and his friend Brian found an injured squirrel in Brian’s yard. They took a shoebox from Brian’s sister’s closet and a dish towel from the kitchen. They put on gardening gloves and wrapped the squirrel in the towel and placed it in the shoebox. They brought the box to Brian’s bedroom—thinking the squirrel whom they named Shaggy would do better in the warmth and comfort of Brian’s bedroom. They went back outside to play. Eventually, Scott went home. Brian wound up forgetting about Shaggy until right before bed. He pulled back the dish towel only to discover Shaggy was gone. Tessa took that to mean the squirrel had died and she nearly began to cry. 

”No, no babe. He was gone like he had disappeared. He escaped.”

”Oh…. thank goodness. I mean it’s not great to have a squirrel loose in your house but I’m so happy he survived. So what did Brian do?”

Scott explained Brian didn’t want to tell his parents. Tessa interjected what a horrible idea that seemed to be and Scott agreed but they were nine and had brought a wild animal into the house. Days passed and no sign of Shaggy.

”About a week later, Brian’s sister, Teresa is taking a shower when she screams fucking bloody murder.”

”Noooo. Scott!”

”Her mother Barb comes running up the stairs and pushes open the door and finds Teresa in the corner of the shower, wrapped in a towel, her loofah brush in her hand like a weapon and she’s screaming and crying. Barb is yelling at her to calm down because she can’t understand her. And suddenly Shaggy launches himself off the top of the shower rod to the countertop and Barb loses her shit screaming her head off. So Brian’s dad—Tim--comes running. He gets to the door and asks what’s going on. Teresa and Barb can’t stop crying. Barb points at the sink and that’s when Tim sees Shaggy who is now in the sink just chilling.”

”I would lose my mind. Where was Brian?”

”The funny part—Brian and I were outside playing and we didn’t hear a thing. So Brian’s dad takes a towel and throws it over Shaggy and grabs him and carries him down the stairs and out the door and lets him go.”

”Please tell me Brian admitted to bringing Shaggy inside.”

”Not exactly.”

”Scott!” Tessa whispered sharply.

”What? No one got hurt and Shaggy was fine.”

”That’s not the point.”

”Eh. Brian finally told Teresa like two years ago. She nearly murdered him.”

”I would have murdered Kevin and Casey had they done that to me. I would have murdered you.”

”Awww Virtch. You wouldn’t have.”

”Oh I most certainly would...”

”You’re nuts about me.”

”Seriously. Squirrel jokes? You are—“

Scott captured her lips. “nuts about you, Tessa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next. Medicine Hat.


	10. Queen of Diamonds, King of Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour continues through Medicine Hat and lands in Brandon where they stay overnight in a hotel. Tessa takes advantage of the situation to play a little card game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been 143 years since an update. But, here it is-- just a little fluff and stuff. Something light to kick off the work week. We can all use it. So read this on your lunch break(in privacy) or when you get home or maybe on the bus/train on the way to work (if that's your thing).

Tessa let the hot water ease the ache in her shoulders. Why did she let Patrick talk her into a post-breakfast hike? Two hours later her body was furious at her. Now, she had roughly thirty minutes to shower and get ready for practice. She inched the faucet closer to the left and sighed happily as the water temperature increased.

She flipped the cap open on her body wash and squirted some onto her hand. She set the bottle on the shower floor. She slowly washed her body. She bent over and reached for her shampoo. A cool breeze swirled around the shower.

”I thought you might need some help.”

How in the world did he get in here? How did he get past Kaitlyn who was also in the locker room getting ready for practice? She felt his hands wrap around her tiny shoulders and begin to massage. 

As if he read her mind he explained his presence. ”Saw Patrick in the hallway and he said the hike was harder than he anticipated and he was headed for the hottest shower he could stand. And then Kaitlyn walked out and said you were taking a hot shower and then murdering Patrick. I put two and two together.”

He pressed down with his thumbs and Tessa moaned. He worked his way around her shoulder blades and eased the ache along her spine and back up to her shoulders and neck. He was better than a hot shower. Her head drooped forward and she melted into his touch.

”This is definitely helping. Thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him until she was flush against his chest.

He nuzzled her neck as one hand travelled up to her breasts and began to play with her nipples. His other hand slotted between her legs and stroked her. She bit her lip as her body reacted to his touches.

”Not that I doubt you, but how’s _this_ helping me?” Tessa asked as her head fell back onto his shoulder.

”Well, Scott Livingston once told me a good way to block pain is to create pleasure. It’s why massages feel so good when we’re sore. You’re in pain so I’m giving you pleasure.” He licked a stripe up the side of her neck and behind her ear. 

Tessa had an idea. “I’m in more pain than I thought.” She breathed out as she pushed her ass against his cock.

”I may have to work harder,” he smirked and pushed into her.

”Harder is good,” Tessa snarked back and pushed into him again. What was taking him so long to get the hint.

He slid his hands back up her body and spun her to face him. He backed them into the tiled wall. Guess he wasn’t so dense after all.

He patted her outer thigh and she crooked her leg around his hip. Tessa inhaled sharply as he slid in without stopping.

He brought her to the edge of pleasure over and over before finally letting her explode. She moaned low and softly as she came and his name fell from her lips in gratitude.

Scott left the ladies’ locker room first. As Tessa fixed her hair into a high ponytail, she caught a glimpse of her collarbone area in the mirror. That little shit. A small bruise was forming courtesy of Scott’s one ‘caveman-like’ tendency to mark what belonged to him. She reached into her makeup bag and pulled out a small tube of cover up and dabbed a little onto the area and blended. Hopefully, no one would notice.

Tessa thought she had escaped detection until they lined up after performing ‘Nasty Girl’. And this time it wasn’t Patrick or Eric who questioned her. But Meagan.

”Oh Tess. Are you okay?” Meagan cautiously reached out her hand and gently touched Tessa’s neck. “Your neck—it’s bruised. Must have happened during a lift?”

Tessa nodded quickly, “I thought I felt something. Probably did it on a lift like you said.”

”I have Arnica. I’ll get it for you. It will stop the bruising from getting any worse. Just remind me.”

Scott skated over to the women. “Everything okay over here?”

”Yep. Tessa just has a bruise on her collarbone—we think it’s from a lift.”

”Oh? Let me see T.“

Meagan skated off leaving them behind. 

”Did I do that?” Scott whispered.

”You know damn well you did. You’d mark my entire body if you could.”

”You know damn well I would,” Scott winked. “Next time I’ll mark a less visible place.” He licked the corner of his mouth.

”How did Alma ever put up with you?” Tessa huffed.

”I would prefer we not bring my mom into any discussion that is sexual in nature,” Scott deadpanned.

”Mark me again Moir and I _will_ punish you,” Tessa tried to look serious.

”Yes, ma’am.”

Tessa shooed him off. “Get going, we have to practice…”

  


Elvis piled more salad onto his plate. He grabbed some silverware and sat down next to Scott.

”Hey buddy,” Elvis grinned as he placed a napkin on his lap.

”Hey El. What’s up?”

”Gladys comes in tomorrow. We’re going to take a few days and just hang out and then meet up with everyone in Sault Saint Marie. Think you and Tessa can behave on the bus for a few days without me?” 

Scott’s mind immediately thought of all the ways he and Tessa would behave on the bus and none of them was Elvis-approved.

”Yeah. We’ll be good,” Scott promised.

They finished lunch and Scott went to find Tessa. She was inside the bus getting ready for a quick nap before the show.

”Hey—I just spoke with Elvis. He’s gonna be with Gladys for a few days after the show in Brandon. You know what that means.” He stepped towards her.

”Hmmm?”

”It means we’ll be all alone on the bus. He told me we had to behave.”

Tessa looked over Scott’s shoulder and when she was positive no one else had come aboard the bus, she circled his neck with her arms and leaned up. “I promise you this—I don’t plan on behaving like a lady at all.” She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply.

  


The performance in Medicine Hat went well and the cast arrived in Brandon. They would stay the night in a hotel and in the morning set out for Sault Saint Marie. 

Tessa pushed open the door to her room. She left her suitcase in the bedroom and made her way to the bathroom to turn on the shower. She peeled off her clothing. She padded back into the bedroom and opened her suitcase. She grabbed her toiletry bag and pulled her small packing cube from the pile in her suitcase. She found what she wanted. Her phone pinged with a text.

_Open Sesame_

She replied with her own text.

_My name is not Sesame. It’s Tessa._

She waited a few seconds and heard a groan of laughter from the other side of the closed door. 

_I have a problem._

Tessa snorted. There was always a problem.

_Let me guess. Judging by your Open Sesame text, you have a snake that needs to be charmed?_

The sound of muffled laughter and then her phone pinged.

_Know any good snake charmers?_

Tessa smiled as she texted back.

_How big is the snake, Moir?_

_Why don’t you open the door and find out._

Tessa flipped the security lock on her door and turned the deadbolt. She opened the door shielding her body behind it.

Scott walked in as Tessa shut the door. He turned around.

”T—you know I hate tex—“ He stopped as he realized she was very much naked, and he could hear her shower. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the bed. He dropped his sweats and boxers. “I could use a shower too.” He walked into her bathroom and stepped inside her shower. Tessa followed him.

Twenty minutes later, both satisfactorily clean but unsatisfied because Tessa played 'keep away' with her lady parts.

She slipped her comfy pajamas on and reached into a pocket in her messenger bag and removed a deck of cards and a piece of paper.

”Card game, T?” Scott looked disappointed.

”Not just any card game.”

  


Andrew’s finger followed the curve of Kaitlyn’s body from her hip to her collarbone. Kaitlyn giggled. 

”It tickles.”

”Sorry.” He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Kaitlyn reached her fingers out and traced the ridges on Andrew’s torso edging her way lower and lower until she reached her destination.

”Up for another round?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Always.” Andrew rolled on top of her as she made room for him between her legs.

They both had been eager to explore this new side of their relationship. Any fears they had about it being “weird” or “uncomfortable” disappeared the moment Andrew slipped inside her. Kaitlyn swore she wouldn’t fall in love with her best friend, but that was not an easy promise to keep. And, now as they had sex for the fourth time, Kaitlyn realized there was no chance of her falling in love with Andrew because she already had years ago. 

He leaned down and nipped at her neck as she met him thrust for thrust. Her hands clutching his back muscles as he drove into her. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he slid in deeper. Her orgasm rose up and within seconds she exploded screaming out his name as he pushed into her harder and harder—until he lost control and growled out a release. 

  


”Do you think Poje and Kaitlyn are doing it?” Scott asked.

”That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

”I was just curious.” Scott stuck his tongue out.

I don’t know when they would have found time. They’re on the bus with everyone.” Tessa replied. “Watch your tongue. Next time, you could lose it. Now, pick a card.”

Scott lifted a card from the deck and showed it to her. “We’re on a bus too and we found time. Five of diamonds. And, if I lose my tongue—I don’t get to do this.”

Tessa closed her eyes as Scott licked a stripe up the length of her neck and curved under ear as he placed a few kisses. She sighed as he hit the spot she loved. What a genius move to play this game. Each card number corresponded to a different body part and each suit- an action. Kiss, tickle, lick, or rub. She was desperate for Scott to draw a Queen of diamonds—'her' choice of where to be licked.

”Your turn, T.” He whispered into her ear. “Unless you’ve had enough and want me to—“ His hand traveled up her pajama-clad leg and nearly reached her center before she stopped him.

”Seven of hearts.” Tessa flipped the card onto the growing pile.

Scott lay back against the pile of pillows. Tessa slid his t-shirt up inch by inch revealing the faint imprint of his abs and the pronounced outline of his vee muscles. That’s where she kissed first. She skimmed her way over to his bellybutton and kissed him again and then placed a series of open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen. Scott squirmed slightly and sucked in his stomach as Tessa dragged her lips in a haphazard pattern occasionally kissing a spot or nipping with her front teeth. Scott’s breathing quickened and she felt his cock twitch against her thigh as she pushed farther up his body and kissed his mouth, unable to stick to the rules of the game.

”Hey now…” Scott exhaled against her mouth. “Rules…”

”Since when are you a rule follower?” Tessa grinded her lower half onto him.

”I am very much a rule follower.” He insisted.

”So were you following the rules when you pulled the fire alarm during ballet practice?”

Scott gently cradled her face. “Technically I never pulled the alarm, I pretended to.”

”Oh and your Aunt Carol ‘pretended’ to punish you?”

”You wanna talk rules, Virtch. What about the rules you broke when you lived with Becky and Scott?”

”I was like 14 and I don’t think that counts because I was scared and homesick. You were too.”

Scott brushed his nose against hers. “Yeah, I was. Remember the look on Becky’s face when she found us asleep in your bed.”

  


Scott yawned and stretched. The Leafs were winning, finally. He finished the rest of his water. His cell phone rang. Where did he leave it? He checked the cushions of the couch and finally spotted it on the side table. There was only one person who would be calling him this late. He answered quickly even though Bev and Grace were out for the evening. They would be back around 1am.

”Hey T. What’s up?”

Silence. And then, “Hi. Nothing. I was just laying here.“

He could hear the sadness in her voice, the catch in her throat giving away the real reason she called. He didn’t want to push her.

”The Leafs are on. They’re gonna win.”

”That’s good.” She said solemnly.

”Yeah. So are you in bed?” He asked cringing at the way the question sounded.

Tessa giggled. “Do you wanna know what I’m wearing?”

Scott ran his hands through his hair. Of course he wanted to know what she was wearing. She was beautiful for 14. So much prettier than most of the girls in his class. But, that was always the case. Tessa was always the prettiest.

”Sure.” Scott cursed as his voice sounded an octave higher than normal.

Tessa swallowed. She had never been this bold with Scott. 

”I’m wearing pajamas.”

”What kind?”

Tessa panicked. Was he for real? “Uh, regular?”

”Cool.”

They sat in the comfortable silence. Tessa broke it first.

”I’m so homesick,” Her voice barely a whisper.

Scott could tell she was on the verge of tears. School started out rough for her. She tried to keep it a secret but he overheard Bev talking to Becky one day saying Tessa ate her lunch in the broom closet or in Mrs. Mcllroy’s classroom. He felt badly for her. Tessa’s birthday was a week ago and he had given her a bag filled with all of her favorite chocolates and a pair of small hoop earrings. She had been so excited she kissed him on the cheek. Neither had said anything about her lingering just a bit longer than was probably necessary. He certainly was not going to stop her—even though he knew better.

”I know Tess. Me too. But, we’ll get to go home in a month.”

”I guess so.” 

”You wanna watch something together?” Scott asked hoping it would cheer her up. They would find a tv show and watch it together at their respective billets.

”Nah. It’s okay. I’m sorry I called you. I didn’t mean to bother you. Watch the game. I’ll talk to you in the morning at practice.”

”T—I don’t mind. I can talk for a while if you want.”

”No, I’m good. I’m fine, really. Sleep well, Scott.” 

”Okay. Night, Tess.”

Scott chewed on the side of his thumbnail. He got up and fixed the cushions on the couch and shut off the tv. He walked into the kitchen and wrote a note to Bev and Grace and stuck it on the fridge. He slipped his sneakers on and threw on a sweatshirt. 

Tessa sniffled. She should have watched a show with Scott. It always made her feel better, less lonely. 

She heard a noise outside her window, it sounded like someone in the bushes. She flung the bed cover off and padded to the window. She separated the blinds with her fingers and peered out. 

She saw two eyes staring back at her. 

Scott.

She quietly and slowly pulled her blinds up, unlatched her window and slid it open.

”What are you doing here?” She whispered.

”I wanted to see you.”

Tessa glanced back at her closed door afraid they might be heard. She turned back. “I can’t believe you!”

”Back up, T.”

”Fine.” She moved out of the way.

Scott slipped in and bounced on his left leg as he dragged his right one in over the windowsill.

Tessa folded her arms across her chest suddenly aware she was only in a thin pair of pajamas.

”I can’t believe you walked all the way over here. What about Bev and Grace?” She chastised him.

”They’re out. Where’s Becky and Scott?”

”Probably watching tv.”

”C’mon, let’s get into bed.” Scott untied his sneakers.

”What?”

”Let’s go lay down.” He repeated.

”In bed? Together?” Tessa parroted.

”Tess—I know you’re homesick. I am too. I’ll stay until you fall asleep and then I’ll go.”

”I don’t know—“

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re sad. I just want you to feel better. C’mon. We’ll get into bed and we can watch a movie or something on tv.”

”Okay.”

Tessa crawled into her bed. Scott unbuttoned his jeans.

”What are you doing now?” Tessa’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

”I wanna be comfortable. I’m keeping my boxers on and my socks.”

Tessa giggled. “So romantic Scott.” She held the blanket open for him.

He slid into the bed and nestled up against Tessa. She turned on the small 15” television on the dresser and started flipping through the channels. She found a repeat of Dawson’s Creek. Scott groaned but he nodded his head.

Tessa stirred. She felt warm and comfortable. Her cheek was on something hard. Her eyelids fluttered open. The room was dark and the television sound was low. Tessa inhaled and a familiar scent tickled her nostrils. 

She could feel Scott’s hand playing with her hair. Little shivers danced across her body. She didn’t want to move. This Scott was her favorite Scott. Caring, sweet, gentle. He worked hard to control his temper, and while it was never directed at her, it was exhausting at times. His hand moved to her back as he traced circles.

”You awake T?” His voice was a low rumble.

”Yeah. What time is it?”

”Midnight.”

”I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Tessa whispered into his chest.

”It’s okay.” He didn’t stop his soothing touches.

”Am I crushing you?”

Scott chuckled, “T—I lift you over my head, I think I can handle your head on me. I know your brain is big and all.”

Tessa poked him in his side. “Did you know the human brain weighs 8 pounds?” 

”Yours is at least twice that.”

That earned him another poke, this one harder. And a playful slap.

Scott fended off Tessa as best he could, poking her back and tickling her ribs. She squealed and he shushed her. She stuck her tongue out.

”Watch your tongue, next time you could lose it.” Scott gave her a look.

"What are you gonna do with it?" She challenged him, catching him off guard.

"I'll think of something." He stared back at her. 

Tessa bit her lip. There was no missing the double meaning. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

Tessa looked up at Scott. “Thanks for coming over.”

”Any time. You feeling better?”

”Yeah. You?”

”Yeah.” He pulled her in closer and gave a quick kiss to the top of her head.

The lay together quietly for a few minutes. The only sounds in the room were the television and the rustle of the bed clothes as they occasionally moved around.

”I should go.” Scott started.

”Please don’t.” Tessa asked. She sounded so small.

”Okay just a little while longer.”

”Thank you.”

  


Scott inhaled sharply. He was momentarily confused as to where he was—there were no Leafs posters on the wall. None of his stuff. He recognized the furniture and the clothes hanging in the closet. He turned to his left and recognized the sweet face next to his—eyes closed, freckles across the bridge of her nose. Long lashes. Sweet pink lips. 

He reached out his hand and gently moved her hair off her neck. Her leg was draped over his under the covers. Her arm was across his chest and clutching a piece of his shirt. He knew he had a hard-on, the perils of being a teenaged boy. A teenaged boy in bed with a pretty girl. A pretty girl that was only supposed to be his skating partner. Nothing more. They were allowed to be best friends, they could love each other. But, they couldn’t be in love. They couldn’t be more than friends. And, that confused and angered both of them, even if they would never admit it.

Scott drifted off to sleep again, ignoring the hard-on.

A soft knock on the door. “Tessa—“ A few seconds and then the door opened.

”Tessa? Tessa! Scott!”

Tessa and Scott jerked awake. Tessa blinked over and over, staring at Becky Babb. Standing behind Becky was her husband, Scott Strachan. Both looked surprised and disappointed.

”Uh—it’s—“ Tessa stammered.

Scott finished for her. “It’s not what you think. We accidentally fell asleep. Nothing happened.”

”Get up please, Scott.” Becky said grimly.

Scott scrambled out of the bed and realized a beat too late he wasn’t wearing his pants. 

”Where are your pants?” Scott asked him.

Scott felt his ears and neck flush with embarrassment. “They’re right here.” He lifted them off the chair and slipped them on.

”Bev and Grace called when they realized you didn't come home. They were so worried about you. Scott will drive you home. Tessa—practice is in two hours. Have some breakfast and get ready. We’ll talk after you shower.

Scott laced up his sneakers. “See you in a little bit T.”

Tessa’s eyes were wet as she held back tears. “Okay.” She barely mumbled.

Scott slid into the passenger seat of the car.

Scott liked ‘Strach’. He was funny and cool. They talked about hockey a lot. He doubted the Leafs or Red Wings would be discussed right now.

”So look, I’m not your dad- so I’m not going to lecture you about what did or didn’t happen. I just need you to see it from my point of view and Becky’s. Also Bev's and Grace's. Your parents trusted us to look out for you and Tessa. And, not to sound like a typical adult, but I remember being 15. Tessa is a beautiful girl. You guys are really good friends. And, it’s natural to spend time together and look out for each other. And, it’s natural to have a crush on each other or like each other _that_ way.”

”I don’t, we don’t. It wasn’t about a hookup or whatever.” Scott surprised himself with how easily he lied. Not surprisingly, he sucked at it.

”Okay. Then, what?”

”You know Tess is super shy. She’s had a really hard time at school. None of the girls really talk to her. She’s lonely and homesick. We both are—so sometimes we just—watch tv together. Sometimes we do it on the phone. But, last night, Tess was really sad. She’d been crying. So, I wanted her to feel better. My parents and Kate told me I had to look out for her. I swear we didn’t do anything.”

Scott swung into the drive-thru line at Tim Horton’s. “I believe you. But, Scott—listen to me. You and Tessa can’t do this kind of thing. First of all, you can’t just lock up Bev and Grace’s house and take off. You can’t stay out all night. And, you can’t lay in bed with Tessa. You don’t mean for something to happen, but sometimes it just does. Ya know.”

Scott nodded.

”And, Scott—it’s okay if you do like Tessa like that. But, that makes skating together really hard. You know that, right?”

Scott nodded and looked out the window.

”How much trouble am I in?”

”Bev is pretty pissed, Grace not so much. Leaving the note was a good thing. At least they knew where to look for you.”

A tinny voice asked to take their order. 

Scott walked into Bev and Grace’s house. They both lectured him about the dangers of staying out all night and about respecting Tessa. He went upstairs to shower before practice. His parents knew all about his escapade and he was told to call them after practice.

”Scott is two years older than you Tessa.” Becky began. “And for what it’s worth, he’s a bit more experienced than you. You can’t just let him lay in bed with you—with just his boxers on.”

”We weren’t doing anything. We were just watching tv.”

”With your door shut, in your bed under the covers and he wasn’t wearing pants. And, you were barely dressed. Tessa- I know it’s hard being away from your family and I know you and Scott are very close. Here’s the thing, I can’t have you guys acting that way in this house. Not when your mom is trusting me.”

”I know. I’m so sorry, Becky.” Tessa looked down at her bowl of yogurt and granola. “I didn’t know he was coming over. He just showed up. Usually, we just talk on the phone.”

”Tessa—do you like Scott?”

”Of course, I like Scott. He’s probably my best friend.”

”I mean do you _like_ Scott. It’s okay if you do.”

”Oh! No. No, we’re not like that.” Tessa lied. She knew it was a lie. A lie she would keep on the tip of her tongue for 15 more years.

  


”If I remember correctly, I snuck into your bedroom four more times that Summer.” Scott kissed her lips.

”Yes, you did. We got smarter and set an alarm so you could sneak back out in the morning.”

”You know Strach knew.” Scott nipped at her. “He caught me one time. Never said a word. Just pretended like he never saw me.”

”Guess we’re still kinda sneaking into each other’s rooms.”

”Yeah, but this is way more fun than Dawson Creek reruns, no offense.”

Tessa sat back on the bed and pulled Scott up by his hands. “Pick your next card.”

”Queen of diamonds.” He slid the card under the deck.

”That’s a ‘her choice’ and ‘lick’.” Tessa grinned.

Scott put the deck of cards on the nightstand as Tessa shimmied her underwear down her legs.

”Eager Beav--“

”Don’t you dare. Don’t ruin this moment. Just get your mouth on me. I’ve been waiting all night for this.” Tessa snapped, her green eyes on fire.

Scott licked a path from her ankle to her inner thigh. He made his way across the crease and up over her lower abdomen and down the other side. He was definitely taking the long way home. Tessa scrunched up fistfuls of the comforter in her hands as Scott used the tip of his tongue to draw doodles on the top of her mound. She was writhing under him. His tongue found its target and Tessa’s body practically shot off the bed. He pushed her down onto the mattress and lapped at her center. Tessa braced the sole of her foot against Scott’s shoulder. 

”Hey—trying to work here.” He scolded her.

Her foot dropped to the mattress. He covered her pussy with his mouth and began to flick his tongue as he gently pulled her into his mouth. 

The sensations were overwhelming. Her body gave in and she felt like she was floating above the bed. His fingers joined his mouth and tongue. Tessa whined loudly and curled her toes pulling the comforter up in the air. Scott stopped momentarily to adjust so her legs draped over his shoulders giving him greater access. The feel of his tongue, his fingers delving into her—Tessa pushed herself into Scott’s face trying to find relief and satisfy her greediness. She wanted more—more of his tongue, more of his fingers, more of him. She was rewarded as he doubled down his efforts. A wave of euphoria passed over her body as her orgasm barreled through and she came hard against his tongue. 

He grinned up at her from between her thighs. She kicked him with her foot. God did he always have to be so smug.

”I trust that was to your satisfaction.”

”Get up here.”

Scott crawled up her body and placed a loud kiss on her lips. 

”Mmmmm, so tired."

"Bet you are," Scott snorted.

She raised her hand half-heartedly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch your tongue, or next time you could lose it."

Tessa giggled. "You've been saying that to me since we were in Waterloo and I still have it, thank you very much."

"One of these days, your luck might run out." He kissed her neck and hopped off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Tessa rolled over and pushed up off the bed. She grabbed the deck of cards and the bottom card fell to the ground, face down. She picked it up and flipped it over. 

Two of spades.

Tessa was confused. Scott had drawn the Queen of diamonds. She turned the deck over and fanned the cards out. The Queen of diamonds was in the middle. He lied. But, why? 

Images hit her. 

Nine-year-old Scott handing her the last hot cocoa in the ice rink.

Ten-year-old Scott presenting her with flowers after her first Ilderton fair.

11-year-old Scott giving her a Marvin the Martian pillow.

16-year-old Scott letting her pick the music in the car.

22-year-old Scott loading her up with candy and fashion magazines after her surgery.

25-year-old Scott leaving her a bucket of rice.

27-year-old Scott agreeing to a comeback.

For 21 years, all Scott ever wanted was to make her happy. He really was the love of her life. 

  


The next morning, Scott stumbled into the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he saw the playing card taped to the mirror.

King of Diamonds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do! Leave a comment-- or come say hi on twitter @mycatcanwrite


	11. Tilt The Taco or Tilt Your Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott head to Winnipeg--where they go on a culinary adventure with a sexy twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as I was hard at work on the Lawyer's AU--  
> This is just a bunch of fluffy goodness.  
> I made up all of the places in Winnipeg--but not the culinary tour, that's actually a real thing.  
> Hope you enjoy this quick sexy romp.

Scott positioned Tessa’s leg higher on his hip—pushing into her deeper and earning a satisfied moan in return.

The absence of Elvis on the tour bus meant taking full advantage of not having a chaperone and the added benefit of the only king-sized bed on the tour bus.

He lifted her arms above her head and interlocked their fingers as he drove into her hard, spurred on by Tessa’s loud needy whispers of ‘more’. 

He was sweating and grunting, having spent the last 45 minutes trying to coax an orgasm out of his girlfriend who was being quite stubborn.

”Tess—just come.”

”You first.”

”Babe, I can’t hold off much longer—“

”Then, don’t.” Her legs pulling him in deeper.

”Fuck.”

Being a gentleman, he always wanted her to come first, but fuck it—if she was going to be a tease—he was going to get his first. He slammed his hips into her and let go. Seconds later, her walls surrounded him in a pulsating wet heat. 

”What’s so funny?” Tessa poked him in the ribs.

”This.” He waved at her underwear hanging off a knob on the dresser. Her sweatpants were nearby, one leg dangling.

”Somebody was in a rush after our meet and greet to get me naked.”

”Yeah you were.”

”Me?”

”Hmm mnhm.”

”So—“ She rolled onto her side as he turned his head towards her. “It wasn’t you who whispered in my ear at the end of the meet and greet that you needed to fuck me immediately or you’d suffer some sort of medical emergency.” 

”Doesn’t sound like something I’d say.”

”You didn’t shove me into this bedroom and toss me onto this bed and rip my clothes off.”

”Doesn’t sound like something I’d do.”

She nosed his jaw and nipped his ear. 

”Well I must have imagined that incredible orgasm.”

”Now that sounds like something I’d do.”

”Dork.”

”Always.”

Scott shoved a pillow behind him and sat up. “We arrive in Winnipeg tomorrow, and Poj booked a food tour and cooking class.”

”That’s why he was so excited talking with you.”

”Yeah, he found it online. We’ll do a cooking class for dinner and then after we have a dessert and drink tour. It’s at the Exchange District—a bunch of historic buildings that have been renovated into restaurants and bars—actually looks pretty cool.”

”You lost me at cooking class but then you got me back at dessert.”

  


”Welcome to “Butcher & Baker’ cooking school. I’m Chef Tammy. A little bit about me. I’m from Mississauga. I studied at Johnson and Wales culinary school in Providence, Rhode Island. I’ve worked in New York City, Boston, and Toronto. In Toronto, I met my husband, Keller—he’s from Winnipeg. He’s in public relations and opened his own firm here. I always wanted my own school because I wanted to change the way people look at cooking and baking. I’ve always thought people make cooking so complicated. You grab a recipe, see all of these ingredients including some you’ve never heard of and a bunch of terms that don’t make sense and before you know it you’re either making reservations or ordering delivery.”

Tessa laughed nervously, it was like Chef Tammy knew her.

”She’s got your number.” Scott whispered out of the side of his mouth.

”I want you to know—you can cook. It’s not hard, it’s actually fun. What makes it fun—is often cooking with someone else. I love to cook with friends, my sister, and of course-- my husband. Today we are making three dishes that you can make on your own or with a partner. First up is a great salad that’s herbacious and fresh tasting and when it’s cold out—will make you feel like spring is around the corner. Then, a twist on tacos utilizing Korean BBQ flavors. And finally, some sides to go with our tacos. This is a great date night meal, or for friends or even a fun dinner party. It’s easy and honestly, it’s foolproof.”

Tessa exhaled and glanced around at the others; clearly Chef Tammy had never seen her in a kitchen. It was disastrous, so much so, that for family dinners, her mother either suggested she buy something to bring or gave her a menial task like setting the table. Scott, on the other hand, was quite adept in the kitchen and he admitted in a Hello Fresh video that during the comeback he used cooking as a way to calm his nerves and a distraction from the pressure. 

”Okay, so let’s get started—we have our partners. Hopefully you like them since we’re using knives. Let’s get started on the salad. I’ll show you what to do and then you’re on your own to try your hand at it.”

Chef Tammy spent the next 20 minutes demonstrating how to prepare the salad. Tessa watched carefully, taking mental notes.

”T- why don’t you chop up the shallot for the dressing?”

Tessa nodded and snagged the shallot. She held it up and examined it, unsure of how to get the papery skin off. Already, this cooking class was testing her patience.

”Here Babe—let me help you.”

He trimmed the pointy end off and then removed the skin and slid it back over to her.

Tessa sliced the shallot in half and proceeded to do what she thought was a rough chop. Scott measured out olive oil into a blender along with salt, pepper, and basil. He rolled a lemon on his cutting board and then sliced it in half. He squeezed out the juice from one half into the blender. 

Tessa had stopped chopping midway to watch Scott—how at ease he was and the fluidity of his movements. 

”Nice work, T.”

She beamed from the compliment as he added the shallot to the blender and hit the “blend” button.

Scott handed Tessa the chives, mint, and parsley to chop. As each pile grew, so did her confidence. Maybe cooking wasn’t so hard. Plus, getting to watch Scott in the kitchen was definitely a serotonin boost—the way the tendons in his forearm moved, how just the tip of his tongue poked out slightly when he was concentrating, how his hand held the knife. Cooking was amazing foreplay.

Scott arranged the arugula on the platter and tossed in the herbs. He opened the package of burrata and nibbled on a bite.

”Here—it’s so good.” He held a small piece up.

Tessa leaned over and scooped it into her mouth. The creamy richness of the cheese with just a hint of sweetness—so simple yet so delicious.

They added sliced fennel and some spring peas to the arugula. Tessa artfully dropped pieces of burrata onto the salad. Scott transferred the dressing to a small bowl to add later and then they put the salad and dressing into the industrial-sized refrigerator.

”Okay, now we’re on to Korean barbeque tacos. I understand some of you spent time in Korea. I always think it’s a great way to remember a special place by creating a meal around the flavors of that place or even a favorite dish. My assistant, Kirby, is passing around trays of ingredients and you have the recipe in front of you. Let’s get started.”

After Chef Tammy demonstrated the dish, Scott heated up the grill pan and brushed oil onto it. 

”Let’s cook up the beef.” He handed a bag over to Tessa.

She grabbed a pair of tongs and laid the pieces on the hot grill. Each piece sizzled and popped as it touched down releasing the warm and inviting smells of garlic, ginger, and soy sauce. It transported Tessa back to PyeongChang and one of their last meals before the Olympic free dance. 

  


_February 2018_

”We’ll be going to our training site outside of the Olympic structure, so to speak, and we’ll be able to take our experience of competing in this team event to our advantage. It’s a huge advantage that we’ve been out there.” Scott answered.

”How are you handling the pressure after this first gold? Has staying in Seoul helped?” The reporter asked.

”You know with the thrill of winning with the team, we needed some quality rest, sleep in a king-sized bed, have some room service." 

Tessa who was staring at her partner smirked at the reference to one bed. She knew fans would pick up on it. Sometimes she just wanted to shake him.

”Tessa—you changed one of the lifts—the more risqué one. Why? Was it to appease the judges?”

”No, not at all. We’re quite confident in our lifts and the routine overall. We have performed that particular lift before in competition.”

”What it came down to actually was that when we slowed it down and looked on the video, it wasn’t aesthetically that beautiful of a position, so we wanted to change it, make it a little bit better.” Scott added.

”It looks pretty sexual—in what it implies.“ Another reporter stated. 

”It is. It’s suggestive, no doubt about what it’s suggesting.” Scott snorted and was joined by a few nervous chuckles from the media and a tight smile from Tessa.

”We wanted to make a different statement this time around—in these Olympics. We’re always looking to do that—bring a certain edge or sexuality or even darkness to our routines. Mission accomplished, I guess.” Tessa concluded.

”What do you say to people who say it’s a ‘gimmick’ or a ‘trick’?”

Scott set his mouth in a thin line. Gimmick? Fuck ‘em. He’d love to see these so-called critics do what he and Tessa do. Catch her toe pick and propel herself in the air and land on his shoulders. Yeah, it was suggestive. Yeah, he heard an earful from his buddies, his brothers, Tessa’s brothers. Hell even Maddie and Zach ribbed them about it. But, it was a difficult lift with a lot of moving parts and the fans loved it. 

”All of us use whatever we have in our bag out there on the ice. Every little thing that can give you an advantage. Scott and I are no different. We’re proud of our short dance and the free. We are more prepared than we have ever been, we’re focused. When it’s all said and done, we still have to skate well and no gimmick or trick will matter.”

”Like Tess said, we’re prepared. We’re ready. We know what we have to do, we know how we want to skate, how we want to execute.”

”Perhaps your advantage is in your chemistry? You look like two people in love. Are you?” The reporter raised her eyebrows.

”Ice dancing is often about a man and a woman in love or some sort of variation on a romantic theme. Scott and I love to play that up. We love to act on ice. If people see love in that, it means we’re doing our job and it’s really a lovely compliment. We do care about each other.”

Scott nodded. “What you see out there is real, to a certain extent. Tess and I have been skating together for 20 years—she’s put up with me, that alone earns her a gold medal.” The swarm of media chuckled along with him at his self-deprecating comment. “After 20 years, we’ve built this beautiful partnership, friendship—we love each other. Tessa is easy to love.”

The smile plastered across Tessa’s face never faltered, but inside she was screaming. Screaming at Scott to shut up. The fans were right, he was loud. And, now it was like he had a bullhorn. He was seconds away from busting into ‘Come What May’ while on bended knee. 

After answering a few more questions, they made their way to the SUV to head back to the hotel.

Tessa was quiet on the ride. Scott wheeled their skate bags through the lobby and to the elevator. 

Tessa swiped her key card and the three dots lit up green. She pushed open the door and Scott followed her inside. 

”T?”

”Hmmm?” She asked as she wheeled her skate bag over to the luggage rack and lifted it up. She unzipped it.

”You mad at me?”

”No.”

”You haven’t said a word since we left practice.”

”I’m not mad.” She began busying herself with pulling her practice gear from the bag to air out a bit.

”If you say so.” He shrugged his shoulders and wheeled his bag to the interior door leading to his adjoined room. 

Tessa heard his door softly close as she exhaled and sat on the edge of her king-sized bed. She wasn’t mad at Scott. She didn’t know what she was—.

She didn’t know what they were. 

Scott was so affectionate lately; running his hands all over her during practice and saying things so wrought with emotions that even her own sister began to question the status of their relationship.

Not that he was alone in his antics. Tessa knew her words hit their mark, that her touch lingered, that her eyes wandered. 

She rapped quietly on the door and waited. She turned the knob and walked into his room. She could hear the shower. She should stay where she was, she didn’t want to. She crept towards the bathroom where he had left the door open. The heat from the shower hung in the air like a humid summer day in London and warmed her body. Scott’s body wash, which she had bought for him as a gift, wafted through the tiny space tickling her nose with a scent that was at once comfortable and arousing. Then there was the singing. Scott loved to sing in the shower. 

”I done been around the world, I done kissed a lot of girls. So I'm guessin' that it's true. Boom. Make me holla and I bet a million dollars. Don't nobody kiss it like you. Yeah.”

Tessa giggled. Of all the songs he had in his repertoire, he would choose to sing a song from a Stars on Ice tour back in 2015 and one that was about oral sex which they didn’t realize until they looked up the lyrics one night. 

”I told her, the devil is a lie. Them other girls can't compete with mine. You do it so good, you fuck my mind.”

She peered into the bathroom and even though the condensation hindered her view, she still caught a glimpse of him through the glass shower door. The droplet-covered glass gave his body an out of focus quality—yet she still recognized the rise of his muscles—biceps flexing as he rinsed his hair and quads as he stood still under the flowing water. 

She really shouldn’t be looking, betraying his trust this way. They didn’t do this—spy on each other.

”You pull it out, then you open wide. You make me wanna tap out and retire. Them pretty lips leave me so inspired.”

She had to stop from giggling at his off-key impersonation of Usher. Usher with a Canadian accent. Scott turned around to face the water and as he did it she caught an eyeful. She couldn’t tell you if he was big or small or thick. She hadn’t been with a lot of men and honestly, each of them was perfectly fine. She spun away from the door and against the wall, panting slightly and contemplating her next move. She should just call out to him, get it over with and stop acting like a schoolgirl. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn’t paid attention to the water shutting off and her timing couldn’t have been worse as she accidentally resumed her position in the doorway.

”Whoa!” 

”Oh God!” she yelped.

”Tess!”

”Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

”It’s okay.”

”I—I didn’t see anything, I swear. I just walked in here.” She backed out towards the center of his room.

”Did you need something?”

”Uh, I thought we could order room service and watch some tv?”

”Yeah, sure. Whatcha in the mood for?”

Loaded question, Tessa thought.

”Maybe bibimbap?” She sang.

”Sounds good.” Scott agreed laughing.

”I’ll order. Meet you in my room?”

Scott poked his head out, his wet hair dripping onto his bare chest. Tessa swallowed thickly. He stood looking at her, his hand holding up the hotel towel around his waist.

”Make mine beef, please. And, maybe you can find ‘Modern Family’ or something—I feel like laughing.”

”Okay. Sure.”

Safely back in her room, Tessa phoned in their order. She flipped the television on and began pacing. 

”Hey—slow down there tiger—you’re gonna wear a hole in the carpet.” He told her as he walked into the room.

”I have to shower.” She said hurriedly.

”Okay. Go shower. I’ll hang here.” Scott still feeling confused, flopped down on her bed and pulled a pillow out and put it behind his head. 

Tessa walked over to the dresser and snagged a tank top, pajama bottoms, and underwear. She placed them on the bed and disappeared to start the shower. 

Tessa retrieved her clothing and went back into the bathroom and left the door half open.

The shower stopped and Tessa began humming.

She walked out of the bathroom, her hair twisted up in the towel and her dirty clothes in her hand as she dumped them into a laundry bag. 

”I’ll just be a few more minutes.”

Her humming started back up again and this time she added a few ‘good kissers’. She turned the hair dryer on. She could hear a knock on the front door and a muffled conversation between Scott and the room service attendant.

Tessa emerged with her hair pulled into a low ponytail. 

”I’m starving.” She told him.

”Me too.”

They prepared their bibimbap and dug in. It was the fourth time they had eaten it since they had arrived in PyeongChang—it was Tessa’s new food obsession. And every time they ate it, she always sang out her order to the tune of ‘Dirty Pop’ by N’Sync. Scott would roll his eyes, but she knew he found it endearing. Then again, they found nearly everything each other did adorable, the hazards of spending so much time together.

Tessa scooped up a bean sprout with her chopsticks. 

”I’m not mad at you. I’m just confused.”

Scott stopped chewing. “About what?”

”Us.” She leaned her chopsticks against her bowl.

”What about us?” 

”What’s gonna happen after the Olympics? I mean we’ve already agreed to do Stars on Ice. But, what about us? We’ve been in this bubble, just the two of us for so long. What happens when it’s all over? We just go our separate ways? Like—“

”Sochi?”

Tessa nodded.

”I don’t know what happens Tess. I have no idea. I know I want to keep skating with you. Not competitively, but for sure on tour. I wanna travel, spend time with my family. Charlie’s having another kid. I don’t think we have to know right now. I just know I don’t want to go back to Sochi Scott.”

Tessa moved her food around with her chopsticks. Seemed Scott had a plan even if it was crude. She had nothing. She wanted to get an MBA, she wanted to travel and she wanted to spend time with family. Russell had mentioned she could get sponsorships if they won gold. She had a lot to think about, but one thing she knew—she wanted Scott in her life. She missed him terribly during the post-Sochi years and she also knew they did better when they had each other.

”Hey—c’mere.” He patted his thigh.

She slunk over and into his lap and let him pull her towards him.

”Whatever happens, we’re here together. We will always be Virtue and Moir. Nothing will take that away. Years from now, it will still be in the record books, part of Canadian history. No matter where I go or where you go—we will always have each other. I promise. You can call me for anything, don’t text—you know I won’t answer. But, seriously T—you have been the best part of my everything.” He pulled her in close and kissed her head. And, in that moment, she realized how deeply in love with Scott she was and would never be able to tell him.

  


”Hey—where’d you go, Virtch? The meat’s starting to burn.”

”Oh! Sorry. I was just daydreaming.”

”About?”

”About how much I love you.” She whispered.

”That’s a good thing ‘cause I love you too. A lot.”

They finished preparing the beef and got started on the side dishes which included roasted Japanese eggplant and an Asian-style slaw.

”Everyone pick up their Japanese eggplant and let’s slice it into four nice thick quarters. I’ll be right back, I just need to grab something from my walk-in.”

”Why’s Poje’s eggplant so much bigger than everyone else’s?” Scott loudly whispered once Chef Tammy had left.

”Because I wear a size 12 shoe. Do the math, Moir.”

”Hohhhh! Look at Poj making dick jokes.”

”It’s not a joke if it’s the truth.” Kaitlyn snarked.

”Damn, Kaitlyn!” Eric barked.

”Let’s see your eggplant, Scott.” Andrew taunted.

Scott held his up and waggled his eyebrows.

”Eh. Seems about average or even below av—“

”His eggplant is perfect. It’s the perfect size.” Tessa blurted out as Chef Tammy walked back in.

Everyone looked at Chef Tammy whose face was scrunched up like she had a bite of something sour.

”Okaay. Back to our side dishes.”

Scott held up his eggplant and looked at it. Tessa snatched it from him. 

She gripped it in her left hand ready to slice it lengthwise with her knife. Then, she put her knife down. She began to discreetly stroke the eggplant. 

”What the fuck, T?”

”I wanna see something.”

”What? Me get a fucking hard-on in cooking class. Please stop. The eggplant won’t grow.”

Tessa laughed. “I know. Yours is the perfect size. Size 12 my ass.” She looked over at Andrew and Kaitlyn’s work station and shook her head.

”T-“ Scott pressed his lower half into the butcher block counter and silently recited Leafs statistics as a way of toning down the raging hard-on burgeoning in his jeans.

Tessa picked up the knife and sliced through the aubergine-colored skin exposing the off-white flesh. Scott exhaled roughly.

She grabbed the second eggplant which was slightly larger than the first and performed the same hand gesture. Scott groaned quietly. 

He turned his head to towards her and whispered a few words into her hair. Tessa gripped the knife. 

”Think you can behave now?”

Tessa nodded and finished slicing the eggplant but the throbbing in her pussy never went away. It stayed in the background as she oiled the grill plan and laid the eggplant down while Scott stood centimeters from her watching her every move, his crotch pushed into her hip.

Cooking was challenging enough, but having him this close made it nearly impossible.

Tessa took a long sip of her water and flipped the eggplant quarters.

”Move onto the cucumbers and let’s use our mandolins. Set yours to thinnest slice possible.” Chef Tammy instructed.

Tessa and Scott reached for the cucumber at the same time. Their eyes met briefly and Scott gave her a look as he let her take the cucumber.

”I meant what I said.” His lips barely moving. “You better behave or the next time we’re alone—I’ll fuck you until you’re begging for mercy.”

Tessa slammed the knife down through the middle of the cucumber. Scott winced. Maybe he had gone a little too far?

Tessa followed Chef Tammy’s instructions and flipped the dial on the mandolin so it was on the thinnest setting. She held one half of the cucumber firmly in her hand and froze. She was actually pretty scared to use it. What if the cucumber got stuck? What if she sliced her hand? Scott slid in behind her and held his hand over hers. Together they slid the cut end across the blade. Scott grunted.

Slice.

  


Slice.

  


Slice.

  


Tessa arched her lower back and nudged Scott’s front with her butt. Scott pushed her into the counter’s edge. 

”See, it isn’t too hard.” He leaned over her collarbone to get a better view of their handiwork.

”Keep going and you’ll see-- it’ll get harder.”

He bucked a little and returned to her side.

”Prepare the quick-pickle.” She handed him a jar.

The rest of the cooking session was loaded with sexual innuendos and flirty touches. Tessa was soaking wet. Her only consolation: Scott was miserable too and horny as hell.

”Okay time to eat.” Chef Tammy called out as she walked down the aisle between the workstations.

Everyone gathered at the community table with their dishes. Scott plated some salad for Tessa and drizzled on a bit of dressing. The peppery taste of the arugula was a beautiful backdrop to the slight licorice taste of the fennel and the sweetness of the peas and the cheese. 

”I’d definitely make this again.” Tessa pointed her fork at her plate. 

”It’s good.”

After a few minutes, Chef Tammy and Kirby handed everyone their taco platters.

The smells were exquisite—the earthiness of the soy sauce, the sharp and clean notes of the ginger, the smokiness of the beef. Tessa topped her taco with sliced cabbage, julienned carrots and a few sprigs of cilantro.

”Mmmm. So good.” She said around a bite.

”It is soooo good.” Kaetlyn agreed and toasted her taco with Patrick.

”How’s the tofu, Meagan?” Elvis asked.

”Delicious. This might be the best taco I’ve ever had.”

”Not me.” Scott snickered under his breath.

Tessa side-eyed him.

”Yours is better. If you’re picking up what I’m puttin’ down.” He continued.

”Yes.” She hissed. 

”What I’m saying is—your puss—“

”I get it.” She sing-songed at him.

”Just so we’re clear. I really like eating tacos.”

”Please—“

”Later, T. I can’t very well eat your taco now.” He exaggerated the last word.

Tessa crossed her legs and speared a piece of eggplant.

”This eggplant is delicious. You bite it and it just releases all of its flavorful juices.” She turned her head and smiled.

Scott stopped mid-chew and narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

”What? Can’t take the heat?”

”So, Tessa tell us about your taco.” Chef Tammy smiled at her from the head of the table.

Tessa didn’t have to look at Scott to see the smug look on his face. She pointed to her mouth full of food and covered it with her hand.

”Oh, sorry. Well-- Scott how about you go ahead and help her out. Everyone had the same recipe but I always like for people to describe what they’re tasting. Creates a more community-based experience.”

”Uh, okay. So—well the taco, Tessa’s taco—our taco--.”

Eric rolled his eyes at Patrick who snorted. Kaitlyn began laughing so hard she had to hide her face in her napkin. Tessa just chewed and looked at her plate. 

”So, the taco has great flavor. The beef has a nice char to it and a good smoky flavor with hints of sweetness from the brown sugar. It’s the perfect combination of sweet and spicy.” He looked at Tessa. “I love the crunch from the cabbage and the carrots. The freshness from the cilantro. It’s an excellent taco.”

After dinner, Chef Tammy handed them each small linen tote bags filled with recipes, spices, and sweet treats. She included Ina Garten’s cookbook as well and thanked them all for being such good students. They all hugged her goodbye and went outside to meet their tour guides for the dessert and drink event.

”Hi everyone. Welcome to what might possibly be the greatest evening of your life! I’m Madison or Maddie and this is Zach. And yes, we know who you are and we find our name combination as hilarious as you do. We don’t ice dance. But, we do like desserts and drinks. You all ready?”

”What are the chances?” Kaitlyn asked Tessa.

”I mean. It’s crazy. She’s blonde and he’s got dark hair. If they share with us they’re dating a couple who also does food tours, I will die.”

”Our first stop is ‘The Blind Pig’. The building used to be the old stables for the police department back in the 1800s.”

There was a large table reserved for them in the back of the bar. Inside, the original stone walls remained untouched and the posts that formed the stalls were rough and untreated. The décor was rustic with a touch of modern.

Zach stood at the head of the table as the server dropped off the drinks. ”So first up is a twist on a Manhattan. This is a combination of Bulleit and chocolate cherry liqueur. The bartender crafts her own maraschino cherries. Dessert is a red velvet cake from the ‘Handmaiden’s Bakery’ down the street. It gets its red color not from food coloring but from beets, so it’s more of a deep red versus the bright red.”

Tessa was not a huge fan of bourbon like Scott. She sipped the drink, it was quite strong but more mellow than she had anticipated. She forked a small piece of cake. It was moist and the cream cheese frosting was divine. 

Zach explained how the police department actually ran a speakeasy out of the stables back during Prohibition. The illegal bar was a way to raise funds but also curb the running of alcohol.

”It’s how the bar got its name. A ‘bling pig’ is slang for a cop that looked the other way during Prohibition. Most of the cocktails on the menu are variations of older drinks with a modern twist.”

Scott finished his drink and pulled the cherry out and bit off the stem. He kept it in his mouth, chewing it and moving it from one side to the other—his oral fixation on display. 

Tessa was across the table from him chatting with Kaetlyn about the merits of cream cheese frosting. She crossed her legs as the alcohol warmed her body. Or was it that damn cherry stem and Scott Moir’s mouth?

Scott twirled the stem while he listened to Patrick explain the history of the Manhattan. He glanced over at Tessa and winked. She raised an eyebrow. 

”I’m going to run to the restroom before we leave.” She told Kaetlyn.

Scott waited a few moments and then stood up and followed her. He was leaning against the wall of the corridor when she stepped out, still chewing on that stem.

”How ya doing, T?”

”Fine.” Her eyes darted down to his mouth.

He pushed off the wall and stepped up to her. He pulled the stem out, cupped her neck and leaned in and danced his lips across hers and then her cheeks. Goosebumps rose along the back of her neck. His breath ghosting her ear.

”I can’t wait to get back to the bus and taste your cherry.”

He found her mouth and pushed inside with his tongue—Tessa wrapped her arms around him. A dangerous kiss. Their secret on full display. Scott pulled back. 

He walked towards the men’s room.

Tessa exhaled as her fingertips touched her lips—wet from his tongue.

The next stop was a small bar called ‘The Ends’. It had been a garment store that sold fabrics and notions. They were seated at two tables that looked like giant spools.

”So, in front of you is a salted caramel chocolate chunk cookie and milk punch. I know you’re thinking milk punch? But this is clear liquid. Trust me, there’s milk in it.” Maddie explained.

She shared how milk punch was believed to have been made in the late 1600s by a young British woman named Aphra Behn. “Aphra discovered by combining a spirit with tea, fresh citrus juice, and warm milk, you get a rich layered flavor but it’s clear. Most people would think you’re drinking water by the looks of it. Sam the bartender here prefers not to over-booze his punch.”

”So how was dinner tonight? What did you guys make with Chef Tammy?” Zach asked.

”We started with salad, but our main dish was Korean BBQ tacos and roasted Japanese eggplant and Asian slaw.” Kaitlyn told him.

”Cool. I love a good taco.”

”Me too.” Scott mouthed at Tessa who kicked his shin.

”So here’s the age old question folks. Tilt your head or tilt the taco?” Zach posed.

Eric answered first. ”I don’t tilt the taco or my head, I just kind of open my mouth and eat.”

The group laughed.

Meagan said she agreed with Eric. Patrick said he didn’t give it much thought, but said tilting the taco made more sense to him. Kaitlyn said she tilted the taco. Andrew agreed tilting your head didn’t make any sense. Kaetlyn and Elvis said they both tilt the taco because that’s what you’re supposed to do. 

”I tilt the taco, of course.” Scott answered.

Tessa shrugged her shoulders. “I tilt my head?”

”Tessa!” Kaitlyn snorted. “Why would you ever tilt your head?”

”To get more of my taco into my mouth.”

Scott’s head whipped towards her. “That makes no sense, T.”

”Yes, it does. How else do you fit a taco into your mouth?”

”Fit a taco in your mouth? I have no issue getting a taco in my mouth.”

”Well, it’s how I do it. What are you? The taco eating police? You gonna write me a ticket for eating my taco incorrectly. Maybe you’re eating your taco wrong.”

”I’m not eating my taco wrong. _I_ definitely know how to eat a taco.”

Tessa blinked at him suddenly remembering they were surrounded by their friends in a very public place. Scott picked up on her sudden change in demeanor and realized how he sounded and shut up.

”Well, okay then. Not only are you a gold medallist on ice but apparently you're quite the taco eater.” Maddie announced.

Scott laughed and shook his head. “I am.”

As the group made their way to the last stop of the evening, Eric confided in Patrick. “Do they ever listen to themselves? I swear if she dares him to show how he'd ‘eat her taco’ I will murder them. I don’t care if they are the headliners.”

Patrick laughed. “I’ll help you.”

The final bar, ‘The Wheat King’ was a brewery. Winnipeg was known for its agriculture industry and had a robust wheat industry. Alongside a chocolate hazelnut ice cream bar, the bartender served up a cocktail made with a chocolate stout. 

Tessa was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She giggled at everything and her walls were coming down and she was goofing around with Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn. 

She leaned up and whispered into Scott’s ear. “When we get back to the bus, show me how you like to eat _my_ taco.”

”Jesus, Tessa. Lower your voice.” Scott reprimanded her. They were sitting near Maddie who was watching them closely.

”No one's paying attention.” She slid her hand under the table and squeezed his thigh.

”So, Scott—you’re from Ilderton, right?” Maddie inquired.

”Ye-es.” Scott squirmed as Tessa’s hand eased over his crotch.

”Maybe you know a friend of mine? Steve Kidding?”

”Steve? Really? Yeah, I do. We went to elementary school together. We played hockey.”

Tessa rubbed Scott harder while she tried to maneuver a bite of ice cream bar into her mouth using her left hand.

Scott discreetly moved her hand off him as he asked Maddie what Steve was up to.

”He moved to Calgary and is a police detective.”

Tessa was not about to be deterred. She placed her hand on his knee and use her fingernail to trace a path back to the bulge in his jeans.

”A detective?” Scott’s voice went an octave higher.

Tessa giggled. Maddie looked at her oddly and she lowered her eyes.

”Yeah. Started with them when he was about 22 so he’s like 8 years in. Made detective about two years ago—pretty quickly. He’s married and has a little girl, she’s two.”

”Good for him.”

Zach interrupted to ask Maddie a question.

Scott sipped his cocktail. ”Wow, I haven’t seen Steve since two thousand—“

He was interrupted by Tessa’s giggling. 

”You okay there, T?”

”Yeah. Sorry. I—“ She started giggling again.

Scott smiled at her and bopped her on the nose. “What’s so funny, Virtch?”

”When you said two thousand—it reminded me of that interview we did when you said two-tow-zand instead of two-thousand.” She giggled harder.

”Okay…”

”Tessa Tir-tue.” She laughed harder.

”T—“ Scott started laughing. 

”I might need some water.”

”Ya think?” He handed her a glass.

After about an hour, Maddie and Zach ushered everyone outside. Tessa no longer felt tipsy, instead she was raging in hormones. She was ready to get Scott back to the bus.

”It was so much fun hanging with everyone. We have one last treat for you. Doughnuts!” Zach handed them each small boxes.

  


Back on their bus, Scott wanted to watch the end of the sports highlights to catch the Leafs game. Tessa went to get ready for bed.

Scott realized he hadn’t heard Tessa in a while and went to check if she had fallen asleep. He knocked softly on the bedroom door and called her name. She told him to come inside. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

Laying on the bed wearing nothing but two strategically-placed doughnuts was Tessa. 

”Time to _eat_ the doughnuts.” She giggled.

”How long you been waiting to say that?”

”Since Zach gave us the boxes and I realized one of our challenges was to eat food off each other.”

”I normally don’t like sweets but I think I can make an exception.” He shut the door and locked it.

Scott stripped down and crawled up towards Tessa’s face. He stopped to nibble gently on the powdered doughnut between Tessa’s breasts. The confectioner’s sugar dusted her collarbone which he licked off with the tip of his tongue.

”I’m glad I didn’t finish my desserts—“ He kissed her mouth and made his way back down to the second doughnut.

He stopped to shower attention on her breasts tracing patterns and flicking his tongue gently over her nipples before continuing his descent.

Tessa reveled in the attention. She had been worried about the forwardness of her plan and was pleased Scott was eager to participate.

”What kind is this one?” His nose nudged the chocolate frosted doughnut resting on her pubic bone.

”Take a bite and find out.”

Scott followed her instructions and chuckled as Bavarian cream oozed out of the airy dough treat. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the tip of his tongue at her center and then the full weight of it as it made its way to where the cream was waiting for him. He pressed down on the middle of the doughnut as the custardy insides slowly dripped down—his strong licks scooping up the filling. Tessa writhed beneath his touch, her hands gripping his hair tightly as he held her up under her thighs and sucked her off.

"See the key is to tilt the taco when you're eating it, leave your head where it is." He smirked against her as she poked him with her foot.

Scott sat up and plucked the doughnut off her. “C’mere.” He pulled her on top of his lap.

He shoved two of his fingers into the doughnut and scooped out the remaining cream and offered it to her. She licked it off his fingers and then wrapped her lips around them and sucked gently never taking her eyes off him. He felt like he was going to bust if he didn’t get inside of her. 

”Need you.” He rasped out.

She sank down on him as he tossed the half-eaten doughnut onto the dresser.

Tessa loved this new position—it let her control the tempo and rhythm. She rolled her hips over and over enjoying the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her. It also let her look into Scott’s eyes which turned her on even more—watching them change color in both intensity and shade. 

Scott rested his hands on her ass and met her thrust for thrust. Tessa threw her head back and chased her orgasm. The telltale signs rising in her belly and spreading like wildfire across her body. She pitched herself forward and rose up on her knees and slammed down—his cock hitting her so deeply she couldn’t stifle her high pitched moans. She came with a shudder biting down on Scott’s shoulder. He let go and spilled inside of her.

As they cuddled in the dark, the gentle movement of the bus and Scott’s body heat lulling her into sleep, he spoke up.

”Hey—secret?”

”Mmmm.” She sleepily answered.

”During the class tonight, you said you were thinking about how much you love me.”

”Wh-at…”

”What made you think about that—not that I’m not grateful.”

Tessa was so quiet for so long he thought she had fallen asleep.

”We had just finished our first practice after the team gold and we met with the media. As usual, they asked if we were dating. I told them it was a compliment that we were doing our job, but you said what we did on the ice was real. And, I was easy to love. I remember being annoyed with you—because you always were so good at expressing your feelings about us. I was always so measured, so careful—.”

”We were doing our job, T.”

”Yes and no. It was our job to tell the story of Christian and Satine—but it was more than that. You were right, the feelings-- they were real. What I felt for you was real. I was just too scared to admit it. Because if I did and you didn’t feel the same, it would've broken me. Later that night, we had dinner together and I told you I was worried that after the Olympics ended, we would go our separate ways like Sochi and I didn’t want that. And then, you said something to me.”

”Oh god. Did I fuck up?”

”No. No. You hugged me and told me I no matter what we’d always be in each other’s lives, that I was the best part of your everything.” She shifted in his arms so she faced him.

He turned and nuzzled her nose. “You are. I fell for you when I was nine, T. And, I never stopped.” 

”You really are the most beautiful man.”

He kissed the tip of her nose.

”Secret?” She whispered.

”Better be a good one.”

”I walked in on you showering that night—you were singing ‘Good Kisser’. “

”And?”

”And what?”

”What didja see, Virtch?”

”Enough.”

”Enough?”

”More than enough.” She bopped his nose with hers.

”I love you, Tessa Tirtue.”

She giggled and kissed him.

The next morning, Tessa finished the last doughnut—with a little help from Scott and his built-in doughnut rod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, our lovebirds are still by themselves on the tour bus as they head into Sault Ste Marie.  
> And you know what to do-- hit me up in the comments or on twitter @mycatcanwrite


End file.
